Freedom what's that
by therealbluewolf
Summary: What would happen if two young witches that have lived there entire lives on a tiny Island literally fall out of the sky to face the rest of the world? Right into the laps of the straw hats was it luck or something more? *discontinued*
1. Prologue

disclaimer: i do not own one piece it belongs to Eiichiro Oda I'm only playing with his people but Megan, Alli, her mother, and such are mine.

P.S. If you've read this before no changes where made to the plot, just tried to fix the spacing and such so its easier to read. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but I have really bad writers block and work has been hell, so I'll get the next chapter done as soon as I can; and will give you fixed chapters till then. Extra tidbit, if you do tumblr u can find me theangelchild.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I look out to the ocean, and wonder what is out there? What is the world like, past these shores and ocean? What is the world like, out there? How is the world changing, constantly like the waves of the ocean? How many more people like us are there?

I want to know what the world is like, but all I know are typical social norms. As is the life of a witch, so I don't know anything of the wants or lives of normal people. How do they live without magic to help them? If they don't have the inspiration to help the earth with their magic, and live the ways of old. What do they dream of?

I know small things like money and trading, from going to the small island that we get our supplies from. What else is there in my life, that is just small little pinprick of light. My only response to my raving, is the gentle constant lap of the ocean. I let my head fall into my hands. Forgoing the idea of getting any answers from an inanimate thing, every day I ask the same questions to get same answers with no better results.

"Looking at the sea and muttering about how bad your life is, again. Thinking of how you want to escape this pitiful place, and see it all." I hear someone ask from behind me. The one person that knows what I'm really doing, and never falls from the lie that I'm meditating.

"Yeah," I reply laying back in the sand. To look at the person that may as well be my sister. her dark brown hair that's almost black, hanging loosely. In a free flow of hair half way down her back. Hands on her hips just above tan pants, which are baggy and clearly designed for a man. The same pants mother hates, and a shirt that is tight but the bottom three inches where cut off by her. So it shows her stomach, the flat plain that it is.

"What no sarcasm? No lie of I'm connecting to the ocean. Not staring off in to something I want, but can't have." she asks mockery on her face, making a good show of make fun of me.

"No Meg, I'm too tired for that." I say, rolling on to my stomach. looking at her from a non-upside view. Letting all the stress and weight of responsibility, show through in my face and on my body. Megan would be the only person that sees how it all weighs on me. Almost like physical weight, resting on my muscles. Megan plops on to the beach next to me, the pretense of happiness gone from her too. Dragged down by the same weight I feel.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. What was your mother yelling at you about now?" she questioned, looking down at me.

"You heard that?" I say with a small smirk.

"I think the whole island heard the volume of you two fighting, but couldn't understand any actual words." Megan dead pans, almost use to our fighting.

"She was going on about how I have to follow through with my responsibilities, and my duty. I don't want to that, I don't want any of that." I tell her not wanting to relive the fight, putting my chin in the soft sand.

"So, same old same old," she states, I nod looking back at the trees that cloak our village. looking but not seeing the trees, instead the lives that lie within the forest. The place I'm supposed to love and live forever, but I can't. I do love the people, but I don't fit in with the rest of them. I feel like I don't belong, like I'm supposed to be somewhere else. do something else, it makes no sense. This is the only place I've ever lived, but I've learned listen to my instincts.

Megan lays next to me facing the ocean. I know that she feels the same sometimes, but is too scared to say anything. Both of us where born to this land, but feeling like we are excluded from the natural energy that marks us as part of them. I move my head to look out to sea my eyes trailing over the colossal rocks, which circle the island. Protecting us from the outside, creating a strange effect. That you can't see the island from the outside, but you can see the ocean vast and wide from the island. It makes you wonder if the rocks protect us, or trap us.

"Your mother said that we are going to have another lesson later today. That's why I came out here." Megan says suddenly, shocking me out of my thoughts. I nod not really replying. If I wasn't being lectured, I was working. where's the fun in that, and why learn all this if you can't learn how to defend ourselves. Mother won't let us fight.

"It's an air magic spell she said, just to warn you." Megan goes on. I know what she's trying to do now. She's trying to pull me out of my depression, and make me talk. Even if it means, that she gets bit.

"Joy another thing I can fail at, so that she can yell at me again." I give in to her and just talk; letting the venom out, but not at Megan.

"You know that not what she means, she just wants what's good for you." Megan tries pitifully, not quite believing it herself.

"No she tries to mean that, but she never manages. She wants me to be her, but without the mistakes and the failures. I want to be something more than, the priestess of this small village. I can't do that. I can't have all thoughts people look up the me, and expect me to have the answers to all their questions. that's not who I am and you know it." I blurt out trying to explain myself again, but she already knew. I don't have to explain it to Megan, she gets it but the one that should get it can't. I buried my head in the sand, and wish it to all just go away.

"Oh it's not that bad," Megan says. Trying to poke fun in to the situation, because she knows it is that bad. I don't move or look at her, as I flip her off from where I lay. I can hear her laugh, then a long high whistle is heard. both of us know that means that, mother wants us for a lesson. I contemplate what to do. I could stay here and not move, before I make a plan to do that. Megan grabs my arm and all but pulls me to my feet, my light thin frame easy for her to lift.

Looking at the two of us we are an odd pair. Megan being of a strong build, with wide shoulders and rib cage. Muscles that are clear and fill out Megan's shape, but still holding a very famine look. The build of her, adding beauty to her look. Not making her look like some over worked ugly freak, but a beautiful young woman.

While I look almost anorexic, next to her, with thin limbs and small rib cage. Muscle that are trim and sleek looking like I belong in a dress, not loose shorts that go half way down my thigh, and a shirt that clings to my body. I wipe off the sand, and fallow after Megan. That is already walking back home.

Mother stands in the middle of a big circle, energy swirling in the air around her. The energy caresses mother, almost in the same way a lover would. She's feeling her energy making it lively and fresher. Prepping herself from the imminent doom of teaching me air magic.

"You're here at last, it only took you forever." mother comments to me, releasing her magic and slowly strolling to Megan and myself.

"Yeah thanks for the sarcasm," I reply. Not over our fight from earlier, looking in to her eyes that are sprinkled with the glowing green magic she was just using. I can see that she wants to say something, make amends. Anything that will heal this, large puss filled oozing hole that has been ripped in our relationship. since we started fighting, about what I will do with my life.

"Today I want you to stay calm, and relaxed. As I explain the lesson, it's an air magic spell." mother starts trying to sound calm, but has an underlining tone of worry.

"Oh joy," I say dryly not liking, it already. air magic and me, do not get along.

"Now Alli if you just stay calm and focus, it won't be that bad. I specifically picked this one, so that you won't have a hard time with the spell. I think with a little patients and work, you could easily master this. you can't write it off as impossible, only because it's an air magic spell." mother quickly covers, before I slip in to total denial of it working. I give her a look that says it didn't work well.

"You said that last time to. Poor Mrs. Mary had to spend three months rebuilding her house, because I blow it to smithereens. Her cat hates me now, and the poor cat's fur will never lay flat again. When it was only suppose to create a gentle breezes turned hurricane." I counter. I see her wince slightly at the thought. Megan looked like she was going to burst out laughing.

"We all got quite the breeze that day, now the cat runs in fear any time there is a storm." Megan added while she laughed. I glared at her but she didn't stop.

"Ha-ha thank you, thank you very much." I snap at her. not caring if it hurt a tiny bit, as long as she stops laughing.

"Oh your welcome," Megan said while trying to stop laughing, not caring about my sarcasm.

"All right all right so maybe the last spell wasn't such a good idea, but this one is much better. The basis of it is a surveillance spell. You let the magic carry you to where you want, and let it support you at a height. So you can watch a situation and chose the best time to intervene, or go undetected and slip away. You cannot go wrong with this spell." mother brings attention back to the lesson, before the two of us start fighting.

"Fine, and how are we suppose to do this?" I reluctantly agree to work with mother. the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can plan my escape that will never happen.

"First you have to relax, then picture where you want to be in your mind. You are trying to see this through a birds view. Then pull the magic make it carry you where you see. Let the magic coat you, that will support you," mother explained. Almost to simply, but living with the woman for eight-teen years you learn what she means. I nod to show that I'm at least listening, "I want you two, to try to use it for over by the cliff and tell me what you see."

"All right, whatever you say woman." I mutter, I close my eyes and picture the cliff clear in my head. The high edge dropping straight in to the ocean the broken rocks and craggily surface. Pulling on my magic the flaring red it is, I try to coax air magic to come to me. So I can use it but it runs and flitters out of reach. I use my own to try and grab it, but the air slips right out of the fiery grip of my magic.

Loosening my grip on the magic slightly, I reach out with my hand touching Megan's half out stretched hand putting our hands together. I see her watery magic slide over to my fire red magic. Greeting and twining with her ocean blue, like an old friend lovingly but not like mothers. We had our sisterly bond making us both stronger.

I try again to wrap my magic around the elusive air magic, half away managing. Then Megan encasing both magics trapping the air magic for our use, I think back to the cliff briefly. My thoughts wonder, to a place of brilliant blue skies with a vast and majestic ocean below. Marveling in the beauty, I nudge the image over to Megan.

Through my magic to hers, but immediately get a wave of disapproval and a reinforced image of the cliff. I should focus on, then I give her the ocean picture again. Adding the feeling that we are so bad at air magic, we couldn't go far. Along with the hope of something, more to life out on that open world. I feel the good girl must obey side of her slip. To the real her, the Megan that wants to have fun and explore the world and she agrees. The moment our ideas meet I feel the wind wrap around us lifting us to where we want to be.

An incasing rush filled me, pushing from all sides to where it might suffocate me. The magic flow had changed at some point, from us telling it where to take us to being lead by the magic. The image in my head changing, and becoming clearer; Distinction to the water, a display of fish I had never seen before. Swam beneath where we would be and a small ship floated close by.

The outline of an island I have never seen was in the distance. I was astonished by the imagery the magic put in to my head. Some part of me, knew that it was wrong to let the magic run free. That I should stop the whole spell together yet, isn't this what I wanted for years. To have the chance to be a part of something more, even if I didn't know what that more was.

I knew deep down, I should swim back home from wherever I fell. A bigger part of me didn't want to let go, of what I had wanted for so long. Finally, when the smell of the ocean hits my noise, the pure sun and salt water radiates from the ocean. I open my eyes to see the same exact scene as in my head I realize that mother was wrong very, very wrong. I could horribly screw up this spell. Then the magic let go, having done its job. Megan and I fell, down in to the ocean we had craved so much.

* * *

><p>authors notes: R&amp;R please it makes my little writers soul happy to know what my readers think. i have to give thanks to SNmoonlit my sister in everything but blood. shes the one that put in all the nice little dots and stuff. she also helped me find my plot bunnies, rabid things those are, anyways I will try to update weekly my chaotic life allowing hope to see ya next week bye.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece but I do own Alli and Megan

P.S: Sorry nothing new just needed some changes that were point out. Learned not to post things while half dead.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Most would think that falling in to water from oh about twenty feet in the air would hurt like falling to the ground but luckily Megan the water witch fell seconds before me the water parting and welcoming her making a cushion for the both of us instead of breaking bones. The water filling every available gap after I'm submerged it would have been a wonderful feeling if weren't the fact that the water was cold I had no idea where we were and Megan was starting to trash because of a phobia induced panic attack. I kick lightly and surface before I run out of air the moment I do Megan attaches herself to me. She managed to wrapped her entire body around my lower half, in which trapping my right arm and leg immobilizing half of my body as she continues to try to use me as leverage to climb to the surface.

"Megan hold still! Calm down it's alright I'll save us but you need to let go of my arm and leg Megan are you listening!" I try to talk calmly to her around the water that's trying to get in my mouth but her phobia of deep waters is blinding her to everything but her goal.

"Alli I can't save me. Save me." Megan wails in my ear having her do anything at this point will be pointless if I can't calm her both of us will drowned. I'm now struggling to stay above the water; I try to shimmy and shove Megan to free my other arm and push her more on to my back; the more I move more she fights and drags me down.

I can last maybe one minute more before I have no choice but to knock her out which gets us out of the water but when she wakes up and is still in panic mode but lapse in memory between water and land makes it three times worse it's almost not worth the trouble. I try to untangle my leg the same result as my arm; now all I can do to still breathe is hope my nose stays above the water level. None of this helps Megan's panic, much longer and her mind will over load from fright. I've just about given up hope and concluded that my one adventure away from home is my last as my nose slips below I feel something hit my head I grab for it frantically not knowing what it is or where it came from and not caring because if I don't get some kind of leverage soon it's all over.

The item felt like rope but I did much care digging my claws into the fibers I felt Megan's grip slip slightly I can tell that Megan is slipping into a stunned state. I turn my previously trapped hand to hold on to her the rope I was holding jerks upwards almost through my grip but I keep my death grip on it. Knowing that the rope was going to be the only thing that saves my ass being lifted out of the water I gasp for air; I bump against something as we are lifted in the air more by whoever is on the other end of the rope turning my head lightly I can see what looks the side of a ship. Megan is still clinging to my side a slight bit more coherent than when she was in the water but not enough to be of help if there trouble.

Whoever pulled us out of the water puts us on the deck, no sooner than I think that then I feel multiple hand grab at my shirt and arms to pull me on the deck and it not till someone screams in my ear that I realize they have been trying to talk to me the whole time. I flinch away from the sound and scurry to a spot far from them dragging Megan with me. I see six people look at us with curiosity, I analyze their appearance quickly; two women, one with short orange hair and a tattoo on her arm she had a fierce look on her face like she was not happy that we were on the ship; would have no problem with throwing us back in the ocean. The other woman was taller and had long black hair; she had that kind look that you could be swayed to trust immediately. I wasn't fooled the one you trust most easily could be the one most likely to stab you in the back.

Could feel my paranoia rising as time passed being on a strange ship, gods know where, with people that could want to kill me. My nerves are set on edge are work at hyper speed, I look at the men three of them oddly enough, one of them has green hair but with the three swords on his waist; that I'm sure he would not mind adding more blood to the blades, his face is indifferent to who we are or what we are doing here a face that could kill as easily as he could anything else. The man next to him is shorter and a straw hat sits on his wild black hair, he has a large exited grin on his face; I don't know why maybe he plans to torture us before we are killed.

The last man has blond hair that covers one of his eyes is as tall as the green haired man and has a wild look to him as his eye continuously travels over mine and Megan's bodies. I have heard parts of horror stories of the women that came to our island about being trapped on ships and the men having their way with the women, I'm no idiot to what that means. Maybe that's why we were pulled out of the ocean, I look at Megan behind me who is still struggling with her own fears; I can't let that happen to her slowly, I untangle myself and stand on my uncertain legs. All my muscles tensing to fight my way through if I have to even though I have no clue how to fight I try to give off the appearance of being relaxed showing none of the fear I feel so they can't use that against me.

"Hello there beautiful angel fallen from the sky, have you fallen to give me all my wishes," the blond man asks walking towards me I don't know what he's trying to get at but it's clear that they saw us fall it cloud be hard to explain I don't reply I just look at him suspiciously and shift my weight to more easily attack

"Come now no need to be afraid it does not fit for one so beautiful. I would much rather a smile," he tries to get a response as he continues to come near I swear if he comes in range I will hit him and I refuse to respond

"Shy are we it's alright I won't let those brutes hurt you have no fear while I'm here to care for you," he smiles taking the one last step to close the coaxing in its self would make me hit him but everything on top of that I ball my fist and putting at the bundled energy behind it I nail him squarely in the jaw faster than he can react knocking him back a few feet and on his ass.

"Stupid love cook told that one of these days this would happen." the green haired man said to the one on the ground a slight smirk on his lips.

"Shut up Marimo I don't blame her for it, suddenly be throw in to the ocean away from home then being stuck with you people looking at your ugly face alone could put her over the edge." the blond said as he stood glaring at the other the two looked like they were about to fight I turn my focus from those two towards the other people the orange haired woman is holding back the black haired man the black haired woman catches my attention she comes close to us I shift my body to face her she stops just out of my range.

"Hello there I'm robin we would like to help you if we could it might first help us to know who you are." she asks a voice that is soft and trusting but there is an under lying tone of sparkling ice crystals

"M-Megan m-my name is Megan and my idiot sister is Alli," I heard Megan say from my shoulder I had not realized she had stood using me as a support, "calm down we need them on our side" she whispered in my ear

"Good to know what is strange is how you got here do you know?" robin asked this could be interesting I glance at Megan nonverbally suggestion that telling the truth could be bad.

"I don't know one moment we are one place the next we're here." Megan says I'm glad she has taken charge leaving me to trying to shove my paranoia back in to it dark hole so I can think. Megan even smoothly omitted where we came from Robin didn't look all that convinced but did look like she wouldn't press,

"alright then is there any way we can help you?" Robin asks instead thankfully I had been right about her not pressing us on the answers that doesn't quite fit now it's my turn to gracefully slide in

"Do you have a bathroom we could use?" it was a request that was simple on top also held a test she would have to let us use the bathroom unless I was right and they held ill intent for us.

"Oh course it is this way if you will follow me there is a large bathtub in the room with an assortment of salts, fragrances, and bubbles that you are free to use. I will look to see if there are some spare clothes for you to wear till yours can dry." Robin more than graciously tells us as she leads us on into the ship she smiles back at us it had lost its sinister edge but there was still a well hidden undertone of darkness only this one held pain. Megan and I hang close to each other a few paces behind robin I carefully memorizing every turn and hall so that I could easily lead us back to the deck.

"Here is the bathroom put your clothes outside the door and clean ones will be there when you're ready." Robin said abruptly pushing open the door in front of us I whisper a quiet thank you as we walk in we waited till we were sure that she was gone I breathed a sigh of relief. Now Megan and me could figure out what the hell I turn to face her and the moment I do I move right in to her fist coming down on my head I instantly grab my head in pain.

"What the hell Alli? What happened to nothing can go wrong cause this looks like it when horribly wrong we are goddess know where probably hundreds of miles from home with no clue who these people are how are we going to get home or," I shut her up by slamming my fist into her foot I stand and head for the large tub picking up different bubbles and sniffing them before settling on one as I turn the water on to fill the tub. I can feel Megan seething behind me I strip down and jump in the tub the bubbles coming up to my chest the good thing about having a water witch in the room with you when there's water in the room is that no one outside the room can hear you.

"I don't have a clue how this happened or how to get back home but do we really want to go back now that we are finally out," I ask Megan who is leaning on the door the panicked anger has pasted and now she looks like she's contemplating my words.

"Are we really out thought how are we going to survive we don't know anyone or where we are?" Megan says not looking at me

"Well we could stop at the next island, we could make something with our magic sell it, find a house we have to try something." I answered the water had helped me find my center so that I can stuff my paranoia back in its dark deep corner which cleared my head a lot and helped put some hope in the situation now I just have to put that hope in Megan.

"I don't know Alli we haven't ever been off the island for more than a couple of hours- this is way bigger than that!" Megan retaliated being more stubborn about being the voice of reason this time I would have to try harder to convince her that this could be a good thing.

"Come on Meg this could be a goddess given opportunity, how long have we wanted to be free and we aren't all alone. There's the people up there that might help us get somewhere and we can support each other I know that we could manage something" I explain trying to make her see the hope I do. I realize that we are bad off so suddenly being away from everything we have known but if we wanted out we had to start somewhere and this was handed to us on a silver plate. Megan has that serious contemplation face of hers which looks like she ate a piece of meat and is trying to place the flavoring.

"Fine we stay, what do we tell them when we get to the next island oh this looks good just leave us here." Megan argues the next point but having her bend to the first problem makes the rest easier.

"Not quite like that, more like we haven't ever been out to sea and when we get to the next island, say its home" I answer simply seeing no problem to it.

"What about them? What if they don't believe us or don't want us to leave?" Megan asked not ready to so easily let go of something that caused such a problem.

"At worst we fight through them and run but I'm not sure we will have to." I try to comfort her give an answer to ever question and soon she will run out of questions.

"What if we stay here I mean if this is such a goddess given gift maybe we are meant to be with them you should do that soul searching thing tonight check them out it can't hurt." Megan states I did not expect her to say that she has never been one to believe in fate or destiny so for her to think anything close to that means she really is worried about it I have to stop this and make something defined before she tips over the edge to fear.

"Fine here's what we do I check them out tonight. We either live on the next plausible island or if enough pieces fit together we stay with them, who we don't even know, who they are alright." I plan out she seems to agree with this.

"Fine now move your ass so I can take a bath to brat." Megan says as she throws me a towel that I easily catch. I step out and wrap it around me as Megan drains the water and refills it with bubbling salts making the water move much faster than normal with her magic, I gather all the still sopping wet clothes and pile them just outside the door I see a neat pile of clothes on the other side I pick them up and put them on the counter then still in my towel I sit in the chair next to the window and look out. There is a bird flying in the open air I watch as the bird swoops down and snatches a fish out of the water a beautiful large fish with brilliant rainbow pattern scales then a larger shark like fish ate both the bird and the fish before it could fly away.

"Hey what about magic? How do we deal with that?" Megan asks suddenly I turn away from the sea back to Megan

"Nothing we don't say anything about our magic, we use it as little as possible we don't let them know. The reason most of the people that live on the island is because the world doesn't deal well with witches so that's probably a fact best kept hidden." I smooth out the last rough edge of my plan for Megan I get up and look at the clothes Robin had left us I pick out a pair of tight leather pants tighter than I normally wear but it's better than the skirt that's on the table and I pull on the V-neck shirt that has the fit for a woman with a chest size three bigger than my own. Megan has the other shirt a short belly shirt that makes her looked a little squished

"Want to switch?" she asks

"Yes," I say stripping mine off and handing it to Megan once both of us are dressed we go back out to the deck to deal with the crew.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please i would love to know what you think of the story and again thanks to SNmoonlit for editing<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Even if its fun to play with one piece is not mine, only Alli and Megan are.

Review corner:

RavingSunshine, thank you for the review, I didn't know that my spacing was a problem, thank you for pointing that out, and trust me there will be much more of the story to come I hope you like it and continue reading.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Walking on to the deck silently avoiding there notice wanting to see what they are doing without us around I spot Robin sitting on a lawn chair under an umbrella reading a book, first then the orange haired woman was in the chair next to Robin, the green haired man was asleep at the base of the mast, the blond idiot he doesn't deserve to be called a man, was on the other side of the mast smoking a cigarette. Sitting on the railing fishing, was the black haired man and two people we had not met before.

Another man with black hair but his was much curlier than the others and last of the three was what looked like a small reindeer from the looks of it these people where acting the same they all ways would either they have forgot we were on the ship or they didn't care.

Megan sneezed behind me drawing Robin's attention to us I stiffen slightly not liking being caught but robin walked over to us without a care.

"I see that the clothes fit maybe not the best but well enough till yours dry. Do you feel better now that you have had a chance to freshen up?" Robin asks us both we nod in truth if I had wanted dry clothes that bad I could have done it myself but with our present agreement on limited magic it could raise questions.

"You may have to stay on the ship for a while till we get to the next island. It would be best if you knew everyone else here the woman that was next to me is Nami, the two men at the mast are Zoro and Sanji, and the three on the rail are Luffy, Usopp and Chopper." Robin pointed them out as she named them I could tell that she was putting it more simply than she might usually for us.

I nod in understanding shying away some Sanji moved away from the mast done with his cigarette towards the inside of the ship and he saw us it was like a switch flipped as he floated over to us hearts in his eyes.

"How are you lovely ladies tonight? Do you feel better princess?" Sanji asked as he bent to kiss my hand this guy is just as annoying without paranoia as with. I rip my hand away from his grip and turn my hand claws extended to slash across his face he leans back in the same moment being out of range at the right moment.

"Still unsettled or just feisty?" Sanji flirts with me in a second I'm going to floor him, Megan puts her hand on my back.

"Annoyed, very annoyed." I answer only putting a small growl to it. I glare into his visible eye the other covered by his hair he moves back a step.

"I am sorry beautiful lady is there, anything I could make for dinner that would amend this?" Sanji asks bowing to me I have the urge to knee him in the nose but resist.

"Anything will be fine, I do have a name it is Alli. I suggest you use it." I snarl the last bit he nods as he continued to walk for what I assume is the kitchen.

"Anything for you Alli-swan," Sanji calls looking over his shoulder but I get the strange feeling that he is not looking at me but right at Megan. Maybe he has been using me as a front to look at Megan the whole time I tense my leg to kick him in the ass but Megan puts her foot on mine preventing me from doing that.

"Don't mind him to much he is always like this being overly generous to women is just part of his personality." Robin says from behind us she had just watched with amusement to the whole exchange I nod and walk to the railing to sit on it till diner is ready Megan sits next to me and we both watch the sea.

We hear the call for dinner and follow the others in to the dining hall Megan and myself sit slightly away from the rest I smell the food much before we are even in the room seasoned steak, a side soup, and potatoes. There are other plates of fruits and breads but I mostly ignored them filling my plate with the steak and potatoes, Sanji tried to help me with my food but I shoo him off without arising suspicion from the rest of the crew.

As I watch him it's like I think he flutters around me so he can be close to Megan it's odd that he talks freely and gets as up close and personal as possible with me and the other two women with no trouble but won't approach Megan yet his eyes never leave her.

I turn my attention from Sanji to my food I have no idea how they manage to have fresh steak on a ship but it is divine.

The meat is very moist seeping with its own juicy blood, and very tender falling to pieces under the knife but holding form to not turn in to a shredded mess. The meat had been coated in a rich savory sauce that blended perfectly with the steaks own natural flavor. There was a slight undertone of salt and a seasoning I wasn't sure what it was but it brought the piece together perfectly. I ate loving every piece as I slowly chew the first few determining the flavor before devouring the steak.

The potatoes were just as good but simpler only the right mixture of salt and butter, yet the simplicity of it did not make it any less than the steak in my own opinion. He should have added at least bacon grease to then if not bacon bits itself this guy maybe annoying as hell but at least he can cook well.

"Navigator-San when do you think we will land next?" I hear Robin ask when Nami looks at her I assume that's who she is talking to.

"Actually on the out skirts of Arabasta there is a clutter of islands about a day or two away we might have to stop at most of them briefly for the compose rose to set." Nami replied I listen with interest any thing they say could be useful to us.

This would be good for us it would be easy for Megan to discreetly make the water current carry the ship faster so we land early tomorrow.

After dinner we are lead by Robin to a few spare rooms, Megan chooses one and I take the other. Normally I would want to sleep in the same room, tonight that wouldn't be such a good idea for what I'm going to do.

I settle on the bed like I would if I were going to sleep but the moment I close my eyes I go in to a meditate state instead. I see me sitting on a plain white rug in a place filled with just blackness no walls, no sky, no definition to anything just me a rug and blackness.

I slip into the likeness of me and see only the dark; I stand and walk in a direction that seems to have no importance. Soon a door comes into sight the door is locked the sight of a large padlock and chains covering the door makes this clear most can't even get the chains off this door.

Let alone open it in this place that is one's own mind in truth this place only looks empty there are hundreds of doors hidden by the darkness that really is the uncertainty of life, the darkness to oneself and most doors can be opened easily but this door the only truly locked door is the one that leads out.

Out of your own mind and leads to others outside this door, one can glimpse the souls and minds around them. This is impossible for most, but not me I can open the door.

I place my hand on padlock and the chains fall away noiselessly then on the door itself the handle that was there a moment ago fades away the door becoming a solid piece of wood. I place my hand on the door and imagine the lock inside it turning releasing its hold.

Then the door slowly swung open the door shudders fighting against me before following with what I want. I step out in to the open this is true emptiness the gaps where there is absolutely nothing in between minds only cold hard pure magic that is present to everything.

I see a ball of light almost next to me but I turn away knowing that it is Megan. When I look out at the horizon I am blinded by a brilliant light I have seen quite a few peoples essences in this way, but never have any of them been anywhere as bright.

It's like looking at the sun when it's three feet away I have to look past the shine. Looking at the person that's another thing about this place, there is no concept of space, there is only here, want to look at something think that and you're looking at it.

I tilt my head to see who's this is it that, black haired man, Luffy; if I remember right there is almost no darkness to him. I can see there a child like presence to him but firmly loyal to his friends, this is a person that could do anything and one you would want on your side.

I stare in awe at how simple but extremely strong his soul, making myself focus on another person this time I choose who picking the one that has been nicest to us.

Luffy's brilliance to Robin who is almost completely covered in black dank muck is a drastic change. Normally I would turn away immediately but there is a pain to her feel that makes me want to have a closer look.

Clearing away some of the gunk I see that under that is a kind person who wants to care for others but has been hurt a lot as a child. As well as in recent years she hides behind the muck around her soul to protect herself.

I change people again having to get through all of them before morning and without away to tell time in this place who knew when morning could come.

Next is the one that annoyed me so much Sanji his light is not as bright as Luffy's but clearer than Robins. He gives off the feeling of gentleness chivalry towards women, his dislike for other men, there was a light accent of pain when younger but that had lead to the making of his kindness to all.

I look at the swords man Zoro he had avoided us at dinner; his soul was dark not as much as Robin but considerable so compared to the others. I looked at it examining closely, I saw that it was not the dark of someone with ill intent.

Though experiences that had hurt him, he still held hope and vast loyalty to his friends but had difficult trusting others. I had to respect him for holding on to the light when he could have easily bent to the darkness.

I moved on to the little reindeer his soul was light in a similar way to how Luffy's had in that sweet little child way but not nearly as bright. There was a small bit of darkness but mostly likely caused from losing someone, under it he was just a little kid that wanted to have friends.

Switching to the other woman knowing there are only two people left then I can get some sleep. There is a small chill looking at Nami's soul this was a person that had been hurt deeply.

Dark melded in to the light with no beginning and no end she could be nice most of the time but used the defenses from when she got hurt to deal with people or situations that are difficult.

The energy of doing this was starting to wear on me summoning the last person Usopp, I think his soul is bright and simple darkness showed the holes left by loneliness but he tried to pull the light over to cover the darkness.

It was almost a running theme with these people pain that could easily make them fold over to the darkness, yet they were good people the kind you point out as an example of what it means to be a good person.

So in all they were an interesting bunch that was those people you would want on your side in a fight and they were very good people.

"This could be interesting" I thought walking back through the door into my own mind.

I wake myself up out of the trance I had gone into letting my head settle as the room spins looking out the window I see that it isn't much past two in the morning I crawl out of my bed and silently slip out of my room and in to Megan's I crawl in to her bed and move close to her almost on top of her now I can tell her everything I saw first thing in the morning.

I feel hands push at my back and legs stretch behind me without thought to stop myself I am pushed off the bed and fall to the floor with a thump.

"Moron," Megan mutters I climb back in to the bed and tell Megan everything I saw, "so couldn't get much of a read on that Usopp guy?" Megan asks after everything

"No I couldn't get a good read on him he's to simple no big points that have effected him in a way I could tell is just hard to read them when there's not much there to read." I answer splayed out on the bed I look out the window I feel like I've only got four hours of sleep seeing the position of the sun.

I realize that I did only sleep for four hours, Megan starts her morning workout working as much of her muscles and magic as she can without alerting the rest of the crew she seemed satisfied by what I found out I roll over and go back to sleep.

By time I wake up my clothes from yesterday are on the desk in the room I change in to them it's nice to wear familiar thing that actual fit right. Stretching I walk out of the room I follow my magic to where Megan is.

the two of us are so close we can always sense where the other is it's a nice benefit of being a witch, I slink in behind Megan silently taking note of where the others are either not on deck or along the railing.

it seems to be a mutual thing of you leaves us alone we leave you alone being sure that she doesn't know I'm here I throw my arms around her in a hug I move away just as quickly before she can elbow me in the gut.

"Morning brat." she mutters I smile at her mischievously but hide it quickly when I hear a door open.

"Hey cook are you going to cook breakfast or what?" Zoro asks from the doorway back in to the ship he looks like he woke up only moments before.

"There's a small appetizer in the kitchen but we will land soon so Luffy will probably just want us to eat there," Sanji replied for the rail as he smoked, "we got here a lots faster than Nami thought she thinks there might be a freak wind or current close. She's in her room trying to figure it out."

I smile knowing it wasn't anything caused by nature. Megan just hates sitting at an undeceive point and the faster we get to land to sooner we can make an actual plan of what to do. As quietly as I can I try to make it to the kitchen for some breakfast without being noticed unfortunately Sanji saw me before I had the chance to enter the kitchen.

"Alli-swan, would you like some breakfast? I can cook you anything you desire, the scraps in the kitchen are really only meant for the men. You shouldn't have to eat there unworthy food." Sanji coo's over me, I really hate mornings and loud people first thing in the morning especially before food.

Who is he to say what I can and can't do instead of trying to be nice and shoo him away I opt of just beating the hell out of him not caring who the rest of the crew views it at this point I could jump ship and swim to the island Megan puts her hand on my shoulder squeezing tightly stopping me from acting like an idiot

"She really isn't a morning person, so if you like your balls its best just to stay out of her way alright moron." Megan says quietly leaning in to his face their noses mere inches apart, she looks at him seriously holding her almost threat with not a trace of fear to her his look is a little odd he's so flirty.

I would think he would be falling over himself with her so close but instead he matches her look of seriousness but looks slightly confused not at her but with himself like he can't figure out something.

"Alright, if the lady wishes to be left alone I can do nothing but grant that wish." Sanji answers finally stepping away from the staring match he closes his eyes and takes a drag from his cigarette almost like a calming gesture.

What is with this guy I've said nothing but want to be left alone since we got here and does he listen, like a deaf man. Megan says something and suddenly he can hear.

I let it drop as I walk in to the kitchen; there are plates of food laid out on the table simple things like bacon, toast or eggs, and fruit. I pick up a few pieces of bacon forgoing a plate eating a piece I put the rest between toast after smearing some butter on the toast there a perfectly made breakfast sandwich.

walking back out I stand next to Megan watching as the island gets closer taking a bite out of my sandwich. I note the crisp of the bacon and toast satisfying without being too hard the toast having a thick crust on both sides but a soft center at the bacon was crunchy even the fat without being burnt or losing its flavor.

"Couldn't wait to get to the island," I whisper in Megan's ear she doesn't even jump just shrugs.  
>"I want to be at a conclusive decision of what we are doing and what are we eating?" Megan asked a slight bit appalled as she looks at what I put together for a sandwich I look at it appraisingly before taken another delicious bite.<p>

"Bacon with butter on toast sandwich what its good." I state ignoring her and eat more of my sandwich

"Ew now I remember why I don't let you make your own breakfast." Megan said I don't reply content to eat the rest of my breakfast and watch as the island gets closer.

When we dock in the port the crew busies themselves with preparations for landing the two of us wait patiently for when we can get off this ship the island looks similar to the island we would get supplies from.

There was a market close to the dock filled with people buying and selling an assortment of things seeing that prep for docking was done. Megan and I go to walk off the ship but half way down the plank I feel a hand on my shoulder turning to see who it is I see Luffy at some point I remember saying that he was captain of the ship I open my mouth to say something.

"I want you to be part of my crew," he said before I had the chances this is surprising I knew it was possible that he could want more people for the smallish crew he has but I hadn't really thought he would seriously want us as part of the crew.

"Well I don't know I would have to think about it." I try to mash together a response lucky I don't have to put deal with it long as Megan grabs my wrist and drags me away in to the town and out of that suddenly uncomfortable situation.

"What the hell was that?" Megan snarls at me eyes focused on me as while continuing on trying to be lost in the crowd of market.

"I don't know the moron just grabbed me and asked what was I supposed to do?" I answer her adding my own anger hell it might be my fault we are in this mess I'll admit that, but the idiocy of others is not my fault.

"Hm….. how about no we can't something more sturdy than the pathetic excuse of avoiding you used, what is wrong with you? You can weasel your way out of anything even if there is proof. You did something he asks you a simple no question and suddenly you can't do anything." Megan snaps at me the look of her shows a lot of the worry she feels take her to be the nervous one.

"Sorry he caught me by surprise its fine let's find the person that runs this thing they could give us good info." I smooth over the fight we need to work together to manage living outside of home fighting with each other will not help us.

I wonder why I didn't just say no it would just have been easier. Then I wouldn't have to explain why we are staying here but after looking at him the pure undeniable him I thought of him differently.

This wasn't just some idiot with no brain this was a person that set no boundaries on what he will do for a friend. There was no limit to his kindness someone that doesn't care for normal limits of you can't do something, a pure person.

Last night looking at him was more from less that I had ever gotten on a person. It made me want to be one of those special people that he would go to the end of the world just to give a hug for, but watching and listening to Megan go on about the island and how to start a life it's clear she has no interest in staying with the others.

Why should we struggle on our own when we have people to help us. I know that this is a complete turnaround from what I thought yesterday but there's something about those people.

I can't put my finger on it there's is just this feeling I get around them even without my search last night that makes me want to be there friend, and pondering to myself is better than listening to the prattle of the market manager Megan had found.

as I followed her mindlessly what the hell is this all really about I wonder looking at the sky hopping the goddess will answer but I feel more like she is laughing at me.

* * *

><p>Please review I am open to anonymous review, so don't be shy. If you find something wrong please tell me, because if I don't know its wrong I can't fix it. Just be nice i am a person like you. I also tried to make less masses of words, or run on sentences. Hopefully that makes the story less daunting, intimidating. Again I give thanks to SNmoonlit for helping put this together. See you next week bye.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: one piece is not mine but Alli and Megan are

review corner:

RavingSunshine, yes Robin will talk i like her, she is the intelligent person on the ship and with Alli and Megan not knowing much they turn to Robin for an explanation. Sanji's behavior is a mystery even to him you will have to wait to see if he figures it out. thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>We had spent the majority of the day wandering around talking to people, I wandered after Megan while she went around talking to property owners and market owners and trying to set up a whole life but I just wasn't in it.

Some part of me felt if this wasn't right did we walk away from one trapping island to stop at another but what else could we do could we even live on our own my mind wonder back to this morning.

_"I_ _want you to be part of my crew."_ Luffy's words echoed in my head why did it matter? There was no chance we could manage to fit in with them is there.

"This is a wonderful thing we could have hotel for tonight an apartment by tomorrow. Free market is every Sunday, and if the owner likes our stuff well enough we will be put in a Permanent stall. You better make good use of that stuff you learned from that old man." Megan rambled excitedly

I nod not paying much attention we turn a corner probably heading towards the said hotel a shadow is cast over our path I look up at the cause a large man was standing in the middle of the road blocking our path.

"Well what do we have here, I thought I heard rumor of new ones wanted work but I didn't know they were so pretty." the strange man said leering at us.

I instantly snap to attention I tense and glare at the idiot if he caused a fight it could be bad for us the man was almost twice the size. Megan was making him much bigger than me almost a foot taller and much bulkier than me I hope he will just go away.

"I have a very nice place for you two to work because we can't have two so pretty women out of work it wouldn't look good for us." the man stated I didn't like him his whole presence seeped of misdeeds it would be a good idea to walk away now.

"No thank you we already have a place in mind." I say quietly taking a step back Megan follows with me but the man moved with us taking a bigger step then us to close the gap slightly.

"Well now that just won't do see I'm the one that over sees the protection of new women that come to this island. How can I protect such pretty faces if I don't know where they are." he asked what he said made sense if you're a brainless bimbo that's sacred out of your mind but Megan and myself are neither of these so it doesn't quite work.

"I think we could manage ourselves, if you would please move aside we would like to go home for the night." I state trying to sound like we were already settled hopefully the idiot would be fooled and leave us alone.

" A house really and here I heard that you come in today, my you ladies work fast or is that just a bluff cause I don't think you really have a house or a job. Now why would you lie to a person that's only trying to help?" the man sneered, my dislike for this man was growing by the second I seriously doubt that we want his kind of help.

I try to take a step back but the man followed again I saw a side alley with only a moment's pause I dart down the alley dragging Megan with me it took her a moment to fall in pace with me. I heard a startled cry from behind us with the man being so large we had the advantage of quicker reflexes and we could probably run faster.

I kept my focus on the end of alley and where Megan is I break out the end first I wildly look around in the empty open market, the place was closed off by the surrounding buildings small openings where around between the buildings but it was not the populated place that I had hoped we could blend into.

I ran for one of the sideways out hoping that Megan was following I heard a terrified scream behind me I turned to see another large man is pinning down a struggling Megan to the ground. She desperately tried to harm the man on top of her, being face down to the ground made it hard for her to do much of anything.

I made an attempt to run back to Megan but I felt someone, scratch that, something slammed in to me from behind. Pinning me on the ground as well as forcing the air out of my lungs.

The impact of the hit felt like someone had pushed a damn building on top of me. turning my head slightly I saw that it was in fact a person that had run me over, but the person was five times as fat as I was there was no chance in hell that I going to lift him off me.

So I hoped I could persuade him to get off I tried to move my head just enough to bite his arm I almost manage to be close enough that I could bite when he shifts away

"Well that wasn't very nice of you, I only wanted to help you." the first man said from my right, I growled at the back of my throat. I wasn't sure on anything solid but if he used tactics like cornering a person and pinning them to the ground they could not have good intent.

We did not want to be involved with them I felt it start to be harder to breath with the mammoth on top of the small me soon gravity would take hold and he would start to crush the smaller me.

"We don't need any help from a damned rat bastard like you!" I sneer at the man we don't even know who the hell these people are there's no way they could know who we really are so why would they not leave us alone.

"You ungrateful little whelp, considering how pretty you are I was hoping that I could fetch a nice price. being strangers round here meant no one would recognize you, and you didn't stick around that lot ya came with so they can't miss ya. We might have to cut out yer tongue to get anything for ya," the man slipped into a gravely speech dropping the niceties.

oh god, what could he mean by fetch a nice price was he planning to sell us or use us in ways I really didn't want to think about. I felt my paranoia raising as it got harder to breath shit we are going to die here not even by ourselves for a handful of days and we are already doomed,

"if you can behave and play nicely we might see to it that ya aren't too badly treated," I hear him sneer above me crap, crap, crap we are done for if I could use my magic it would be easy to get free but then they would be scared spit less and tell others.

Which would ban us out of everywhere and people would hate us coming after us with pitchforks wanting to burn us at the stake and we couldn't get off the island cause no one would let us on bored, ahh I try to take a few calming breathes but every breath out drops the idiot on top of me more restricting my breathing which does not help my paranoia but makes it worse.

"So what do ya say going to play nice let ya keep yer tongue," he almost laughs at me I look over at Megan who has been quite this whole time unusual for her she looks on the brink of giving up completely the fear having a tangible look to her body I was the one that wanted to get us here.

I couldn't let her suffer for my stupidity drawing as much courage as I could pushing through some of my fear I turned to glare in the idiots eyes that started this it was a devil may care look.

"Not on your life bitch," I mutter only loud enough for him to hear he looked both stunned and furious I focused to have a large burst of fire coat my back not hot enough to do real damage but certainly enough to get him off me.

After a few seconds, there was nothing why was there no screams of fright or pain? Then I realized the horrible truth my panic canceled out my magic I tried harder to reach for my magic but the closer I got the more it pulled away now we are really screwed breathing came in struggled pants.

I'm either going to be killed by these men or I'm going to be squished the death by the fat so on top of me. Black speckled the edges of my vision I closed my eyes welcoming the bliss of not knowing anything.

Anything we do leads to being damned, without warning there is a crash and a strangled cry of pain before I can open my eyes there is three more and I feel the large man fall away from me.

Standing there the setting sun framing him looking in every sense of the phrase like a savior sent by the goddess is Luffy standing a few feet away fearsome looking, hands ready to hit anyone that needs it.

"Don't hurt my friends," is all Luffy says and the jerks that had us pinned a second ago scramble to leave. It was then that I realize this is the man that will save not just our bodies but our souls.

Moving so that I was propped on my elbows I saw some of the men, there had been a total of five of them, running from Luffy while the ring leader of this mess and a more loyal grunt glared at Luffy.

"Don't think this is done with we'll get ya for this and still have the damn woman work for us!" with that they turned and shuffled away the boss limping greatly, so maybe this place wasn't the best of choices.

I saw that Megan had rolled on to her back looking at the sky, I shifted so I could get to my feet, I see a hand thrust in my face I took it and help myself up. Standing I noticed that I'm about the same height as Luffy; he has this odd happy as can be smile on his face.

He's out of the sun some but there's still a strong shimmering ring around him, I blinked a few times thinking it was a trick of the lights but the strange almost aura like thing was still there. I knew it wasn't his aura because I'm not of the verity of witch that can see aura and it had no color. It looked like someone had crushed a few diamonds and sprinkled it over him and it was suspended there, it was a very curious sight.

"Hello can I have a little bit of help here, that oaf sitting on my back popped something out of place," Megan calls from the ground looking a bit annoyed I lean down and grab her hand.

pulling her to her feet there was a disturbingly loud pop when she was on her feet, "thank you that feels so much better." glancing back at Luffy the mysterious thing was gone maybe I was just losing it.

"Thank you for helping us, I don't know what we would have done without you." I say to Luffy I was unsure of what to say he was a mystery how had he found us and why did he help?

"Oh course I always help friends now come on Sanji's cooking dinner." Luffy said happily he grabbed my wrist and Megan's and before I knew it we were being dragged back to his ship.

I sat crouched on the railing on the far end away from the crew Megan stood leaning on the rail next to me most of the crew stood lazily around the middle of the deck Luffy was at the front of the group energized by something, hell I wish I could have half this guy's energy.

"I want you to be part of my crew," Luffy blurted none of the rest of them seemed surprised by this hell they hardly even twitched maybe he does this often

"Why?" it was all I could think it was the biggest question of the ones I had why did this idiot see us as friends why did he want us as part of the crew one simple word held so much power

"Why wouldn't I you guys are friends and your interesting. Why would I need more reason then I like you." Luffy replied he tilted his head like the question had confused him could something so complex so life changing be that simple he liked us and thinking I kind of liked him to but like was not enough of a reason to join.

"Okay then why should we? How would this benefit us?" I had the right to ask our first day had shown that this is a world where you have to think of your own interest even if I wasn't the best at doing that a lot of the time and it wasn't so much for me as I was Megan I had to think of her too.

"It will be fun we'll have adventures and go everywhere." Luffy stated bouncing again, go everywhere, the thought of it intrigued me. I didn't know how Megan would like that.

"What could we do? Would we be stuck following the paths the rest of you choose?" I asked, I wanted to say yes some part of me wanted to throw common sense to the wind and just jump on board with them. If I were to get Megan to agree I needed a solid reason.

"No you can do whatever you want, we would go anywhere you would want." Luffy answered looking confused again, my gods he makes everything sound so simple. Is it really just that simple anywhere he had said we could go anywhere.

"Anywhere," I had to say it see if vocalizing the words would make them truly real, Luffy nods in front of me that was it to hell with common sense and using your head. My instincts said this would be good so did my heart and this guy had saved us twice.

I didn't see a reason to not agree then I looked to my left and remembered why I hadn't at first; Megan she didn't like this situation she wanted something calm, normal, something that made sense.

If I asked her she would take her chances on the island I knew that she loved adventure and excitement she wanted to see the world as much as I did, but given the choice she would go with something she knew she could manage.

I knew that going with them would be much more than we could handle but it would be a lot better than selling crap at some random market. We sat at a very peculiar edge and I might just have to push her off it for the good of both of us.

"Alright we'll join your crew." I stated holding a lot of hope that Megan will just follow my lead and not abandon me I don't have to look at her to see her shock I can feel it along with the strong will to cause massive bodily harm to me.

the whole ship exploded in excitement it had the same effect as dropping a bomb in the middle of the deck and all I could do was stand there shell shocked and grin Luffy wrapped me in a suffocating hug.

Sanji went to the kitchen to cook a grand fest, as Luffy called for meat Zoro, yelled for Sanji to bring out the liquor, after Luffy let go Chopper climbed over and hugged me clinging to my right shoulder he was so soft and plush I cuddled him back he squeaked about not liking it while he was smiling. Robin calmly walked over to us most likely to welcome us as everyone else was.

"I had hoped you would join it will be good to have more womanly companionship to talk. I myself am actually fairly new to the crew, while I didn't get hardly this reaction maybe we can adjust together I hope we could be friends." Robin smiling she had a happy tone but was oddly sober compared to the rest of them.

"Yeah that be nice to have one sane friend in this lot." I answer back she laughs while walking back to join the festivities Chopper followed her the moment the both of them where far enough away. I waited for it the coming pain Megan did not waste time either landing two quick punches to the same spot on my upper arm.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Megan quietly yelled at me not loud enough for others to hear I shrugged.

"I don't know maybe I'm not." I say I walk away my new crew mates are having and I don't feel like being left out.

"We are talking about this later." Megan muttered I didn't reply I sat at the table with everyone else Chopper moved on to my lap snuggling close as we listen to Usopp tell a story.

There were odd lights illuminating the deck as the sun had fallen beneath the waves looking down at Chopper there was the same glittery coating to him as I had saw on Luffy. I glance at Robin same thing I look over at Luffy, still there I look at Zoro and Nami, nothing. Looking back at the cute bundle of fur in my lap whatever it was had disappeared.

I had to be going insane nothing else explains what's happening it didn't take long for the food to be ready and to be served. Megan comes over to eat not long after food is served but isn't to enthused to interact with the crew.

A few hours later the crew had mostly passed out whether from alcohol or exhaustion varied, Robin had excused herself early to go to her room for the night. the rest of them were sprawled out on the deck except Megan and me she had glared at me for most of dinner and refused to join in with and games.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper had played during the feast, I had drank one or two glasses of the sake. That Zoro had shared I had never had any but was glad to prove Zoro wrong about me being a light weight and it had helped in ignoring Megan's looks but I no longer had those pieces to distract me finishing off my plate I walk over to Megan no use avoiding her any longer.

"Okay what's the deal? I know you're not happy, I said we would join but really." I say annoyed by how much she is resisting this change in plan. I'm not really seeing a down side to this situation we have people that like us, will protect us, we have food, shelter, entertainment, and with freedom to do what we want; what could be better?

"You know what the damn problem is? We are stuck on a damn ship with idiots!" Megan yelled at me either curtain that no one would wake up or not caring I took a step towards her.

"Really because I think there's more to it than that, come on tell me what's really twisting your tail?" I ask Megan, my god and she says I'm stubborn.

"Fine you want to know what really pisses me off! Is I agreed with your insane ideas for the last two days, I'm tired of you acting on nothing more than whims. First you decide let's screw up the spell. Then let's not go back homes, oh we can just live on this random as Hell Island! Then this idiot ask you join his crew with promise for traveling and what do you do you jump right on board. Without a thought to who they might be or why they might want of us, hell if something dropped out of the sky and promised you adventure you just follow that to wouldn't you, my god, I just wish you would think things through sometimes!" Megan yells at me taking a step closer to me I take a step myself the two of us are almost close enough to touch.

"You know dumb ass, I have been thinking about things. I've been thinking about how we could have a better life. How can we not be stuck in a hell hole and maybe we don't know them the best but they won't hurt us not only from what I saw of their souls but there action towards us they saved our lives at least twice and when we agreed to join it didn't matter that they don't know us. They welcomed us with open arms like we were there sisters, I can feel it this is where we are suppose to be my instincts say that this is a good place and you should know better than anyone just how often my instincts are wrong." I glare at her

standing inches away my eyes locked on to hers why couldn't she just trust me? Maybe it was a little off the wall to do some of this but I wish that she would just put a little more faith in me I would never let anything hurt her.

"Well then maybe asking me about it huh you're not the only one around here that can manage to think around here. Make decisions I know that I do tend to think a lot better than that it pea sized thing you use for a brain, but did you think to ask me for my opinion. No you just barge right on a head like the stupid little wolf you are, no worry for the people you might drag down with you!" Megan yelled at my grabbing on to the neck of my shirt so she can bring me closer and I lost all patients with her

"What the hell do you think I do all the time? Bitch, everything I do is in worry of you, I don't think of my safety, you saved me for myself. Now I try to do everything I can to repay that to protect you but your such a idiot dragon that you would rather sit on your damned pile of treasure in your safe little hole in a wall then ever do what you really want what is as much a need for me as it is you the need to live to explore but it scares so you won't sometimes you need to be saved from yourself but you won't let me unless I push you and we were sitting on the edge of something very good that we both want yet I knew you wouldn't jump off because we don't know what's at the bottom so I pushed you off to help you it's the same damn thing you do for me all the time but you didn't do it yourself so now you're going to be a whiney mopey dragon cause it wasn't your way but I am doing this and I want to come with me cause your my sister and I can't live without you beside I will crumble without you but I won't leave here now that I have a chance to truly live you have to want it too I can't make you do this no matter what I say or do so please just give it a chance!" I exploded at her screaming trying to get through to her.

when I stopped, I realized that I was panting and my throat hurt some but it didn't matter the down cast look Megan had was exactly what I wanted I knew I had hit a few sore spots but if it made her think than good.

"Now I am tired and going to bed good night." I stated before she had a chance to say anything I turn and walk to the rooms we had been given last night. Just before I fall asleep I hear the door open and feel someone crawl in to bed with me I don't have to think to know its Megan.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in my ear I turn over and snuggle close to her.

"Thank you." I mutter before slipping in to a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: And there's the end of another chapter. Please R&R if you like it or if you want something changed you have to tell me. More thanks to the wonderful SNmoonlit with out her this would never have been done. See you next week bye.


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: one piece is not mine only Alli and Megan.

Review corner:

Oh no there's no reviews to reply to so sad. :(

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

I wake up well after the sun is up unsurprisingly Megan is already out of bed and out of the room. I roll out of bed and stand straightening out my clothes I noticed that they are a little dingy with living in the same clothes for two day.

If we are stilled docked here for the day maybe it would be a good idea to get some new clothes ones better fit for my new life. Stumbling my way out on to the deck following the smell of breakfast, on the deck I see Zoro lifting impossibly heavy weights he looks over at me even though I haven't made a sound.

"Morning sleepy head your last up, so now you have train with me. Pick up a weight and get at it." Zoro said his face suggested that he was serious but his tone held soft playfulness.

"Hell no, I don't do shit before breakfast unless it an emergency." I retort holding the same playfulness he laughs at me and I continue on to the kitchen letting Zoro get back to lifting his weights.

Opening the door I walk to the table and plop down at it I see Sanji with his back to me fiddling with the stove I can smell ham and bacon sizzling on the pan I can see a pile of pancakes on a plate next to the stove on the counter.

Megan is leaning on another counter eating her own plate of breakfast filled with fruits, she notices me and picks up a pre-made plate that has bacon a nice slice of ham and two pieces of buttered toast I work my way through the plate to asleep to really taste it I just know it's damn good when I'm done I lay my head on the table lazily looking at the ceiling.

"Hey idiot don't just sit there like moron at put our plate in the sink!" Megan yells at me as she hits me on the head I feel the pain but I don't move.

"That's fine Alli-swan; I've got it you don't have to get it." Sanji swoons as he picks up my plate I don't mind less I have to do but I can feel Megan's pissyness behind me.

"Bitch I told her to pick it up doesn't do it for her!" Megan yells at Sanji

"Oh I'm sorry Megan-Chan but you ladies shouldn't have to worry about little things. I can take care of them." Sanji say I can tell that Megan wants to say more but it too early to fight so she lets it slide I smirk nether one of us deal well with being treated like glass figurines.

I wonder how long it will take either for him to back off or one of us to beat the hell out of him I hear the door open behind us turning my head I see Nami walk in she walks over to us and sits next to me.

"We will be here another day for the compass rose to set, I wondered if you too would like to go shopping maybe get some clothes that are better fit for the sea?" Nami asks us my god she things like I do we could get along well I nod in agreement.

Megan mutters hers as well from the counter Nami skips her way out of the kitchen. I assume that we will leave soon which means that I have to actually get up and maybe wake up.

Shoving myself off the table I walk back out on the deck to wait for Nami to tell we are leaving I see that Robin is sitting in her chair as normal. The one next to her is empty I plop myself down in to it with a groan I hated mornings though being on a boat the past few day had been easier than I had thought it would be.

I knew Megan would have no trouble flowing with the rocking of the waves she was a water witch it was part of her but I was a fire witch we don't usually get along with water well yet strangely I had always fit easily in to the rhythm of the waves I throw an arm over my eyes to block out the sun.

"Rough night?" Robin asked with a smile I move my arm to look at her I need to get out of my head sometimes.

"No I slept fine, I just hate mornings." I tell Robin, noticing that Megan is sitting on the rail.  
>"Ha you have a hard time sleeping, like hell you could sleep through a freaking storm." Megan sneers I stick my tongue out at Megan.<p>

"So how do you to like going from ordinary to part of a pirate crew?" Robin asks still smiling at us, oh no, I have no clue what a pirate and this seems important.

I glance at Megan and she is as confused as me crap this is bad I hate how cut off we were from the world and Robin is starting to look curious at my lack of an answer. It might just be best to tell her our lack of knowledge out in the world it might be very useful to know these things.

"Well...we don't um... I not sure hmm...what's a pirate?" my god that way hard to piece together the increasingly odd look we got from Robin had not helped and now she looked stunned the how is it possible to be this stupid. Kind of stunned look that was never good maybe it would have been better to not say anything

"Do you really not know what a pirate is?" Robin asked the wonder to her voice stung a little I ducked away slightly

"No we had a very sheltered life practically cut off from all the rest of the world, till we ran away and ended up here." I said trying to hide behind my shoulder I looked at Megan she had tried to hide her fear by starring at the ocean. why the hell had I said that I hadn't meant to tell them anything personal till we were more settled in with them, build a little trust.

her expression changed from shock to something softer it wasn't pity it was almost sympathy I had wanted to hide everything about us yet at the same time. I wanted to confide in someone that knew this strange almost different world that we live in maybe some part of me had smart enough to see that robin could be that person.

"Well that is certainly interesting, it does explain a few things do you know what a marine is?" Robin asks kindly I was almost expecting to be laughed at for not knowing but apparently that's not who she is. I shake my head no Megan favors completely ignoring the whole conversation.

"This might be easier if you explain what you do know then I can help you fill in the gaps." Robin says calmly it's encouraging to have her try to understand us instead of turning away or poking at us with tons of questions of why we don't understand.

"We know the basic of how society works. Farmers make the food and sell it to others that need it for so much money and everyone else makes something in the effort to make a profit by selling it to others and the city is balanced on the push and pull of make and demand. It's just social norms of who big name people or groups are we have never been around any of it so it doesn't click if that makes any kind of deranged sense." I try to explain to her maybe if she gets this then later on when we know each other better maybe I could explain everything to her, I see her nod in understanding.

"Okay I think I know what you mean just to try and help, I'm going to list a few names. I want you to tell me if you know any of them afterwards. I will explain what a pirate and marine are and some of the people. First person, Hawkeyes Mihawk? " Robin says piecing what we do get and what we don't.

"No."

"Red Haired Shanks?"

"No."

"Sir Crocodile?"

"No."

"White Beard?"

"No."

"Gold Roger?"

"No," I stated this guessing game was a little tiring I could tell that these name were connected to important people but they didn't mean a thing to me. I have no clue who any of these people are.

"Hm that is very odd even people that have no knowledge of norms you do, know some of those people. I had thought their names were engraved in to every culture but apparently not. That's alright we can work on it I would love to know more about your culture if you would tell me" robin paused obviously trying to organize her thoughts on how to continue

"for right now I think it's best to explain a pirate and a marine because that is the quote fight you are in now a marine is someone that protects the general public and enforces laws that have been made by those in higher ranking spots of marine system they keep the order of society and punish those that create chaos in the society pirates are people that choose to disobey the laws of society and set out to sea so they can live free of the laws but often are the cause of havoc stealing and plundering places that made no offence to them you might see where the conflict between marines and pirates comes in"

Robin explained at length I was starting to get a vague understanding of what she means but one thing worries me and I know Megan was listening to because I can feel her glare boring in to my back.

"So we are the ones that don't follow the law, but we don't hurt people and things do we?" I ask nervously I could have made a very bad mistake joining them I want freedom but I don't ever want to hurt innocent people or anybody really

"No, Luffy isn't like that; he is strange for a pirate. I haven't been here long but I have never seen him hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. When I met him he was fighting against people that where trying to over throw a kingdom and gain control of a very powerful weapon at the cost of everyone. In the kingdom the line of what marine should do has been blurred by a power struggle and often the small people get caught in the way of harm." Robin paused seeming to be lost in remembrance for a moment before continuing

"Marines don't do anything about it or are the cause Luffy seems to do what a marine should do when I meet him he did the marines job for them in a much better way. He is a very hard person to figure out he is nothing like I have know before and the rest of the crew follows what he does so you don't have to worry about being caught on the wrong side." Robin tells me she had seen my fears and splayed out the true facts for me to see myself I liked the picture it made I feel Megan's death glare fade away but she was still a little uneasy.

"Just a side thought but do you know about the world government?" Robin asks puzzled now that was something I knew and it sent off red bells I didn't have full details on them but mother always ranted about how they were the evil that was destroying the world and that she had immense hatred for them

"Yes we know of them and we hate them." I said angrily not at her but at the imagined figure of the world government

"Well that makes things easier then the clear definition between a marine and a pirate is that a marine works for the world government and pirates fight against them." Robin said so that made it all clear I had made the right choice in who to trust because anyone that followed the world governments rule what not to be trusted and helped to kill the world.

"Come on we don't have all day!" Nami yells from the side of the ship ready to get off none of us had noticed when got there and I truth we did have all day but ok not going to argue with her.

"Coming!" I call to Nami as I get out of the chair a few things crackle as I stretch I see that Robin has not moved but picked up her book she looks sad that kind of little kid that just had her only friend walk away to play with the popular girl I knew the feeling Megan was my only friend for a reason.

"Hey how bout you come with? The more the Merrier!" I say to Robin out of the corner of my eye I can see Megan smirk as she walks by but I ignore her.

"Oh no I'm not a favored person with Miss Navigator, I think it would be much better for all if I stay." Robin tries to decline but I don't buy it I decide that she is coming and anyone doesn't like it they can just bite me.

"No I want you to come, if Nami doesn't like she can just yell at me cause I say your coming it a girls day out it won't be as fun without all the girls." I state as I grab her hand and start to pull her out of the chair shocked at my reaction she does not fight me as I lead her to where the others are waiting on the dock. Megan is grinning widely while Nami's expression darkens slightly at seeing Robin but I level my gaze with Nami and she doesn't say anything only turns and leads us off in a seemingly random direction.

We ended up in a high end clothes store Nami seem very keen about trying on every dress in the store, I knew she had no intention of buying any of them but she had loosened up after we had gotten here even asking Robin and the two of us admittedly. Nami looked great in everything she tried on it was funny to watch the store clerk hope she buy the dress only to have to get another dress.

Robin looked more at thigh high boots, then she did clothes but she looked like she was having fun so I didn't really care what she was looking at. Megan was fully engrossed in the baggy pants and jeans section while I am looking an assortment of tops.

I picked up a mid-drift short sleeved shirt it was a vibrant fire red with black trimming and an intricate design that looked like a face of a wolf on the front I added it to the pile of other T-shirts sleeveless shirts and mid-drifts I had a few simple pants and shorts mixed. In as well I looked over at a dress on display on the wall for about the hundredth time it looked wonderful but I didn't have the confidence to ask the clerk that was running frantic for Nami.

"Hey you've been starring at that dress since we got here. How bout you try it on?" Nami calls to me I wave my hand in the motion for no as I shake my head but she either ignores the gesture or doesn't notice it.

"Idiot get my friend the dress now!" Nami yells at the poor clerk I feel sorry for her, I try to thank her as I'm pulled into the dressing room Nami grabs the clothes I had picked out in the same moment as she closes the door behind me. I figure that Nami won't let me out till I try on the dress so I start to undress but I don't even have my shirt off before the dress is thrown on top off the door.

I quickly undress and put on the dress looking appraisingly at it, it fit well complementing and hugging all the right curves the coloring was a calmer red than the shirt I had picked out earlier more of a blood red.

it had no sleeves but the shoulders where wide to keep it from falling with an open neck that flowed down showing a small bit of Cleavage but was still modest there was a large diamond encrusted jewel that rested right on my sternum it was in a teardrop shape. If I had to guess I would say that it was a sapphire under the jewel it opened again to expose most of my stomach though most of my back is covered it's very comfortable the bottom was long and had a free hang flow so that I could move my legs freely. I loved this dress and if I had the money I might have gotten it but I'm already borrowing money to pay for the clothes I couldn't ask for this to it had to be way too expensive.

"Hey come on let the rest of us see come out!" Nami wines from the other side of the door sighing I open the door and walk out I see that Robin and Megan are also waiting outside the door to see me in the fancy dress. Nami and Robin looked a little shocked which I hope was good but Megan wasn't shocked at how I look

"My Miss Alli you look very elegant and beautiful the dress suits you well." Robin complemented, I blushed slightly I was comfortable in my body and knew that I looked good in most anything I would wear but it was different hearing someone else tell me this.

"Forget that, she is damn sexy. You should defiantly wear things like that more often. You would have a whole mass of men wrapped around your finger." Nami says while smiling like a mad woman I didn't quite like the idea of people swarming me it made it harder to blend in with the shadows and if Sanji fluttered around me anymore then he already does I would kill him. I understand what Nami is meaning.

"No I wouldn't do that, I don't like too much clutter and if I had to deal with anymore nut cases then I already do I might have to hurt someone." I joke back with them.

"Well, if the rest of you are done we could pay and move on," Nami asks we all nod, "then get dressed your getting that dress no argument about it alright." she tells me I try to say something to fight back that she doesn't have to do that but give up seeing it in her eyes that she is set on doing this.

"Fine, I will pay you back somehow this is way too nice." I tell her I can't let her get away with being so helpful when we only just met and I haven't done anything for her.

"Don't worry about it your nakama, we help each other out but only this once cause we two are new and have nothing. Any other time you will owe me all you barrow plus interest." Nami retaliates I have to smile.

She not doing this out of pity, but because she does see us as part of her family and this is how she sees that she can help the part of her family that is hurting. Cause in reality we are hurting bad, by being so far away from home without anything or knowing how the world works. I don't really feel the pain with people to help ease it nami turns to the clerk.

"Okay we are ready to pay for it all?" the poor woman looked like she would pass out on the spot it was no small pile that Megan and I had. Robin had even snuck a few things in whether Nami knew it or not really didn't matter after the shopping. We just walked down the street looking for the next store to torment.

"I'm hungry we should have lunch." I suggest out of the blue catching the scent of baked good a few shops ahead.

"Dude, we just had breakfast about an hour ago and you want more food?" Megan said slightly annoyed she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine a snack then something to drink, I smell food not far ahead and it's making me hungry." I almost whine putting on the sad puppy look but Megan just glares back at me.

"I am feeling a little thirsty myself getting something to drink would be nice." Robin interjects before we can start fighting I smile knowing that I won. Megan crossed her arms over her chest I follow my nose to the front door of the shop taking in the smells of sugar, flower, and yeast. All the scents that mark this as bakery.

Robin orders a simple black coffee with the stores special coffee cakes, Megan gets the chai tea latte with banana bread muffin; Nami gets the skimpy order of just a light mango orange smoothie.

and I get the sampler tray that has an assortment of all their muffins only mini sized, along with one croissant, two slices of bread one garlic, one a very interesting chocolate chip, covered coco bread, one chocolate glazed doughnut, three scones with butter, and one of the shops specialty roll packages. The roll package that have five rolls either made with fruits native only to the island or stuffed with fruits.

I wasn't so sure about them but Megan demanded that I have more healthy things then sugary things with a large cup of hot chocolate. I got a look of where does she plan on putting all of it look from the cashier but I have gotten use to these looks planning on enjoying my second breakfast the three of us sit at a table in the back the cashier had promised that our food would be brought to us.

"Why did you order so much food? You sounded like Luffy up there," Nami asks bewildered by the large order, I didn't think she would notice after seeing how much Luffy can eat last night.

"It all sounded good and I like food, food is good for you it helps the body function. Something I think could be necessary now that I'm part of the crew and the fact that I'm really hungry." I tell Nami who still looks surprised.

"Don't worry I won't waste any of it so you didn't lose much." I add in Megan is use to me, she is reading the newspaper that was left on the table and Robin looks amused at Nami and I not saying anything just watching. It did not take long for our food to come and I immediately reach for one of the mini muffins but the waitress stops for a moment to say something

"Mistress says that if you can eat all of this, your order is free and the others are half price. She says that she has never seen even the biggest of men order as much as you have and finish It." the waitress explains laying the food and drinks out in front of us.

well this is slightly off putting I was hoping to save a little bit of it latter but I could all ways find more food or come back for more seeing. Nami light up at the offer I figure what the hell I can manage all of this and this would pay back a little of the kindness Nami has shown, I shrug and go for the muffin I had reached for earlier starting there and working my way through the rest.

* * *

><p>Authors notes: SNmoonlit did all the punctuation in this so thanks is given to her. Review please, my plot bunny's feed off reviews and let me keep writing. See you next week.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece only Alli and Megan

Review corner:

RavingSunshine, thank you for the review. i know I'll get review i just get a little panicked sometimes, and your reviews always make my day better. Alli and Nami form and odd relationship towards money, and I set the story just after alabasta, so its not that Nami doesn't like robin just no body trusts her yet. Alli will make good use of that dress soon but not just yet, and does so well even Zoro is surprised. hope you enjoy.

Julia, thank you i all ways want my readers to enjoy my work, and I'm glad you do.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It hadn't taken us long to move on from the bakery Nami, Megan, and Robin were sipping on refills they had gotten while I worked on a thick chocolate milkshake.

The mistress that owned the bakery had given us, the refills for free along with the dock in price. saying that she was glad there were still girls in the world that knew how to eat a proper meal.

"I don't know how you managed to eat that much but it was amazing that you had the owner cut the tab for us." Nami stated while she lazily walk next to me.

"I didn't really do anything I just had a second breakfast is all." I shrug off what I hoped was a compliment taking a sip from my drink.

"For her eating amazing amounts of food is normal and yet she never shows it I've known her most of my life and I still don't know where she puts it all." Megan adds in walking on my left she bumps my shoulder with hers playfully.

"Do you do something to keep so fit? It's good to see how much you eat I was slightly worried that you wouldn't be well." Robin asks.

I can hear her trying to say that she thought I was anorexic, but nicely without offending me and if I guessed from the way she said it she wasn't use to not putting it bluntly.

"You mean, you thought I might be anorexic, nah, I love food to much for that. I don't purge either, I hate that stuff it's so unhealthy the stomach acid tares apart the body and it drains so much nutrition from the body. We live because of food the body needs food to keep it functioning and if you know that foods react with what in the body you could solve most any ailment or support any part of the body. I don't have to limit what I eat much because I have a higher metabolism then most my body burns through food faster." I rambled my simple answer turned speech I hate when I do that I drink more of my milk shake to avoid answering anything else.

"Well that is good to hear." Robin said simply smiling at me like it was nothing I look back at my so fascinating milk shake.

"Oh yeah the random as hell ramblings are common to." Megan adds smartly I punch her in the shoulder.

"That's fine maybe that way we can piece by piece learn something about you." Robin smirked I stuck my tongue out at her but she just laughs at me.

"Maybe but you will have to work for it," I say skipping ahead a few feet Nami was looking at a dress in a window and we start all over again.

The day had been spent shopping and eating our way through the islands shops, it was fun to just talk about any and every thing with friends relaxing out on the town before we had left I didn't really have friends besides Megan.

So this was the first time I really had the chance to do girly things with other normal girls. Yet in all of our talking they had never pressed where we came from, and when we found a intriguing store that was filled with high quality herbs they didn't try to figure out how I know so much about the herbs.

When I skirted the topic they seemed to have enough trust in us to tell them in time. That they accepted our vague answers like truth, it might have helped that they at one point had their own secrets that the crew had helped them work around and now are passing the same kindness.

I could only hope that the rest of the crew was as lenient, having only spent so much personal quality time with these two. They did seem to be the understanding type so maybe at some point in the future we could tell them that we are witches and where we come from.

If we can find it again home was not plentiful with maps because no one ever went far and I still had no clue where we are. For lunch we had gone back to the ship and dropped off what we had bought.

with no other proper place to store my herbs Sanji cleared a space in the kitchen cabinet for them with strict instructions that if he touches any of them he will be severely harmed; now we wonder the streets looking for entertainment.

"How do you like the outside world?" Nami asked jokingly while I ate a chocolate ice cream cone.

"I love all the food but nothing is really all that surprising. There was one island close by that we did trade with that was kind of normal, but had orders from our leader to not tell us anything newsish. So we would know the turmoil of the world." I say walking along side Nami but bumping in to Robin on my other side every few steps.

"Yeah any time we tried to find so much as a news paper they were mysteriously gone," Megan said from Robin's other side Robin looks over at Megan.

"Why would your leader try so hard to keep you away from the world?" she asked it would take very good wording for this one

"Well our island was naturally closed off by the environment and a majority of the older generation where people that had been hurt by the world. So I guess that they were trying to protect the children from getting hurt but for the few like us that still go out it's not very helpful." I answered for Megan, Nami looked at me strangely.

"So then how many people have left the island?" Nami asked looking puzzled.

"Let's see here including us there have been two people that have purposefully left the island." Megan answered for me, Nami looked between us confused.

"Do you two always do that?" she asked having a hard time trying to figure out with one of us to look at it was fun to confuse people like this and it was easy for us to answer for the other we generally know what the other would say

"Sometimes." we answered at the same time smiling at her she tossed her hands up in defeat just looking at Megan.

"You too are really the first to leave that is very strange," Robin said looking at me I shrugged.

"Like I said our island was kind of a refuge place, its extremely rare that we would get foreigners because of the natural barrier most of the people are sent by others on the outside for when they need protection from the world then they like how calm life is so they never leave and any children are raised there never knowing what's beyond the island." I answered

I felt comfortable telling them what was true except for the part where it's a witch island and all the people are witches.

"Is that how it was for the two of you?" Robin asked trying to find out some reason of why we are here now.

"Sort of my mom was born and raised there, I don't think she ever left the island for more than a month in her life. So she wanted me to have the same teachings that she had and Megan's mom was a friend of my mothers who did live elsewhere but wanted Megan to be raised on the island because it was calmer and nicer. Then the outside world then let Megan choose if she wanted to stay or travel herself when she was older, but her mother died when Megan was little and her aunt that lived on the island took care of her and wouldn't let her leave. Both of us had a want to explore the world and just see as much of it as we could." I say trying to answer as many of her unasked questions as I could I licked at my ice cream that threatened to drip over the sides.

"Oh yeah she took care of me, fed, clothed, and treated me like a slave." Megan said sarcastically her hatred for the woman that took care of her clear.

"I can tell there's no love loss being away from her was she abusive?" Robin asked concurred looking at Megan with a slight bit of worry.

"Not really but she hated her sister, my mother, and she hated children. When mother died she forced my aunt to take care of me, all that hatred was directed at me. Didn't help that she was fat and lazy so any chores that needed done where done by me." Megan explained I was glad that Megan was opening up to them it had taken me a while to Megan away from the bitch.

The pain that was caused ran much deeper than Megan had said but it was a start to trusting the crew.

"I am sorry at the loss of your mother, I know how it feels to be hated by the ones that should love you." Robin said solemnly she put a reassuring hand on Megan's shoulder which was returned with a small sad smile.

"It's no big deal, I hated her back. The little brat over helped keep me together," Megan said with confidence I grinned innocent and devilish at her.

"I had a foster mother that took care of me I loved her like my own mother and she loved me like I was her own but she was killed by someone I hate." Nami said adding to the pot of sorrow. "I guess having bad luck with mothers is a common thing with us huh." she tried to joke but I could see the tears in her eyes finishing off my ice cream cone I throw my arms over both of them.

"Ah well when your little what's there that you can really do at that point the world is run by the adults and the little ones just take the backlash of their choices or misshapes with no care or no way to stop it but now we are the adults and it's our turn to make the decisions so let's make them better so the next generation doesn't have to suffer like we did yeah." I tell them trying to lighten the mood from the down cast attitude it had become I got nods from all three.

"How about this we make the promise, now if we ever have children no matter the situation or complication we don't let our children go through the hell we did?" Nami proposed.

we turned to look at each other it was a good idea and it would make us feel closer to each other I nod putting my hand on top the one that name had stretched out Megan followed me, Robin looked a little worried by the whole idea so I smiled at her she smiled back barely but it was there and put her hand at the top.

"Now for whenever it maybe we put a whole hearted trust in a vow and one another that the children of ours will be cared for better than we ever where and if one of us is absolutely incapable of taking care of their child the others will put together and care for the child so that none are forgotten or mistreated a renouncement from the ways of our parents to the brightening of the future." I state the deal biting my tongue at the end to keep myself from saying 'so mote it be'.

I send a small magical shock through my hands to the others solidifying the deal bonding us together it wasn't a strong bond nothing damaging. If they weren't told they would never know it was just so if one fell through the others would subconsciously be drawn to fill the deal. I felt Megan do the same as me seconds after the shock, Robin and Nami jerk their hands back surprised by the what felt like to them a static shock.

"Okay happy thoughts. What do you to think of the men?" Nami prompted to continue talking after the intense scene.

"There not that bad. Sanji annoys the hell out of me with his over flamboyant flirting. One of these times I'm going to beat the hell out of him but the others are fine. I like Chopper the most he is such a cute little kid and fluffy, its adorable luffy seems a little odd but it's no worse than dealing with Megan so its fine. Zoro seems nice now that we are part of the crew and Usopp tells interesting stories so it's not a bad bunch. Though they will probably show there idiot male side soon enough." I reply.

trying to keep it simply with not being around them much I'm sure I would get to know them better when we are out of port on the sea there would be plenty of time to know them then.

"I think there tolerable, Sanji is annoying, Usopp is more annoying, Luffy is an idiot, Chopper is cute but not the smartest, and Zoro is ok." Megan insulted, I expected her to be a bit harsh having been thrown together with them but ouch.

"Geez and you say I'm the man hater you could be a little nice," I say pushing her in the shoulder she shrugs but doesn't say anything. Robin looks amused at the two of us.

"That's interesting but I meant more of in the looks kind of way," Nami clarifies smiling deviously I hadn't thought about them in that regard much I guess they were all handsome but not what I like.

"I don't know have put much thought to it. I wouldn't date any of them and I don't much care about how they look if I won't date them." I say truthfully

"Why not? None of them really are that bad to look at." Nami tried to get more info out of me.

"Sanji is way to annoying I could not deal with anyone that a) treats me like I'm made of glass or b) I want to strangle every time he talks to me. Zoro I like the look tan strong build very nice abs and the earring I don't know what it is but if there done tastefully. I love a man with an earring but his hair is a no, I could not wake up every morning thinking there was moss in my bed and he give of way to much of a brotherly vibe to ever be dateable. Usopp and Luffy is about the same problem to skinny, I don't doubt there strength but I don't like men that are about as skinny as me and Usopp is to chatty it ok for a friend but not for more" I pause to think

"I do like Luffy's hair all that thick long black hair if he was a little taller a lot more muscular, a little sun kissed tan, and a very nice sculpted stomach, and chest with a brain cause I don't care how nice they look. If they are an idiot then there is no way in hell it would most defiantly be possible." I explain

almost drooling over the image I had made in my head, Robin looked like she was going to laugh and Nami had a cat that ate the canary smile. Robin almost said something but Nami stopped her.

I was curious as to why they knew something I didn't and Nami looked like she had no intension of telling Megan was trying to hide behind robin and avoid answering what she thought of the men oh this would be fun.

"Come on Megan, what do you think of them? I say my opinion now it's your turn," I smirk pulling her over to me avoiding a bite from her she huffed in defeat.

"Fine, no to all of them. Luffy's a moron, Usopp is even more of a moron, Zoro's a brother, and Sanji's ok." Megan blurred together an answer hoping to get us to leave her alone but I caught the small non insult and when she doesn't insult no matter how small she likes the person it's still a sign that she does like the person.

"He's ok really now tell me more," I say keeping her in a unbreakable hold.

"I don't know, he's the most tolerable of the bunch, and a little cute I guess," Megan muttered while twisting and struggling to get away she also tried to bite but I moved just so in which she can't.

"Oh so now he's cute come on keep it YIPE," I yelp as she sinks her teeth in to the muscle of my arm effectively escaping my hold on her.

"Just shut up bitch!" Megan snaps at me I smile victoriously

"Whatever jerk?" I say back I don't have to say anything, I know that I won. She likes the idiot Sanji, if she does anything about it is a different matter. I notice that Nami and Robin are watching us again with mild amusement.

"I take it from the way you fight, that you are the eldest of you two Alli?" Robin asks she has an odd way of asking without sounding like it .

"No that's me, I'm older by two years born on January first." Megan answered Robin smugly, she liked being the oldest of our generation. I didn't much care if you could manage to defend yourself then it didn't matter if you were a few years off.

"Yeah she likes to make a big fuss about that one," I add in smiling mischievously.

"Only to you cause I have had to deal with a brat like you for eighteen years." Megan retorts glaring at me the kind that makes you think you're going to shrivel up and die but I was having too much fun to care.

"So you two have always been together, that's good now that your free. Right you have somebody to trust completely while you're still getting use to us." Nami states more thinking to herself then us, she has that look of remembering someone dear, I don't bug her about it looking at the sky.

I notice that the sun is finally starting to set I hadn't paid attention to where we had gone but it was a ways from the ship and it might be a good idea to head back now I would hate to be late for dinner. I think to say something but a movement to the side catches my eye.

"Well look at this I finds ya here, after lookin all day. You even have some friends with ya how nice," it the same person as yesterday but now I can see that there is about twenty to thirty men standing behind him.

Most all of them are missing teeth and look like they have no clue what a shower is or a needle and thread as most of their clothes are torn and tattered straitening to make myself more assertive.

"I suggest that you leave," I say in a cold tone it would have been a long shot to scare him off but I had to look like I was stronger than I was yesterday.

"Oh pretty girl has some bite when she's got 'er friends with 'er. I don't let people get away twice." he growled back at me, I could tell there would be no easy out for us yet there would be no backing out for us.

"You might not like it but we will walk away from this and you won't you will end up sorely beaten" I state confidently shifting slightly so that I can be ready for the coming fight.

"What shit ya talkin bitch there only three of ya and lot of us how do ya think ya could come close to beating us?" he sneered angrily the mass behind him rustled impatiently wanting to fight but waiting for the command, he's right even we could that many I don't know but we had to try.

"That's cause there not alone we're here to." the sound of Zoro's voice was so reassuring that I had to stop myself from falling over in relief I look behind me and see the rest of the crew standing on the edge of a building's roof.

Why there? I don't know but having them here was all that mattered, then chaos exploded as the mob swarmed forwards. Intent on ripping us to shreds, it was like watching a bomb explode again only not in the good way this time.

maybe I should get use to calm like situations exploding now that I'm with Luffy and them. I try to keep the mass back by punching and kicking at anyone that got close enough, mother had never really let us fight so I was unsure of what I was doing.

One idiot got very close, so I drove my knee in to his stomach. He keeled over in a coughing fit, I kicked him in the head to make him pass out one less person to fight.

It seemed like we had been fighting for hours but looking at the sky I could tell it was only a few minutes at most, the damned thing was for every person that when down another two came to help from the alley way. How many damn people worked for this guy?

I could hear the strangled cries as the crew tore through the ranks but I couldn't see any of them around the mass of people. One person slipped behind me, I tried to slash at him with my claws but I missed; my mind fighting with my instincts causing a moments delay I felt something sharp bite in to my leg.

I gasped in pain as my leg collapsed, I tried to turn to my opponent as I fell but there was not much I could do from the ground. The sneer on his face scared me I saw a knife in his hand dripping with my blood, oh crap that's not good never good to have blood outside of one's body.

I tried to breath but it came short and ragged I had never seen my blood on something like a knife. The feeling I got from looking at the man holding the knife most definably had the intent to spill more of my blood, I saw him move to drive the knife in to me aimed at my chest a kill wound.

I tried to move but my body froze, I couldn't move, I was trapped in my own body as I watched myself be killed closing my eyes was the only thing I could manage to block out the horror.

when I expected pain I heard metal scrap against metal and a sharp cry of pain accompanied by the smell of blood that wasn't mine, snapping my eyes open why did vital things happen only after I close my eyes.

I saw Zoro standing in front of me the blade in his left hand now dripping with blood; I could see the man that tried to kill me on the ground holding his wrist it looked like it was almost cut off. Zoro put the sword in his left hand, in his right and hauled me to my feet none too gently.

I felt the pain in my leg flare but I could stand on it and I felt my toes curl in my shoe when I wanted them to so I knew there was no real damage. I looked at Zoro, who was a bit taller than me; with shock he did not look happy.

"Look I don't care if Luffy makes you part of the crew or why you fell out of nowhere on to our ship but this is a fight that was started by you and the rest of us got involved by it so you need to do your part in the fighting and not sit there and create gaps where the rest of the crew can get hurt. I don't know how you handled fights wherever you came from but here we all fight together as one and fight for each other if you can't do something helpful to protect the people that are now your family I suggest that you go somewhere else!" Zoro yelled at me.

his face etched with every ounce of seriousness that he felt and it was then that all the pieces clicked this was my family I had to do everything in my capability to protect them nothing mattered.

protecting my family who was under attack I pushed my mind away and let my instincts take control. I saw someone aim at Luffy from behind with a gun, I launched myself at the person biting him on the shoulder sending him crashing down.

there was a blur of people I was clawing and biting anyone I could get my hands on the wasn't family. I felt flesh and material shred under my claws and teeth in a few moments there were no people left standing, I stood panting looking at the man that had harassed us from the start.

He looked at me with sheer terror; I could smell the scent of terror rolling off of him he made a move to get up but in one swift movement slammed his head into the ground knocking him unconscious.

I turned to look at everyone else Luffy was staring at me in wonder I looked at the surrounding area the hundred or so people that tried to fight us lay on the ground, majority of them having bite and claw wounds before anything can be said I sneeze and the force of such a simple thing rippled through my body.

I could feel how abused my body had gotten in the fight my legs collapsed, the muscles unable to withstand the force landing on my ass. I can feel all the cuts and bruises I sustained in my rampage flare telling me exactly what is wrong and hurt.

Luffy busts out laughing not at me but at what had just happened; the one that destroyed all those people had fallen by a sneeze slowly all of us started laughing for me it was a stress relieving can't believe that really happened laugh.

"Wow, I did not expect that you are a real spitfire aren't you?" Zoro laughed reaching for my hand I grab his and get to my feet with his help.

"Yeah looked like a real animal was let lose." Sanji said smiling he walked over he did not seem to be going nuts being close to me maybe fighting makes him mellow."Alli-swan you were so lovely out there it was a beautiful display of your grace and elegance." he coos to me

as I keep him at arm's length with my hands on his shoulder, scratch that, the idiot is never calm in a loud mangled yelling sort of talk we made it back to the ship ready to have another feast after the win.

* * *

><p>Authors note: And there's another chapter up, yay. Like always review please, it pleases that plot bunnies nawing on my ankle. This wouldn't be done without the help of SNmoomlit, so give her some love if you can. Well i don't think theres anything else so i will see you all next week, bye.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own one piece nor the two songs that are used they belong to Kelly Clarkson and Evanescence respectively all that is mine is Alli and Megan

Review corner:

RavingSunshine, well Alli and Megan are and aren't sisters. They are by how close they are and by magic, but blood is what separates them from being normal sisters. Yes, you have to love zoro for his straight forwardness. Any time something needs to be put simply, zoro will be painfully blunt and honest. Hope you love this chapter, its always great to hear for you thanks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>"Hold still your bleeding I need to tend to your wounds." Chopper insisted again he was surprisingly forceful when he wasn't being all cute and innocent.

Almost immediately after we got on the ship he had noticed that I was limping and bleeding; now he won't leave me alone.

"Its fine Chopper, I'm fine go away bug somebody else. I can't be the only one hurt go bug them." I counter back sitting at the outdoor table turned around arguing with the short doctor that's standing on the floor in front of me.

The worst of my injuries is the one on my leg, the others where all scratches I most likely got from running into things in my frenzy, like walls or the ground.

I summoned my magic directing a small bit of fire to the area under the wound. Slowly burning away any dirt or anything else that had been around, and could get in to the area of open flesh being very careful to not burn any of the flesh its self.

Normally I would form a ball of fire in my palm and cleaned it like that but it could be a slight bit suspicious

"No! It's not that is an open wound exposed to everything in the air! Who knows what the knife had on it there could be a number of disease causing bacteria! Let me see it!" he yelled back I was very tempted to reach behind me and grab whatever was available to start hitting him.

"You were the only one stupid enough to get hurt in that fight, the rest of us is fine idiot." Megan commented walking over to us I noticed that she drag Chopper away just as I reach behind me for something to beat him with.

I turned around to sit at the table the right way looking at Robin. She was the only person at the table. The others were doing gods know what, but I didn't really care as long as dinner was served soon.

"I'm surprised not many can fight with doctor-san for that long." Robin told me I could hear the slight bit of mirth in her voice.

"Eh I've had a lot of practice at keeping the idiots away from injuries." I huffed I looked over my shoulder at Megan accusingly. I could tell that she was muttering something to Chopper, even with my hearing I couldn't make out what she was saying damned bitch.

"You where stunning in the fight, have you fought before or had anyone train you in how to fight?" Robin asked inquisitively, her constant questions was intriguing it wasn't a nosey kind of way or want to use information to hurt but, pure curiosity and want to know about me.

"Ha, no mother didn't like fighting, she would never let me fight for any reason. She thought it was a useless skill and any problem you would come across could be solved by talking. Too bad she never thought of us leaving cause it's a bit apparent that in the real world people don't always use their brains." I answered but trying to avoid how I had managed to fight.

"That is rather inconvenient, if you have never fought how did you manage to best all of those people? I also noticed that Zoro said something to you before you started to fight, did that help you?" Robin continued.

there was no getting out of it this time but how exactly do I explain how I can manage to fight on just instinct without saying I'm a witch.

"He said that in a fight we all help each other and that I should start doing my part. So I did I don't really know how I managed all that I didn't even realize what I was doing completely, till it was all over, I just moved in ways that felt right it's hard to explain." I said.

trying to be truthful without being to telling I didn't want to lie they were my family, she did take it for face value by nodding her head in understanding, I don't know if I feel relive by this or guilt.

"How much of an idiot was your mother, never letting you fight if she knew that the world was cruel and that you wanted to explore she should have at least give you a little knowledge on how to defend yourself." Nami said walking down from the level that have the orange trees over to us.

"Well I had a lot of time to myself, when mother and I weren't fighting I," I paused hissing as I felt antiseptics being applied to the wound in my leg, I didn't move or even twitch I just ignored the motion and person behind it completely, "could find secluded places to try and train, it's kind of hard when you don't have much to go on." I finished.

Both of them where looking at me Nami even bent to look under the table at who I knew had to be Chopper. I wanted to be able to listen to them it helped distract from the pain.

"Still not the smartest to live in this age and not know how to fight. How do you deal with pirates or any one that come with the hope of taking over?" Nami asks I can tell that there is some personal reason behind this but choose to save that for later.

"Like I said before we don't get many people that come to the island you kind of have to know it's there before hand or you can sail right by without even knowing and even though we aren't taught how to fight we aren't defenseless." I tell her smiling deviously.

I wouldn't tell her how but I did want her to think on it know that we are capable of doing something I almost ask her why she would think we are defenseless but Sanji walks out with large platters of food in his hands all of which smells marvelous.

In an instant the rest of the crew gathers around like they have some kind of internal signal to when food is being served, after setting down the main dishes. Sanji severed the women separately I almost wanted to complain that I can serve myself but I heard the ruckus from the other men, and decided being served might not be that bad.

looking at the plate it looked delicious the was an over flowing with lobster tail drizzled with butter, a spiced butter roll, a biscuits thing, and wild steamed rice. All elegantly placed on the plate but the biscuits was molded in to the shape of a heart.

it threw off the look to the plate if he was going to have a theme for the plate, he should do a complete job of it either leave it all alone of do it all, no in between bull shit.

A bowl of hot rich potato soup was placed next to my plate without visually analyzing it further I when for the lobster first, it's so juicy and the butter brings out the sweetness and flavor of the lobster it is luscious moving one piece at a time.

I finish the lobster, to the roll it's perfectly flaky and moist. I can taste the butter and the spice blended wonderfully I cannot get enough of these foods. I love it the rice is fresh having the right texture not being too soft but not to crunchy either.

I taste spices that I'm sure what they are but it is a very good pairing for the rice, I might have to ask Sanji latter what they are if, he doesn't act like an idiot maybe it would be better if I ask Megan to for me.

The last piece of the dinner is the soup, I love the rich cream mixed with a vary of spices and the potatoes add the right amount of solidity to the thick rich broth, if I have free range to food like this whenever I want I could actually start gaining weight.

I don't pay attention to the rest of the crew to involved in my food, I can see out of the corner of my eye the Megan is enjoying this as much as I am. I manage at least another three plates before the food runs out.

that fact is slightly saddening but I was contently full leaning on the table my head propped up by my hand with my elbow on the table. I looked at the others all in their own states of relaxed contentment this was probably the most calm I have seen all of them.

It was shocking that only a few days ago I was stuck at home and now in such a short time I had found a whole new family this was everything I could have hoped for and we hadn't even started traveling yet

"What are you two like? You fall out of the sky, can fight, eat as much as Luffy, and don't know anything about current events of the world. What rock have you been living under?" Zoro asked out of the blue he looked and sounded a little suspicious, I was shocked because I thought for sure that seconds ago he had been asleep.

I stammered I felt a defined connection with them I did not want destroy the trust I have built with them by telling them what I am and my history. Maybe I can redirect a little bit without leaving everything out.

"What do you mean? What do you want to know?" I asked back Zoro sighed at being asked a question to his question he sat up leaning forwards on the table looking me, in the eye I tried to not let him see my slight discomfort.

"Start with where did you come from? Where is your home really?" Zoro asked again, narrowing the gap of where I could lie and where I could tell the truth, I tilted my head trying to think of where home.

"Home, is a small island and I mean really small tiny you could walk around the whole island in half a day. There is a natural barrier around the island the elder generation says that it protects us, but I say it trapped us closing us off from the rest of the world. Not that the people were all that ever to interact with the outside world, any materials we needed we made ourselves and the few that we couldn't we could get from a nearby island that hated the world just as much as us. We practically have been living under a rock as the leader of the island does her best to keep ever thing about the outside on the outside." I explain to Zoro and those that didn't know already, momentarily forgetting that one does have to breath.

he looks taken back at the blatancy of it whether the bit about being so truthful or the forced disconnected from the world. I didn't know nor care he turned his head looking at me with scrutiny, okay so maybe he wasn't the believe anything type.

"Okay, so where this supposed island or is that a mystery too?" Zoro asked, crap, this one I really don't know.

"Well, um, I have a bad sense of direction and there is not many maps at the island. So I don't know where it is." I answered sheepishly, even I knew that it's hard to believe that you don't know where you live; I pitifully look at Megan for help she sighs hating that she was dragged in.

"It's true, there aren't very many markers that indicate where it is; we have hardly any maps there because nobody wants to leave." Megan helped me explain it seemed to satisfy Zoro for now.

Still he had a wanted to know just who these new people that where now part of the crew were. I could see it in his eyes and I would be happy to answer hopefully from what I had seen of Zoro he wasn't the kind to be able to poke at that just right spot.

"Alright so besides being able to decently fight and a astounding lack of common knowledge. What can you to do?" Zoro cuts straight to what he wants, I force myself to not give him the slack jawed look.

okay, the universe can stop proving me wrong at any moment, I glance at the sky trying to not make my internal pain obvious to the others now trying to hide my fear and trying to throw something together that's convince able and without magic, though Megan didn't give me much chance to think as she offers me up as a sacrifice.

"She can sing," Megan stated shoving me with her shoulder, I almost fell to the floor. Luffy perked up looking just like a prairie dog at a sound he jumps over the table to air beside and stare at me.

"You can sing?" Luffy asks leaning in uncomfortably close to my face, I was the one that supposedly had no concept of personal space if you listened to Megan. I nod still in shock.

"Sing us a song now," Luffy demanded which was followed by a barrage of requests from the rest of the crew. Glaring at Megan, I cave gating up from my seat.

I walk towards the front of the deck trying to keep my magic under control so that I'd doesn't automatically try and create music to go with my singing. I try to think of something, I should sing something that fits with how I feel and how life turned out.

Leaning back against the railing I leaned back slightly so my arms spread along the rail, I let go and let the magic choose relaxing in to feel this is my connection to people this is how I can relate to anyone.

Everyone has something that puts them in the web of energy that connects every person to everyone else, that one thing that relaxes a crowd and can make even the dimmest of situations seem just fine. For some it was to cook or to dance, mine is to sing, first looking at the sky then closing my eyes I finally started to sing:

"Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be  
>And if I'd end up happy<br>I would pray

Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I'd try to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here  
>But something felt so wrong here<br>So I pray  
>I could breakaway<p>

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train  
>Travel on a jet plane, far away<br>And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky<br>And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>I won't forget all the ones that I loved<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging 'round revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep moving on, moving on<br>Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway<p>

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
>And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"<p>

I realized after I was done singing that I had let myself be almost completely consumed by the music and had danced my way to the edge of the front of the ship, turning it in to a sort of stage.

my arms open to the heaven I breathed a little heavily but not noticeably I saw Megan smiling at me, not a I knew it would help smirk, but a smile that she was glad I was happy and comfortable with these people.

Which was probably the only reason that she hadn't just dragged my sorry ass off the ship when I had agreed to join, them of all the odd people in the world made me happy.

The rest of them where silent and slightly bug-eyed in awe, I hadn't really wanted to bear my soul to them, but hey one of the best ways to keep attention away from things you don't want it to be on is entertain.

Changing direction before anyone could make a comment, I needed someone else to draw inspiration from I looked at all of them trying to see who would be best to sing for Luffy was to bubbly, Chopper to childish, Usopp to full of himself. Then I spotted Robin, perfect, I could think of a very fitting song for her more in control this time I took a step back looking her in the eye I smile to her in a taunting smirk.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home"<p>

I wrapped my arms around my middle, strutting from one side of the ship to the other, swiveling my hips in slow sensual circles i had closed my eyes.

"Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)"<p>

I threw my arms out over my head twirling on the spot I snapped my eyes open watching the sky my hips swayed with the beat.

"Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)"<p>

I twirled again this time with a small jump my arms joined my hips in swaying I extended one hand out to the crew before pulling it back in.

"Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life"<p>

I trained my eyes somewhere between on robin and behind her keeping rhythm with my hips. I threw my hands down flowing into rolling my chest up and I rolled my hands up to my face.

"Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)"<p>

I pushed my arms out to the side of me rolling them in a counter pace to my hips. Fisting my hands before shaking them at the sky, my gaze shifted to Luffy briefly before I tossed my head back.

"Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)"<p>

I closed my eyes my whole body swaying to the music. Slowly I ran a hand up my chest to cup just under my throat.

"I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life"

I lashed the hand under my throat at the air, followed quickly be my other hand. bringing both hands above my head i put one hand over the fist of the other and shook at the heavens.

"Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead"

Slowly I wrapped my arms around my waist again, I turned slightly away from the crew my head on my shoulder eyes piercing into robin.

"All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything"<br>closing my eyes i let my arms move in the rhythm of the music, i swiped one hand in front of me closing my hand around nothing. both hands drooped to my sides and i let my head hang shaking it lightly.

"Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life"<br>i brought my hands to my head running my fingers through my hair, i lowered my hands to my sternum clenching them over it shaking more violently i burst out towards to sky.

"Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)"<br>i fell back in to the rhythm swaying my hips and arms with the music watching robin through half lidded eyes.

"Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)"<br>i worked in to a faster agitated pace using my hands to paw at my chest in almost a ripping motion.

"I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life"

I end with my hand thrown out towards Robin, the rest of my body instantly tensed and still, she looked startled and maybe a slight bit rattled. I gave her a smile to help reassure her.

it did seem to calm her as she no longer have quite such a panicked look in her eyes, I was the only one to notice everyone else had their attention on me, I stepped away from my little improve stage to sit at the table.

"Wow, that's a lot better than I thought you would be." Zoro snorts over his cup of sake.

"Yeah well some of us can actually hold a tune probably unlike you," I shoot back at Zoro he scowled at me. I wave it off watching the rest of the crew be so overjoyed at my little performance.

I heard Luffy screaming something about finally having a musician, I ignored him favoring not correcting him that I don't play an instrument so I wasn't really a musician with the small amount of time I had been around Luffy it was easy to tell that just leaving things alone would save a lot of my sanity.

"That was beautiful, did you make those songs yourself?" Robin asked regaining her calm composer.

"No there just songs that I've heard from others." I said shaking my head softly and it was mostly true there was some songs that my magic gathered from others to fit a situation, there was some I knew myself.

I sat in the peaceful almost silence the normal noise of the crew that I was getting use to till Sanji walked over looking every bit a star struck fan boy.

"Alli-swan, that was magnificent your voice was a sirens song pulling me in to the ocean, don't mind the ignorance of a Marimo, that wouldn't know true beauty if it bit him." Sanji cooed, wow, I should have expected this one and like Luffy I thought it wiser to not point out how my singing is nothing like a sirens cause if he met a real siren it wouldn't even have to sing to drowned him.

"Um thanks," I say trying to pull my hand away as he leans to kiss my hand.

"At least I have half a brain to not act like an idiot over every little thing a woman does, stupid curly brow!" Zoro yelled back at Sanji trying to get him to react and start a fight.

I put a hand on Sanji's arm giving him a pleading look to not fight and asked for more snacks which had him quickly floating back to the kitchen. Zoro looked back at me same glare as before not happy I had taken away his chance at a fight.

"Fine so one of you can sing however helpful that will be. What about you Megan?" Zoro asked again looking over at Megan, my gods does he ever stop asking questions, but now I can have pay back.

"She can cook and I mean good about as good as Sanji, if not just a smidge better." I butted in before Megan could say anything, oh and Sanji walked out of the kitchen at the same moment.

He had an odd expression to him, maybe defensive to having a challenge at his place in the kitchen but there was also his normal expression when anything involved Megan. I couldn't label it like his mind was so at war with itself about her it could settle on a look, Luffy had also stopped whatever he was doing and was now on the other side of the table staring at Megan.

"Well I can cook but I haven't had any training to know techniques or anything close to the knowledge that Sanji would have, so Alli's just exaggerating ,I can't cook anywhere near as good as Sanji can." Megan tried to back track.

I knew she was lying about her cooking was like sing was to me you don't need any training to be near perfect because the art of it came naturally and it had a calming effect she always cooked when she was stressed, it was like she fried away the stress while cooking the food.

she had the effect she wanted, Luffy pouted and walked away. Sanji calmed and placed the platter of rolls that had been carrying when all this happened on the table this could be fun two chefs and neither one wants to be classified as below the other.

"Well if that the case I can teach you some of the more simple techniques to how to cook, that is if you want me to." Sanji offered to Megan looking very much like he was pleased with himself. Megan bristled at the hit to her pride as a chef I could see her restraining herself from hitting him.

"No thank you, I do just fine by myself." Megan growled out she glared at the table, I expected it to start burning soon. What was curious was why she wasn't looking at him?

Did she not want him to see the fact that she was lying or could she not look at him without strangling him, I think now would be a key time to add some gas to this fire.

"I think you should cook breakfast tomorrow Megan?" I stated immediately, I got a glare of rage from Megan at me being such a bitch; pushing her in the metaphorical fire.

Sanji for the suggestion of someone besides him working in his kitchen without his help, Luffy was back over in a second, how the hell did this guy move so fast?

"Yes that is very good idea in the morning we will have a Megan breakfast." Luffy proclaimed nodding his head vigorously the glittery veil hung over him again and if I looked close it all most looked like Luffy's neck was bending unnaturally flexibly with his nodding.

I lightly shook my head and marked it up to tiredness both chefs gave up against Luffy's over energetic insistence that Megan has to cook breakfast, but neither Sanji nor Megan looked happy about it.

the rest of the night was filled with the chatter excitement that is created around these guys. Sanji and Zoro did fight both of them itching to let off steam, Luffy ran around like an idiot playing with Usopp and Chopper while the rest of us just watched it all till finally retiring to our beds.

* * *

><p>Authors note: the songs are something new I'm trying out to see if i can make it work, so please give me feed back on it as well as the rest of the chapter. SNmoonlit helped put this together so we must give thanks to her. Well nothing else to say so I'll see you next week bye.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Discliamer: i do not own one piece only Alli and Megan

Review Corner:

RavingSunshine, i love the songs to that's part of the reason i chose them and there will be more songs to come but the placement of where is a little random. yes zoro is a noise idiot and it gets Alli and Megan in trouble not that he would share about himself. now Megan and cooking, well she does have to use pans and such, but I'll leave more for a mystery that will be solved very soon wouldn't want to ruin the fun. love that you love it, and keep coming back for more.

CleverHorse, thank you i try to do my best

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>I was awoken by the sun shining in to my room rolling over I stuffed my head under my pillow away from the light contemplating whether or not I should get up now or go back to sleep stretching out my arms clawing at the sheets I almost went back to sleep but a smell caught my attention the most wonderful array of my spices and meats.

I remembered that Megan was cooking this morning, if my nose was any indicator she wouldn't be cooking simple bacon and eggs. I threw the covers off the pillow flying to the end of the bed; I hardly took the time to get dressed before running to the kitchen. I was completely oblivious to everything and everyone till I was sitting at the far end of the table in the kitchen.

Perched on the bench sitting perfectly still, I reveling in the smell of the kitchen fish, chicken, bacon and steak were some of the more outstanding smells. I Could also get the hints of peppers, mint, and fruits I wanted so much to just be right next to the stove and eat as much as I could fully cooked or not but I know just how Megan cooks.

I try that; I will be on the deck flat on my ass before I can get one bite, if I sit here I can taste and sample most of the things before it is served to everyone else, I can feel almost all the muscle in my body quiver as I patiently wait for Megan to see me and have me try things.

"I wondered when you would show though Luffy's probably ticked you're in here. I had to kick him out three times and threaten to not cook breakfast before he would leave me alone. Sanji also dragged Luffy away to help him do something I think Sanji is pouting." Megan told half looking over her shoulder while still stirring what was in the pan.

"Ah you know me I follow my nose to what smells good and your cooking is always the best. So what is it this morning?" I ask leaning towards the pan to try and see in it not that it would help me much

"Scallops on a sea bed of eggs with a sprits of mint," Megan pointed at a pot on a back burner,

"sea bass with wild rice mixed with red peppers," gesturing at a skillet on the other front burner, "stuffed with egg chicken that has white rice" she shuffled the pan she was working on,

"crepes with an a assortment of fruits and spreads." I could see a stack of the thin cakes surrounded by all the toppings sliced apple and berries of any kind, round disks of sliced banana, and Jelly's butter maple syrup.

"Little sausages wrapped in bacon and coated in a honey syrup," I saw them sitting on a warming plate adjacent to the stove

"And potato cubes cooked in bacon grease but I think it needs something here taste one," Megan stopped tending to the chicken and skewered a piece of what was in the pan behind the one she was using and brought a perfectly shaped cube of potato to my face I blew in it then put the whole thing in my mouth.

"Careful it is still kind of hot not that it matters to you." Megan commented as I chewed slowly enjoying the cube. it was small enough to easily eat in one bite but not too small to make you feel like you're missing something. I could taste the hickory of the bacon but it didn't smother the taste of the potato itself.

More like a nice complementing coating, and yet the flavor went all the way through the cube not giving the taste only on the surface of the potato. Megan was right there was something missing from the flavor. To make it taste like a whole complete dish, there was no zing to balance the savory maybe with a little salt or something I swallowed the deliciousness calming my over tensed body that had waited for the sensation.

"It needs more zing to balance the savory of the bacon." I tell Megan she nodded her head turning back to her multiple items tending to each in turn as it was needed I sat there just waiting for her to say something or have me try more food.

"I'm actually impressed by how well Sanji's stove works, it doesn't fluctuate in temperature more than a few degrees and hold a steady flow very well with power to spare, I might have found a replacement for you; oh and these are for you too." Megan said after a bit placing a plate of potato bits in front of me.

She hated to waste food but, when she did precise and fancy things like the cubes there tended to be a lot of scrapes. She didn't want to give odd misshapen pieces to the guests she was feeding, because that was about the only time she cook extravagant stuff for others not herself or me. So she would cook the scraps like everything else and I would eat it. at first I had been pushy on making her do this, so she would stop fretting on what to do with the extra but, after a little bit it was routine.

I scowled at her good heartedly about the stove bit; the one at home was an old battered stove that would be hot and cold when you were trying to cook anything. so Megan would have to have me control the temperature with my magic, I know she felt bad about relying on me like that sometimes yet, it didn't bug me and it wasn't hard to do. I sat quietly otherwise she had made these potatoes different that the cubed ones. More like they had been dipped in the bacon grease cooked then sprinkled with salt but they were just as good.

"So you're really going all out for these guys aren't you? You normally don't cook this much for a quite breakfast." I comment in between potato pieces.

"Well yeah, if I have to do this and be up at this hour I might as well do a damn good job of it, and maybe if I can keep Luffy full for a few hours he will leave me alone." Megan answered not looking up from the pan.

"Yeah cause you couldn't possibly want to impress Sanji, that's just a silly thought." I make the snide remark waving a peeling in my hand to exaggerate my point before popping it in my mouth.

"No I don't give a damn what that idiot thinks. If he don't like it he can shove it up his ass." Megan snapped a little too forcefully glaring at me from over her shoulder

"sure" I whisper shutting up before Megan threatens to take my food away. I put my focus on my potato peels to keep my mouth shut, and that's how the time went till everything was done. Megan would tend to and fuss with the food, I would eat my potatoes and taste whatever Megan gave me and tell her how it tasted.

I watched with amusement as Megan carefully put all her food on the plates. If I didn't know better I would say that she really was worried about what Sanji would think of her food; then again maybe I didn't. Megan argued that people ate things on what they saw anytime; I questioned why she had to take so long just putting the food on the plate. I didn't much care anymore I ate what smelled good not how it looked.

"Can you help me carry some of this?" Megan asks holding three plates of chicken herself; I nodded putting my now empty plate in the sink. I picked up the plate of crepes and a few of the toppings. Carefully holding them and, going out to the table that had been left on the deck from dinner because, some idiot, probably luffy, had decided that we should have breakfast on the deck Instead of in the kitchen like normal.

Looking at the sheer mass of food over my shoulder I didn't want to know how sanji did this every night. Doing this once was enough for me, setting the plates down. I quickly looked around for someone else to help but, someone that there was no fear, of not all the food making it to the table. no Sanji, or Robin ha, Zoro was taking a nap next to the mast.

"Hey idiot, come help set up!" I yell at Zoro, he snaps his head up scowling at being woken from his nap but, he got up and made his way to the kitchen. In the kitchen I grab the platter of cubed potatoes and, watched as Zoro pick up a large portion of the plates of scallops that where on the counter.

"What too much work for you to handle?" Zoro mutters to me trying to provoke me I give a half smile and look at him.

"No I just want to have breakfast before lunch; you do know that if you screw any of those up Megan will kill you." I reply to him stating his emanate doom same as if I was telling him that the stove is hot. Zoro laughed quietly not worried at all about his crazed nakama, slowly the table filled with food and the rest of the crew came to the smell of the delicious food.

Megan fussed with the food putting everything in its proper place and shooing people away from the table when they got to close. I dealt with this for a while but, when I saw her fidgeting with the silverware I rolled my eyes and sat at the table. when Megan came around to shoo me off, I made her sit next to me and motioned for everyone to sit with me.

Gladly filling their plates, without the notice of others I grabbed the platter of potatoes and hunched over it guarding it way from other, to have all for myself. I thought of the consequences of this a second to late, I felt the searing pain of Megan hitting me on the head spread through my skull. jerking back away from the table I almost fell out of my seat rubbing the spot that hurt, I glared at Megan.

"Share bitch there enough for an army here. which hopefully will feed the two bottomless pits, and leave enough for everyone else to eat." Megan yelled at me. Making an obvious offer of the food for anyone that was listening. Begrudgingly I let Usopp take the platter of potatoes, choosing then to ignore the whole crew and only pay mind to my food.

After I had put some potatoes on my plate, I then started filling the plates with the rest of the food. Sea bass and chicken filled my main plate, potatoes and a crepe folded and, filled with apples bananas and honey on my side plate. Making sure that no one was watching I lightly put a heated hand, pooling a small bit of fire under my palm, on my crepe turned it over and, heated the other side cooking the crepe so the bread was crisp and sealed closed.

I ate quickly before anyone noticed the difference to mine. I savored the taste of the apple fresh and ripe, same as one that had been pulled off a tree moments before, the banana matched in ripeness where the apple was crisp the banana was smooth; the grainy feel mixing in to the thick syrup of the honey. all of it warmed by my magic but, a cooked warm not making the contents gooey and wrapped in the crisp thin bread it was marvelous.

I had learned a small bit of how to cook from the years I spent with Megan. Regretfully the crepe went to fast; I picked up a potato cube and popped it in to my mouth. To see how Megan had improved the taste, the bacon was still present and prominent as a flavor. Rolling it on my tongue, I could taste an under tone hint of something, that had bite mulling it over I tried to think of what it was.

With the second cube I figured it out, Megan had added lemon zest to the cubes. I was impressed at how well it complimented the flavors; I left a few cubes for last. Favoring the chicken's juicy luscious taste, the meat was an easy to tear tender. it held the flavor from the rice and egg well, lifting the plain flavor chicken can have when not cook with other seasonings. I was hesitant to eat the eggs I didn't usually like them, even if Megan had cooked them.

After two bites of chicken with egg, I decide to eat around the eggs instead. I also skipped the scallops I was never fond of them. The bacon wrapped sausages were expertly crisped, even the fat on the bacon had crunch, but the sausage wasn't burnt at all, only the flesh had the right amount of crispness. All the lovely juices where trapped inside, almost dribbling down my chin when I bite in to it. Over all this was one of Megan's better meals.

"What did you do with the extra potatoes for these cubes?" I heard Sanji ask Megan I looked over at her waiting for what she would say.

"I just put them on a plate then cooked them I have my own personal garbage disposal it helps for the scraps." Megan stated pointing at me with her fork I gave Sanji a devilish grin he gave us an odd look but didn't make a comment.

"This is exultant food how did you learn to make it?" Robin asked Megan after taking a sip of her coffee, I watched Megan wanting to know how she deals with the question.

"Well like I said last night, nobody taught me how to cook I taught myself how. it was also helpful to have my own eat anything critic to figure out good combinations and, ones that don't work so well." Megan stated. I was still grinning that had been one of the good things about home, I was the official food taster. Partially because Megan only trusted my opinion there and, partially because anyone that tried to get an extra bite found that they had bite marks.

"No one helped you learn how to make meals of this standard that's astounding. it takes most years of hard training to make food even slightly close to as amazing as this. If you wouldn't mind I would love to work in the same kitchen as someone with your talent, for say lunch perhaps?" Sanji said it was something very kind. especially from the fight they had last night, it's also surprising to hear him talk to Megan as an equal chef not the extravagant flare he normally uses for talking to women.

After the first rabid tasting of the food, the crew broke on to small groups talking about the random things of life, I listened to Sanji and Megan make light small talk over the specifics of the meal what was good where minor tweaks could be made and the like, while eating breakfast till unfortunately the massive amount of food dwindled to nothing.

"Alli help me clean up the dishes." Megan said collecting dishes looking around to try and pawn off the job to someone else I see that everyone had scattered grumbling and glaring at Megan, I pick up some of the plates. After sweet talking Sanji I got out of washing the dish, wandering on to the deck I try and think of something to do.

We had set sail after the loge pose had set for the next island late last night, the open air was amazing tinted with the salt of the sea, even though I had lived by the water my whole life there was just something different about the air when you're not hidden behind rocks and the water was clear.

I noticed leaning on the railing to look in to the ocean; the ocean was teeming with fish I saw schools, fifty or more, of fish that were vibrant blues and purples shimmering like a rainbow when the sun hit them. The water looked very calm maybe it stayed like this I would take a swim and, catch a few fish later on today.

"Hey you okay?" Nami chimed in leaning on the rail at my side I turn looking at her.

"Yeah just looking at the ocean, I haven't ever seen fish like this." I say nodding my head at the fish.

"There's a lot of interesting fish and creatures in the ocean those are just normal fish. We've seen fish bigger than this ship, I'm sure we will find some more interesting fish the longer you're here." Nami said watching the fish herself I nod looking back at the fish.

"When will we reach the next island?" I ask out of curiosity looking out at the horizon.

"Well this place is odd because its three islands closely clumped together, normally it could take weeks to reach an island but, we should be at the next island sometime tomorrow." Nami explained she looked at me when she explained, I couldn't tell but it almost looked like she pitied my lack of knowledge, I stuck my tongue out at her I may not know a lot of things she called common but I did know it can take a while to travel she smiled back at me apparently getting the message.

"Well I need to go check a few things don't get to bored around here." Nami laughed pushing away from the rail and heading to what I guessed was her room

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," I called after her she just laughed more looking around I saw Megan was not on the deck so she must still be in the kitchen with Sanji.

I also saw Robin in her usual chair reading a book, I laughed quietly she was almost as unsocial as me towards strangers but this is family. I think as I silently walk over their she should get along much better than that she doesn't notice me looking at the cover I can't make out what it says deciding to have a little fun make as little noise as I possibly can I sneak around behind her looking over her shoulder. I look at what she's reading but the pages are filled with strange letters, I haven't the faintest of what it says dropping in a crouch I put my head on her shoulder in the same moment asking.

"What are you reading?" I can feel her jump in shock I smile mischievously looking closely at the page the letters look like nothing I've seen before I find them intriguing.

"It's a history book and it's very rare there's not very many books like this left." robin said after calming down slightly if I tilled my head a little to my ear on her neck I could have heard her heart beat to see just how much I did scare her but I didn't I figured I was invading her personal space enough as it was.

"Huh and you can read that cool," I said still looking at the page hoping it might be clear if I stare at it long enough.

"Yes I'm the only person in the world that can still read these." Robin told me I could hear the pain in her voice stopping me from asking why she was the only one or if she could teach me?

"What does it say?" I asked instead not wanting to give up the conversation.

"You don't want to know, it's not very interesting and you shouldn't try to read this either the government hates all things related to this. The people that can are hated as well." Robin sates, I can feel the pain coming off of her looking at her staying on her shoulder; I can see the look of her scared because she said more than she meant to. We seem to have that effect on one another to tell them more then we want to I give her an are you stupid look.

"If you're interested in it then it has to be at least a little interesting because you are a very intelligent woman. Intelligent people are rarely entertained by un-fascinating things, if the government don't like it so what its composed of idiot bitches that need to go fuck themselves and there is nothing you could do that would make me hate you ever. So I don't want to hear you say anything else like that got it." I scold her being very serious about every word but I see her smile faintly it's not bursting with happiness but its thanks that there is someone to deny the pain for her.

"So what does it say?" I ask her again more firm this time Robin shakes her head a little being careful not to dislodge me from her shoulder.

"This talks of an old civilization listing there farming and trade, majority of the book lists the times to harvest crops when to lay the crops and when there was floods." Robin told me I nodded following what she said.

"I have other books on different subjects such as fish and the history of pirates if you would like to read them." Robin offered

"Yes," I exclaimed leaning back on my heels arms above my head giving me a small bemused smile, she excused herself to retrieve the books I waited the few minutes. Just watching the sky admiring the clouds; I know that the clouds here are the same kind I saw at home but something about being on the wide open sea without any rocks blocking me away from the world. Everything looks so different so bright and wonderful; I look back at Robin when I hear her walk she holds out three books to me.

I take them and sit in the chair next to her looking at the bindings; I read the titles of them _History of Pirates_, _Geography of the World_, _and Fish from All points Of the World_. Smiling I put them in my lap and reach over to hug Robin who is already reading her book again, at first she stiffens at the contact but as I hold on she slowly relaxes into my grasp and puts her hand on my arm I let go and open the book on fish curious to what kinds there are.

* * *

><p>Authors note: And another one down yay. Reviews are always nice and appreciated so please do. SNmoonlit once again made this possible to post so you have to love her to. Next week you people get a special surprise for the chapter see you then.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own one piece only thing i own would be Alli and Megan.

Review Corner:

RavingSunshine, I love food so i have to make the food delicious the only sad thing is i make myself hungry, and that's really bad when your stuck in a room and you realize all you have for lunch is a microwave meal, lol. I'm lucky I have a Megan i just cant get her to cook. good i like giving surprises there fun I'll try for more but its not quite with romance, frustration over romance. yes finally the anime will have the time skip stupid filler episodes make the show slow.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

~Megan's POV~

Quietly I cleaned the dishes keeping as much distance between myself and Sanji as I can while still grab the dishes from him, I had watched the little twit Alli worm her way out of helping with the dishes not that it surprised me. I wasn't too sure about this whole pirate crew thing I didn't trust any of the others, sure they had been nice but it could all be a ploy to screw with the new girls that didn't know better.

Robin even said that they where criminals how are you suppose to trust a person after that. Even socially deprived, I know that you tend to want to stay away from criminals, but Alli was happy around them. It had been a long time sense I had seen my little sister happy like this, last time she had been anywhere close to this happy was before the fights started with her mother which was a few years back.

Alli had been a happy, energetic, fun loving person back then her life was a game even at its most serious points she would find a way to have fun; fighting with her mother had made her cold sure there was always that bitchy streak to not follow orders and find it fun to screw with people and fight but nothing like after the fighting started.

The fighting seemed to drain away at her bouncy nature, like the fighting with her mother had pulled that heat from the flame of her spirit, leaving a cold block of ice, but these people something about them made her happy again, it turned her back into the person she is happy, energetic, loud. In no way was the ice completely melted but a considerable chunk was gone. So for that no matter howo much I hated and didn't trust these people I would stay here because they gave me back my little sister.

Looking at Sanji from the corner of my eye I repressed a sigh, I hated all of them from lack of knowing them and not knowing what to do. So why did one of them have to be so damn hot? Catching a glimpse of his eye, the blue of it enticing drawing me in like the sea the calming surface that immediately gave a sense of security but a intense passionate layer underneath; I quickly look back at the dishes in my part of the sink, hand automatically cleaning them while my mind wandered on more important things.

"Are you all right Megan-Chan you are awful quite?" Sanji asked smiling at me getting a clear view of his one uncovered eye his hair falling over the other, fighting hard to not show the rapid change in my heart rate.

"Huh uh yeah I'm fine just thinking of some stuff." I answered looking back at the sink, _my god and I thought Alli could eat_.

"Ah, would you care to share, what's on your mind with me?" Sanji asked again I felt defensive immediately.

"What I think isn't going to be shared bitch." I snap at him pulling the last few dishes through the water placing them on a towel on the counter to dry.

"Ah sorry to have overstepped my boundaries Megan-Chan. would you still care to help me make lunch?" Sanji changed tactics he was still flirtatious with me, yet it was severely mellowed to what he would do for the others.

"Um yeah sure lunch would be good." I said trying to keep the timidness out of my voice, since when did I get nervous, drying my hands on a towel I left the dishes to air dry.

"I was thinking of grilled fish, a step down from the marvelous breakfast you made." Sanji suggested obviously he did not want to stop talking and reluctantly, I had to agree but not with his choice in lunch.

"Only if you want a mopey Alli, we just have two main dishes of sea food something from the land would be better, and to keep it as flavorful but it doesn't have to be as extravagant." I mouth off to him looking at him with a smirk; avoiding his eyes so I can hold my ground.

"Oh well there is still some steak in the freezer, we could grill that instead." Sanji agrees not rising to the jab and just going with the sudden change, I try to think of whether it's because he prompted me to change it or, his to flexible ways to the will of a woman.

I watched carefully as he dried his hands on a towel, then lighting a cigarette the smell that filled the room immediately was annoying but I could get used to it, not that I wanted to, I had to get out of the room before I thought any more stupid shit.

"Well there are a few hours before lunch so I will think on it." I comment as I walk out of the kitchen gliding out of the room past Sanji, I had the insane urge to run my hand over his shoulder as I walked past him but, before there would be the chance I take a deep breath of salty air letting the ocean calm me.

I was a stunted at the change from be on land to on the water even if I was scared of the water it was a part of who I am, it's a piece of my magic. Back on the island I could normally only feel the shifting of the tide now as I close my eyes, not remembering how but finding myself leaning on the rail I felt every wave around the ship, I focus in on the feel letting the water flood my senses to have the first bit of a calming sensation since I got on this ship.

The waves move through me I can feel every movement of the sea reverberate through my body wiping away all my stress, relaxing my muscles, I let my sense of self slip forgetting where I was. I could only barely feel the wood under my hands hearing what was around me; there was no smell the only thing I feel was the waves.

being a part of them the ocean the only reasonable thing in my mind I liked being in the trance like state the grasp of reality faded the worry and stress with it I promised myself only for a little bit would I enjoy this pleasure because I did need to think about lunch and maybe a plausible escape route but I was aware that my sense of time was stripped away with my other senses.

"Hi Megan, what are you doing?" a voice yelled slicing through my trance, my mind snapped back to reality painfully fast first from shock I gasped in reaction, I could feel a headache forming quickly after the shock wore off. Looking at the idiot while trying to hide the pain I saw Luffy standing next to me a grin splitting his face.

"I was trying to meditate, what do you want?" I said showing a small bit of my irritation, not that he seemed to notice he was an odd one, that perked my interest from what I had seen there was no limit to energy he had which flowed into friendliness, when we had been threatened his energy changed to an almost scary quality. There were a few things I could see that were like Alli in what he does which makes him interesting to watch, yet if I was given the chance I'd leave him in a pit.

"I really liked breakfast and you're the only one Sanji will let near the food. Could you make me a snack? I'm really hungry." Luffy asked trying to act innocent and failing horribly he was worse than Alli.

"No we just had breakfast, lunch will be served soon enough you can wait till then." I stated watching him pout it was funny, not quite what I would expect for someone that was supposedly captain of a ship.

"But Megan I'm hungry," Luffy whined giving me a puppy dog look that was pathetic, only on idiot would fall for that.

"No I don't care; you can wait for lunch like everyone else." I told him pushing myself off the rail; I start to walk off somewhere else to look around this ship I would be stuck on for a while.

"Ah man you're just like Sanji no fair." Luffy whined again, I froze for a second at his comment; I couldn't explain my reactions to Sanji so I brushed it off ignoring Luffy and kept walking. I saw Alli absorbed in a book sitting next to Robin, I didn't even try to draw her out of the book I knew she was lost to the world till either she got tired or there was food.

I walked up a set of stairs leading to orange trees, how there was orange trees on a ship or why was a mystery I would rather leave alone. looking at the back the boat I could almost make out the outline of the island we had left, a chance missed at being normal, why couldn't we be normal? Live around normal people?

Why did Alli have to drag us around and find the most freakish of people? There was also the same question of why did I follow her? If I hated her choices so much; I guess it was because I couldn't think of living a day without her. Sighing again, I dropped my head looking at the deck below me I hadn't noticed before but Zoro was lifting impressively large weights.

There was a number of other training equipment scattered around the deck in an oddly ordered fashion, a work out would be a good way to get my mind off of everything. Skipping the stairs I jumped over the rail and, landed in a crouch with a thump not loud enough to worry those on the other side of the ship but loud enough to alert Zoro he looked over at me scowling stopping his training he rested his weight on the floor.

"What do you want?" he growled apparently moss head didn't like interruptions when he was training.

"I don't want anything, just wanted to see if someone could actually work around here? Mind if I join?" I asked him nodding my head at the weights Zoro looked stunned at what I had said but gave a small chuckle.

"Sure if you think you can," Zoro challenged with a smirk raising my eyebrow at him, I walked over to a stand holding most of the weights. I picked up two of the large weights considerably smaller than the one Zoro was lifting which stood as tall as him, I looked at the ends of the weights to see how heavy they were twenty five, not bad for a warm up, holding one in each hand I fell in to place lifting them while standing next to Zoro.

After an hour of working with Zoro we sat on the floor watching the water as it past behind us, though I was pretty sure he was taking a nap and I was watching the water. I enjoyed the silence and slight burning in my muscles it almost felt like being home and I forgot of the worries I had earlier.

"Megan-Chan, where are you?" Sanji called well there went my bliss, remembering where I am at the sound of him a shiver ran down my spine at the same time as a wave of frustration, its probably better to deal with him now then to let him hunt for me.

"I'm over here Sanji!" I yell a few seconds later, I see Sanji poking his head over the rail the trees behind him, I leaned back looking at him, and he smiled at me my heart speed up and just after it had gotten it calmed down from the work out. His deep blue eyes where enticing welcoming me to stare at him, he tried so hard with the other woman to get them to like him but it didn't really work.

Hell if he kept flirting with Alli he's going to get hurt but he didn't try with me not the same way he did with the others yet I felt more than them I didn't like him at all, but I did feel more than I liked to admit just by looking at him. His eyes, at least the one that was clear to the world, offered clarity to who he was but, at the same time kept the doors to his soul closed.

"I was going to start prepping for lunch, I came to see if you where still going to help?" Sanji said bringing me out of my thinking I hope he didn't notice me staring at him

"Yeah I'll help give me a second to get up." I say moving so I can get up Sanji jumps down to the deck next to me silent as a cat.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked in a hushed tone I felt his breath hit my ear when he leaned into say this, the effect of this gesture hit me like a wave a hot electrifying wave. That, finally made something in me click and start working again I jumped away almost hitting my back on the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's start lunch, sounds good. Yeah I'll go now, and start lunch." I rambled turning I ran up the stairs taking them two at a time trying my best to ignore Sanji and my pounding heart. But all I could hear what happened on the deck. I didn't look back knowing that Sanji was back there about to fight with Zoro.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Ha you didn't expect that did you. Writing in more then one point of view is something else, new I'm trying with this story and it will being in there periodically, about one or two chapter more with Megan then you get Alli back so no worries. SNmoonlit helped make this as always. The story wouldn't be as good if i didn't get feed back like that from RavingSunshine so please review when you read. I'll see you next week have fun.<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't know anything but Alli and Megan

Review Corner:

again no reviews so sad

* * *

><p>chapter 9<p>

"Stupid Marimo!" Sanji stated followed by the sound of boot meeting flesh.

"Ow! What the hell was that for shitty cook?" Zoro snapped, I heard the scuffle of feet before I was out of hearing range. I quickly walked to the kitchen knowing that I could find salvation there.

Walking in I took in the smells of the kitchen the many spices that where kept mingled in the air coating it in a pleasant smell. I could smell the lingering smoke from the cigarettes Sanji smokes, damn it, I was staring to not mind the smell so much. Looking at the counters for a distraction I saw that Sanji had brought the steak out of the freezer, one big slab, I figured he had too have gotten it at the last market he had been at because it was too thin for being caught himself, yet it was still fairly thick.

I walked over to the counter picked up a knife to start cutting at the meat, it was fairly frozen too I noticed when I tried to cut through it. I was so use to Alli super heating the blade when I needed to cut frozen foods I forgot how hard it is to cut things that are frozen without help from magic but with the restriction on magic so that those idiots don't find out it would be hard to heat the blade, oh well, that's what good old fashioned muscles are for. I thought as I set on applying as much pressure as I could working the knife through the meat and trying for the cleanest cuts I could make.

When I did finally cut a piece of the large slab, I divided the smaller piece in to more strips thin and rectangular in shape they would be perfect for sandwiches. After pausing to find a cooking sheet, I placed the strips in the sheet to thaw out the large slab got easier to cut off. It helped that the kitchen had warmed up considerable.

I was tempted to take my shirt off it was so hot but I didn't know when Sanji was going to come help with lunch and me shirtless was not something I wanted him to see, at least not yet a voice whispered in my head, I shook my head to get rid of the thought, no not ever do I want Sanji to see me without anything I try to convince myself only partially working.

When would the moron come I thought looking over my shoulder at the door, I was half way through the slab and it had been quite a while since I left him fighting Zoro, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't help at all idiot; I cut another piece of the steak, I slit the piece through the side making two thinner slices setting both slices on the counter, I cut one length wise into three pieces, picking them up I placed them in row with the other slices all identical in size and shape.

I should make a marinade for these pieces of steak, a teriyaki sauce would be good with the meat, it would bring out the nice robust taste of the meat but an hour at most would not be enough time for the marinade to soak into the steak on its own. I wonder if I could make the marinade sink in with my magic and have no one notice especially Sanji, I placed another three slices on the sheet having cut them while I was thinking.

Working the slab to give another piece between me working on it and the heat of the room only the core was still frozen, I heard the door open turning I expected to see Luffy trying to sneak in so he could snatch a piece of food, I had already kicked him out twice, the second time I threatened him with a knife having the sharp projectile hit the wall inches from his head had motivated him to leave the kitchen fast but I saw Sanji walking in instead he fixed his tie while he closed the door.

"Sorry Megan-Chan I was fighting with that stupid Marimo, don't worry he won't bother you anymore I made sure he understood that much." Sanji apologized, I rolled my eyes is that what he's been doing this whole time, I've been working my ass off, three fourths of the way through the slab of steak and he's been having a pissing contest with Zoro. I turn back to the steak, hiding in my anger but hacking at the mostly thawed meat with renewed vigor.

"Zoro wasn't bothering me, so how about you do something useful like help prep lunch? Oh can you get that knife out of the wall?" I half snarl at him, I caught his look of surprise over my shoulder when he finally noticed the knife sticking out of the wall; he pulled it out with ease he walked to the sink and placed the knife in the gently to be washed with the rest of the dishes.

then stood over my shoulder examining what I was doing, I felt the heat radiating off of his body my body yearned to lean back in to the heat; I refused to let it my body responded. Holding myself in place and putting more focus on cutting the meat made it easier to fight the urge, I should be used to body heat from another Alli, who put out heat like a furnace, for many years it took a lot of effort to pull her off of me but what radiated off of Sanji was different kind of heat a more sensual heat then what Alli let off from extra magic.

I wonder if he knows it or if I'm the only one that feels this heat, if he knows and he makes use of this odd yummy heat then I would have a hard time denying this feeling and I'm screwed, but if he doesn't know and I'm the only one that feels it then once again I'm screwed, if it's both then I'm doubly screwed because this heat washed away my plans to find somewhere normal to live and made me want to stay and just roll in the feeling and this was all Alli's fault. How had I let her talk my in to this I was the older sister, she should listen to me not that it ever happened she was to convincing for my good and seeing her happy always stopped any plan I had, the woes of being an older sibling.

"I didn't plan on using that much of the meat but with Luffy's appetite that might have been a good call." Sanji commented, snapping me out of my thoughts, damn, I was getting lost in my head to often not something I usually did.

"Yeah well with how much I've seen disappear at meals, I thought it would be ideal to have a lot for the demons out there." I said trying to keep my head on straight, I left the slab of meat handing the knife to Sanji and taking the last pieces of steak to sit with the rest of them taking then moment to actually look at how much steak I had cut, the sheet I placed them on was nearly filled with identical strips of meat putting the last few pieces of steak in the last available spot.

I walked to the cabinet with the spices, I pulled down a few setting them on the counter; I also grabbed two large bowls out of the cabinet putting them on the counter next to the spices. I walked to the fridge next pulling out a few sauces I saw half bottle of wine sitting on a shelf grabbing that too. Arms full of things, I nudged the door closed with my hip and walked back over to the counter lining up the two set of ingredients with different bowls.

Spices to one sauce to the other, I poured the sauce first as I started I felt my magic loosen. Gently flow down my arms to the food, I knew Sanji couldn't see it so I didn't worry; the more magic that seeped out the less focused the rest of the world became so I didn't really care letting the magic move me following it on what to add, how much when the mixture was right; I grabbed a piece of the steak without really thinking about it.

I didn't have to I mixed the meat in to the saucy mixture the magic that was in the sauce making the sauce absorb into the meat as easily as water fills the gaps in sand, I left the steak for a moment; filling the second bowl with the spices careful to now have the sauce on my hands clump them together, being to absorbed in the magic to clean them, I picked up the bowl swishing it just so all the spices blended together perfectly placing the bowl back on the counter.

I picked the meat out of the sauce into the spice giving it a nice coating on top of the sauce, I knew by instinct that the flavors wouldn't be to over powering after it was coated. I placed the steak back on the sheet to rest and wait for me to cook it, I repeated this process lost in my magic, it's not a clogging hazy feel but a comforting relaxed feel. I haven't been this relaxed the whole time I've been on the ship and the sensations of what I'm doing is sharper than normal, I can smell each spice separately as well as mixed together and I smell each sauce.

The mixture it makes having a high acid tang from the wine taking a deep breath I take in all parts the spices, the sauces the wonderful smell it made all mixed together. I felt the tenderness that had worked in to the steak, the cool silky syrup from the sauce then the grainy coating that covers the steak, it's amazing to watch as my hands move detached from my mind, I see every line in the meat the little streaks of fat twisted in with the rich muscle. Then as the sauce follows into the meat every little crevices filled before soaking in last the spice, tiny grains covering each side all distinction lost under hundreds of grains sticking to the sauce yet there is still rivets of where the fat and muscle meet.

Placing the completely changed meat back where it started, the hiss of meat hitting a burner shot through my trance, shocked I jerked my head up my magic halting crumpling and bending back on its self at the abrupt stop in flow of energy the meat I had been holding plopped in to the sauces spraying the counter.

In speckles Sanji was at the stove a piece of the steak, I had prepped in a pan I smelled the fish oil burning in the pan. Sanji looks over at me giving me a small curious smile, the fact that Sanji was still in the room had slipped my mind; I shake my head in it's a nothing gesture and go back to the meat releasing my magic letting it follow into the mixture of sauce and food knowing that the steak had soaked up enough of the sauce falling back into the soothing rhythm the magic and food created grab, soak, coat, place, grab, soak, coat, place, sizzle.

I gave a side way glance at Sanji not breaking my concentration he looked as focused same letting each piece of meat rest for the same amount of time, him fitting in to my rhythm perfectly it was a feeling I hadn't had before to be at my highest point and have someone that works with me without trying, it should worry me more, but all I can think is I can have this feeling of wholeness every day. Maybe this place won't be so bad, letting my mind wander off my hands working at their own rhythm.

I reached for a slice of steak to find that there was no more unprepared meat, slowly I walked out of my trance, I felt refreshed and energized that came only from the cleansing work my magic had done while cooking. I look over at Sanji, he was still cooking the steak working with the same intensity I had moments ago I saw the already cooked meat on heating plates taking that I couldn't help cook anymore; I picked up the two bowls I had been using placing them in the sink for the moment I washed all the slime of my hands that I had gotten from the ingredients after I filled the bowls with water to have them soak, putting together what would be a good idea to go with the meat.

Sandwiches would probably be the best drying my hands on a towel, I walk across the kitchen back to the fridge, I pull out the bread, lettuce, and tomatoes. I placed them on a counter opposite to the one that Sanji was working at, I found platters in a cabinet above the counter.

I sliced the loafs of bread tomatoes and lettuce in to sandwich fixings that would fit the meat perfectly satisfied, I glanced at the plate I was happy at my work, but something was missing, the cheese. I walked back to the fridge shifting though it to find what I wanted, I pulled out two blocks; one yellow cheese and the other Parmesan. Hmm maybe I can get Alli to eat this; it would go well with the steak, slicing the cheese I placed that on the platter as well gathering up the excess ingredients. I put back what I hadn't used.

I looked over at Sanji taking a moment to just watch the way he moved, all slim toned muscle, then to note of how the steaks where coming. I saw that almost all of them where done with pristine organization on a separate platter, the man took his time with food I didn't see one grain out of place the last strip of steak was on the burner as he turned off the stove and put the last piece in place. He looked up at me with a smile, I had to swallow my heart back in place as it jumped to my throat those amazing eyes pining me in place.

"Are you ready to serve Megan-Chan?" Sanji asked me holding up the platter of meat I nodded before finding my voice.

"Yeah lets go feed those mongrels before they starve to death." I said forcing my voice to not waver or crack, I picked up the platters of bread and condiments balancing then on my arms. Carefully Sanji pushed the door open with his foot which was actually slightly fascinating because the door opens inwards towards the kitchen, he held the door for me as I walked out the crew was scattered so there was no fight to put the platters on the table but I knew the smell of the food would soon attract them like animals. I watched as Sanji carefully set the steak on the table just to be sure that it was safe.

"Alright you idiot's foods ready come and get it!" I yelled quickly moving out of the way I saw Alli sitting in the chair next to Robin oblivious to the world I walk over there.

"Hello Alli foods on, favorite thing of the day wakey, wakey." I said waving a hand I front of her face with no reaction sighing, I stopped waving and raised my hand hitting her over the head with a nice thwack.

* * *

><p>Author notes: Come on people how do I have to bribe you to get you to review, I love reviews I'd love more please. I got special help making these Megan chapters work from SNmoonlit. See you next week.<p> 


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine can't claim it only thing i own is Alli and Megan.

Review Corner:

No reviews means nothing to put sorry to say.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Alli's pov

I vaguely heard sounds around me but I ignored them, engrossed in my book about the different weather patterns common to the different parts of the world, the four different corners seemed to have fairly normalized seasons even if one corner would constantly cold and another hot. I had just started on the part describing the islands of the grand line that could swing from never changing in constant change in weather, I saw motion in front of me but I ignored that too fascinated by all the different islands.

I did notice when the motion stopped thankful I thought whoever was trying to get my attention had given up seconds after that, though I felt a palm slam in to the side of my head rattling my focus. Words on the page blurred to black smudges in an instant slowly I raised my head to glower at the offender, fighting off the forming headache.

"There's food on the table you should probably eat some before Luffy hogs it all or Sanji makes it for you." Megan states plainly say the only thing that would avoid a fight after being disturbed. Forgetting my anger I gently put Robin's book on the table next to me and jump out of the chair, I zoned in on the smell of the meat.

I picked a piece right of the pan or whatever I stood a second just reveling in the taste the savoryness of the teriyaki, the little bite from the wine, and that extra little tang that the spices added all of the flavors blended wonderfully. My mouth watered at the thought of more.

Hurriedly I noticed the buns and extra things reaching for a bun, I carefully put a piece of steak on the bun leaning over the platter with cheeses, I sniffed quickly then picked a piece of parmesan of the top, lined that on top of the steak making a quick check that everything was aligned perfectly I put the top on the sandwich then took a large bite out of the sandwich.

Savoring the flavors this time the cheese added a nice undertone to the steak as a whole, I ignored the plates my hands working well enough to hold the sandwich together, I took a brief glance around every one else was situated around the table in varying states of satisfaction but oddly I didn't see Luffy that was slightly odd. I didn't think much on it as I finished a sandwich and worked on putting another one together.  
>The food went faster than I would have liked but that's how it is on a ship with eight other people.<p>

"Hey who is going to help clean the dishes?" Megan asked looking around the table at the happy content people, I slipped off my seat and tried to slink my way to the back of the ship. I heard the whistle of air as something flew towards me, I tried to duck in time but still felt the pain as I was hit in the head looking down I saw that it was spoon the pain felt like it was from something bigger.

"Yeah I'm talking to you bitch?" Megan said to me, I grinned sheepishly trying to think of a way out of this I loved when Megan cooked the food was always amazing but I hated cleaning especially since our views of clean differed, I say burn off all the food and what not then rise of the ash and you were good. Megan was very firm in the water and soap practice.

"Hey Alli, can you come up here for a sec want to talk to you?" Zoro called down from the trees above my head as I was about to try some lame excuse.

"Yeah sure I'll be right up," I tell him before turning to Megan with a large grin "sorry can't help busy." I state even though I know that she can hear Zoro and I. I toss the spoon that I had picked up back to her watching as see got pisser by the second.

"Damn lazy bitch!" Megan yelled as I darted up the stairs barely missing getting hit by the spoon again, reaching the top with a gasp I smile broadly but seeing Zoro's brooding face my smile slips some. He is the most serious of the crew; I'm slightly worried what would happen if he wasn't happy about us being here?

Would he go as far as throwing me off the ship because I haven't been anything but a burden? Megan at least can cook but what have I done to help the ship? What could I do in the first place? I take a deep breath pushing the thoughts away he was as happy as everyone else when we said we would join and he seems to be to sensible to just throw me off the ship without a chance to talk it out first but maybe that's what this is shaking my head I get rid of any thoughts.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked Zoro who was leaning over the other side of the railing towards the back of the ship.

"Come down here then we can talk." he said jumping over the railing to the deck below, wow way to not be cryptic and scary, I walk over to the other side looking over the railing there were a lot of weights and other training tools. I jumped over the rail landing on the balls of my feet first, then shifting my weight back to my heels as I bent my knees landing without a sound. Zoro looked back up at the railing where I had been standing; I waved lightly to get his attention he looked down with mild surprise like he hadn't expected me to be so silent.

"So what's all this about? What do you wanna talk about?" I asked still unsettled a little more now that no one can see us, it looked like this was his training area but I'm not sure that made things any better.

"Hm nothing really, I said that so pervy-cook wouldn't have a fit, what I do want is to know how well can you fight?" Zoro stated, I sighed this was a lot better than what I was thinking.

"I don't really know the gang fight or whenever the first time that I've actually fought was. I wasn't even sure what I was doing, I figured out that there's a big difference to think about fighting and how to really do it so I don't know what all I can do." I told him only half true, I hadn't fought humans before that but I had fought with my brethren plenty; okay so it wasn't much more serious than play fights but it was the same thing kind of Zoro nodded apparently that was enough of an answer for him.

"Alright I'll show you a few things about how to fight properly, and then if you're ready we can do a little sparing if you like." Zoro told me, I grinned like an idiot bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"First hold still," he said putting his hands on my shoulders, I held still mostly my muscles still quivering, "second keep your arms in front of you." Zoro gently moved my arms to a fighting position making slight adjustments.

"Move your feet apart," he move his legs to a fighting stance I copied him I found some of this redundant but listen anyway seeing as there was no really way to tell his how I did but didn't know things like this, "now I want you to punch." Zoro came beside me leading me through the motion. I did it myself a few times to make him happy, okay little kid stuff was really annoying, hopefully doing it well and being patient would lead to bigger things something useful.

"Okay now hit me," zoro said moving back in front of me, I grinned holding back the more sadistic side of me now. I could show him I was way better than a little kid I shifted my weight to my back foot, adjusting slightly I twisted my body so my punching arm was back almost ready to hit.

"No hold still." Zoro stated reaching forwards to put me back in proper stance, I snorted quietly at him he dropped his hands away waiting for me to hit again .I tried just shifting my shoulders a little to get extra momentum.

"No hold still and punch like we just went over." Zoro said again making me go back to my original stance. I suppressed a groan, fine let him have it his way for now, and with as much speed as I could muster I held still and punched him in the chest. He took a second to look down, I knew the hit was pathetic and could hardly bruise anyone, let alone knock someone out.

Now we play my way in his distraction, I shifted my weight back turned my body raised my fist back even with my shoulder, and nailed him on the last few ribs throwing my weight into the motion. Zoro bent over in shock and pain reaction on instinct, I followed through by redirection my momentum and kicking him in the stomach; I watched as Zoro fall to the deck in a coughing fit. I had agitated his diaphragm in my two attacks; I leaned over him I tilted my head to the side looking down at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked both in real concern and to poke at his ego.

"I'm fine," Zoro growled forcing himself to stop coughing and getting back to his feet, "what was that? I thought you didn't know how to fight?" I shrugged.

"Not on a think about it base, I can see openings and just react and I know that physically I'm weak so I use movement to add the power that I lack." I state explaining best I can.

"Heh, you're an odd one no wonder you fit in on this ship. Maybe I should have started with the sparing then refined how you fight." Zoro laughed.

"Yeah that sounds a lot better than the crap we were trying." I said, back to bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Fine then we'll try that you come at me, we'll start sparing then go from there good?" Zoro asks I nodded. Slowly stalking over to his side, he moved with me not giving me an opening spot. I knew he wasn't going to come at me, I knew it put me at a disadvantage and he would be able to deflect anything I tried. I would have to move fast to not get hit; shifting low I dived at his side he dodged to other side out of the way. I let myself fall in to a tumble and kicked at his lower back holding back just enough to not hurt him.

Zoro stumbled off balance, I rolled to my feet I griped his shoulder pulling him around I punched him in the nose still keeping control of my strength still, I skipped backwards a step to watch his movement he had a hand on his nose that was bleeding the iron smell filling my nose; unwillingly my mouth watered slightly at the rich intensity; kicking on instincts that linked into my magic. Swallowing thickly I focused on Zoro, pushing back the impulse to hunt I saw a smile grow on Zoro's face much like mine of suppressed joy at the prospect of pain, he lunged at my midsection in a tackle. I moved out of the way in a few steps of quick weight changes all movements fluid and graceful.

I looked behind me to keep an eye on Zoro he was on his feet, he punched me in the shoulder I tried to move out of the way, but still took the hit to the edge of my shoulder gritting my teeth I twisted around and gripped his wrist before he could pull back holding tight I returned the hit punching him in adjoining shoulder. Then letting go he stumble at the change in weight turning again, I kicked him in the sternum pushing him over on to his back in a surge of movement that was purely instinctual, I slammed in to him straddling his waist I pinned him down.

Zoro tried to get me off once or twice, I just moved my center of gravity to keep him in place every piece of me screamed to bend down and latch on to his throat and dominate over him; biting my cheek and reminding myself that I have to not act to off normal.

"Hey bitch, play nicely for once!" Megan yelled from the trees I looked up sharply seeing her sitting on the railing eating an orange.

"I am." I answered getting off Zoro then holding my hand out for him, he took it and I helped Zoro to his feet. Megan jumped off the railing with a thump as she finished off the orange walking over to me she threw her arm around my shoulder pulling me a few feet away.

"Yeah well I just don't want you to beat the hell out of our ship mates the first week we're here," Megan said jokingly then whispered in my ear, "those wolf instincts of your aren't getting to bad are they?" I shook my head lightly.

"She couldn't beat me, I wasn't really trying to fight back." Zoro said as Megan continued walking me away to the front of the ship.

"Yeah well I wasn't trying my best either; I know how delicate a man's ego can be I don't want to deal with a mopey you for who knows how long." I joked as Megan dragged me up the stairs I heard a disgruntle 'hey', as I was lead out of hearing range.

"So what exactly do you want?" I asked Megan turning out of her grasp, wrapping my arms around one of the orange trees leaning my head against the tree, giving a look of faked innocence.

"Nothing, I just don't know if it's such a good idea to be training with them and stuff. I mean how long do we really plan on being here. What about your poor mother? She has to be out of her mind with worry." Megan asked folding her arms over her chest giving me a stern look that demanded to be taken serious and that we are going to have a serious talk. I let go of the tree and matched her firm stance glare back at her and steeling myself for the coming fight.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Life is a bit insane at the moment for both myself and my wonderful editor SNmoonlit, so to keep on top of real life there will be no new chapter next week, but we will be back the following week after. If you do love this story then i need review to know that, and keep this going. If I don't hear anything form those that read I can't know how much you like it so please review.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: One piece not mine. Alli, Megan mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

"This is a whole different world than what we are use to if they've anything they can teach us. Maybe we should learn, you know just take it all in with a grain of salt. We know what's right and what's not; if it doesn't sound right then we don't do it. It's easy and I don't really see anything wrong with just staying here; making this home, them as family, they welcomed us with open arms no questions asked why do you have to fight this so much? They want to make us part of their family and you just want run as fast as you can from them. What is wrong with you? Why are you so hell bent on not letting anyone in? I'm the paranoid one here remembers, and you are suppose to cover my back and support me when there are these kinds of situations. About mother I mean really if she cared so damn much about where we are and how we are doing she would have already found us. She could have to the moment; we weren't where we were supposed to be, she could have followed us and brought us back there! But look at where we are, do you see her anywhere, mother doesn't care at least not enough to put effort in to looking for both of us," I answered her try hard to keep my voice down to not attach the notice of the others.

"Stay here what the hell are you talking? You're the one that always wants to not stay anywhere. Now first breath of fresh air and you're stuck where you first put your paw down. I don't get it, we have been lying to them since the moment we got here. We have barely told them anything about us. Why have we been completely true? Why should you be the only one that gets a vote in what we do? What I want just doesn't matter to does it, I should just support you. What about me? Why won't you support me?" Megan almost cried I walked over to her putting hands on her shoulders I kept her just barely from a hug.

"Yes I wanted to not be stuck in one place because I wanted to see everything but, do you not realize that we are on a boat? One that has planned to go everywhere possible, what's a better way to see the world than that not on an island that's for sure I don't know if we will tell them the truth but there the only ones that have been kind to us. So we should give them some trust in return and there have to be some secrets they will never tell us; I'm not saying that what you think isn't important. I've always used what you say to keep me from doing things I will regret but, you have always trusted me no matter what has been happening. you have always had faith in me, trusted me, undeniably why don't you trust me now Meg? Why?" I asked looking her in the eyes to have her full attention.

"I'm scared Alli, I'm so scared, I don't know what to do? What's going on, how we even get here, and everything is so different. We know nothing about this place and there's so much out here that we don't know about, that it scares me. Everything feels like it is closing in around me and I can't breathe, it terrifies me. I just don't know any more, Alli what do we do?" Megan cried I pulled her in to a hug; she clung to me muffling her sobs in my shoulder. I stroked her back soothingly and ran my finger through the end of her hair.

"Shh its alright, I will tell you exactly what we are going to do? We, are going to watch each other's backs like we always do. We, are going to learn as much about the people and places out here as we can and we, are going to take it one day at a time together alright." I told her feeling her nod against my shoulder hearing shaky breaths as she started to calm down; I didn't want her to feel this fear and I knew it was a shock to have everything change so suddenly but I knew that this, was good for us. I just had to show that to Megan.

"Megan-Chan where are you?" Sanji called from what sounded like the deck, I let go of Megan whipping away a few stray tears and directing a small amount of magic to dry the wet splotches on my shirt.

"We should go see what idiot wants before he comes looking for you." I stated I watched as Megan summoned a palm full of water to each hand then pressed it to her eyes calming the agitated nerves.

"Alright fine but just to get him the shut up." Megan said when she lowered her hands flicking off the water; I threw my arm around her shoulders again leading her down stairs towards the front of the ship, Where Sanji's voice came from. When at the bottom I saw Nami sun bathing in a chair and Robin reading a book in the chair next to her. tables where set on the outside of the chairs both had a glass of blue crushed ice looking drinks.

"Ah, there you are, I was just curious if you two wonderful ladies would like a refreshing drink for this hot day?" Sanji asked at our side holding a serving tray with two martini glasses, identical to the ones the other girls have and, there's the annoying side of Sanji's personality again but if he keeps presenting me with treats when he is annoying I might start to like Sanji, charming flirtatious idiot that he is.

"Sure I'd love one," I say taking the glass off the tray and giving it an experimental sip the ice chips playing as a small avalanche over my tongue, sugar rushed over my taste buds. In passing a hint of a berry I couldn't name, was left as an after taste I nodded my head in approval to Sanji.

"It's good." I stated taking another sip bigger this time enjoying the slide of the ice down my throat not that I was exactly hot but training with Zoro had left me thirsty, I glanced at Megan waiting for her reaction.

"No, I'm not thirsty right now maybe latter though." Megan said I noticed as she looked away from Sanji quickly taking interest in the railing over his shoulder.

"Yeah she'd rather have something else from you." I muttered just loud enough for Megan to hear.

"What?" Sanji asked in bewilderment, as Megan choked on air grabbing for the drink using it as an excuse to not comment, Sanji made a few motions to make sure Megan was alright. I stood silently by, grinning at the scene. I sauntered over to the railing swaying my hips in a very apparent, I won bitch manner, I rested my hip on the rail I sipped at my drink watching Sanji faun over Megan as she tried to shoo him away.

With a mirthful glint in my eyes while watching the exchange I could very easily have found a reason for Megan to stay, not that there was much I could do about it. There were a lot of things I would do for my sister but, play matchmaker was not one of them. Make provoking and blunt comments, yes, but I will not tell her who to be involved with. I hoped that she could discover the connection herself. Once all was calmed down, Sanji was shooed to where ever he spent his free time. Megan glared at me as she stalked over to me with poorly veiled anger.

"What the hell was that about?" Megan growled teeth bared I tipped my head back and laughed.

"Just having a bit of fun with my sister; it's been to long since I've had new material you can't blame me for taking advantage of that, can you?" I ask coyly Megan continued to glare at me. I pouted out my lower lip and dropped my eyebrows putting on the best hurt puppy look I had, Megan glared for a few more seconds before giving up.

"Yes I can, not that it does much good." Megan sighed I break out in a smile, knowing that she couldn't stay mad for long.

"So is there any truth to what I said?" I asked putting my head on her shoulder.

"Maybe," Megan answers now being the one to torment me with vague answers.

"Oh come on there's no harm in liking someone that's kind of cute, and it's been so long since you've had interest in anyone, not that there was ever the most or best to chose from." I comment trying to tease out information Megan shakes her head and steps out from under my weight making me stumble for a second.

"You're not getting a word out of me." Megan taunted swaying her hips she walked back towards the table Sanji had put the platter on, after we had left. Megan set her now empty glass down and kept walking till she rounded the corner to the back of the ship out of my sight. With another sigh I lean back against the railing, a smirk at home on my face even if no one could see it with my head tipped to the sky.

Looking back at the ship I nursed the last bit of my own drink, While in thought of this new idea, it was good that Megan had a new interest one that seems to be a decent guy, even if he's over the top flirtatious and annoying. It will be a good change after the crap bitch she had last time, We both had, and well if he does turn into an ass; if she ever let's him that close, at least this time I can kick his sorry ass.

I hear an odd ruckus coming for the back of the boat that drags my thoughts to the present, cocking my head to listen I can tell that it's fighting both voices are male, one a whinier higher pitch. and the other a smooth mature while slightly annoyed tone. I haven't been around these people long enough to be able to tell who it is, curious I take the last sip of my drink before pushing off the railing and following Megan's path setting my glass down as I pass the table.

I glance at Robin and Nami farther down the deck neither look at all bothered by the commotion. If they even hear it letting them be, I decide to go up towards the orange trees to get a higher view of the situation before getting involved. Leaning against a tree, I look below to see Sanji yelling at Luffy while zoro napped against the other railing, and Megan watched from zoro's side hip braced on the rail; with a distinct air of refusal to be involved 'this is an awfully odd crew' I think before I listen to what they're talking about.

"Idiot, how can you spend hours here and not catch a damn thing?" Sanji fumed glaring at Luffy.

"Ah, Sanji it's not that easy. You can't make them bite if they don't want to." Luffy whined and actually looked pitiful but it only agitated Sanji more.

"That's what bait is for so the fish want to bite." Sanji yelled Luffy looked a bit sheepish.

"We don't have any more bait." Luffy muttered with Sanji acting like he's ready to strangle Luffy I thought it would be a good idea to intervene. Jumping over the rail I quickly and quietly walk behind Sanji and light as a feather place my hand on his shoulder.

"What are you boys making such a fuss for?" I asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about Alli-swan, I'm just venting over his inability to catch any good fish for lovelies like yourself." Sanji coos his flash mood changes, between pissed and flirt is starting to be more of an amusement them annoyance.

"Hm, what fish?" I ask trying to look past him to over the rail thinking of what fish I had read of that might be close.

"They are a rarity with vibrant coloring, unusually tender meat, and a moist sweetness that retains, well in most any way to cook it. The moron couldn't catch a fish if it landed on him." Sanji explained before growling at Luffy with an arm around my waist that I choose to ignore.

Sanji lead me to the railing to show me the fish, I peered into the water to be greeted with the sight of at least thirty fish swimming next to the ship. The sun light gleaming off their scales each scale a minuscule gems; reds so deep only matched by red ruby, whites with the same sheen as pearls, rich greens of emeralds, dark purple flecks of amethyst.

The odder thing was the colors seemed to move bending over the rail to look closer I saw that yes along with the fish swimming the color moved over the fish. No individual fish had a color to its self as one. As if a fish brush another the color would change from red to greens spread over both fishes touched. With so many fish so close the changes were a myriad of colors.

"Because of their coloring sailors use to think that these fish lived in areas filled with lost treasure. So beautiful that could only be matched by a woman, like you." Sanji whispered in my ear, I jumped enthralled as such by the color I had forgot he was there. I pushed him away scowling at his playful grin I turned back to the fish when I thought there was enough room between us.

"Like me or more like Megan?" I asked in away that would suggest disinterest.

"E-either one of you; both your sister and yourself are beautiful women that deserve only the best of care." Sanji replied I caught the almost silent stumble, my lips quirked in a tiny smile.

"In resent studies of the fish it was proven that the fishes' unique color is caused by the closeness of other fish and a biological reaction to temperature." Sanji diverted back to the fish obviously not wanting to be pinned by a flirtatious comment.

"I would love to cook a few just for their tendency to not dry out under fire. We come back to Luffy's inability to catch fish." Sanji continued lost in his own thoughts.

"Ah, it's not easy to catch them they scatter any time I try, it's like they know we want to eat them." Luffy pouted sitting on the rail crossing his arms over his chest with his legs crossed under him, looking very much like a pouting kid.

"These fish are rare also for their intelligence to not get caught, but it shouldn't be this hard. If u hadn't eaten the bait I gave you." Sanji growled thumping Luffy in the head with the heel of his shoe. Luffy stuck his tongue out after the fact making the scene more comical.

"Why don't you let me try? I was the best fisher back home; I don't think that will have changed with moving." I interjected before the two men could start fighting again quickly without their notice I toed off my shoes.

"You don't need to do that Alli-swan. Its fine I have other fish in the fridge, you don't need to do anything." Sanji stated trying to keep me from working, wow that will cause some clashes later.

"Nah, I want ta it's been a bit since I have gone fishing. I find it more relaxing that anything most of the time, beside I need to do something to earn my keep here." I countered striping off my shirt to throw on the deck and dived over the railing before either man could say a word.

I felt the shock as the frigid water closed around me but it wasn't totally unpleasant and not having a struggling person dragging me down it was much easier to swim. I saw a flash of color in front of me and many others out of the corner of my eye it was hard to tell the exact size of the fish because the water blurred my vision.

With a powerful push I lunge at the bright colors snapping open my jaws I reached for the fish, but only grazed a few scales and received a mouth full of water instead. I left my mouth open slightly ready for the next attempt using a paddling motion to churn the water. I easily followed my prey watching the brilliant color swish in fount of me. The temptation was enough to push me forwards in another lunge to catch the fish.

My lunges tingling from lack of air I would have to surface soon with fish or not mouth open wide, I clamped down the feeling as my strong jaws tore through skin and muscle catching around the spine; the taste of blood filled my mouth mixing with the salt water and spurring on the instinct to hunt, that came from the wolf in me. Clouding my mind filling it only with the knowledge to hunt, I rushed to the surface taking in greedy puffs of air through my nose as I held on to the still struggling fish in my mouth.

Water and blood draining out around the fish with a quick glance, I found the ship again not have swum far from it. Using the same powerful strokes, I quickly came to the side. In a large forceful push I jumped out of the water scraping my claws against the side of the ship, I found grooves in between the boards and used them to climb the side of the ship. I gently placed the now still fish on the deck before pushing against the boat to dive back into the water.

Searching for my next target among the frenzy of panicked fish, leaning more on the instinct that automatically found the weakest fish; I twisted in the water diving deeper I found another fish quickly I wrapped my jaws around the spine crushing the bone this fish fought less than the first. I pushed against the water back to the surface rushing I climbed the ship again depositing my catch on top of the other.

Diving back to water I chase after the terrified fish till there is a decent sized pile of about fifteen fish. Dropping the last fish on top of the pile, I reached above my head to pull myself on to the rail; taking large greedy gulps of fresh air after such prolonged periods under water with only short burst of air.

"That was cool!" Luffy screamed next to me, he looked at me with a gleam of childish amazement it was slightly unnerving.

"It was talent, I've never seen anyone that could swim so well," Sanji agreed nodding, "Alli-swan your unending talents have captured my heart. How did we find a woman so wonderfully gifted in mind and body?" he swooned reaching for my hand. I dodged him quickly I lashed out my hand and whapped him upside the head that made the idiot back of a few paces.

"Yes, seems that with every hour that passes more mysteries are clouding around, huh, brat just who are you? How did you do that?" Zoro asked from behind me. Megan leaned on her right foot next to Zoro watching me with an expression between bored and amused. Unlike Luffy and Sanji who were amazed Zoro glared at me with an aura of distrust and suspicion. For a moment I was frozen by the icy gaze.

"Hey you trying to say something shitty Marimo?" Sanji snarled at Zoro foot raised to attack.

"Yeah the two of them are damn odd and we hardly know anything about them." Zoro snapped back he clicked open one sword. The air filled with tension I could feel the hair trigger tension that would set off the men, if the other so much as twitched, it put me on edge as well. I didn't want them to fight and I need to pacify them quick so there aren't any difficult questions raised.

"Hey, hey its ok calm down we are new here so you people are odd to us to. It will take time for all of us to adjust to each other." I say moving between the two men holding a hand in front of both men, hoping it would keep them at bay.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm so sorry this is late. There were complications for both SNmoonlit and myself, between being sick school and work, that prevented this from being done on time, and because of those complications we will be switching from updates every week to every other week. So review please, and I will see you not this coming Saturday but the one after.<p> 


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't one piece never have never will but Alli and Megan are mine i have something at least.

Review Corner:

RavingSunshine, yes I am alive some days I wonder how with all that goes on, but the hell we call life hasn't killed me yet. I'm sad that I had to cut back some on the story to but I couldn't have kept it as good of quality if I didn't slow down some, and I'm going to try my hardest to keep it coming even with the difficulties.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Yes, Alli-swan don't let that marimo brute bother you." Sanji sang I keep my hand in front of him to keep from being attacked by the love sick man.

"Fine, but still didn't explain how you can swim so easily in these waters?" Zoro growled I lowered my hand to him and quirked my head to the side. The waters didn't appear any different then I was use to a little calmer if anything.

"I would always swim off the coasts at home and there were plenty of fish that would just hang around the coves. With the island being secluded there was no natural predator to the fish so they hardly ever left. Swimming so much I got hungry easily but it was often a hassle to go back to shore; so I just started chasing the fish and it turned into a habit of how to fish." I answered leaving out how hunting the fish was actually more connected to my wolf nature. Zoro looked suspicious but appeased by my explanation.

"Well even if this is a marvelous catch I'm not sure how to cook them with the bite marks." Sanji said examining one of the fish he had picked up.

"That's where I can help, I had to teach her to only have those marks on the spine, use to be the fish were riddled with holes," Megan said walking around to hang off my shoulder, "how about you take the fish to the deck and we can barbecue them?" Smiling sweetly to Sanji her change in attitude made me wonder what she was up to.

"Yes Megan-chan, hey idiot help me move these." Sanji saluted Megan, I fought back a laugh with a glance around I noticed that Luffy had wandered off obviously bored with us.

"Don't order me around shitty cook!" Zoro yelled back reach for his sword again.

"Zoro you can help Sanji or you can go without dinner." Megan threatened and in that moment she had an intimidating presents to match Zoro. I barely heard him mutter 'damn sea witch women' and I had to bite my cheek to keep from laughing at how unknowingly close he was to the truth.

"Gees way to be unsuspicious and completely normal what were you thinking doing a stunt like that?" Megan drawled rolling her eyes.

"I know it, crap, I didn't really think. I saw the fish and they looked nummy and I just reacted it was so," I paused for a moment trying to think of how to phrase it.

"Instinctual, yes, I fears as much it's been to long since the last time you hunted" Megan sighed

"Well, they didn't seem to notice anything odd except for Zoro and he's easy enough to calm." I comment.

"Remind me how long are we planning on hiding our witch nature from them again?" Megan sarcastically asked digging her nails into my shoulder the second the boys were out of range.

"As long as possible indefinite for a best outcome," was my answer wiggling out of her grip.

"Really, that's the best you got our magic is a part of us we can't ignore it. If you really want us to be part of them I don't know how you see we can live both lives without them mixing." Megan retaliated crossing her arms over her chest but looking over her shoulder for the boys to come back for more fish.

"We don't have to ignore our magic just be careful with it, we've been over this again and again I'm telling you, stop worrying so much it'll be fine." I waved her off luckily the boys came back for more fish before she could bite my head off.

"You can get a few fish to bitch!" Megan snapped while gathering some fish in her arms.

"But, I don't want to jerk I caught them all! I did my part." I whined ignoring her glare

the pile had quickly diminished with the number of people carrying plus Sanji and Zoro having a competition on who can carry more fish. By the time I was provoked in to get any fish by Megan's glare there were only two left with a small laugh I pick them up and follow Zoro to the deck.

At some point a large metal grill had been dragged out from I don't know where, and I'm not sure I wanted to know. Megan was standing by the grill with Sanji showing him exactly how to skin the fish in that special way to get around my teeth marks, I watch intently as Sanji and Megan put the clean fish into foil and layer an assortment of spices in the half made dishes.

Lemon juice as a base, garlic halves and lime slices where placed on the fish, butter paddies where in-between the two on the fish, with thyme and cilantro sprinkled in for a finishing touches. Then carefully wrapping the fish fully the nice savory packages were placed on the grill it was fascinating to watch the two of them work together.

I don't think they realized it but the synchronization between them was impeccable what one put down the other picked up the fish and foil then the juice, the slices and herbs with the same patterns, you'd think the two would run into each other, not once. It proved to me that there was a clear spark between them I would have fun watching how long it took them to catch on. Quickly the fish are all wrapped I was impressed with the size of the grill to have all the fish fit at one time done for the moment, Megan came over to me and with an exasperated sigh threw her arms around my shoulders.

"Aw is working with him really that bad? I thought you two looked like you were having fun." I mocked wolfish grin in place as I looked at her from the corner of my eye.

"No, I didn't even pay attention to him. The idiot's using coals for the fire and I don't trust them. I was wondering if you could level out the temperature so there aren't any hot or cold spots." Megan mutters in my ear to quite for anyone else to hear ah so that's what she wanted.

"Well yes of course, I can very easily in fact." I goad grinning even wider.

"I mean without anyone noticing idiot." Megan groaned

"As long as no one sticks there hand in the fire, I don't think they'll notice but you know that's not a very normal thing and it is right in front of them. I thought you wanted me to act more normal?" I asked innocently giving Megan big, curious puppy eyes.

"Damn it, bitch if you want dinner just do as I say, now don't correct me." Megan fumed smacking my shoulder.

"Sure whatever you say jerk," I laughed quietly knowing there was a difference between normal day rules and cooking time rules. I settled myself comfortably on the railing and focused on the flames; my own fire stirring sluggish at the lack of use. My fire built its self larger till it matched that of the grills fire.

I could feel the comforting heat pulse just under my skin and through my body; I used my magic to reach out to the wild fire, my fire sparking under the original flame before over taking it. Once the fire on the grill was under my control I found the even middle temperature of the fire and mellowed out the high crackle and warmed the low tips of the fire. The fire Looked the same but now the fish would cook perfectly, even I lost myself as I watched and felt the fire in what felt like minutes Megan was poking me saying that the fish was done and I could stop toying with the fire.

Stretching I walked to the table Sanji must have made sides while I was too busy with the fire to notice, although, the exercise of my magic had been refreshing it had taken too much of my focus and left me venerable. I trusted the others to not hurt me but, I didn't like having my guard completely down around them yet. there were too many things that could go wrong, and I really don't want to lose the first friends we had made because I was careless. I chose to pay more attention to the perfectly browned fish in front of my than the worries in my head. The two had made a simple dinner only browned rice and chunks of bread to go with the main dish there where wineglasses set next to the ladies plates.

Only one plate had a glass that was not in front of a woman which I assumed was Sanji's, who was currently coming around to fill the glasses with what appeared to be a rich red wine. Apparently the other males would have to fend for themselves not that it was anything new. I gave a small nod to Sanji when he filled my glass, already dishing some of the rice on to my plate. The fish it's self was a perfect balance between sweet and tart with a good bit of crunch to the top with the rest a delicate softness. I took a sip of the wine it had a heady raspberry tone with a slightly bitter after taste that was neither overwhelming nor unpleasant.

Dinner was enjoyable I was having more fun watching how often Sanji stole glances at Megan. Dinner ended with it usual calmed peace the majority of the fish bones were piled between Luffy's plate, and my own the crew had dispersed after the meal was done. I nursed my fourth glass of wine I watched Chopper and Usopp try to narrate a shadow puppet story on a white sheet, they had nailed to the mast Luffy watch entirely enthused.

I was just barely drunk enough that the tall tale was actually amusing. Zoro had fallen asleep on the other side of the mast not bothered in the least. Nami and Robin had both retired to their beds leaving, Sanji to clean the dishes not that he would let any of the women help anyways. He also worked on his fifth glass of wine, he acted like he was nervous about something but I couldn't tell what.

Megan was leaning against the rail watching the water with a disconnected faraway look, I was the only that could tell she was feeling the waves to relax, a half filled sixth glass of wine sat at her elbow, something had her up tight. I would have to find out what latter taking another sip of wine I turned my focus back to the little puppet show.

"Would you mind if I sit? My beautiful Alli-swan," Sanji asks from my side jerking my attention towards him.

"As long as you're not annoying, I don't care." I answer I notice a filled wine glass on a platter in Sanji's hand to replace my almost empty one, he extended it out to me, ah a peace offering, he is getting smarter. I only felt a tiny buzz so I saw no problem with one last glass, it was very good wine. I take the offered drink and wave at to empty chair with my other hand. The platter was set on the table between us.

"I wouldn't dream of intentionally annoying someone as stunning as yourself," Sanji flirted.

"Right," I deadpanned, baffled to what he wanted.

"Well even with the quick temper, you are much more approachable then your sister. I was wondering why that is?" Sanji asked very calm and straight forwards, which I was certain would not be possible without the small amount of alcohol I could smell on him, but the question was innocent enough and one I had expected to need an answer at some point.

"Megan doesn't trust people easily and prefers to keep some distance till she does trust them. Oddly I'm normally the paranoid one, but Megan has been hurt by people before and now she thinks that if she keeps them at arm's length they can't hurt her. She only lets me in cause I've fought for that place in her heart and stood next to her through all the pain." I took a moment to take a drink from my glass, finishing the one I had before Sanji came, and another from my new glass.

"Truth be told, Megan only joined cause I talked her into it. She has no care for you people and only puts up with you because I like all of you. Otherwise she might have thrown you all over board and confiscated the ship by now." I chuckled before realizing just how much I had said, so maybe the extra wine hadn't been a good idea, oh well, hopefully he doesn't ask anything troublesome.

"Then how do I get closer to her?" Sanji blurted, so that's what those five glasses of wine had been for, I gave him a raised eyebrow.

"I mean just so she feels more comfortable around us. There can tend to be long weeks where the only company we have is each other, and we're nakama now there shouldn't be any hard feeling. I don't want her to be miserable here with all of us." Sanji quickly back tracked, but I saw right through his front.

"Well there is cooking, Megan knows a lot about ingredients and such but she has never had anyone to talk to about it. Everyone back at home would give her a blank stare any time she would try to talk about some of her recipes. I try to pay attention but, I can only understand so much. Megan has never had a good meaningful conversation about cooking with someone at her level, cause you can clearly see from her food that she is damn good." I watched Sanji carefully as he took in this information.

"I'm sure there are a lot of foods that she doesn't know about with the limited resources we had. So that's a start at least," I finished taking another sip of wine, waiting for what Sanji would say there was a seriousness to him that I hadn't seen before. This wasn't just more nonsense flirt to him, Sanji really did want to be closer to Megan. How close I wasn't sure and it may have been the alcohol talking but, I would almost put money on him wanting to be close in more than just a friendly way. Sanji finally nodded giving me his normal smile, relaxing again.

"Thank you Alli-swam, now I would be all the happier if you would tell me how I can be much closer to you?" Sanji flirted leaning forwards suggestively, I leaned back frowning before he could react I grabbed the platter and started beating him in the head with it. Raising his arms Sanji quickly got the idea leaving me be in peace, with my drink.

Though as I took a moment to reexamine how Sanji reacted, I noted the he didn't use his hands to defend himself only his forearms that's odd, then again so is most of the crew. I huffed at his exit and turned back to my fresh glass of wine, the small buzz I had growing to be a larger buzz but I wasn't worried yet. As I still only found Usopp's story slightly amusing and not outright hilarious like Luffy. I watched the flame they used to make shadows it worked well with how late it was, the flame flicked lazily without much wind to provoke it slowly, my body started to sway with the fire not being coherent enough to not meld into the energy of the fire.

That is till movement out of the corner of my eyes snapped me out of it. Megan and Sanji stood facing each other, Megan stood ram rod straight while Sanji leaned on the railing smiling but without the normal flirt only a relaxed at ease quirk of the lips. Sanji was talking to Megan but distance and my slight drunken state made it impossible to hear what they were saying, slowly Megan relaxed in the motion quite similar the how an ice sculpture would melt in a warm room. Slow and without any noticeable change for small amounts of time, but after long enough there would be change.

Megan's change was evident by the slumped shoulders and hip resting on the rail I watched in silence as the two became more wrapped up in what they were talking about, then the rest of the world. I planned to only watched, but my mind had other ideas in a flash of inspiration I thought of a way to help Megan. Not that she asked for it but that wasn't the point, it was almost confirmed that Megan liked Sanji and Sanji liked Megan.

If I were to purposely make the accident of bumping in to Megan to make her falling into Sanji's arms it would help move things along faster. With the plan I mind I slowly rose from my chair both because I didn't want to bring any attention to myself and the boat was rocking from more than strictly, the waves with careful intent I walked up behind Megan staying out of Sanji's line of sight as well. I wasn't sure he would notice anyone but Megan still; I wanted to be safe of not being caught before I could enact my plan. With swift steps, I knocked my shoulder into Megan's shoulder but I put more force in to the act then I had planed, the alcohol I had consumed had left much to be desired of my balance, I turn partly around to give a fake smile.

"Sorry about that lost my balance I guess." I apologized I had thought to make a joke but what I saw stole it from my mouth both Sanji and Megan stood wide eyes and frozen in the position they had been pushed into. They were close like I wanted but closer than I thought, kissing I had pushed so that they kissed lips still locked they where to stunned to move away. An outburst from Luffy broke the silence and the spell between Megan and Sanji.

Megan pushed off of Sanji's chest harshly while he backed up muttering rapid apologies, Megan turned to me her eyes bore into me with a heat that could only come from an enraged dragon. That was also the moment I realized the last glass of wine I had was probably one too many, I dashed away from Megan who was hot on my heels. I fought to keep myself from falling over the whole ship spun faster than I could keep up with. Fear kept the nausea away thankfully and I could only hope I would make it back to the room before Megan killed me.

My shoulder clipped the door way as I ran in I heard fighting as we past apparently the commotion had woken Zoro and now Sanji used him as a stress reliever, ha pay back for being a noisy bastard, in a few turns I dived into our room shutting the door behind me. Bracing my weight against the door I felt every pound reverberate through my body as Megan slammed against it screaming indistinct words as she tried to get inside the room.

Carefully I reached for my magic it reacted in the same slow drugged pace my mind was, I focus the magic into my hand with a flick of my wrist I send a burst of fire to the hinges, I sucked all the heat out of the fire rapidly making an effective seal on the door, but I at least had the mind to keep all the ice on this side of the door so no one could see it. completely tired and quite a bit nauseated I slumped to the floor promptly passing out.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Yay another chapter is completed though the efforts of myself and my editor SNmoonlit. Please review so it gives me feed back on how the story is coming, and how much you all love it. The next chapter will be posted in two weeks on the 26th so till then good bye.<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

disclaimer: i dont own anything but whats in my head (alli megan) so no one piece its not mine.

review corner:

RavingSunshine, yes Megan had five seconds of bliss, then a night of I'm going to kill my sister. Alli has brilliant ideas most of the time, and the theory of its fine, as long as i can out run you. It wasn't quite Sanji's intention to get Alli drunk, but it did work out for him. thank you we do celebrate thanksgiving, and Christmas, and such hope you had a good thanksgiving.

Snoara, Thank you for that, i try to make my characters as realistic as possible because to me they are people. I'm sorry if its hard to read, i don't quite understand punctuation as a concept. when i write its one large mass without any punctuation, and i rely on SNmoonlit to put in the right punctuation. when i get a chapter back, i read through it again to try and make sure it reads the easiest, but that doesn't always work. I've thought about a beta reader, but i have trouble trusting people with the raw story so probably not. (Wow that took longer them i thought it would.) Yes Megan and Sanji where adorable and Alli is used to the wrath of the dragon.

ShadedEclipse, if Megan didn't love Alli as much as she did, Alli would already be dead. Ah two chiefs with attraction they are perfect, and there could be no problems wait, i might have to screw with that just a little bit. Alli and Luffy hmm could be cute, but no Alli has a requirement of men with a brain which we all know Luffy lacks; but Alli does find her own love interest it just takes he awhile.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Groggily I swam back to the realm of the alive, the first things I was aware of was a headache starting in the back of my mind and something nudging at my back. Without opening my eyes I rolled over and curl into myself, my chin tucked in to my chest forcing away the world. Smack, something hit me in the head aggravating my steadily building headache. I raised my hands pushing against the offending object with a groan, finally, cracking open my eyes seeing that it was the door.

"Come on bitch wake up! You're going to sleep through the whole morning. Everyone else is up and had breakfast, Sanji was going to wake you up, but I was afraid you would set him on fire." Megan says through the door, I groaned. Slowly I rose on to all four and crawled away from the door. Megan opened it carrying a tray with a lid; I laid back on the ground too tired to get in the bed.

"I have a few things here for you." Megan said quietly taking the lid off the tray I saw a bottle, a glass of water, and a plate of toast, "Chopper said to take two of the pills with the whole glass of water, the headache and nausea will go away. The toast is what's left of breakfast." she put her hand on my shoulder; I groaned and tried to curl in on myself.

"Oh come on just take the damn pills! Chopper is going to be mad at me if you don't take the pills, and frankly the little guy scares me when he's ticked." she put the bottle in my face rattling the pills I groaned. Snatching the bottle, I ripped off the cap and shoved the two pills in my mouth. I took the water in gulps slamming the glass back on the tray. I turned away from Megan again but I did feel my headache lessen by the second.

"Whatever, come out when you're sociable. Usopp spotted land earlier this morning and we should dock soon. So if you don't hurry you could be stuck watching the ship." Megan commented walking out the door. When my headache finally receded into nothing I sat up on my knees and grabbed one piece of toast. I nibbled on it while I regained my bearings the ice must have melted at some point of the night, luckily there wasn't a puddle. The sun shone brightly into the room, I don't know how I missed that before; finishing the toast I picked up the other piece of toast and stood. I wandered out on to the deck everyone seemed to be in a state of panic except, Megan and Robin, Running around prepping to land. I took a side step and leaned against the wall munching on my toast.

Watching the crew with amusement it took us twenty minutes at most to dock. When we had and all was ready for us to land I lazily pushed of the wall sauntering past Nami and Zoro fighting over debt prices. No one noticed as I walked down to sit on a beam on the dock, still in their prepping haze, slowly they calmed and started to join me on the dock, until only Nami and Zoro were left still fighting.

"Well you can stay and watch the ship, unless you want the interest raised, bye." Nami stated abruptly she dissented from the ship while Zoro just stood in shock with a sigh of defeat, Zoro stalked over to the mast and sat down for another nap.

"I'm going to do some shopping by myself. So here is some pocket change, so you can shop on your own." Nami informed me she dropped a small bag of coins in my hand, and then continued walking towards town not even glancing at the others.

"Hey is it me or has Nami been really nice to me?" I asked Robin after taping her on the shoulder, she had waited next to me when coming to the dock.

"Navigator-san holds all the money for the crew, so when they dock it would be normal to have that money rationed out for things that would be needed. Such as food that Cook-san would need to buy or medicine that Doctor-san needs to restock yet, she does seem to have a special like for you Alli-san; it could just be because you are new." Robin explained I nodded in understanding.

"Okay and please, just Alli I don't like formal crap." I said I patted her shoulder as I past to go join Megan and Sanji, who were quietly talking to each other. I tucked the bag in my pant pocket, before throwing my arm over Megan. Hanging around her shoulder's resting my head on one shoulder dropping into their conversation.

"This isn't the last island before heading to open water, but I heard that the fresh market here was exceptional and there were a few things I would like to look at." Sanji said glancing at me.

"Alright sounds good. I'm guessing you're going to follow like a starved dog?" Megan joked at me. With a quick look at Sanji, I knew just what he was doing but I didn't mind as long as Megan didn't get hurt.

"Hm no, I'm just checking on you before I head out. I was going to do some exploring on my own, see what I can find." I answered quirking my head away from her.

"What? No, you always come shopping with me. Don't you want to know what we'll get?" Megan back tracked shocked at my statement.

"Well I trust you to get nummy stuff, so I'm not worried and I want a little time to myself to look around." I say leaning back from her to stand on my own.

"No anytime I leave you alone, you get in to trouble. Come on I'll buy you food, please." Megan pleaded starting to have a panicked edge to her expression.

"No I want to go by myself just for a little bit. I won't get in to too much trouble and I can find somebody if I need to." I counter jumping back a few steps, I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from Megan. Surprisingly Sanji was quite, staying out of our fight only watching in amusement.

"What? No! Don't leave me with him!" Megan pointed an accusing finger at Sanji.

"Sorry sis', I trust him to watch you and I trust you to kick his ass need be. So you're on your own." I waved back at her sprinting away in a random direction.

Megan's pov

No that little bitch, she did not just abandon me, with this idiot son of a bitch.

"Alli I'm going to kill you!" I screamed after her, not caring if she could still hear me or, who could as I watched her back grow smaller in the distance.

"Its fine Megan-chan we can go on our own." Sanji said well I could always go back to the ship and work out with Zoro, but I really wanted to go to the market; it sounded so fun with the new foods to look at and try. Sanji held his hand out to me so he could lead me, I slapped his hand away making a decision, I turned away and crossed my arms over my chest with a huff.

"Fine, idiot lead the way." I grumbled watching Sanji out of the corner of my eye; he didn't lose his smile as he slowly walked towards where I assumed the market was waiting, on me. Following him from behind I kept a few feet in-between us, I took some time to watch that very nice ass in front of me. The memory of last night brought such admiring to a stop, I felt my cheeks heat up, I hate Alli for that, I know there is no way that she did that on accident last night. Bitch made me kiss him not that it was unpleasant those few seconds where thrilling and electrifying.

His lips where softer then I thought, especially with the venom that can come out of that mouth. I would have loved a few more seconds, but I couldn't kiss him. He was so hot yet I couldn't let myself be drawn in to their lies and traps. If I wanted to get us away I had to be the level headed thinker, if Alli wasn't going to be and that, at the base of it all meant I could not let my hormones control my mind.

"Are you all ways this quite or is it just around us?" Sanji looked back at me.

"Just you people but mostly you," I reply snidely averting my eyes to the ground, I couldn't look him in the eye if I wanted to keep my cool.

"Oh and just what have I done to offend you?" Sanji asked I stumbled for a moment, I couldn't actually think of an action he or any of them had done, that would reason my reaction. I didn't want to admit my possible fault; I couldn't just trust them without reason either. So it's not a dislike for them, it was just a distancing from them. If they thought worse it was their own fault.

"Nothing, I just don't find that much worth talking to you about." I answer smoothly still ignoring him. I hoped he took it because I didn't want to have to explain myself.

"Then what is there I can talk about?" Sanji asked not missing a beat.

"I don't know, that's why I haven't been talking." I looked around watching the buildings, they were bigger than the ones I was used to usually two stories or more; a pearly white that had to be some kind of marble, and there were odd designs that lined the edges.

"Well I could think of a topic, we could talk about." Sanji prodded.

"Just what is that?" I asked annoyed

"How did you become a cook?" Sanji asked he looked over his shoulder and caught my eye. Stunned at the sudden interaction, I took a moment to focus on walking and matched his pace, seeing as how the idiot wouldn't give up on trying talking to me. I looked up at him, in that I didn't see a rock in the road till I felt my ankle roll over it. I felt the world shift but before I could hit the ground Sanji grabbed my hand. Pulling me up against the force of gravity, but I was still over balance and fell into Sanji instead of the ground.

He was warm and comfortable, oh crap, I made frantic jerky motions to stand up right, taking one moment to assess the situation. I was ok, my ankle wasn't twisted, my ego was only slightly bruised, and sanji still had my hand our fingers intertwined, damn this is so not my day as much as I hated my attraction to him I couldn't force myself to let go.

"Well it wasn't anything special really," I said resuming our walk before Sanji could say anything.

"The first time I cooked anything was when Alli was about one or two, and her mother was out for a few minutes helping my mother. I had been mature for three or four I can't quite remember. my house was less than five minutes away so Roseiren, Alli's mother hadn't thought much of leaving me in charge; but after ten minutes Alli got hungry and poor little thing was so helpless I wanted to do something. I saw the rice they kept in the pantry and vegetables, what had been picked that morning, so just wanting to help poor little Alli I made her rice with carrots. it felt so natural working with food I wanted to do something that would help people to be able to see that sweet smile of pure happiness brought to Alli of something I did. So I just never stopped cooking once I started, most of the time it would be only for Alli. I was happy enough to be the only one that could cheer up, Alli whenever she was hurting." I told my story 'At least most of it's the truth', I only said this to myself.

It hit me in saying the last bit, that was why I didn't like the crew. Now I wasn't the only that made Alli happy anymore, they made her happy too. Subconsciously, I was jealous of that but I wanted Alli to be happy, I couldn't damn the crew. If I really wanted the best for Alli, I would have to let these people close to her as well, and break the wall I had built for Alli to protect her. Maybe, if I wanted my happy care free sister back I would also have to trust them, and loosen the death grip I had gotten on her without realizing it. I look at Sanji with a new wonder was he really as bad as I tried to convince myself he was, maybe he was the first I had to give a second thought to.

"Ah Mellorine-chan don't run away!" Sanji screamed at a pretty red haired woman that was making a quick escape away from us, or maybe he was exactly what I thought he was a damn perverted womanizing idiot. I cleared my throat annoyed.

"Hm my worry was that you were left alone with a baby and a working stove at that age." Sanji answered the question I hadn't asked, he was again almost completely serious me with a small smile and a glint in his eyes, I rolled my eyes.

"Well it was before Alli learned how to get into mischief, and the stove was more of a danger to its self than anyone else. So how did you become a chef? If we're doing a share and tell" I said bumping him with my shoulder, I noticed that the buildings had given way to shops but only clothes so far, it looked like the food market was still a ways off.

"Me?" he asks slightly surprised caught off guard, I nodded I'd like to hear one of their stories instead of always telling ours.

"It's nothing as heartwarming as yours was," sanji said taking a pull of his cigarette, I hadn't noticed he had lit with his free hand, "I was ship wreaked on a hunk of rock not even big enough to be called an island with an old geezer named Zeff. He gave me the only food he had, when we were rescued he built a floating restaurant and took me on as his first chef. I promised to repay him for saving me then." Sanji told me solemn and quite in a way I hadn't seen him before, I knew I was getting a shortened version of what happened.

I could also see a layer of pain concerning the memory that both, made me not press him for more details, and made my heart clench uncomfortably, I wanted to say something to him to lessen the pained look.

"I almost starved out there," I heard the whisper, almost more too himself then me, I squeezed his hand leaning into him.

"I'm glad you didn't." I whispered the words they left my mouth before I thought about it.

"So am I," Sanji replied a small real smile now graced his face, "look it's the market, we should see what free hand outs are available first. That's the best way to test the local produce." he stated pulling me towards a stall with child like joy. The market was filled with stalls over flowing with a multitude of colorful foods, many of the sellers where cooking or prepping there produce, to try and entice shoppers to buy with samples. The first stall had fried chicken breast coated in what smells like chili pepper sauce. A kindly old man held out two sticks with a few pieces skewered on it.

"Would you like some my dear?" he asked smiling, I nodded taking one of the sticks.

"Thank you, sir." I noted my manners.

"Anything for a pretty lady." the old man laughed, Sanji only watched the man out of the corner of his eye taking his own stick. I bit off a piece of the chicken as Sanji led me by the waist to the next stall. The chicken was moist with a nice crispness to the skin, the chili pepper was border line hot but not so much that one would need to cool off. There was a sweet under tone just to balance out the heat; I thought the chicken was marinated in honey or something that was sweet.

"This is pretty good." I stated pulling away from Sanji so that his hand fell away.

"It's alright, the flavoring is a simple recipe and the chicken was barely at a sellable quality." Sanji picked apart the food.

"Oh," was all I could mutter discouraged that Sanji was able to tell the quality of the food so much better than I could.

"The chicken meat was stringy and dryer then it should be. Although, it was hidden well under the sauce it's easier to tell when you get prime chicken on a regular basis." Sanji explained, I nibbled on the chicken trying to find the traits he had listed, nodding to show I was listening.

"I can show you, if you would like?" Sanji offered I thought it would be worth a shot, I wanted to learn how to cook better anyways.

"Sure." I said tossing my empty stick in an open bin.

"Let's go over there," Sanji suggested pointing at a wired pin filled with chickens, he gave a wave to the boy watching over the chickens.

"First you always want to buy a live chicken, if possible, so that you can butcher them yourself. You know how old the meat is and it's better to get a roster for cooking meat. If you spend long periods of time out at sea, like we do, it's better to keep hens live so that you can get more nutrition from the eggs. We don't currently have a hen because, I don't trust Luffy with one." Sanji explained watching the chickens; he bent down and picked up the second largest roster hands wrapped around the wings.

"The bigger the roster the more meat there is likely to be, but you have to be careful to not mistake meat for fat. It's better to use touch as an indicator between meat and fat. Fat will be softer, then meat prime spots to feel are the breast and the legs." Sanji adjusted the roster to hold its wings and, use one hand to Press on the breast of the roster.

"Here give me your hand," he motioned for my hand I stood closer and let him guide my hand over the chicken's breast pressing in at certain points, "Feel that? That's what good meat should feel like smooth and firm. Now over here is fat see how it's softer, and you can dig your fingers in deeper." Sanji shifted to a more comfortable stance closer to me. his lager hand over mine so soft and gentle, with how much fighting he had to do and basic necessity of living on a ship I had just assumed his hands would be rough, to match his work it was a pleasant surprise to feel that they weren't. He guides my hand with delicate touches of our almost entwined fingers.

"But if a bigger chicken means more meat why did you not pick the biggest roster? This one is only the second largest?" I asked petting the feathers on the roster, it cooed in comfort between us its eyes shut.

"Well you leave the largest roster be so you can have a better chance of more large chicken. Big rosters will always breed large strong health chicks it's a basic law of nature, only the strongest live to give life to offspring." Sanji whispered voice deep and rich right in to my ear, his head over my shoulder and his mouth so close to me I could feel his breath over my neck.

I hoped that we were still only talking about chicken, not other things that my twisted mind came up with. I jumped away blushing, what I'm sure is a brilliant color; I try to calm my rapid breath and heartbeat. The roster was almost dropped in the sudden movement causing it to crow its displeasure. Sanji chuckled lightly in my avoidance; I missed the light blush on his face.

"We'll take this one." Sanji called to the guard boy, he handed over the chicken and money for the price. I didn't trust my voice yet, so I just gave Sanji a questioning look.

"There are separate cages that he will put the roster in, so we don't have to carry is around the market it will be easier for us." Sanji explained leading me away to another part of the market with just a hand on my wrist, a grin of child like glee back on his face.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: Happy late Thanksgiving to you all. Wow three review for one chapter i like it, keep them coming please. Now I'm sorry to say but, my mother broke her shoulder hours after i posted the last chapter and, I'm really the only one that can take care of her. So I'm tired and a little out of it, to those of you that i replied to I'm sorry if i rambled any, its a habit when I'm tired. This chapter got posted because it was mostly done, and lots of help from SNmoonlit but the next chapter could not be so lucky. If things go as they were planed, next chapter will be on the 10th of December but i can make no promise. bye i will hopefully see you soon.<p> 


	15. Chapter 14

disclaimer: I don't own one piece I do own Alli and Megan.

Review Corner:

Oops no review to reply to.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

~Megan's POV~

We wandered the market for a few more hours Sanji had found a cart to hold the things we bought, flower, salt, and other dry foods already lined the bottom of the cart. Sanji had tried to convince me to ride on the cart but I didn't want to be treated like a fragile princess I could walk just fine. I looked at a circular off branch of the market seller offering cooked meals to hungry shoppers.  
>"We should stop for lunch that barbecue shack looks good." I said pointing out the stall.<p>

"If that's what you want? Gladly, I was thinking of lunch myself." Sanji agreed pulling the cart with him. The hickory of barbecue was enticing there was a list on the side of the stall- turkey leg, ribs and pulled pork sandwiches.

"What can I get for you two?" A peppy short black haired girl stood behind the stall waiting for our reply, she watched Sanji with a gleam. I didn't like it the look was similar to Alli appraising a piece of steak; I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"I'd like one of your turkey legs please?" I asked forcing out false manners glaring at the girl, one that was returned.

"Sure I'll get right on that," she deadpanned brushing me off, "what would you like cutie? I can get you whatever you like?" her flirting made a pit in my stomach bubble hot and intense I wanted to wring her neck.

"That's so very kind of you miss, I would love it if I could get a pork sandwich. Also, your name?" Sanji flirted back with her. My anger shifted from the girl to Sanji, I leaned back and glared at the back of his head. While he chatted with the counter girl, I tuned out sighing I didn't really have any reason to be jealous. I had no claim over him I wasn't even sure we were friends yet or if he was just being nice. So things wouldn't be awkward when we had to be stuck on the open sea, I diverted my eyes to the ground.

"Let's sit while we wait for our food." Sanji offered pulling me out of my thoughts same smile he gave to miss flirty directed at me. Yeah, any thoughts I had about him liking me where just a fluke. Sanji was nothing more than a flirtatious playboy, granted his gentleman likeness, and kindness were honest. He wasn't the type to keep his eyes on only one woman for too long I wouldn't let myself be fooled by one of those types.

I didn't believe he had any ill wish for me, he could be a good friend but not a lover. I learned firsthand that men that can't keep their eyes and hands in one place made horrible lovers. I had let Sanji lead me to a table on the edge of a cluster of long bench tables.

I rested my elbows on the table suddenly depressed from the high I had, I could only hope that Sanji interprets it as being tired looking to where Sanji had been right next to me. I saw him standing rigid watching the surrounding crowd, I nudged his foot with mine giving a confused look when he turned towards me.

"Just checking for any marines that could be in the area," Sanji explained sitting next to me back and elbows resting on the table.

"There are marines here?" I asked I cleared my throat the keep out the squeaky pitch.

"Well there's no guaranty but with every island we land at there is a chance that marines are there. Most islands have at least an outpost but most likely more a lot of islands are either controlled or influenced by the government. So there is a chance we could be spotted then they would try to capture us but as long as we stay low and don't make any noise we should be fine." Sanji explained while still scanning the area.

"Not all islands are. They can't be logically, too many people hate the government and the marines." I countered back at him.

"Well, true the government doesn't really own any of the islands, however, it wants to most pirates travel through the Grandline. The government wants to catch all pirates so they try to have marines where ever possible. There are many islands that will over through the marines and drive them out those tend to be pirate islands where so many pirates either live there or travel there the marines can't get a foot hold. A simple market island like this is could easily have marines." Sanji elaborated.

I nodded this was just great, not only did I have to watch that these guys don't do anything but also marines that would love nothing more than to string us all up for execution. I really hope Alli's doing okay and hasn't got in to any trouble.

"Here you go cutie one pork sandwich just for you." Miss clerk chimed in my ear shoving herself between Sanji and I. I jerked back glaring at both of them it was tempting to cast a small spell and set her shirt on fire but that would be reckless. It was always better if I left the reckless things to Alli, so I just took a deep breath and averted my attention looking for my own food which was not anywhere to be seen. Why am I not surprised the dimwit forgot my food?

"Oh my friend doesn't have any food. It seems that you forgot it, tell me what kind of chef doesn't cook for their paying customers?" Sanji asked turned from the happy flirt to a cold angry man.

"Um, I don't know let me go talk to my boss." she skittered away back to her stall obviously spooked.

"I'm sorry you don't have anything yet. Poor management and people trying to pass as chief when they have no talent are, what can normally be found in places like this. Would you like to share my sandwich until your own food comes?" Sanji offered pulling off half of his sandwich holding it out for me. I took the sandwich not feeling like fighting much.

"Fine but won't you get hungry half a sandwich isn't much?" I stated taking a quick bite of the sandwich the bread was soft and the pork a good texture the barbecue was well seasoned that pulled the sandwich together. I was paying more attention to the man next to me then the food I was offered.

"Well, I'll just have to have some of your turkey leg when it gets here, if that's better for you?" Sanji answered to my hidden worry. How he could always find the question I didn't even ask was both pleasing and annoying. I didn't grant him with an answer as I continued to eat the sandwich without directly looking at him.

I watched Sanji eat his own half of the sandwich, my wicked mind thinking of all the ways that mouth could do very interesting things to me. Looking away anytime Sanji caught my eye watching me as I watched him, I fought against a blush hiding behind my half of the sandwich that was quickly vanishing. I would have to find something else soon or stop watching Sanji.

"Here is the turkey you ordered. The second leg is compliments of the house." a plate was placed on the table with more force than needed between Sanji and I, oh joy miss flirt is back.

"Thank you, Mellirone-chan that was very gracious of you." Sanji swooned I took a leg for myself tuning out what she replied. Their conversation turning to squeaky babble in the background after interacting with that bitch I didn't want the damn turkey anymore. Sanji had paid for it and I was still hungry so I ate the leg anyways not paying attention to the flavor or texture of the meat. Instead I watched other people in the market many of them had large carts like we were, there was also a number of people that where just looking at the variety of foods, and other people some people had bags they carried.

Others just wandered around watching the people and vendors with a large market place like this I wouldn't be surprised if this was a common gathering spot. Small children were clustering around one stall, excitedly pushing and shoving at each other trying to get closer to the stall it. Interested, I looked closer at the stall over the heads of the children to see what was being sold I could see a large pot in the back while a man was serving what looked like white pieces of fluff.

"Are you done? We could go over there if you want." Sanji's voice broke through my focus startling me I glared at him but I did manage to not jump. I noticed that I had finished my turkey leg, Sanji's eyes held a gloating mischievous gleam. I darken my glare against him but obliged by putting my food on the plate so Sanji could carry it away.

I stood and walked to the cart so I could watch as Sanji dumped the trash in a bin and took the plate back to the lady and I would deny any feelings of anger. As I watched Sanji take longer than necessary to give back the plate I turned away when I saw Sanji come back.

"You ready for more shopping my lovely lady?" Sanji asked offering his hand to me I snorted.

"Sure let's go prince charming," I answered dipping my words in a large pot of sarcasm; I turned my back to him as I pushed off the cart heading for the stall with the crowd of children surrounding it. I didn't hear Sanji follow after me but I didn't pay any mind to it, I felt a hand on my shoulder and before I could see who it was I was pulled back against a solid warm chest.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean a person could take it the wrong way." Sanji's hot breath on my neck relaxed my muscles, the sudden shock fading to anger. Damn, idiot could not just flirt with anything that walks and has boobs. Then come back and try the same crap with me, I elbowed him in the gut and walked out of his embrace.

"Shut up idiot let's just keep shopping. Keep your hands to yourself so I don't have to kick your ass," I stated taking strides to distance myself and get that much closer to that mystery fluffy item. Soon I had to weave my way through waist height children fighting my way towards the front.

"Well what can we do for you miss? Don't see many your age at our stall," a man asked looking like he could easily be a father to anyone of the children here, I placed my hands on the counter to balance against the children still pushing against me.

"What exactly do you sell here sir? I haven't seen anything like it." I asked giving him a kind smile

"It's corn kernels that were popped and seasoned. I like to call it popping corn but the children have taken to calling it popcorn here. I'll give you a taste." the man explained he reached behind him digging a scoop into the pot that sat there. Pouring some of the white pieces of puff into my cupped hands, I shift it all to one hand and use the other to pop a piece in my mouth.

I was hit by a very sweet coating taste; I got a crisp crunch when I bit in to the piece of popcorn that also quickly melted in my mouth. After the first piece I popped in a few more pieces greeted with the same sweet flavor, I grinned in satisfaction a sly hand from my side stole the last few pieces before I could eat them I looked over my shoulder to see Sanji who was happily munching on my treat. I gave him a bone chilling glare which he just shrugged off.

"Now aren't you two a lovely couple. Here I will give you a bag to share for free." the man cooed squeaking, I was now glad I didn't have popcorn left so I wouldn't be choking on it like Sanji was.

"Ah were not a couple sir, just the cooks for our ship. So um how do you make this popcorn stuff?" I said laughing nervously and desperate to change the subject.

"Oh sorry miss the two of you look like the perfect couple, so I assumed that you were. Here take the bag anyways as my apology. How I made it to its much like it's name popping corn, you need corn kernels then heat them till they pop by mixing in different seasonings with the heating kernels you get the flavoring." the man handed me a large bag filled with popcorn as he explained.

"Well thank you mister." I replied, deciding that we have spent long enough here I turn to walk down another lane of the market not caring if Sanji was fallowing me.

"You have a good day now. Take good care of that little lady you have young man you hear me!" the man kindly called after us I waved behind me I refused to turn around as that would show Sanji I was blushing.

"You're quite again. Is there something I've done to make you angry?" Sanji's voice came from behind my shoulder. I did not know how he moved with that cart and make next to no noise, I wanted to know so I could kick his ass for it.

"Nope not a thing," _just flirt with everything that has boobs; _I thought snidely still refusing to look at him.

"We're back to the not talking and avoidance, huh, so there must be something I've done please just talk to me?" Sanji pleaded coming up the walk at my side.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I'm too busy looking at the things around us no matter what you think, there are things more interesting then you. All this is a lot to take in for a small island half-wit like myself." I verbally bit if he would just leave me alone I would feel so much better. I might stop hurting knowing what I can't let myself be fooled again.

"No I haven't," he said pausing to take out another cigarette and light it I scoffed figures the idiot only thought of himself typical womanizing ass, "because I think you are a very intelligent woman who is well educated. Despite the fact that you grew up in a sheltered home and that this is kind of commotion is no problem for you." Sanji finished the conviction in his voice shocked me I was surprised that some one thought so highly of me besides Alli. With the will to fight for that ideal against anyone even myself I couldn't find something to say about that so I chose something else.

"Why can't I just like to be quite sometimes and not have to talk without something being wrong?" I ask holding to my stubbornness and ego.

"Because I like to listen to you talk," Sanji answered instantly giving me a large genuine smile. Speechless I look away searching for a distraction.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go look at something myself? Could you stay here with the cart please." the abruptness of his request caught me off guard I stumbled slightly leaning on the cart for support.

"Sure whatever I don't care." I faked nonchalance. I was hurt the littlest bit that he didn't want me around for something that could be personal but he was a man he could want to do a number of things like look at a brothel if we stayed that long. I didn't feel like getting lost so staying with the cart would be my best bet.

"I won't be long just a quick look so don't worry." Sanji reassured me as he walked away. I watched his back till he got lost in the crowd and I could no longer watch him around the mass of people. I tilted my head back watching the clouds drift, ones just like what I could watch at home _ones I could have watched with him_ a nasty voice sneaked in to my head. No this is the last thing I wanted to think about. Today had been fairly good I didn't want him crowding in to my head and ruining the rest of my day. I closed my eyes hoping to block it all away but it only brought it to the forefront of my mind.

_"Come on beautiful let's get out of the house for a little while." _the poison ghost of a voice ran through my head I didn't want to relive these memories but once they started I couldn't stop them.

_"I love you your so beautiful. Don't ever leave my side all right." _I could feel the ghost of his hand wrap around my waist I involuntarily leaned back_. _

_"Alright Derek I won't, I love you to so much. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else or being anywhere else." _I remembered my words so clearly. How could I ever have been so stupid_ pieces of our favorite beach the one farthest from the village came to mind. Flashes and pictures a blanket laid out in the sand candles lit framing beautiful roses and a bottle of wine. _

_"I set this all up just for us, so it's special and secluded. I made sure that no one will bother us tonight. We can finally take that last step together yes." _That charming snake's voice I still shivered at the thought of that tone.

_"Well I don't know this is all lovely, I love the thought behind it, but I don't know if I'm ready for that yet Derek." my voice trembled. _My body shook replaying the memory.

_"Why the hell not we've been together for a few months. I've done nothing but shower you with my affections, and let you into my life. Why will you not give me this one little thing back? I thought you loved me?" so much hatred from him. _Yet it was only the start.

_"I do love you, but this is a big deal for me. I just want it to be right and I don't think it will be if we rush it." my desperation. _If only I had walked away then.

_"Rush it it's been months. What more could you want? If you love me so much you would show it by making love to me. Really is that so much to ask for a little appreciation." _Why does he still haunt me?

_"No Derek, I do love you. I love you so much that I want to wait and make this the perfect gift to you. Just a little longer please." _I was so dependent on his approval and his love was everything.

_"You know what? No, I've done enough for you if you can't give it back then I'm done. Bye bitch,"_ I could see his back as he walked away my heart clenched raw from the scar that was still there.

_"Derek no come back! DEREK!" _I felt as the very real tear slid down my face. The scene changed to the market of the only other island we were allowed to go to much smaller than this one but still a very popular place for woman.

_"Hey there you, I love the hair are you doing anything later?" he had his fingers wrapped in the long hair of some tiny blond. _

_"Derek, sweetie where did you go? Oh there you are." _That's when he really started to be violent

_"I'll be where ever I want when I want. Look you scared away my nice friend, happy huh?" the loving stare had turned cold. _

_"I'm sorry you are right. I just lost sight of you."_ my hope to hold on to what was never real was crushing.

_"Yeah well maybe that's what I wanted. You know you should lose some weight you are not going to catch anyone's eye looking like that." the insults became common and I started to just accept them as truth._

_"I'm sorry Derek I'll try" hanging on to false hope that it would bring back his love. _

"_Good you do that I can't be seen with anything but the most beautiful woman." another careless stab._

I hugged myself remembering the drastic measures I went to for his love

_"Megan what are you doing?" Alli screeched while I tried to pick myself up from the bathroom floor after purging. _

_"It's nothing, I wasn't feeling well." I lied hoping Alli would just take it. _

"_Like hell its nothing! Maybe you don't feel well cause that's the first you've eaten in two days this is for that bastard isn't it?" Alli yelled back. _Even now I cringed at the picture of her pure rage.

_"I just want to be prettier for Derek, it's nothing big." I whispered head hanging. _

_"My ass it isn't! Your staving yourself it's not healthy. Your beautiful as you are if he can't see it he's a bastard. Why do you keep going back to him?" Alli pleaded lifting me from the floor to drag me back to the kitchen. _

_"I love him Alli," I gave a simple smile. _

"_Fine but if I find you doing this shit again. I will sit on you and make you eat myself even if I have to shove it down your throat." Alli warned. __I just smiled back_ and that's just what she did when she found on the floor a second time for a whole week Alli watched my every movement and forced me to eat at least three meals a day degrading Derek with each moment she could but that didn't stop my love for him or his abuse.

_"Why can't you be thinner?"_

_"Why can't you be prettier?"_

_"Its just one night of pleasure not so big a deal right"_

_"Stupid bitch is there anything you can do right"_

_"Shh baby I love you"_

_"It's alright, yes, your beautiful just need to lose a pound or to okay."_

_"You know I can't let others think I'm soft or anything right. It's all good?"_

_"I hate you ugly bitch. God you can't even cry right you're so ugly." _

All the torment and abuse I had received from him turning in to one long Montague finally Alli had stepped in and beat Derek to a point of near death and threatened him with worse if he came near me again. It was too late to save me from the emotional scars I held. Now letting the tears freely stream down my face I was no longer able to hold the phantom pains of Derek back.

"Aw now why is such a pretty face crying, did you lose your way little girl. No worries we'll show you to a nice safe place yeah." a high nasal voice coaxed from my left, my eyes snapped open seeing three large men circling around me closing off any route of escape I might have. Why where these creeps coming after us did we look that vulnerable?

"Come on don't look scared. We'll make you feel real nice promise" the Idiot on my left wheezed. Damn it, my minor break down had dropped all my defenses and drained all my energy I couldn't summon my magic if I wanted to I might not even be able to hit back. I was alone trapped and defenseless and all I wanted was to have my sister here with me. Strangely I wanted Sanji here to a last desperate hope that he could save me.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow this took a long time to do. Sorry its a week late SNmoonlit had finals this week; real life has to come before this because strangely its more incessant and very hard to ignore. Reviews are always much appreciated and helping in the writing process. Next chapter should be on the 31 for a new years eve gift, but that damn real life thing has caught up with me so now, dates are more of a goal then a promise.<p> 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece.

Review Corner:

Oh no there's nothing to review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

~Megan's POV~

One of the men, a hefty man with more bulk than body, reached for me grabbing my arm he tried to pull me forwards to him. I dug my heels in to the ground and clawed at his hand with my free hand, twisting my other to get out of his grasp. I tried to take a step away my back hit the cart I put my hands on the edges holding myself up my whole body shook from fear and exhaustion.

"Go away! I don't have anything and my friend will be coming back any moment he'll be very unhappy to hear you bothered me." I told them surprising myself with how calm I sounded, hoping that Alli's theory that crooks will go away if you can seem confident and more trouble than your worth.

"I don't think so girly. I saw that scrawny friend of your walk away he don't scare me none." The guy on my left taunted; he took a step closer I kicked my leg out with the hope that I could hit him but I almost fell from my leg giving out.

"You should be scared. He's going to come back here and kick your sorry ass!" I growled feeling the conviction even as shivers ran through my body.

"Nobody likes a mouthy bitch. So how bout you shut up now." One of them snarled I saw the glint off a knife blood crusted the edge. Crap now things could get really bad and I would have no way to defend myself.

My whole focus was on the knife as it came closer and closer to me. I thought of how it would feel as the blade tore through my skin; I closed my eyes fighting against the images of my impending doom. Tears prickled at the edge of my eyes I had no one, so there was no hope for anyone to save me. I heard a hiss of pain but it wasn't from me or one of the bandits I opened my eyes they went wide when I saw Sanji standing in front of me blood dripped down from his left hand.

"It's not proper to threaten a lady!" Sanji growled his leg snapped up catching the guy in front of him in the jaw. He literally lifted off the ground and flew back a few feet, his other buddies huddled around now a bit more scared both for their boss and of Sanji.

"Aw we weren't going to do much. Come on boys we're not going to let some pretty boy stop us from having our fun are we." the injured brute rallied his friends, they helped the idiot up then crowed around Sanji. I could see that they all had knifes none of which were clean, caked in blood and other things.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent just by how they look." Sanji comments at a glance it looked like his body was relaxed. I recognized that stance from Alli, that's how a predator looks before a kill, I could see a lot of Alli's protectiveness in Sanji's stance.

"Talk for yourself pretty boy after we kick yer ass!" the first idiot smirks charging Sanji again with his knife. Sanji waited till he was in range, and first kicked the knife out of his hand then aimed a crippling kick at his stomach, now one was on the ground.

Only two more of these idiots, Sanji spun to face the next bastard a second knife was already aimed at his face. Sanji easily deflected it with the heel of his shoe and countered with a kick to the face. The second idiot crumpled to the ground out cold with a broken nose.

The third bandit charged at Sanji from his left knife held high; Sanji side stepped out of his way kicking him low in the back as he past, Sanji turned to face him. Sanji held a bored expression as the bandit lunged at Sanji again swiping his knife. Sanji dodged walking backwards away from the edge of the blade, I watched in awe at the graceful movements of Sanji.

Each dodge away from the knife was like the roll of the ocean calm and stead but deadly. They fought like that for a while both looking for an opening in the others guards. Sanji would dodge then try to make a hit, only to have to defend from the knife, but he was starting to push back gaining the upper hand in their fight.

My heart fluttered oddly watching him; I put it off to an easy rescue. I saw motion behind Sanji that stopped my heart, the first bandit was up again and had found his knife which he was currently aiming at the back of Sanji's heart.

"SANJI!" I screamed, it was all I could think of to warn him. Sanji did seem to understand me though he dived at the idiot in front of him kneeing him in the chin knocking him out. Then spun around and caught the knife in sole of his shoe. Sanji pushed against the knife easily over powering the other man trapping him in the hold.

"If you want any hope of walking out of here in one piece. I suggest you take your buddies and leave now." Sanji growled releasing the pressure. The idiot fell to the ground suddenly terrified he scamper away dragging his two useless friends behind him.

Sanji turned to me giving me a large victorious grin, I tried to give a small smile back. It dissolved into a quivering grimace the shock of being saved in such a hopeless situation while already emotional, finally hit me.

Even though we were in the middle of the street, in a populated market I broke down and started crying. I felt Sanji sit down next to he pulled me in to his lap as he wrapped his arms around me pushing my head to his chest with a gentle hand hiding me from the world. He brushed my hair with strong comforting fingers, whispering comforts in my ear to help calm me down. I griped his shirt desperate to have anything to ground me and just let go, let the panic, terror, and relief rock through my body. Letting myself show weakness that I had only ever for Alli.

In a way Sanji's comforting me felt the same as what Alli did; but there was an almost extra protection that came from having his strong arms locked around me. The solid muscle of his chest supporting me, I really felt like I was protected from the world and his smell that was a mix of cigarette smoke, spices from the kitchen, and pure male musk helped to calm me.

When my emotions finally calmed my breath slowed to shaky gasps and I pulled away enough to wipe my eyes clear of tears, Sanji gave me the space resting his arms on my shoulders.

"Are you okay now? They didn't hurt you at all did they?" Sanji asked his voice quite and reassuring I shook my head.

"No they didn't they just took me by surprise and I got overwhelmed." I said moving out of his lap to sit next to him leaning on his shoulder, I held his hand as an aid to help with my emotions.

"I'm sorry I don't usually, or ever really, do that it's just that today," Sanji put a finger over my lips to stop me.

"It's alright you don't have to apologies. We are nakama now that's just what we do, protect each other and help comfort each other when needed, no questions asked that's what nakama is for. If there is ever anything you need- just ask us." Sanji explained he rubbed my cheek gently a kind smile matching his movements. I gave a small squeeze to the hand I held in thanks a flash of pain crossed his features and there was a tiny hiss of pain.

"I forgot you hurt your hand. Do we have any water?" I asked bolting to my feet I grabbed his other hand and pulled Sanji up with me.

"This is nothing don't worry about it." Sanji said trying to pull his hand away but I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Now you just said that nakama help each other. So if we are really nakama you're going let me help you." I growled watching him with a hard stern gaze. I got an odd looking in return then Sanji started laughing a loud full bodied laugh. Now I had the odd look for him and a small concern to how much blood he had lost.

"Yes, I guess you're right. you could say it's not something I usually do but, there wasn't time to protect you without getting caught in the cross fire. I hoped to only catch my arm but I wasn't fast enough, and I'm not use to anyone demanding to help." Sanji said reaching around my wondering hand for a flask of water he handed it to me.

I looked at the cut, it didn't look deep but it was long. Starting at below his pinky and ending just above his wrist. I then held his hand out slightly away from both of us. I flicked the cap off the flask.

I felt as my magic creep back from the hole it had hid in while I had my break down not all of my magic was back only a little but that was fine I only needed a small amount or things could get hard to explain.

I poured a thin stream of water on to his hand while also coaxing my magic to help. I felt the cool, but not uncomfortably so, run of my magic as it trickled down my arm conveying my magic into the water in the flask it melded with the water there and ran in to the wound. Seeping in to the cervices and washing away the tiny pieces of grime cleaning the wound better than any non-magical thing could.

My magic also cooled and soothed some of the inflamed nerves. If I could I would have calmed all of his nerves and prevented any swelling, but that would be part of the hard to explain thing, the run of water made a puddle of mud between us. When I felt that the cut was clean I flipped the cap back on the flask and threw it on the cart, I rummaged through the cart again.

"Do we have any cloth that I could use to wrap your hand?" I asked

"Thank you for cleaning my wound. A beautiful lady shouldn't worry about trivial things like this." Sanji said trying to pull his hand away, I tightened my grip on his wrist and leveled him with a stern glare.

"Fine its right here." sanji sighed reaching over me to pull out a roll of cloth. I took it from his hand and started wrapping his wounded hand.

"You said that you don't often do this. I'm assuming after your speech of how nakama are to one another, that protecting me wasn't what you meant." I was about to ask tying off the end tucking it under another strip. I left enough room so he could still move his hand some.

"No, I meant the wound to my hand. I always keep my hands out of fighting but like I said earlier I couldn't save you and my hand." Sanji replied.

"I did notice that you always use your legs to fight. I wondered why it seemed strange." I asked without really asking, I checked my handy work to make sure it was good and I didn't want to let go of his hand yet.

"Well you should understand, as a chef we need to do so much with our hands to be able to cook. Without our hands we couldn't cook, so a chiefs hands are a very important thing to him and have to be protected. There are very few things more important the life of a nakama is one of them." Sanji explained there was so much passion in his voice, I liked it made my heart flutter I let go of his hand satisfied with my work.

"I never thought of it like that so even though your hands are the most important thing to you. I'm still worth sacrificing them?" I ask my voice was softer then it had been I looked at the ground.

"I didn't say they were the most important, you are much more important." Sanji said firm but not scornful it was more of a caring gesture I nodded giving a small smile.

"I was going to give you this later tonight when we were back on the ship. After all that now seems much better," Sanji stated he put his hand in his pocket and brought a bracelet out with his hand.

It was a gold band, delicate seashells, and waves were carved in to the gold. an oval light blue gemstone rested, in the center of the band the crystallization inside curved reminding me of waves in the ocean. Smaller gems trailed the sides of the band from the large stone to the edges all of them were in similar blue or ocean like colors the ban broke into hinged pieces on the side to allow movement so it could be taken off or put on. Sanji laid it on my wrist and hooked the clasp at the bottom.

"This is what I was looking at when I left. I saw the glitter from it and when I saw what it was, I thought it would be perfect for you. I didn't expect to come back to you being attacked. I'm sorry I wanted to surprise you." Sanji said to justify his disappearance and apparent guilt.

"It's beautiful, I love it, don't worry about what happened. It wasn't your fault." I calmed his fears; acting impulsively I leaned forwards and kissed his cheek throwing my arms around him in a hug to hide my blush.

I didn't know about the rest of the crew yet but if this was the common thought of how to treat each other that was part of the crew, and I got to spend more time with Sanji I no longer minded staying so much. It actually sounded like a good idea having more people that cared for me like Alli did, even if it was only one, was something I wanted.

Kind of sad that it took three idiots to make me realize this but I was glad I did. Now I only hoped Alli was staying out of trouble, as I dragged Sanji with me so we could finish shopping.

~Alli's pov~

I walked down the road at a luxurious pace not caring where I went. I was really only killing time so Megan and Sanji could have time together, but I didn't want to go back to the ship. I was curious to what was on the island, even though; I hadn't found anything that interested me yet.

Even lunch had been uninteresting, only serving me one sandwich that was made of stale bread and too little under seasoned meat. The people at the shop hadn't been that friendly either, I wondered how Megan was doing with Sanji.

They were doing probably just looking at food and crap, it was Megan after all she never got in trouble. That was always me that found trouble, it's not like I tried either; it just always managed to happen.

I saw a bar at the end of the road and thought that would as good a place to rest as any other, and it's not like I can get into trouble there as long as I sit quietly and keep to myself. I was thirsty any ways; if I keep it down to two or three drinks I was confident that I would be fine.

I pushed the swinging door open as I walked in the room was darkened considerably compared to the outside but I could still see well enough to know where everything was. All the tables were full of people already not that I wanted to sit at a table by myself, anyways, there were a few seats at the bar I scanned the people that were sitting at the bar it was just the normal riffraff you would expect.

I saw a glimmer of something out of the corner of my eye I whipped my head to see what it was I saw a man sitting at the bar the same glittering aura around him that I had for some of the crew. I rubbed my eyes and looked at him again the glimmer was still there but faded away as I stared at him.

I was beginning to think that the glimmer had less to do with me going insane, and more to do with something about them. There was an empty seat next to him I decided to sit there next to him, I could talk to him and see if there was any similarities between him and those of the crew that I saw the strange glimmer on.

I looked over his features his grey hair suggested that he was an older man, but his body frame was too built and lean to be too old. He wore a white jacket lined with green fur, a ring of cigars was on one arm and the back of the jacket read justice, there was also some kind of pole like weapon that I wasn't familiar with strapped to his back. I slid into the seat next to him with silent grace.

"What can I get for the pretty lady?" the bar tender asked me, he was a small balding old man I wasn't too sure what was served here so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll just have some sake please," I said smiling at bartender.

"Ah a young one with some manners, sure sweetheart give an old man a moment to get it." he replied I chuckled lightly nodding before he walked to the other end of the bar. Now I had to think of how to start a conversion with the man next to me without it seeming odd.

"If all you wanted was sake you'd be better to buy a bottle and drink at home." the man next to me said out of nowhere, so it was easier than I thought it would be.

"Oh really, I haven't been out that much so I wouldn't know. What would you suggest instead? Why would you care what I spend my money on anyways?" I asked in return keeping my tone light and playful. I turned to look at him and like I thought, he was younger than his hair would lead you to believe. What surprised me was he didn't wear anything under his jacket, wow the man had to be pretty confident in his body to do that in public.

"You look like a proper young lady, it would be a shame to see someone like you taken advantage of, but I think my kind of drinks would be too strong for someone of your taste." he said he took a sip of the drink. He might not have meant it as such, but to me it sounded like a challenge.

"Oh really, what kind of taste would that be? I'll have you know I can be quite adventures and not to bad at handling my liquor." I asked wanting to meet that challenge. The bartender brought me a small shot glass of sake, I nodded my thanks and took a tiny sip to test it was much like what Sanji had on the ship but I little more bitter.

"Can you now? If you're so insistent I'll order you something then." he said clearly amused with me. I had to admit that he was entertaining as well, I could tell that this was a man that was not easily persuaded to do anything.

"Oh, I thought you just said it would be a shame to see me taken advantage of. How do I know you won't to just that?" I provoked curious to see his reaction, I drained the rest of my sake in one gulp this brought a quite chuckle from my drinking partner.

"Well I'd be disappointed; as it's the same thing that I'm drinking." he said ignoring my question, he motioned for the bartender to get another drink. Which was brought quickly and passed to me it was obvious he wouldn't say anything else till I took a taste.

I was enjoying our conversation so I picking up the tankard, I took a decent gulp it was smooth and rich as it flowed down my throat. That was some after bite but not much, it caused a warmth in my stomach, but nothing like the buzz I had got from the wine. So one couldn't be too bad if I took it slow it was a very pleasant drink over all.

"That's pretty good what is it?" I asked looking at him over the rim.

"It's rum. What would I gain from taking advantage of you? You're the only person that's not a idiot drunkard here, it's enjoyable to talk to you just like this. It been a while since I could talk to anyone in a calm manner as this, why would I ruin this?" he stated and asked. He looked like person who wouldn't talk quite some much, or like talking, so I had the thought that this wasn't his first drink of the day, he didn't reel of alcoholic like a drunk would so I didn't much care.

"Well who knows keep offering me drinks and I might turn into one," he laughed at this not a loud laugh but a natural mellowed laugh I could tell his didn't do it often.

"You're interesting kid. What's your name?" he asks and I remembered that we hadn't exchanged proper greetings yet.

"Alli and you?" I asked wanting to break the cycle of proper manners mother had taught me and saw no reason I shouldn't tell him my name.

"Smoker." he said simply hm that was an odd name.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Yay last chapter of the year. I could put up this chapter thanks to some late hours from SNmoonlit and I few of my own. You know the best way to thank us review those are always loved and appreciated. Well with being at my dads and him driving me back in two weeks the most likely date for next chapter is Sunday the 15th. Bye give lots of love till I see you next time.<p> 


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: no matter how much I would love it one piece isn't mine I only play with them, but Alli and Megan are mine at least I have some thing.

Review Corner:

Karasu-archer, yes smoker is very unhappy when he finds out. Megan's trust is limited on who she trusts, but once you gain that trust it's almost absolute, unless your stupid enough to break it. When Alli was done with Derek he was bedridden for a month, and everyone one the island had a fearful respect for Alli. Thank you, I try to make my story as real as I can, because for me sometimes its more real then actual life and, I want to give that feeling to my readers to.

* * *

><p>~Alli POV~<p>

Smoker took a drink and I followed suit causing a break in our conversation, he said that I was the interesting one but he was pretty entertaining himself. This was shaping out to be the best part of my day and if I had any luck it would stay that way. I mean really, what could go wrong with having a chat with someone.

"So where are you going kid?" Smoker asked snapping me out of thoughts.

"How do you know I'm not from round here?" I asked back teasing him

"Your look, it shows that you spend a lot of time on a ship, the clothes give you away mostly. Your clothes don't look like those that the islanders here wear." Smoker explained making a small motion to the others in the bar huh, it was a bit different I noticed as I scanned the room.

The normal wear of the people here held more of a dull color, then that of the black edged fire red mid-drift shirt with wolf image that I wore. Even my ink black cargo pants was more vibrant than the colors around, I didn't know it was so easy to tell who was a outsider but, going from what I saw he was just as much of an outsider as I was.

"So you gonna tell me where you're going kid, or sit there with the odd look?" Smoker gave me a smirk that wasn't quite mocking but he was amused.

"Hm maybe," I taunt bringing my mind back in to focus, I took a small sip of my drink, "actually I'm not really sure where we're going, I only joined recently and, that subject hasn't come up much." I chewed thoughtfully. Maybe that's something I should ask when I get back to the ship. I had been reluctant to tell him that I was part of a pirate crew, as Robin had told me that some people hated pirates. I didn't want to stop talking just because of that.

"So why are you still with them? If you don't even know where they're going?" Smoker asked now he was giving me a strange look.

"I like the captain and it sounded like fun." I told him cutting out most of the real reasons behind those two. A loud gruff laugh caught me off guard, the laugh didn't sound forced or unnatural just highly unused, and I wouldn't be surprised if it's been awhile since he last laughed.

"You like the captain and it sounded fun. Wow kid you're more interesting than I thought." Smoker commented when he calmed down.

"Yeah, I know it sounds stupid I've been told this before. There's something about the captain a feeling I get from him. I can't describe it but I just know that he's special. With him around things will change, he does something that make people want to change. I can't put my finger on what that is he does but I can feel it. He is the person you want in your corner for any trouble. I get the feeling that things are going to start stirring in the world and he's going to be in the center of it all, yet the best place to be will be right next to him. I just know it, and all that probably all sounds stupid too." I think out loud scoffing into my drink.

"Not as much as you would think. So what's your place in the crew? The cook, navigator, someone as smart as you has to be pretty valuable to whoever you're with." Smoker asked watching me with inquisitive eyes, it may be bad to share too much with him but I don't get a bad vibe off him. He seems like a rather trust worthy person.

"Well again I haven't been there that long. So that's still not completely defined, but I'm not the cook or navigator. I can't cook and usually get kicked out of the kitchen. I'm pretty bad at directions. I sing and for right now that seem to be enough." I answered to his question. I take another sip of my drink escaping his gaze for a moment.

"Hm odd, but guess it's not for me to tell you what to do. You know a lot of towns have squares that performers tend to use to show off. If you're good you should try, I've heard that tips from a crowd can be profitable." Smoker said bringing his attention back to his own drink. Again I wondered just how many of these rums he has had.

With his gruff appearance he seemed quite a bit friendlier now than he might be without the alcohol. I noticed how there wasn't very many people coming close to us any one that pasted made an effort to go around us and not get to close, even the bartender stayed on the other end of the bar.

"I could give it a try, it not a bad idea." I nod that could be how I pay the crew if I was going to be part of the crew, I could at least try to do something to help the crew and if people where going to willingly give me money then I was fine with that. The scrutinizing look in Smoker's eyes was back and I wondered what he was thinking giving him my own questioning look.

"You don't look that old. Isn't your mother or father worried about you?" Smoker asked I scoffed this was not something that I wanted to think about; actually I tried to not give any thought to either of my parents.

"I guess you would know about old huh," I couldn't help that jab people underestimate you because your young and I hate it, "I don't have a father, even if I did I wouldn't care what he thinks. As for my mother if she really cared where I was or what I was doing. She would have already found me and I wouldn't be sitting here. Due to the fact that I am sitting here having this conversation proves that, ok maybe she doesn't completely care not about me, she sure as hell doesn't care enough to put the effort into looking for me." I grumble but not at Smoker. Really I was mad that I was right. I guess I expected more out of people that were suppose to care about you.

"I'm not as old as I look brat. Sorry about your mother, maybe she is looking just can't find you. I find it hard to think that she wouldn't care at all especially with you far from home." Smoker console me and not doing a very good job. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah sure, trust me I know my mother. She is a very powerful woman, I may not know very many people but she is the strongest person I know. If she wanted to find me she would have in a matter of minutes after I ran. The fact that she hasn't proves what I've always known. She cares about what I am and what I should do. Who I am as a person, those matters don't fit well into her perfect square life. Her life is a plan, a purpose, and there is no room for what you want. I'm not going to live my life like that; I'm going to be who I want to be. Not who she wants me to be." I made my statement squaring my shoulders I focus a determined glare at the liquid left in my mug.

"Hm it's too bad that a story that's told to often in this world." Smoker was looking in to his mug as well obviously talking to himself watching his mug like it held the answers to the world.

"Well, it's not like it matters. I have friends now and they're there to help me with anything they're there for me physically and emotionally. More than my mother ever was, so if she can do well without me. I can do damn well without her," I growled finishing the last of my drink I set my mug down deflated,

"I do still love my mother. I mean she's my mother how could I not and it wasn't always like this. We use to be very close and damn near inseparably. I can remember once when I got sick she wouldn't leave my room for more than five minutes. She was always helping me eat, drink, or putting a cool cloth on my head. Anything to help me feel better, she refused to talk to anyone. She stopped doing her job while I was sick and her job has been her life. When I got older and wanted to go out and explore the world something about her changed. She became colder, more determined to make me do what she thought was a proper life. The more I wanted to just explore and see the world the more she put bars around me. Demanded what I did and at one point I refused and wouldn't bend to her will any more. Everything just crumbled from there it was like the woman I knew as a child vanished; was replaced with someone else. A cold and hard woman," I trailed off shaking my head. I don't even know why I kept talking, and said all that maybe I should just swear off alcohol of any sort.

"So what is it that you want so badly that you would run? Join with people that you hardly know?" Smoker asked changing the subject apparently he was getting depressed too.

"Freedom, that's what I want to have. No restriction and be able to do whatever I want. That doesn't matter if you have no one to share it with so I want a family that likes the freedom as much as me." I smiled lightly thinking of the idiots I now lived with maybe they weren't family yet, but from what I had seen so far they would become my new family.

"That's asking a lot in this world kid. You sure have a lot of faith in these people." Smoker commented he finished his drink and motioned for the bartender to bring another.

"I guess, you just have to watch these guys from a few minutes and you can't help but have faith in them. The pure joy and charisma they have is infectious." I said I glanced out the door to see how late it was getting. The dark interior of the bar made it hard to tell but the shadows from outside showed it had been a while and I should start heading bad to the ship soon.

I turned back to Smoker he opened his mouth to say something but a commotion from outside caused both of us to look out the door trying to see the reason for the noise. The moments that followed seemed slow and surreal I felt a shift in the air around me; warning bells screamed in my head demanding I run even before I knew the cause of the noise. I was frozen to my seat primed to bolt only after given cause. I saw it before I ever heard, that straw hat, red jacket, and smiling face in two seconds would be the ruin of my pleasant conversation and possibly the rest of my day.

"Alli there you are! We have to leave now! There are marines here and they're all mad. Hi Smokey," Luffy's voice sounded muted and far away. I watched him dash away in shock, I heard the scrap of a chair next to me. I jerked my head to the sound; Smoker was standing and looked pissed.

"You know him. Are you part of his pirate crew?" Smoker growled but the sound was still out of focus and nothing felt real. He pulled out the weapon on his back; I quickly stood facing him but my muscles tense to run.

"Yes I am. Are you a marine?" I asked back my own voice sounded like it didn't come from me; I shifted my weight to my right leg.

"I am and now I'm going to capture you. Then you're going to help me catch straw hat." Smoker's muscles twitched to attack me. Suddenly everything snapped back in to focus, I moved with speed and precession I jerked a few coins out of my pocket to throw at the counter. Bolting for the door barely missing Smoker's attempt to hit me I used the doorway as a pivot point to turn to the street.

Trying to remember where the ship is I pass buildings in a blur, I don't have the time to slow down a try to use land marks to find the dock. Luffy had escaped to some part of town out of sight though I wasn't fully confident in him being able to find the ship. So I used the last resource I have my nose, tilting my head up some I searched for where the scent of sea salt was the strongest.

I ditched down an alley weaving my way through streets, following the smell of the ocean. A few minutes later I broke out of the busy town streets in to the open area of the docks breathing hard; I scanned the docks of the right ship spotting the small ship with a goats head for a figure. I ran towards it if I can get to the ship it'll all be good. I hadn't heard Smoker running behind me for a while now; I look over my shoulder to see if I had lost him.

No I hadn't lost Smoker he was still close on my tail, cussing me out quite lividly, the shock of what I saw was something out of a nightmare. Half of smokers body had dissolved in to smoke and he was no longer running so much as floating; I didn't take the time to define it as my mind was currently freaking out there was only one possible way that I knew of that could make him capable to do this black magic.

I had never seen black magic, but I had heard tales of the revolting things they will do, chaining elements to physically change themselves was at the top of the list. I was confused because what I saw did not match what I felt, I should have been able to feel the dark magic. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as Smoker gained ground on me. My mind went into a state of sheer panic; I did what any other normal sane person would do, screamed bloody murder and ran like the devil was coming for my soul.

The distance between me and the ship quickly shrank; I ignored the ramp in favor of jumping on to the side of the ship and climbing over the rail. I could hear Megan screaming something along the lines of what the hell did you do? How do you find trouble? As she helped pull me over the side of the ship by the back of my shirt, I sunk to the deck breathing heavy.

I pressed the heels of my palms to my eyes I let the security and comforts of knowing I was with people that would protect me, sooth me. I listened to them scurry around preparing the ship so we could leave before the marines can catch us, oh joy; this was my first encounter with marines who all work for the government.

So what did I do, I had a drink with one of them then ran like a scared pup, and this is not good if I wanted to accomplish my real dream. I would have to do better than that if that was my reaction to one marine. How would I deal with so many more, I sighed my breath finally stabilized some. Even though my nerves where still ragging and on high alert, I put my hands in my lap and opened my eyes. Megan was sitting next to me, she arched an eyebrow questioning if I was okay; I gave a small nod showing that I was okay just a bit shaken.

I looked over to the crew who were bunched around Luffy yelling at him for causing the trouble; you would think it was normal around these people but I saw something strange and terrifying that caused my breath to quicken again. The diamond like aura around Luffy was full blown, the real shock was that Nami was pulling his check out a good foot from his face. He wasn't the only one there were things wrong with, Robin and Chopper too. Robin looked mostly normal there wasn't even the aura around her, no it was worse, an arm was sprouting upwards out of her shoulder and it was waving at me.

Chopper was the worst though he was no longer the cute little kid whatever, but a full sized reindeer and a new man was standing next to him. there weren't many disguising features about the man other than he had the same color hair as Chopper's hair and the same kind child like glimmer in his eyes. Megan noticed my panic immediately and became guarded for whatever I was seeing.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" I screeched, being to freaked and shocked to care how I sounded. All eyes turned to me most of them confused one or two scared by my outburst, namely Usopp and Chopper.

"What do you mean Miss Alli?" Robin asked me, apparently the only one brave enough to deal with the scared and possibly dangerous new comer.

"The hell is wrong with you people? Why the hell is Luffy's cheek stretching like that? You there is a hand coming out of your shoulder? Things like this shouldn't happen and who the bloody he'll is that standing next to Chopper, why does he even look like that?" I have yelled making vague gestures to exaggerate my point I was met with deepen confused looks, added with a heavy hand of concern.

"There is no one standing next to doctor-san, except Usopp and you know full well who he is. I would also know when I have an extra hand," Robin said she would have said more but I cut her off.

"No, I'm telling you there is someone standing next to Chopper and no it's not Usopp. I can tell that and I know there is an extra hand coming out of your shoulder because it's waving at me." I argued now everyone stop looking confused and was staring at me with that look of, who let the nut out of the nut house, but no one else spoke up happy to let robin deal with me.

"You're sure that you see these things even though the rest of us don't?" Megan asked no longer worried but rather deadly serious.

"Yes I do." with determination to match her, a silent question of you don't Megan gave an almost useable shake of her head. Then through our mental link, I felt her concern and curiosity I tried to give her an image of what I was seeing. Her worry faded replaced by wonder, she nudged my magic with hers, suggestion it came from there and it was a possibility that this was a previously undiscovered part of my magic.

"Okay, so that leaves it to you people?" Megan asked glaring at Robin like she was the cause to my new problem. I put a calming hand on Megan's shoulder, but I couldn't look at Robin any more the hand was get it to be a bit much for me so I stared at the floorboards.

"Well as I was trying to say captain-San has a devil fruit power, that's what allows him to stretch as he does. Doctor-san and I have devils fruit powers as well, but I have never heard of any one being able to see a physical representation of those powers." I raised my eyes to give a curious look but quickly dropped my gaze to her feet, devil fruit, I never hear of such a thing.

Great now I have to explain how I can see what others aren't suppose to. I was having such a good day maybe if I hadn't gone to the bar at all my day would have been fine. An odd laugher drew my eyes to Luffy and knew that no, it didn't matter what I did the end resolute of sitting here would be the same, and there was many more hellish days to come.

* * *

><p>aouthors note: Sorry this is late life is cathing up with me again, and I can't seem to out run it. I love any and all comments you can give me, if theres anything you want to say about the story please tell me, I love reviews. I have SNmoonlit behind me pushing me to get this done, so have to give thanks there. With luck we can get back on track and chapter 17 will be the 4th of February, so until then good bye see you next chapter.<p> 


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Can not claim one piece only thing i can claim as mine is Alli and Megan.

Review Corner: Karasu-archer, yes Alli can that becomes helpful later. Its fun to unravel the mystery that is Alli and Megan for me as well and I love to share that with my readers.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

~Alli Pov~

"So what exactly is this devil fruit shit?" Megan asked she stood and leaned against the railing I stood with her leaning on the rail. I watched the water behind us the island shrank quickly with no sign of anyone following us.

"Devil fruits are very rare fruits that give a person a unique ability. When eaten only one of each of these fruits is ever present at a time, for each type of fruit there is. Which are about one hundred known fruits." Robin explained calmly.

"So that's how Luffy was stretching, he ate one of those devil fruits." Megan asked now just as calm and slightly curious.

"Yes, captain-San ate the Gum-Gum and he is now able to stretch his body a great length. I myself ate one the Hana-Hana fruit and I can multiply pieces of my body such as my hands. Doctor-San ate the Human-Human fruit which allows him to behave just as any other human would." Robin gave us a detailed answer. She also demonstrated hers and Luffy's abilities, by having an arm grow out of Luffy's shoulder and stretched his cheek as far as the arm could reach. I watched in fascination.

"Is there a difference in the types of fruits? How are they classified?" I asked ignore my fear. In favor of feeding my more inquisitive side not looking directly at either of them helped too.

"Devil fruits are separated into three different classifications Paramecia, Zoan, and Logia. Paramecia is what captain-San and I have. It causes physical changes most of which could be called superhuman. Zoan is what doctor-san has it allows the user to transform into an animal or hybrid of animal and human. Logia like what you saw with the Marine captain give the user the abilities to become and control an element, such as smoke or fire. Any of the devil fruits are rare, as such so are users of devil fruits. The Grand Line is the most common place to have fruit users due to the fact that it is a gathering place for the strongest of people. There is a rarity as to which fruits that can be found, the Paramecia fruit is the most common. With Zoan rarer and Logia the rarest of these devil fruits." Robin explained to length I nodded.

"So Chopper was a kid that ate the deer fruit or something?" I tried to clarify what she was explaining to us.

"No, he was a normal reindeer that ate the human-human fruit. As I said it's a special zoan fruit that allows him to think and have an almost human appearance. The Zoan fruits can have many subcategories." Robin corrected me, but it wasn't a scornful tone. The whole time she talked to us as if we were young curious children. Normally I would hate to be talked to like I was a child but Robin kept the patronization out and held only kindness. Plus right now I could use the simplified version.

"Okay, I think I'm just going to go take a nap now." I sated fighting to keep my hands from shaking and keep my eyes averted from everyone. I walked quickly back to my room not minding the halls I past; finally opening the door to my room. I was in a daze my mind racing with all the things I had just learned I crawled under the covers of my bed curling into a ball to try and protect myself for the assault of too much too fast.

I could handle the drastic relocation and new life but all this the sudden new piece of my magic, chased by a crazy man, I thought was friendly it was too much that was to straw to break the camel's back. I closed my eyes finding sleep a good way to deal with the havoc in my head.

A few hours later I heard a banging at my door, I shifted in my bed to face the door flipping the covers off my head but making no move to open the door. I felt better than I had earlier, the ideas of what was going on no longer oppressive but I still had no will to face the rest of the crew or just anyone. I wanted my solitude.

"Open the door, damn it! Dinners ready and Sanji won't let us eat until every ones at the table that includes you. Come on, everyone is worried about you, ya kind of freaked out there for a while they just want to know you're still okay. I'm kind of worrying about you myself." Megan yelled on the other side of the door try anything to make me open the door.

She has probably been there awhile. That's when I remembered that I locked the door before I crawl in my bed; had no intent to get out of bed. Half confidant that Megan would give up and give me my space; since when had she started to care about what the rest of the crew thought anyways.

"Come on just open the damn door! I know you're awake, if you don't open this door in the next five minutes- I will break the damn thing down!" she would do that to I knew full well that she would take the door off if she felt the need. Moving my stiff muscles, I uncurled and slinked off my bed. Stretching out my sore muscles before standing and unlocking the door stepping back as it was forced open Megan popping through it. I turned my back to her and laid myself out on my bed plopping my head on my pillow, glaring at Megan.

"So you are alive still? That's good," Megan states clearly absent of a food plate, I thought should have been there she caught on to the look I was giving her empty hands, "what you thought I would bring the food to you? I love you, but I'm not your slave. If you want dinner you have to go to the kitchen and get it yourself." she demanded not giving an inch to my silent commands to be fed. I huffed and rolled over to face the wall with a pout then a sly smile creped on to my lips thinking of how I could still get food to me without leaving my room.

"You can not turn sanji into your food slave either!" Megan nipped that thought in the bud, I pouted again. I heard a sigh from Megan and a shift in my bed as the side dipped down Megan's hand was suddenly on my shoulder a solid comfort.

"Hey, are you okay? I mean real okay?" Megan asked her voice laced in concern, I rolled over again looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I think so. If I'm not right now, I will be. It's just something I need to adjust to it's the shock of seeing something that we know should be evil. Then told that it's perfectly normal, well maybe not normal but nowhere near what we thought. Hell, I looked at these people there is nothing there that would suggest ill will; it just doesn't fit from what we know what if what we have taken as facts is wrong," my answer turned into scared ranting I stared at the ceiling not willing to look at Megan.

"So after all this all the fighting and telling me that you like them and these are good people. You are going to jump ship because you got a bit scared. Hell no," Megan bite me with no other words or any indication to what she was thinking. Megan walked out of the room; I flipped over on to my stomach tilting my head at the vacated doorway. What was that about? That was a very strange reaction from Megan after all her wanting to leave.

I thought she might be happy of my doubts, now it almost sounded like she was defending them. What had happened while she had spent the day with sanji? A moments rage flared in me at the thought that he could have hurt her but it died just as quickly. Megan would have told me if that was the case and she would have agreed with me instead of getting mad, maybe, there had been big changes for both of us today.

Megan seemed fine besides the odd behavior, so I saw no reason to go after her. Even though I was hungry, I didn't want to leave my room as that meant I would have to face the rest of the crew. Megan would tell Sanji I didn't want dinner and would just start without me.

I watched out the window the sun had already set and the sky was dark with lack of light from the sun or moon making it hard to see any of the birds that might be out there. I quickly grew bored of watching an unchanging screen so maybe confining myself to my room hadn't been the best choice for entertainment but leaving meant having to see those odd things again and that was not an appealing thought.

I was struck with an idea that would be entertaining listening, closely to be certain that no one was out in the hall. I jumped off my bed, taking care to still be quiet, I moved without making a sound I closed the door. Leaving it open to a crack so I could still hear if someone was coming. I walked back to my bed sitting on the side that was behind the door and therefore hidden from anyone that might pass the door, I held my hand in front of me and reached for my magic. The response I got wasn't as fast as I would have liked; it was to be expected as I wasn't using my magic as often as I should.

In a few moments, I felt warmth grow under my palm building from a few embers to much more as I added more fire to the slow burn. It grew the same as adding wood to a normal fire, when the skin of my palm was hot uncomfortable to most but fine to me. I let the fire rise from my skin, to form in my palm and I held that same fire which fit perfectly in my palm for a second to admire my work before brushing the tips of the flicking flame.

I had the advantage over most that I wouldn't be burned by my own fire, so on occasion I would play with my fire something a had missed doing since we had joined the crew. I rolled the fire to my other hand toying with it there, rolling it over the back of my hand and through my fingers. The longer I played the more comfortable I became with it, encouraged by the lack of anyone and why should they come down here? For all they knew I wanted to be left alone.

The fire also calmed me and relaxed the tension I felt, I moved my arm so the ball of fire ran down to my elbow I popped it off and caught it with my other hand. Twirling it in that one as well, the ball of fire flicked in a wild pattern reflecting the better mood I was in. I pushed the fire to the back of my hand and with my other hand I smoothed out the fire pushing it back so that it blanketed my arm from my finger tips to elbow. As I let the fire rest there it seemed to change from just wild flames to something softer and shorter almost like a thin coating of fur.

"Alli-swan I have dinner here for you, please come to the deck and eat it. A beauty like you shouldn't go hungry." Sanji's voice rang down the hallway spooked, I extinguished the flames though I could hear that he himself was still on the deck and not likely to come this way. A smell wafer down the hall after Sanji's call; spices with tones of sweet chicken- it was tempting but I couldn't get more defined flavors unless I got closer.

My stomach rumbled in hunger, but I knew that this was only a ploy by Megan to get me out of my room. I had to resist the temptation; I was going to turn around to help ignore the door when I heard more noise come from my door.

"Sanji what did I tell you no taking food to her? If she wants food she has to come out and get it." Megan yelled at Sanji so maybe it wasn't her idea.

"But Megan-Chan," Sanji started only to be cut off by Megan.

"No, just leave the plate there and if she wants food then she can come get it. We hope luffy doesn't find it." Megan demanded or maybe this was just more elaborate for her plan to coax me out. I couldn't make out any more of the conversation as Sanji was apparently dragged away. The thought of food left in the open for the taking was tempting, but I could wait it would be safest when everyone was asleep and hopefully the plate of food would still be there. If not Sanji would probably leave something in the kitchen for me to find. I was ready to lie down and take a small nap when I heard it something I hadn't so a long time and hoped not to again.

"I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone"

The sorrowful voice of Megan floated down the hall to me and chilled my blood in a way that even my fire couldn't warm. I jumped off my bed this was no longer about me.

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase"

Megan only sang rarely it wasn't part of her magic as it was for me; she sang this song even less only after she had another flash back of what that bastard Derek did to her. A flash of anger ran through me.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

I rushed down the hall using my hand on the wall to guide me through the dark maze. I should have been there with her.

"You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me"

I burst out on to the deck, rapidly scanning the area for Megan; I saw her leaning on the railing on the far side of the ship facing the sea. I should have asked if she was okay instead of worrying about me.

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase"

I walked slow and calm behind Megan, I didn't want to scare her with any sudden movements. She was very venerable right now and she could probably lash out right now.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

Just as carefully as I had walked; I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. I felt as she stiffened for a moment then relaxed into my embrace.

"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along"

I could feel the pain that rolled off of her and my heart ached with every tear I saw roll down her face. I pulled her in closer offering as much comfort as I could.

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

As she stopped singing, Megan turned and buried her head in my shoulder. I circled my arms higher around her back pulling her closer to me protecting her from anything I could. Damn, how I want to rip the bastard apart again every time I watched my sister cry; it felt like the pain I already inflicted on that asshole wasn't enough.

I wish I had seen the damage he was doing sooner; maybe I could have stopped her, and saved her from some of the pain. I knew it wasn't true no matter when I had learned just how bad of an influence the asshole was. Megan wouldn't have listened to me any better because she had loved him and that was all the reasoning she needed to believe in him. I was glad that as time passed the less the whole incident affected her it wasn't much but there had been healing and maybe being far away from him would help her heal more.

"Sanji was there." I heard the whisper come from Megan finally calm enough to talk but she didn't make much sense.

"Hmm" it was a non-verbal question but I knew she would understand.

"Today at the market I had one of them, when Sanji left to look at something and when I came out there where bandits trying to kidnap me. Sanji came and he saved me from them then he just held me as I broke, he didn't ask any questions. Even later when I was fine he didn't push at all, he just stood there by me and let me have a safe place to break down. I believe what you said before these are good people. Now that I do believe that we can trust them, don't lose your faith when I just found mine." Megan explained my anger flared again at the thought of some idiots trying to hurt Megan but it was quelled by the knowledge that Sanji had been there to save her from dangers of the outside and the inside.

I was glad that she found someone else to lean on when she needed to I followed my nose to the plate of food on the table which luckily was set next to the wall helping Megan sit by my side and not fall over. I picked up my plate and started eating by the spoonfuls. It was a sweet and spicy chicken curry that had enough spice to make your eyes water but the sweet undertones kept it from being to overpowering. I watched Megan carefully as the exhaustion took over her, her eyes glazed and she leaned her head on my shoulder I paid more attention to her then me.

"He also got me this," Megan held up her wrist to show me a beautiful bracelet with many symbols for water and sea imbedded into it. Wow Sanji had a way with her getting a bracelet that so perfectly matched Megan without even knowing the full extent of how well his gift fit her. Megan's hand dropped away and her eyes closed too tired to keep them open I placed my plate back on the table; lying my head on hers both of us falling asleep under the watchful gaze of the moon no longer hidden by clouds.

* * *

><p>Authors Note:Here's another chapter for you all. If there's some thing you want to say about the chapter give it a review, or any of the chapters, I take anonymous reviews as well something you want to say give it to me: reviews give me the motivation to keep writing. With the work between SNmoonlit and myself the next chapter should be on the 18th.<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing of one piece but Alli and Megan are mine that's bout all I own.

Review Corner:

Nothing to put here sadly.

* * *

><p>Chap 18<p>

Alli POV

The first thing I was aware of was a blinding light shining in my eyes; I rolled my head away and found something warm and soft there. I tried to curl around the something and cuddle as deep in the comfort as I could. I heard a soft groan but ignored it answering with my own whimper and nosed my head in to the warm something I was leaning on. I had almost fallen asleep again, despite the light, when my warm support disappeared.

I had that sickening feeling of falling into an abyss of nothing which ended with the abrupt meeting with the deck I was forced to open my eyes then and surveyed the area. The ray of sun peaking through the railing was my bright light. The stretching form of Megan had been my warmth, shifting so that I could sit up. Noticing a blanket lying in my lap someone must have put it over us at some point of the night. Turning my head stretching the muscles in my neck and I saw Sanji leaning on the wall.

"Ah you lady's are awake. I was going to open the kitchen and start breakfast if you would like to come in?" Sanji said quietly I groaned wanting to roll over and go back to sleep, escape the sun for awhile. I watched through one half closed eye as Megan nodded and the two walked into the kitchen losing them I scanned the deck for something soft I could lay on. I spot Zoro lying on his back next to the mast.

Gathering the blanket around me and with as much stealth as my body would allow I crept to his side. I didn't want him to wake cause, I didn't know what his reaction would be but it probably wouldn't be good. In one quick motion I laid my head on his chest, closing my eyes so to fake sleep, I felt the hitch in his breath and a few mumbles to understand the change to his surroundings. He didn't dislike the change that much as he didn't bother me and his breath leveled out as he fell back asleep, I only stayed minimally asleep so that I could listen to movements on the ship for a long time.

The only sound was the lapping of the sea and muted sound from the kitchen, then the door to below deck creaked open, a sharp click of high heels signaled it was one of our other female shipmates. If I had to guess I would say Nami, her high heels made a higher pitch then Robin's boots. The sound faded as it traveled up to the oranges a few minutes later the door opened again revealing the slightly duller click of Robin's boots.

The sound lead to the kitchen I hear the door creak open it was likely that she would go in for her morning coffee and possible chat with Sanji and megan. The deck of the ship was quiet again for a long time, feeling the sun rise as it warmed the skin of my face. The next noise that came from the door came rapid sequences almost on top if one another. First was a tiny click that could only come from Chopper's hooves, and then came the scuff of Ussop's heavy shoes that was hard to distinguish from the slap of Luffy's sandals. I was too far asleep to realize that now I was surrounded by the same people that I had tried so long to avoid. I just shifted my head on Zoro's chest and allowed myself to fall into a deeper sleep as I waited for breakfast.

Megan's pov

Following Sanji into the kitchen a few steps behind I sat down at the table and couldn't stifle a yawn as I stretched.

"Are you still tired Megan-chan? I could lock the door and allow you to go back to sleep I have a blanket and the others couldn't bother you." Sanji asked kind but not as flirty as he normally was towards the other women it was strange but at times I liked when we was this way, less flirty it felt like I was getting to see a better look at who he really was.

"No I'm fine Sanji; I would normally get up about this time anyways." I said and it was close enough to the truth it was about a little bit before I normally get up but I could deal.

"Would you like some coffee then instead?" Sanji asked already headed for the coffee pot.

"Yeah that'd be great." I said putting my head in my hands having my elbows on the table I leaned on the table more supporting most of my upper body. Losing myself to my thoughts starring at a point in the wall well last night's sleeping arrangement had been uncomfortable to say the least. I could feel my shoulders and lower back screaming at me in pain but at least I had gotten Alli to stop hiding quite so much and shared what had happened yesterday. I hadn't ever had an episode without Alli there to help me and that had scared me just as much as the memories. The thought that I was alone and venerable but Sanji had come and just brushed those feelings away and telling all this to Alli had calmed the rest of my nerves.

"Is Alli-swan alright now," Sanji's voice broke the silence as he placed my coffee cup on the table in front of me, "sugar and cream?"

He asked placing bowls for both on the table.

"Thank you." I said softly as I reached for the cream I poured a fair amount in my coffee placing the cream back and took a sip it was perfectly dark and rich. With the lighter fluff of the cream is there anything this man can't cook?

"I would also like to know." Robin's voice drifted in from the door way.

"Um," was all I could give her not understanding, what she was saying? I watch as she sat across the table from me. Sanji being a flirt again served her coffee.

"I would like to know how Miss Alli is fairing. She was rather upset yesterday I hope she is alright." Robin clarified while making her own coffee.

"Oh, she's fine really. I think the whole can see devil fruit powers thing really freaked her out not that I blame her. Once she gets use to it she'll be back to normal there's not much that can keep her down for long." I told Robin reassuring her and I took a long drink of my hot delicious heaven, it was doing marvels in helping me wake up too.

"That's good to hear we were all worried yesterday." Robin noted she drank some of her own coffee. Sanji was at the stove frying something in a pan the sizzle that came off it was a comforting noise.

"Is that normal of her to see things?" Sanji asked with the air of only mild interest, I could see it in his body that he was as worried about Alli as I was so was Robin. I was both amazed and touched that the whole crew cared so much for us after being here for a short period of time.

"The seeing things no one else can, no that's not normal even for Alli. I trust her judgment the hiding in the darkest corner she can when freaked or doesn't want to deal with things. That's typical Alli if she could she would hole herself up permanently." I answered, Sanji nodded, scooping whatever he was cooking on to two plates. Sauntering over he placed the two plates in front of us and leaned his hip on the table, it was a quick potato hash.

"To tide you ladies over till I get breakfast done." Sanji said to answer my questioning look he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth but left it unlit.

"So the hiding isn't too far off from her normal, what can we do to help?" Sanji asked casual as could be like my spastic friend was nothing out of the normal. What was unusual is to have others this worried about Alli.

"Why would you want to help?" I blurted my thoughts it was much too early to be talking to others.

"Miss Alli is our friend as well. Why shouldn't we wish to help her while she is distressed?" Robin questioned me both her and Sanji gave me looks of concern. Well wasn't this awkward I thought to myself.

"Well it's just before, at home, when Alli would be like this others would leave her alone or avoid her completely. She's not the most sociable at times like this and has been known to bite. So it's always been left to me to deal with her no one else was even willing to try." I told them, my eyes downcast looking at the table without seeing it.

"Then they were idiots. What kind of person could ever ignore beauties like the two of you? Alli-swan is our nakama so we will help her with anything." Sanji cooed, I could see the under tones of seriousness in his eyes. Idiot wasn't kidding; he would do everything he could to help Alli; I had a feeling that the same could be said for me too. Robin nodded her head silently agreement.

"You have yet to tell us, how we could be of help? Miss Megan." Robin commented taking a sip of her coffee, she pushed away her plate having ate in between the questions looking at my plate.

"Normally, I'd leave her alone for a day or two to see if she gets over it herself. If that doesn't work then I end up having to drag her out of her hole cause that's what she needs really is to be forced to face the problem. If it was up to her she would ignore the problem forever so we need to get Alli use to the fact that she can see devil fruit powers. After that she will be fine the trouble is keeping her from diving back to her room and hiding any chance she has but when we manage that to have fruit users like you to act the same as you did before if we don't make a big deal out of it, Alli will be forced to submit." I thought to myself while also trying to explain to Sanji and Robin; I tapped the side of my coffee cup in thought.

"Miss Alli is still asleep on the deck is she not?" Robin asked me, Sanji had left us girls to handle the planning. Once he was sure that a plan would be made breakfast did still need to be made for the rest of the crew.

"Last I knew she was. At this early in the morning she wouldn't make the effort to go to bed she would just find the softest thing to lie on." I agreed with Robin wondering where she was going with this thought.

"Good the door to below deck has a lock on it. That is only key accessible if we can have everyone one deck Miss Alli will be left without anywhere to escape." Robin laid out her plan and that would excellent. Though it almost scared me how easily and without worry she could make a plan that could frighten Alli more then she was now; then again when I compared it to some of the things Alli thought up it wasn't so bad.

"That's a good idea but who has the key?" I asked hopeful it would be Robin.

"Navigator-san has the key but I'm sure if we explain it's to help Miss Alli she will have no problem giving you the key." Robin said just then the kitchen door opened and Nami walked in I scrunched my brow thinking. What an odd chance, that Nami would walk in after we talked about her I caught a glimpse of what looked like an arm on the wall as the door closed.

"Something you wanted Robin?" Nami asked walking to the table and leaning her hip on the edge ah so that's what it was Robin has used one of her hands to get Nami's attention.

"Yes Miss Megan would like to borrow the key to the door for below deck. Its apart of our plan to help Miss Alli." Robin explained I was partly glad that I didn't have to explain Nami, gave us a long hard look before reaching for a pocket.

"Alright but I want the key right back." Nami conceded apparently it was still too early for her to want to ask too many questions or she cared that much about Alli.

I wasn't sure I wanted to know which it was I took the key that she offered to me and walked to the door careful in how I opened it. So it wouldn't make noise even if the door seemed to be well oiled, I hadn't heard it squeak before I wanted to be careful so the plan would work out. On the deck I scanned for Alli, her sleeping was key to this working.

I saw her by the mast using Zoro as a pillow, with a small smile I looked for the rest of the crew it wouldn't be good to trap any of them below deck. When I was sure everyone was on deck most of them still asleep, I walked quietly to the door and locked it turning around. I walked just as quietly back to the kitchen upon opening the kitchen door. I found Nami sitting where I had and Sanji fawning over the two women. I handed the key to Nami and took a seat next to Robin.

"There now we just have to wait for Alli to wake up. Hope that she doesn't do anything to stupid." I put my head on the table after hearing sounds of agreement ready for a long wait.

Alli's pov

I heard muffled arguing. I focused on the sound curious to what it was, it separated into two different voices. One was angry but also a smooth pitch, while the other was calm yet gruff in tone. I couldn't make out what they were saying I opened my eyes I shook my head to clear some of the fog of sleep.

"Now look what you did idiot marimo you woke her up!" now that I was partially awake, I could tell that came from Sanji I felt a solid warmth under my head. I didn't quiet want to get. I inhaled deeply to rid myself of more lingering effects of sleep; my nose was filled with the smells of steel and male musk. I raised my head remembering I had fallen asleep using Zoro as my pillow.

"Me your the idiot that came out here yelling shit cook!" Zoro growled back, I don't think either man actually noticed me. I didn't want to deal with their egos so I would have to intervene soon.

"Both of you shut up!" I grumbled hefting myself up, I sat back on my heels rubbing my eyes. I stretch my arms up in a yawn before looking at the men.

"Ah Alli-Chan breakfast is ready for you." Sanji swooned over me; Zoro stood grumbling about stupid cooks. He offered me his hand looking up; I took his hand and let Zoro pull me to my feet. I was unsteady for a moment and needed to shift my foot back to balance myself I nodded my head to him in thanks.

"Oh Alli your awake. Do you feel any better? You should let me check you over to make sure you're all right." I hear Chopper from behind me. Reluctantly I turned my head to see him hoping that I wouldn't see the thing, I had yesterday. No such luck I looked at Chopper and there was still the figure of a man standing next to him dimmer and mostly only the outline but still there.

In a fit of still not awake panic, I shrieked and bolted for the door to below deck. without breaking stride I grabbed the handle to push the door open only to run full force into the unyielding door, peeling myself off the door to glare at it. I jiggled the handle it refused to open, I continued to try and force the obviously locked door to open. With no clue how to unlock, my luck it had a key that only Nami had possession of. I growled in frustration with my panic growing, I felt hands on my shoulder and was whipped around to face the person. Megan of course it was her evil scheming that had me trapped.

"The doors locked, so just deal with it you're going to have to face them at some point. If there's as many fruit users as Robin says you can't hide forever!" Megan yelled pushing me back out towards the deck and the stunning reality hit me. She was right if I wanted my freedom I would have to deal with this turn in events.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow this took forever I hit a depressive slump that made it impossible to write but that's done, and now we can get back to the story yay. Reviews are very helpful in keeping the spirits up so I would love more of them. So the next chapter should go better and be up on the 24th till then bye.<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Well I think we all know how this goes but anyways, one piece mine? no. Alli and Megan mine? yes.

Review corner:

Soulrox, thank you for the encouragement i will keep going best i can. the new twist for Alli makes thing just that much more interesting

Fuyutaro son, thank you for the love. I love when the people reading, love it. I'm sorry for the punctuation problems but, my punctuation is very bad and that makes it hard to put it in the story. I do have an editor who tries the best she can with the mess i give her, but i will thing of your offer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

I turned to face Megan I scowled at her if I could burn her with purely looks she would be on the deck blazing. Fine, so I had to face them didn't mean I had to be happy about it. Any suffering I had to endure today was completely Megan's fault and somehow I would repay her in the near future. After fighting down my panic, I remembered that I had been woken up for Sanji's call for breakfast. With one last moment of burning gaze at Megan, I turned and stomped off to the kitchen I kept my eyes on the ground refusing to look at anyone.

Pushing the door to the kitchen open I did a quick scan of the room only Zoro, Nami, and Sanji were still in the kitchen. Apparently I was late for breakfast not that I cared much Sanji would have saved me something for breakfast. If not I was fairly confident that I could talk him in to making me anything I wanted. I sat at the far end of the table closest to the door.

"Ah Alli-swan it's lovely to see you awake and well. This is all there is of breakfast if there is anything you need to cook for you have no fear in asking." Sanji trilled placing a plate with a sausage and egg white omelet in front of me. He was even bubblier than normal; I had to restrain myself from punching him that would not help my current situation and at this point, probably wouldn't help my frustrations.

Sanji had become a friend so hurting him because of frustration would probably only add guilt to my mesh of emotions. So instead I viciously tore into my omelet avidly ignoring everyone else. I also sent burning anger to Megan in thought and glares; I was met with indifference she really couldn't care less if I hated her right now just like any other time I didn't feel like dealing with life. The omelet had a nice balance of salt and cheese to egg, the sausage was juicy and hot the good food made me feel somewhat better.

I didn't want to let go of my anger because I was still pissed at Megan but it's hard to be mad while eating uplifting food. Finished with the omelet, I pushed the plate away and laid my head on the table with a huff. Fine if Megan wouldn't let me go to my room I would just stay here in the kitchen; Sanji wouldn't have a problem with having a lady to tend to all day and I could just deal if he got annoying.

"Would you like a nice cup of tea Alli-swan?" Sanji offered placing a cup on the table in front of me, I lift my head and sniffed at the cup it was a sweet tea with more sugar added to the tea all I could smell was sugar. My mouth watered at the smell, I picked up the cup and took a long drink from it the sweet hot liquid it put out my anger like the last flickering embers to a fire. I sat at the table leaning against it now fully relaxed and content there was no one else in the kitchen having all left after breakfast. Sanji was quietly cleaning the counters.

"You like it? I'm glad," Sanji smiled at me holding a rag in his hand, I nodded at him drinking more of my tea, "well I need to clean the kitchen. So could you leave for a bit?" he said still smiling, I glared up at him. I just got comfortable I didn't want to leave the kitchen, ever.

"Can't you just clean around me? I don't really take up that much room." I tried to not snarl at him, smiling that would work better then growling I was sure.

"No, no this is no work for a beautiful lady. I couldn't possibly let you stay especially when it's such a beautiful day. You should be outside enjoying the sun with the other girls." Sanji coaxed me into standing, I avoided his guiding hand. I tried to give him my best pitiful look, big doe like eyes and pouty lips the whole bit.

"But I want to stay in here with you." I whined but it was useless. Sanji guided me out of the kitchen with my tea and closed the door behind me. I heard the door lock; before I could turn around I glared at the door. Turning back around with a growl I scanned the deck for a spot to sit; Luffy was running about on deck playing some game with Chopper and Usopp, so the mast wasn't a choice.

I wanted to sit so the railing was out too, which left the deck chairs. Robin sat in the middle of the three chairs with Nami on her right which left one chair opened for me. I had the urge to drag the chair to the other side of the deck but I didn't want to look like more of a freak then I already did. So I caved and sat in the chair, I placed my cup and leaned back folding my arms behind my head closing my eyes to hopefully ignore everyone.

"Did you sleep well enough this morning?" Robin asked, so much for that idea.

"It was fine, not the best night's sleep I've ever had but, there's been worst nights." I mumbled still try to put on an air of disinterest.

"I never thought that Zoro could actually look cute till I saw the two of you this morning," Nami laughed, I lowered my arms and gave Nami a questioning look "ah Zoro never lets anyone that close; seeing you lay on his chest while the both of you slept was so adorable."

Nami continued still laughing lightly, I snorted.

"I didn't think of it like that. It was too damn early in the morning and I wanted something soft to lie on so I could go back to sleep. He was the first available thing I found." I explained with another snort but didn't look at anyone. Watching the horizon, I reached over and grabbed my tea taking a long drink.

"You have no like for mornings do you?" Robin stated more than asked, I turned to look at her after putting my empty cup down. Big mistake I saw the extra arm from yesterday waving at me again and nearly jumped out of the chair. I fought down the urge seeing as how the only place I would be able to go as a real escape route would be over board and it was still too damn early for a swim. So I settled back in my chair and focused on the wood of the deck instead.

"No I don't like mornings at all, never have and probably never will. I've always had trouble waking up and it has nothing to do with how much I sleep. I just like to sleep." It almost felt strange talking to Robin and Nami about something so normal especially after I freaked out yesterday.

"Ha lucky you, I've never been able to sleep much past sunrise. I've always had to get up to look over charts. On that note I'm going to go do that to make sure we're still headed the right way, not that we can get to far off course with the compass rose but it's good to check anyways." with that Nami walked off to her room without so much as a wave. My gut told me that it was more to leave me alone with Robin then to check on any of the maps.

"You can still see them can't you?" Robin's question came from the dead silence that had filled when Nami left, spooking me and drawing my eyes back up to her and the creepy hand.

"Huh, what," I stuttered trying to look anywhere else, my eyes finally settling on the table between us.

"The manifestations of the devil fruits, you still see them. That's why you refuse to look directly at me or Doctor-san?" Robin lengthened her question so I would better understand her meaning.

"Um, well yeah I can and truth be told it's pretty creepy." I admitted not liking how crazy that made me sound.

"That's very interesting, have you always seen such things? Only now able to perceive it as devil fruits, now that you know what they are," Robin seemed unfazed and actually quite curious about this new development.

"Ah, nope never had anything like this happen before knowing devil fruits or not. Yesterday is the first time ever to see things that others can't." I reliant relaxed back into my chair it felt almost normal talking to Robin. Again turning carefully towards her I found that I could look at Robin as long as I avoided her shoulder.

"Hm, well then that is interesting although all scientist say the devil fruits and their users that eat them give off a certain vibration. I would conclude that you are probably more sensitive to the fruits vibrations, as such you are able to see them and others can't. In any case this would be helpful later on." Robin mused I wasn't sure if she was still talking to me or to herself but her last comment had me interested.

"What do you mean?" I asked going for a direct route, my fears lessening as my curiosity grew.

"Well, the Grand Line is a gathering of the strongest people. All fighting for one thing the further you travel on the Grand Line the stronger the people typically are. Normally, these people that make it farther are strong having a devil fruit power that helps them greatly. It's hard to distinguish just who these people are or what fruit they have eaten. For us to have someone like you that can see devil fruits would be very helpful in knowing which people to avoid or how best to defend against them." Robin explained.

"Wow, I didn't think of something like that." I mutter a small fire lit in me. Warming me at the thought of this being a way I could be helpful and useful to the crew. In the short time I had been here it was easy to see that these people needed every ounce of help they could get to stay out of trouble.

"I couldn't understand much of your ramblings yesterday. You made it out to sound that you saw three individual representations. Instead of just one is this correct?" Robin asked for clarity.

"Um, yeah you and Chopper have images While Luffy just has a kind of shimmer around him; with you it's a hand that is not where it should be. While Chopper has an extra person following him around its different, at the same time there is a similarity to them all. Like they are there but at the same time not solid, not real, kind of like a ghost no one else is seeing." I explained to her and it was nice to share this as much as I could with someone else. Someone that knows something about what the hell I'm seeing even if only from a normal stand point.

"That would make sense for myself and Doctor-san as that what our fruits does. Mine allows me to make multiple pieces of myself. Doctor-san's lets him be human to an extent. If what you see is nothing more than a single point of what the fruit does. Maybe you can't interpret powers that you are not familiar with or are harder to define such as captain-sans," Robin stated half to herself again, "I wonder though would you let me try something?"

Looking to me for reassurance, I nodded I trusted Robin. In whatever way she was thinking about suddenly there was an arm on the table, its hand touching my own hand. I jerked back as a reflex and stared at the arm that was slowly rolling its wrist.

"Is there a difference to the one you see ,and the one that I've made?" Robin asked simple as possible like all this was normal.

"Yes this one, I can tell is very real." I answered oddly shaking the hand that was offered to me from the table. It disappeared just as easily with a burst of flower petals.

"The clear definitions in Zoan and Logia type devil fruits would be easy for you to spot. The wide verity in Paramecia fruits could make things more difficult, I would love to continue discussing devil fruits and the extent to which we could utilize your new sight. Could you be kind enough to go ask cook-san for more coffee, so we can make this a proper discussion" Robin inquired handing me a coffee cup from the table on the other side of her.

"Sure no problem." I said taking her cup thinking of how I would like some more tea myself. I stood before reaching for my own cup with my other hand. I walked over to the kitchen hoping that Sanji had unlocked the door I tried to open the door with my hip before assuming it would open. Then running into a second door today, no luck, the door didn't budge proving that it was still locked. I hooked the handle of my cup on my thumb to free my hand to knock on the door.

"Sanji open the door! Please," I called through the wood knowing he had to still be in there.

"Sorry Alli-swan I can't right now. Go talk to Robin-chan or someone. I'll be done soon enough." he said back I could tell he was lying he wasn't very good at it. With a spark of sudden realization I hadn't seen Megan since this morning reaching out with my magic for a moment, I felt Megan's brush mine from the other side of the door so she had to be putting Sanji up to this.

"Robin wants some more coffee, I promise I'm not going to try to hide in the kitchen. I was having a nice conversation with Robin. Both of us want something to drink." I talked to the door provoking Sanji's gentleman side while also satisfying Megan's worries the door opened wide seconds later.

"Well then come right in Alli-swan," Sanji sang standing aside to let me in he closed the door behind me and in a few showy movements took the cups from me "what did you say you wanted?"

"Robin wanted coffee and I'd like more tea. If you don't mind Sanji," I answered him but my eyes weren't on him instead they were trained on Megan glaring in a way that was peeved. More playful then earlier showing that I was still ticked about her trapping me, but I had calmed down she smirked back in that I was right again fashion. I huffed and rolled my eyes going back to watching Sanji.

"Ah sorry Alli-swan we ran out of coffee. I could bring out the cup when it's done or you could wait in here for it, but your tea is ready now if you like." Sanji stated about to pour me a cup of tea.

"No, that is fine just bring them out when you're done." I said quickly and with just as much speed. I ducked out of the kitchen again. Wanting very much to go back to the discussion Robin and I were having and to escape the gloating of Megan's smirk. I saw Zoro standing next to Robin while she sat in the chair and it didn't look like they where having a friendly chat. I quickened my pace to find out what they are talking about.

"I don't like how close you're getting to Alli. I'm not sure I trust her yet. It's just better if you keep your distance and don't taint her. I still don't trust you," Zoro growled. They hadn't noticed me so I thought it would be better to observe them before stepping in the middle of this fight.

"I don't know what you mean swordsman-san. I'm not doing anything to as you said taint Miss Alli she is a very curious person. I answer the questions she asks me. You have no reason to not trust me." Robin replied not fazed by Zoro's anger.

"There is every reason not to trust you woman, I think you're still a threat to this ship! Luffy should just kick you off!" Zoro's growl grew deeper to match his anger, I didn't like where this was headed but I would only intervene in if he got out of line.

"I'm just as much a part of this crew as anyone else here and add in my help where I can if you do not like this then you have to talk to captain-san." Robin retorted smoothly, still not worried about him. I saw Zoro's hand drift closer to his swords and I shifted my weight so I could move at any second.

"You are a manipulative wicked skank! Who is a danger to anyone that is around you because you'll either sell them out or kill them yourse-"

"Hey knock it off!" I cut Zoro off he sounded like he was just getting started in a rant but I wouldn't let him so verbally attack Robin. I stood between the two squaring my shoulders standing protectively in front of Robin.

"Get out of the way!" Zoro's steel over gravel tone should have scared me but it did the opposite of that, standing tall and defensive.

"Hell no! You back off bitch I'm not going to let you blindly attack Robin, she's my friend and I won't let you hurt her." I growled back just as threateningly Zoro's look was now stunned that layered in with his anger

"You don't know what you're doing! She's not who you think she is!" Zoro snarled at me, his whole form shifted smooth as a predator to a fighting stance; legs wider, one foot back, his shoulders squared, and his whole body tensed to a hair triggers precisions hand on his sword I refused to budge at all.

"You don't have to do this for me Miss Alli its fine." Robin tried to stop the fighting.

"Shush, you are not allowed to argue me saving you. I'm going to because I said so," I looked over my shoulder at her she didn't reply and only gave me an odd look like I was the crazy one, "I don't give a damn what you think about her. Robin is my friend, if you want to hurt her in anyway you have to get through me. I'll kick your ass bitch!"

"I'll let you off easy because you don't know anything about her. That woman you're defending is a killer and evil." I could hear the words coming out of Zoro's mouth; they faded. With stinging speed I punched Zoro in the jaw the unexpected pain caused Zoro to stumble back a few feet.

"Robin is my friend and she has done nothing but help me since I've known her. So that's all I need to know." I stand defiant in front of Zoro both in word and body. Glancing behind Robin and I to check on her and she watched with a blank expression. I'm not sure this is sinking in for her.

"You want a fight? Fine I'll give you a fight." the menacing words came from in front of me whipping back around the Zoro. I saw a flash of steel and moved reflexively to avoid what would have been a cut to my side not deadly but painful. I raised my arms to fight him, hands loose instead of balled. I backed away from a second jab ducked in close swiping his chin with my claws and swerved out of range.

To behind him Zoro brought his sword around for a slash at my arm; I dodged again, sliding in to his guard balling my fist slightly. I jabbed his side and slid out of his guard again side stepping out of range of his blade. We made a few exchanges like this swift footed me slipping in under his defenses I make a quick hit but Zoro with the superior experience would drive me off before I could make a good hit, without danger to myself.

We watched each other's eyes carefully waiting for a mistake to give one of us an advantage but also gaining a little bit of understanding to the others motives with each blow. Zoro did not attack with anything that would cause too much damage even if I was hit by anything it would not cause the severe pain. I knew he could and I in turn lead him farther away from Robin and out to more open deck. If I could only catch one of his feet, I could gain the upper hand.

The loud bang of a door being slammed open distracted us, jerking to see the noise only took a second but that was long enough for Zoro's sword to find me. I felt the bite of the steel as it drug across my upper arm shallow but still painful, rivets of blood ran down my elbow in seconds. Only in two streaks it gave an eerie quality to the scene appearing as if the sword itself was crying tears of blood.

Eyes back on Zoro he didn't move, I'm not sure he's even breathing still and he looks just as shocked, like he wasn't expecting to actually hit me. He stares at the blood there's a glimmer of another emotion to his eyes and I think if he wasn't so shocked the other emotion would be horror as if the worse thing he could think of would be to hurt me and in a strange twisted almost sickening way. The thought is comforting that he cares that much for me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my precious Alli-swan? You damn Marimo!" Sanji yells from the kitchen door and that breaks the spell. Zoro lowers his sword, wishing I could use my magic to scab over the wound instead of having to stand there with it bleeding.

"I wasn't doing anything, she didn't willingly started herself so shut up shit cook." Zoro snapped back now ignoring me but with one last understanding glance.

"There is no way that I will allow you treat Alli-swam this way! No matter what you say!" Sanji yelled storming over to Zoro Sanji raised his foot in challenge. His body loose relaxed ready to move Zoro tilted his sword to Sanji accepting the challenge, he shifted his body to face Sanji slipping easily back into the same stance he'd had with me minutes before.

"Wait a minute you're not going to let him treat me like this. What you mean you're going to get all prissy any time I challenge Zoro or someone to spar? No this is not going to fly!" I snapped stalking over to Sanji staring into his face inches from his nose, not sure how I squeezed between the two men.

"No of course not Alli-swan, you can do whatever you like. This brute can't be allowed to mistreat women." Sanji tried to calm me but riled me instead.

"Oh so I can't defend myself against anyone?" I rebutted pushing him back, pain flared in my left arm; I didn't care I was ticked at the implication that I might be defenseless.

"No you can defend yourself fine. Your fighting is very elegant and beautiful." Sanji tried to backtrack; I didn't listen now I was just pissed by the double talk.

"So which is it can I fight or not?" I questioned him a growl at the back of my throat I wouldn't let out.

"You can fight very well but you shouldn't have to defend yourself from brainless brutes like him." Sanji smiled which was suppose to lighten the mood but it didn't.

"What if I want to defend myself from anyone? I don't need your sorry ass to save me. I can do it myself and Zoro's not that bad, stop insulting him." I snapped at Sanji a small part of my mind said all this anger is unreasonable but I didn't listen to it.

"You can but I won't allow any asshole to attack beautiful ladies if I could defend them." Sanji sang throwing his arms out for dramatic effect; there went the last straw of my patience from all his chauvinistic crap.

"Fine, if I can defend myself from anyone. Then you fight me!" I snarled pushing him again; he didn't do anything against me just took a step back. Using his fancy foot work to dance away from me.

"No I could never hit a lady," Sanji yipped spinning around and backwards to avoid me.

"Oh no you started this! We are going for this; I'm going to kick your ass!" I bark punching at him aiming for his face but he dodged. I managed to hit his shoulder instead pain flared in my shoulder, accidentally using my hurt arm to fight, but I ignored it I used my other arm to try and punch Sanji again this time nailing him in the jaw

"It doesn't matter if you hit me to your heart's desire, I will never hit a woman." Sanji wailed dodging away from my leg as I kicked at him.

"Well then your an idiot! Plus you're going to get the hell beaten out of you!" Growling back I would think he would be easier to hit then Zoro as he wasn't fighting back. He was a lot more limber than Zoro and easily dodged most of my attacks.

So I upped the antics being much closer to him entering his personal space, I lashed out with my claws catching the flesh of his check. I could feel the dull throb from my left arm; it was lost in a sea of adrenaline. Bending back and aimed a kick at his stomach; Sanji had to counter with his own leg to avoid a crippling blow. I aimed more kicks at his lower body getting a feel for how he moves, twisting I was behind Sanji. I dug the heel of my palm into his shoulder blade before he could turn around; when he did I landed a matching blow to his front. Now using to my advantage how rarely he used his arms leaving his top wide open to me.

"You know pretty boy, if you don't fight with your hands you leave half of your body wide open to attack?" I remark trying to get a rise out of him, his impassive attitude to our fighting was adding fire to my anger.

"Well your also asking me to do the two things I never could Alli-swan. I don't stand a chance." Sanji commented. Swearing I can hear a smile in his voice, all I wanted to do was smash his face into the deck for it. This isn't what I wanted? I attack him, he fights back, I work off the anger. That's how things should go.

My attacks turn frenzied lashing at his chest and face, I kick too, but all of those are blocked. I take a step back for a moment calming my breath and my thoughts Sanji smirks like he's going to say something. Acting first a kick to the chest, I know he will block and he does just that. I thought he would I give a smirk of my own, before hooking my leg under the one he used to block and duck down bending back I flip Sanji on to his back before he can move.

I twist myself over and pounce on Sanji settling on his waist I use my body weight to pin him down trapping those power house legs of his that should be enough he's practically defenseless now. It's not, the dominating wolf the animalistic magic in me is awake. Viral craving for violence lavishing in the thrill of a fight it demands complete and total submission this is nowhere close to that.

So lost in the rage, slashing at Sanji's face and chest anywhere that I can reach I've suppressed this animal piece of my magic for too long now its loose and ravaging untamable. This part of me doesn't see Sanji as a friend but an underling that has stepped out of line. Now I have to show who is dominate, I rear back from the slashing and slam my claws into Sanji's chest ripping them down his chest as I sit up for another hit.

Ripping through cloth and soon in a few hits I'll rip right into his flesh and my stir crazed wolf wants more all I can see is his throat. I want to bite it feel his pulse on my tongue it won't be enough to really hurt him but make the clear impression of who is the dominate one here. In some reach of the world around us that I had forgotten, I'm hit in the head by a very forceful fist. Then I'm pulled off of Sanji and my face is shoved into the deck, I thrash against my attacker this isn't how it's suppose to be. I'm the dominate one I should put others in their place who the hell thinks they can sit on top of me and impose dominance.

"Bitch chill the hell out before I make you!" Rings a familiar voice; Megan's magic rolled over me strong as the ocean current, quenching the raging fire clouding my mind. Her dragon magic easily controlling my wolf to and the world comes back into focus. The horrifying picture of what I had done, Sanji's bleeding form as he sat on the deck panting heavily, I couldn't count how many cuts littered his face, his neck, his chest. His jacket and shirt where ripped to shreds, bits of red bleeding flesh could be seen under the material.

Everyone is staring look at me like I snapped and am now insane something to fear. The trust and friendliness that had been there was now gone replaced by instinctual fear of something that could kill you There is just so much blood on Sanji, seeping into his clothes, on myself, I can feel it sitting under my claws and I want to say something apologize make this horrible feeling of regret go away. I feel like I'm going to puke, I attacked Sanji, my nakama, one I should never hurt. Now no one will trust me and I've lost the only chance I had at a family.

"We can't do this much longer," I don't need an explanation to what Megan means agreeing we can't our magic will drive us insane if we try to deny it much longer, "okay people we will get to the next island sometime tonight or tomorrow morning, we can be alone for a while then. So can we all get along and not kill each other till then?" Megan tells all of them nodding my head even if I don't need too.

I look at Sanji one more time and now he's looking at me and he gives me a smile like everything okay even with dozens of scratches over his body. It's alright nothing will change between us and he understands.

This sick feeling in me grows, if only I could take it back.

I hurt my family there is nothing remotely alright about what I did.

All I can hope for is that I don't lose everything I love.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow this chapter was long and that's to make up for the short chapter last time. This chapter would have been posted yesterday but, there was some fine details I wanted to work out so it would be better. There have been some problems come up in real life that could disrupt the chapters a little bit, but not much at this point, namely i was kicked out of my house and, now I'm having to live with SNmoonlit while i try to sort everything out. So reviews of how I'm doing with the story would be amazing, and the next chapter will be around the 7th of April till then love you all enjoy.<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: one piece has not and never will be mine alli and megan have all ways and will always be mine

Review Corner:

Loki The Evil Goddess, ahh don't get depressed, I'll keep the chapters coming promise even if they are late most of the time. Poor Sanji he does get abused so much, and yes now its a waiting game of how long the sisters can hide.

Sasuke1991, thank you characters are an important piece to the story so I try to do them well. I like Megan to her relationship with Alli is a careful balance of control without being overbearing. Megan is never happy when Alli loses control like she did with Sanji. I love Robin i really do, and i can utilize robin's intelligence to how she fits with the girls lack of knowledge. Its not like anyone else on the ship could explain things to the girls as well as robin can so it helps all three of the characters. when I write I can see the people as real so I try to give that same image and feel to my readers and, the best way I think to do that is to make the characters as close to the original as I can. Sanji and Megan are going to be interesting the father we go and, the more they learn of each other the question is can they learn to deal with their differences. yes my characters are for the most part a reflection of the people close to me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Alli's POV

My eyes bore into the deck I wanted to just vanish into the floor boards.

"Okay with that settled, I'm going to take my lovely sister. We are going to have a talk so she calms down." Megan's voice was far to chipper for the situation even as a forced toned. A vice grip on my injured shoulder caused me to wince, being yanked to my feet an iron hand was also placed on the nape of my neck to lead me away to the orange trees. Stumbling on a few steps but Megan's leading hands kept me in place when we got to the grove of trees and far enough away from the crew that we couldn't easily be seen, she let go shoving me into the tree.

"There hold on to that and ground yourself ya damn menace!" Megan hissed at me, hugging the tree the only thing being that held me up. Breathing deeply I allowed the earth magic to consume me, allowing it to stabilize the wild magic in me.

"What the hell where you thinking? That was Sanji that you just went psychotic on! Sanji your friend or at least I thought he was. You know he's the one that feeds you thats usually enough for you but you went ballistic on him on!" Megan screeched at me just barley staying quiet enough so the rest of the ship can't hear us.

"I don't know, I didn't think," I tried to say something but I didn't know what. Her cold eyes cut me off before I had the chance to try and explain.

"That's right you didn't think! You never think before you jump head first into things! I'm the one that has to clean up the mess you make! You don't think things through and I'm the one that has put you back together every time you tear yourself apart!" Megan near screamed at me, she paused between speaking then continued on with the screaming.

"This was Sanji the one person in a long time that I might care about! You try to rip him apart! Did he say something to you? Or you do not want him to get to close to me? Why Alli? Why did you attack him? Of all the people here why him?" Megan's voice dropped drastically, now it was nothing more than a desperate plea. I raised my head and saw tears at the edge of her eyes.

"No, no that wasn't it at all. Sanji's a good guy, a great guy. I'm so happy that you can be so close to him. Comfortable enough to go to him for help," speaking quietly, reaching out a hand to her. Trying to touch her to show her this not what I wanted. I hadn't wanted any of this. Megan leaned away refusing my touch for comfort.

"Then why would you attack him? Why would you attack Sanji? You're not answering my questions. Why would you attack someone that's family?" Megan shot back, lowering my hand with a wince. I could feel my own eyes prickle with tears I really screwed up this time.

"I don't know what happened. We were fighting over what he said. I lost control." I whispered regretfully bowing my head hot tears of remorse fell burning my cheeks as they slid down my face.

"You can't do that Alli; people get hurt when you lose control. The people around you get hurt a lot; you can't do this to me. Alli you said that you would never do this again. You promised me that when you fought with Derek that would be the last time you would lose control. You wouldn't do something like that again ever." Megan pleaded; a few tears escaped her eyes. Those tears were enough evidence to know I had hurt her once again.

"It wasn't like that Megan; I didn't want to hurt Sanji. I didn't hurt him anywhere close to as much as I did to Derek, this was nothing like that time Megan it wasn't," even saying that I couldn't tell if I was trying to convince Megan or myself.

"If I hadn't pulled you off of Sanji when I did that's exactly how things would have gone. With Derek I could almost understand you had ever right to hate him. But Sanji what could he have possibly done to deserve this?" she asked wanting to understand my actions as much I as did. Trying to not think about what I did to Sanji, the fight was stupid, honestly, I couldn't give Megan a straight answer.

"We can't do this much longer. We have to find a way to use our magic because this is a perfect example that if we don't it will drive us insane. We have to use our magic its part of who we are and we can't ignore it. You're on the starting edge of the insanity and that's scary for me to watch you to go through this. To watch my sister slowly slip away from me and see what happens as the built up magic slowly takes over your mind. As bad as having to watch you die slowly in front of me and being unable to do anything." her voice wavered as she tried to hold back to tears and the fear.

"I know but I won't let that happen to me." muttering hanging my head.

"Why? Because you think you can handle this by yourself. If you do, look closer at what just happened. You're not handling not being able to use your magic. You can't handle it any longer. You think you are strong enough to be like this, next thing I know you will probably be going after somebody else." She stated motioning at the deck with her arms.

"It will work out Megan. I know it will. I just don't know how yet but things will be fine. I promise." I comforted Megan. I finally let go of the tree. Hugging her, she tried to push me off at first, I wouldn't let her. We clung to each other, as we let the tension go. Quietly crying together finding the comfort in the love we have for each other. After a few minutes we calmed down and took a step away from each other.

"Okay, I'm going to go down there and make sure that nobody wants to throw you off the ship now." She stated this with a very calm voice even with all the stuff that just happened.

"Well on that note, I'll do it for them. I'm going to take a swim." walking to the railing

"Fine just stay close to the ship. I don't want to have to worry about you any more then I'm already doing." She huff already at the start of the staircase.

"Sure funny though that I'm probably the last person you should worry about being in the water." I joked trying to give Megan a smile that showed more sadness then it did joy. Megan just rolled her eyes, watching her walk down the stairs before Pole vaulting over the railing. I braced myself against the cold. Knowing the cold water would greet me with open arms. Bracing myself didn't help any, the chill of the ocean water felt worse with my overheated skin. Letting myself sink under the waves, the water rushed around me with suffocating force.

With the increase of water I felt I would drown just for a moment. I fought down the instinct, feeling my fire rage against the intrusion it was still wild from the slip in control. The natural magic of the ocean rolled into me strong and demanding as the ocean tide circling my fire which fought back spiting and sparking.

After opening myself to the elements, my magic was as exposed to the natural magic of the ocean as I was to the pull of the waves, so steady and calm as it was gifted to be as the magic of water. Lapping at my wild fire calming and nudging it back into the small flame it should be at the same time my lungs started their own demand for another element; air; I kicking my legs to get above the water only slightly out of breath. I readied myself to dive again by filling my lungs with air.

"Alli-swan come over here please," well that stopped me, even from treading water, dipping below the water and had to resume swimming before I could turn and face the one person I wanted to hide from standing at the railing with a wave and a grin, Sanji. I was about to go under the waves when he called out again, "no please Alli-swan I would like to talk to you."

Rolling my eyes there was no avoiding this if I didn't talk to Sanji now he would just trap me later on the ship and I couldn't stay in the water forever. I ducked under the water to have a little momentum for climbing back on board. Jumping out of the water, digging my claws into the groves in between the boards using those as handholds; a hand reached down from to railing to help me up I took it.

Letting Sanji help me on to the deck after what I had done to him I would do anything I could to make earlier today right to him. Looking over his body he had a new shirt and jacket on. Chopper had bandaged him quickly, I couldn't see the wounds under the shirt but the stark white strips on Sanji's face and around his neck was an amazing reminder to what had been done. A new wave of guilt hit me threatening to drown me.

"What did you want to talk about?" I had asked him forcing myself to keep a level voice.

"Ah Alli-Chan you are so beautiful in everything you do. is there any time in which you are not the pure essences of grace and beauty but, you must be cold after being in that frigid water here allow me". before I could make any protests Sanji had his jacket draped around my shoulders. he still smiled at me the same friendly smile he always has I shivered clutching the edges of the jacket yet I didn't feel cold I hardly felt the water that was dripping off me.

"I can't do this Sanji. I'm sorry; I can't just forget what I did and move on." I tried to voice the mess of emotions in my head.

"What are you talking about Alli-swan? Everything is fine the fight from earlier is no problem, don't worry about it." Sanji said smile never fading a smile that started burning my flesh.

"It is a problem that wasn't a fight, I full out attacked you. Savagely, I was completely out of line and had no right to do that to you." Trying again to put across to him; he was scoffing at a violent and dangerous mistake of mine. It wouldn't feel right apologizing unless he knew the full situation of the problem. I could have severely injured him if Megan hadn't intervened. Making him understand that even if he hated me when he did completely understand and my sorrow was his right after the way I treated him.

"No problem, I angered a lovely lady. A lesson I should be well advised against. I'm sorry to have offended you if there should be blame placed it should be on me. It's okay Alli-swan, don't worry about it. You fought, I fought, and we're passed it we should enjoy each other company. So don't worry so much." Sanji chuckled lightly clearly not taking the situation or anything I said seriously. That poked at the small piece of my pride left eating away at the edges of my guilt.

"Can you take anything thing serious? For just a moment! I'm trying to apologize for the outrageous behavior I displayed. Your throwing it away without a second thought," stating this exasperated, wanting to raise my hands in front of me in a choking motion. Instead I ran them though my hair instead careful not to displace the jacket. Quiet laughter spilled from Sanji's frame the smile remained but was now edged with bitterness.

"Yes I can. I knew you would try to apologize to me but the truth is I already forgave you even before Megan pulled you away. I forgave you; I could feel your stress, and frustration. Through your blows from what I don't know but I could feel it. I knew you needed an outlet to all that pent up energy, that's why I stopped even trying to resist. I did the best thing I could for you as a friend, as one of your nakama, I let you get out those entire negative feeling even if it was with my body. So no I just can't don't see what the problem is anymore." Sanji exposed his truth a view of what happened and I had to swallow tears to not break down then.

"I'm dangerous. I could have really hurt you, badly. I don't know how you can just forgive when someone so close to your heart does something like that." while fighting against his kindness holding on to the guilt that I should have, faded away so easily now.

"Alli-swan we are all pirates here. We are all dangerous and could do some serious damage but being nakama doesn't mean we just support each other when things are good but, that we help each other when were at our worst and that we never walk away from each other. Sometimes we attack the ones we love the most, the worst, and the best. That's when you have to ignore the pain and show them the love and how much you do care. I wish you would tell me what would cause your pain like that but it is alright. I'm alive, your alive, nothing else matters. Just let go, let go of the guilt and the anger. Let it all go and except my acceptance of you." Sanji comforted me.

He was more serious then I normally saw him as, gone was the flirty play boy and here was a mature man that I could confide. In while trying to come up with more reasons that he should hate me, sane logical people would hate me now. Sanji pulled me in to a hug and that broke the last gate I had put over my heart to hold in the pain and sorrow and guilt.

Wrapping my arms around him and let loose of all my bottled emotions for a second time today. Clinging to him like he was the only safe cave in a raging storm providing safety and comfort from any danger even myself it only lasted a few minutes. Quickly calming down feeling much better than I had earlier, after the attack I had only done things to control my magic. I hadn't done much to heal the wound I had created in my heart.

"Just so we're clear about this," Sanji started using his hand to gesture between us, "I don't really like you in that way. I'm not attracted to you at all. I care about you a lot more then I do most women honestly but just as a sister. Not anything else but if you could get your sister to be like this I'd appreciated that." joking at the end at least I assumed he did. I laughed lightly my shoulders shaking with the laugh.

"Good cause I'm not attracted to you what so ever. Too much like a brother not that I've ever had one but I like the idea. With Megan I'll give you advice. To get anywhere you are on your own." joking back and most of the humor was real.

"Well I'm glad we are on the same page about that. Are you sure you're alright now? I don't want you to feel that you have anything to apologize for it anymore." Sanji asked.

Sanji let go of me and shifted so it was more of a side embrace then a hug. Arm draped over my shoulders as I carefully leaned in to his side, I liked this more serious side of Sanji but at the same time it was kind of strange. I would miss flirty Sanji if I had to deal with his serious side to much, flirty was just part of him.

"Yeah I'm fine now. What about you? Are you really okay? Some of those have to hurt like a bitch." stating reaching a hand up to hover over one of the white strips of bandage on his cheek.

"Yes, I'm fine I've had worse wounds. After Chopper cleaned away the blood most of them where rather small, the bandages make it look worse than it is. Maybe I could get a sympathy kiss from Megan-Chan for them. What do you think?" Sanji said jokily already reverting back to the flirty play boy that he was but at least he was a gentle man while he was at it. So I guess it wasn't all that bad, "come on the others were worried about you. You should have Chopper look at that cut to, stupid Marimo."

Sanji noted nodding at the cut on my arm while putting a hand between my shoulder blades to guide me back to the front of the ship where the others likely where. I shook off his jacket and handed it back I didn't need it anymore not that I really needed it in the first place Sanji threw it over his shoulder.

"You know he probably wouldn't have cut me if you hadn't made a fuss and startled the both of us," I poked back at Sanji bumping his hip with mine he didn't reply but kind of had an almost pouty look not that he would admit it if asked, "maybe later you should ask Megan to help you change your bandages." I suggested sly as ever now that we were on friendly terms again. I could play with the two of them even if I knew what Megan's reaction would be.

"That is a wonderful idea Alli-swan thank you for the suggestion." Sanji cooed just as airhead and happy as he normally was. We walked to the middle of the deck headed for the kitchen most likely, as I was still following Sanji the sun was sinking into the waves by now so he would probably start cooking dinner soon. Seeing the rest of the crew I was hit with a new wave of guilt.

The crew had been forced to watch the attack. That had been unfair to them as well; all eyes were on me waiting to see what I would do. Chopper and Usopp watched with fear in their eyes even shaking some, apparently the attack had affected them the most. Nami's eyes were filled with apprehension and tinted with fear like she now saw me as a different person; then the kind sweet girl she knew.

Zoro and Robin held similar expressions they weren't so much worried about what I had done but curious to what I would do now. Luffy seemed unfazed by the whole dark atmosphere smiling as brightly as he ever did and for a moment I wondered if there was anything they could anger him. Megan stood a bit away from the others leaning on the railing just watching me; her emotions where to guarded for me to know what she was thinking. There was only one thing I could think to do. I needed to apologize to the crew stepping away from Sanji dipping into a grand bow before them.

"My actions before where out of place and wrongful you have my sorrow for them, and a wish for forgiveness." revising the words of apology mother had drilled into me. Raising my head and my body watching them for how they would take my apology.

Meeting with a common look of confusion like I had done something odd, feeling nervousness bubble in my stomach. Megan broke the silence with a laugh obviously understanding something none of us did.

"She means that she's sorry about the fight earlier. Hopes you all will forgive her," Megan reiterated for me confusion turned to understanding and there was a collective oh, "Alli's mom was kind of important back home. So she drilled a lot of etiquette crap in to Alli when she was young; she falls back on that when she's nervous."

"It was just them playing. I don't know why every ones so worried about it." Luffy said tilting his head at an unnatural angle. Laughing it must be a joy to have everything so simple.

"Well if that's all worked out we're going to dock soon. I thought it would be better if we all spent a little time on land," Nami said that sounded much more like a demand but no one argued. Smiling at her the mood of the ship went back to the calm relaxed feel it normally was. Walking to the railing I watched the island as it got closer almost trading places with Megan as she went to see how sanji was.

"Could I ask for your help in changing my bandages later this evening Megan-Chan?" hearing Sanji ask his voice smooth and velvety. There was a good chance that he didn't mean it. This sounded like he was suggesting more than just bandages. Watching as Megan stuttered and generally freaked out amused me.

"No, I will not change bandages or anything else with you tonight!" Megan near screeched and ran back to me face flushed. Laughing at her and she punched me in the shoulder the ocean water had cleaned out the wound on my other shoulder so I didn't see the point in bothering Chopper. He was already running around get the ship ready to dock.

Following the others off the ship not paying much attention to anyone listening to some of the chit chat of the others but apparently we were going to a pub for dinner and drinks. After today I could really use a drink, walking into the pub the atmosphere was easy to see the room was dark and dank the smell of liquor filled the air. It was clear to see that most of the people where already drunk, I saw a platform at the back of the bar that could easily be used as a stage. I was struck with an idea of how to pay back the crew and make up for my erratic behavior.

"Can you watch them for a minute just keep them together." whispering this to Megan, she gave me an odd look but nodded anyways. Stepping out the door without anyone noticing, ducking into an alley behind the pub I wouldn't bother trying to find the ship it would just waste time. Crouching down to the ground, placing my hand on the ground circling it as I drew in my magic it's not like anyone would see me back here anyways.

With a spark travels from my arm to the ground, I focused on the items I wanted closing my eyes for concentration then I felt the cool material under my hand. Quickly, I switched them for the clothes I wore placing my day clothes on the ground. I reentered the pub through a back door and stepping on to the stage, opening my mouth.

"S.O.S she is in disguise. S.O.S she is in disguise," The response was almost instant nearly every head in the pub turned towards me. Smiling devilishly not that they could see it under the large grey cloak I wore.

"There's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out," Raising my hands to my head pushing back the hood, slowly, swaying letting some of my magic seep in to the crowd.

"A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me. Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy," Putting a hand to my collar bone standing prim and proper loosening my body into the sway of the rhythm.

"Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open. My body is craving, so feed the hungry," lifting both of my hands above my head in a sweeping motion I started take large strides across the stage in a predatorily gait.

"I've been devoting myself to you. Monday to Monday. And Friday to Friday. Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it," stopping in the dead center of the stage ticking my hand side to side hips swaying in tune.

"Starting to feel just a little abused. Like a coffee machine in an office. So I'm gonna go somewhere closer. To get me a lover and tell you about it," locking eyes with an idiot at the front of the stage curling my fingers in but abruptly turned and resumed pacing the length of the stage I flicking my finger at the crew who still stood in the back.

"There's a she wolf in the closet, open up and set it free, there's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe," throwing off my cloak revealing, my red dress underneath. Earning a few wolf whistles and I could feel the crowd was getting more enthused by the music pausing between the words exaggerating the tension.

"Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey, it's going well so far, she's gonna get her way," feeling the crowd get enthused by the music loosening up they were all my prey they just didn't know it; shimmying my hips to show case my bare stomach.

"Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent, the moon's my teacher, and I'm her student." shimming my shoulders next drawing eyes to the gem stone that was placed on my sternum, or just in that area.

"To look at the single man I've got on me special radar, and the fire department's hotline in case I get in trouble later. Not looking for cute little divas or rich city guys that just want to enjoy. I'm having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy," drawing closer to the edge of the stage teasing some of the men but turning them away I locked eyes with zoro playfully shaking my hips even from here I could see as the blush rose in his cheeks

"There's a she wolf in the closet, Open up and set it free There's a she wolf in the closet, Let it out so it can breathe" pacing the stage mimicking the motions for a trapped animal swishing my hips as if to wag a tail, should I have one, raising a hand to the base of my throat

"S.O.S she is in disguise. S.O.S she is in disguise, there's a she wolf in disguise, coming out, coming out, coming out. There's a she wolf in the closet, let it out so it can breathe." touching my chin to my shoulder. Allowing a smile dangerously similar to a wolf's grin to anyone in front of the stage.

I stopped in the middle of the stage of the stage taking a deep breath. I bowed to the crowd but keep a hand on my chest to stay descent.

"Ladies up in here tonight. No fighting, no fighting. We got the refugees up in here. No fighting, no , Shakira."

Starting again rolling my hips much fast and much more seductive crossing my hands in a no motion

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su , Shakira."

Spinning my hips in circles and shimming my chest at the same time, I pulled on the magic I had been seeping into the room. Making the men feel the rhythm of the music and feed that hot and bothered feeling they have.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body and I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension don't you see baby, this is perfection," lightly placing my hands on my hips. Slowing the sway and matched with a circling motion of my chest.

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving, and it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea until I saw you dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor, nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it," Megan had walked to the front of the stage bending carefully I pulled her on to the stage. She would be perfect for this song.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish; Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa Shakira" circling around Megan as she clapped her hands above her head and shook her hips.

"Shakira . Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body," Megan trailed her hands down her body and took a step closer to me.

"And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel you boy. Come on lets go, real slow don't you see baby asi es perfecto," Megan put her arms on my shoulders swishing her hips enticingly.

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel it's right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection Shakira, Shakira," I slipped around behind her and placed my hands on Megan's hips she put her hands over the two of us swaying together.

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man I don't, don't really know what I'm doing. But you seem to have a plan. My will and self restraint have come to fail now, fail now. See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know. That's a bit too hard to explain," we pushed away from each other then used our bodies to try and temp the others. Coins started being thrown at the stage just like I knew they would be.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You know you got me hypnotized. So be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body. Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia. Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it! Mira en Barranquilla se baila así." Megan acted as the first to submit and tried to reach for but I teased her and would only get so close.

"Yeah. She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country. I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty. I need a whole club dizzy. Why the CIA wanna watch us? Colombians and Haitians I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes. Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats." Circling her again trailing my hand over her arms and back as she danced to the rhythm

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie and I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow baby, like this is perfecto." Megan caught my hand and threw her arms around my shoulders trailing her foot down my leg.

"Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel it's right The attraction, the tension Baby, like this is perfection" Using a grin that would scare the devil. Gripping Megan's hips and spun her so she rested her back snug against my front and shook our hips to the music.

"No fighting. No fighting."

We stepped away and both crossed our arms one last time then bowed. Megan along with me, we bent to pick up the coins and put them in a bag. Megan had in her pocket the rest of the crew came to the front of the stage as the crowd filter away.

"That was sheer beauty ladies. I can't put to words how marvelous I thought that was." Sanji cried his normal over the top self with all the coins gathered I tried the strings shut and tossed it to nami

"Here, that's for what you paid to help us out and no I won't take it back. Just put it towards crew expenses." I stated with a smile. Yes, this was the perfect way to end a bad day.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: And here it is late but anyways. I loved the reviews i got for last chapter and I would love to get more I want to hear what you people as readers think. I'm already working on the next chapter so if things go really really well, the next chapter will be on the 21st but if I run in to problems which happens a lot the chapter will be on the 28th.<p> 


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine, and Alli and Megan are I think we all know this.

Review Corner:

Sasuke 1991, thank you I love when people love the chapters it tells me I'm doing a good job. You don't have to wait much longer for the magic reveal. I chose those songs for how seductive they are, and how well it shows off a different piece of the girls. After the fight I wanted Sanji and Alli to fix things, the connecting to the ocean and tree is another side of there magic.

Onepiecefreak, I'm glad you picked mine then. I like to make the crew work together and use the less know pieces of them Sanji's not just a flirt and robin is not just the silent one in the back. Staying up for long hours just to read my story that means a lot to me. Luffy is still the star of show its just that the story is through the view of the sisters so I want them to blend in with the rest of the crew and I hope to not throw off the balance as the girls grow stronger. There might be a few other character's but they wont be as strong of players as the girls.

Acelovergirl, Alli is a very strong willed woman so is Megan and that's how I wanted them. Well Alli finds her own love interest but it takes her a while. Megan and Sanji's relationship is very interesting because Sanji wants it, he hasn't quite figured it out but he wants Megan to see him, and Megan's not to sure about anything involving him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Alli POV

Walking into the kitchen with a yawn my baggy shirt hanging off me as my pants dragged on the ground. Falling into a seat at the table and laid my head on the table with a thump. Groaning at the sharp sting of pain it caused. After we left the pub, the night had turned to many other bars for drinks and dances. Quickly turning into a blur and at some point in what I was pretty sure was morning we all crawled back to the ship and passed out. Managing, barely, to get to my room and slip into something more comfortable before I had passed out, now I had a raging hangover for my troubles. Chopper wasn't awake yet so I could ask for whatever medicine he had.

"Here is some chamomile tea Alli-swan it helps for headaches." Sanji spoke softly and placed the cup in front of me, even at the low tone Sanji's voice was like pins and needles being shoved into my brain.

"Shh not so loud," whispering my throat burned from too much alcohol last night but I could lift my head to look at Sanji mouthing _sorry _to me_._ Twitching my eyebrows to signal that it was okay, my head hurt too much nod. Picking up my cup and drinking half of the tea in one gulp, it was hot enough to burn my tongue, but I did notice my headache lessened slightly and my throat didn't hurt as much.

I didn't know where the rest of the crew was not that I cared much. The kitchen door opened, Megan walked through the door shuffling to the table and sat in the same manner as I did. Sanji floated over to the table with a second cup, I knew the man had more to drink last night then both of us combined yet, he was acting like he was perfectly fine. I wanted to know how the hell he did it.

"And some tea for you as well Megan-Chan," Sanji spoke his voice barely loud enough to be heard, Megan let out a sharp hiss. That was both freaky and scary most would think of the sounded like a snake, only louder and meaner. Sanji jumped back not necessarily scared but he dealt with one pissed off sister; finally he was smart enough to not get in the way of the second one. He still hung awfully close to Megan even with a hangover I couldn't pass up the chance to torment them.

"Eh, Sanji what did you think of Megan last night? She's a great dancer, don't you agree?" drawling only the slurring the words slightly from tiredness. Sanji's cheeks flushed red and there was a moments stutter before he answered.

"Yes, Megan-chan is a very elegant woman on the dance floor. It was a pleasure to watch." Sanji stated trying to control the color of his cheeks. He turned to tend to something at the counter.

"I'm sure it was," muttering before he could reach the counter, his body stiffen. A sly smile spread over my face. Megan was too busy glaring at her tea to grasp what all this implied. I had watched Sanji last night after the show, he had looked just as hot and bothered as the rest of the men in the pub. He wouldn't take his eyes off of Megan the rest of the night, he nearly ran into a few walls because of it. Strangely, he wouldn't approach Megan though she never seemed to notice it.

It had been more intrusting to watch the two of them last night, than to drink. Sanji's silent demand to be noticed by Megan was over ruling the fact, that there were other women around us, and for once he wasn't flirting with them. While Megan was either ignoring Sanji or she just didn't notice him but, with the crowd of men that gathered around her, fighting for her attention, it could have been hard for Megan to see Sanji's demands. I kept closer to the very scary and intimidating Zoro to avoid any problems.

Sanji also seemed to have drunk a conspicuous amount of alcohol to attempt to put out that fire in him Megan was lit. Even though by reason it should have done the opposite and the idiot, should show at least some signs of a hangover. Glaring at Sanji's back, it's not fair that he has no visible pain and can cook breakfast normally while, Megan and I are stuck at the table in misery. The kitchen door opened with a bang the sound was louder than it should have been, Chooper, Robin, and Nami walked into the room. Robin and Nami having their own conversation sat at the other end of the table. While Chopper came barreling over to both of us.

"Ah, there you two are. I couldn't find you when I when to your rooms to give you medicine for your hangovers. Worried that you had got hurt or hadn't even made it back to the ship and if you were lost or," Chopper rambled at a high pitch that made me want to strangle him. Megan beat me to it by putting her hand over his mouth she glared at him. Noticing a white bottle in Choppers hand I took it from him assuming that these were what he meant to give us.

"Hey bitch, leave him alone and take these," I nagged at Megan taking off the bottles cap and shaking two pills out on to my palm handing them to her then took two myself before handing the bottle back to Chopper. Watching him carefully the manifestation of his fruit was very faint. Focusing on Chopper solely, for what my hurting head could, the image faded away to nothing.

"Are you still having trouble with the fruit manifestations Alli-san?" Robin asked having watched me apparently, with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"No actually, it seems that if I'm around the person for long enough or try to tune it out the manifestations fade away. Don't call me Alli-san; just my name is perfectly fine." answering Robin now watching her. The extra hand faded away when I squinted my eyes.

"That is good." Robin commented smiling at me, apparently ignoring the second half of what I said. Before taking a sip from the coffee that Sanji had brought over to her.

"Well that matter aside, we have to be careful today. The log post will set later today and then we will be in open water till the next island. So any last minute preparations have to be done today; not only that but the Marines will know that we are here. So we will have to be careful to avoid them." Nami cut in, than ending with a glare at me.

"What it's not like I purposely when out to try and find a Marine to piss off. By the way who the hell was he in the first place? We never seemed to get around to that." I Retaliated Nami got up leaving mumbling something about idiot crew. Staring at her back as she left, I quirked my eyebrow at Robin for answers.

"I don't know the story as well as the others but Smoker-san is a Captain in the Marine ranking. He has a want to capture captain-san after he escaped from Smoker-san. While the crew was in Alabasta they became trapped in a cage with Smoker-san that was under water and in their escape the walls broke flooding the room. Captain-san demanded that swordsman-san rescue Smoker-san from drowning," Robin stated I could tell that large pieces of that story was missing but I didn't press Robin for details.

"Here you ladies go breakfast is served." Sanji laid out plates for us. I was tempted to ask Sanji his piece of how things went but he seemed avid in changing the subject, so I letting the matter be dropped. Toast, scrambled eggs, and ham slices were delicately arranged on the plates. Simple and easy a perfect hangover breakfast, ignoring the eggs I went right for the ham. It was a honey coated ham that had the perfect balance between sweet and savory. The meat its self was fall apart on your fork that made it even better, the toast had a good crisp to it without being burnt. After the toast cooled I spread butter on it and devoured the two pieces. I had almost asking Sanji for more when Robin said something more to stop my train of thought.

"Would you care to accompany me to a book store here on the island? I was wondering if they had a book I wanted." Staring at her everybody was being curious today, but nodding anyways one last chance off the ship would be good, "allow me to gather a few things and I will meet you on the dock." Nodding again not sure what else to say watching Robin got up and head for the door. Taking a second to lay my head on the table again, my headache had gone away but the cool table still felt nice, before getting up and leaving. Megan hadn't so much as moved just slowly worked her way through breakfast.

Walking out on to the deck, were the missing crew members where fishing on the railing; except Zoro he was still asleep, not seeing a point to hanging around these loons. Walking off the ship down to the dock to wait for Robin, sitting on one of the posts a few minutes later Megan came down to the docks and stood beside me without saying a word.

"Okay, I thought you would stay on the ship. I didn't know you even heard us." I told air as Megan wasn't giving me the slightest bit of attention.

"No I'm coming, I leave you alone for a moment and you get in trouble." Megan said while looking at the ocean. Robin walked down to the two of us before I could retaliate.

"Will you be joining us Megan-san?" Robin asked casually, she had a small bag over her shoulder probably what she would use to carry the book or books she got.

"Yeah I wanted a better look at the island then just the bars." Megan lied, Robin didn't catch it or just didn't care but I knew better. Megan's reason for coming was solely to watch me, and try to keep me out of trouble.

"That is fine with me; if the two of you are ready shall we be on our way." Robin asked both Megan and I nodded and followed Robin as she walked into town. Lost in the wonder of the area, these buildings were unlike the fancy structure of the last island. These buildings were primarily made from wood logs, not just planks of wood but whole logs. Most builds where structured as cabins, and it gave a feeling of homeliness and comfort.

The people around acted much friendlier, we were greeted with either a smile or hello for ever person that past, so different from the last island were you would walk down a street unnoticed. I was surprised by the vast change between islands that are so close in distance; If this had been the first island we had stopped at when we had dropped on to the ship, Megan may not have been so hard pressed to make me stay. It shocked me in how drastically things had changed in such a short period of time.

Then the fact that we had happened to land near there ship in the first place while caught in the whims of wild magic was still a mystery, I didn't quite believe in coincidences. Being abruptly jerked into a building by Megan disrupted my musing for the moment. Pushing the questions to the back of my mind something to deal with later, much later if needed. Blinking as my eyes adjusted to the darken room, realizing we had reached the book store Robin had been looking for. Like everything in the town it had a very old and welcoming presents to it.

"Is there a specific book you where looking for? That we could help you find Robin," I asked overcoming the initial stunted feeling.

"Yes but I'm not sure you could be of help in finding it. If there are books that you find and would like to have, I have enough money for three or four books." Robin replied with a distracting tone as she was already scanning the binding of a row of books.

"Well how bout you tell us the title, anyway so we can help you look." the request came from Megan. The store was obviously filled with history and textual books something that Megan didn't find as interesting as Robin and I might, unless there was something on cooking, but she still didn't want to feel useless and stand awkwardly in the corner.

"History of The Grand Line," Robin supplied understanding Megan's want to help. Turning to walk down an aisle to the right of the one Robin examined; trailing a gently hand over the bindings taking in the feel as well as the name to the knowledge they all held. A soft warm smile crept on to my face, luxuriously traveling down the aisle, I relaxed and felt out to the calm and old nature that was inherit to places like this without care.

Letting my feet wander in their own path traveling back up a different aisle moving farther away from Robin and Megan, a few titles caught my eye like the _Study of How the Four Seas Affect the Grand Line_, _The Historical Myths and Tales of The Grand Line_, and one I almost picked up just so I could mock was _The Hidden Truth To the Intelligence and Hierarch of Wolves_ deciding to pass on all these. I loved books and was always fascinated by the knowledge I could find in a book, I was very curious about things and had an avid thirst for knowledge. Something Megan repeatedly reminded me that was going to get me in trouble some day, but Mother also pound into me not to gather useless items.

Continuing down another aisle, wondering down it just enjoying the feel of the binding under my finger tips, a jolt of electricity shot up my arm as I brushed a book leaving my hand tingling. Knowing this feeling I turned to have a closer look at just what the book was magic reaching out to a witch. Reading the title my breath caught in my throat _Allen's time and history_.

Pulling it off the shelf the covered looked normal and boring as I suspected it should be, opening the cover of the first page. Reading the tiny script at the bottom of the page most would ignore _a book to be kept in the shadows hidden from prying eyes; _just as I thought, a book of shadows. The records and knowledge for a witch family passed from generations to generation.

How in the world did it end up here? Whatever the circumstance, I couldn't leave it here for a simpleton to find, no normal person should ever have their hands on a book like this. Feeling the faint pulse come from the book as I flipping through the pages, it must not have been very old or had the chance to be past down to many generations if the magic of the book was this weak.

"Did you find a book you would like to own Alli-san?" Robin's voice spooked me and I nearly shut the book on my own fingers.

"Ah yeah it looks interesting," I stuttered holding the book to my chest.

"Navigator-san stated before I left that she wanted everyone to go to an eatery to meet in a little bit. Though we are close I thought it best if we leave now," Robin said. I nodded following robin to the front so she could pay for the book I held. Robin didn't have one herself so I assumed she didn't find what she wanted. Handing the book over to the owner he examined it before telling Robin the price.

"Sir, could I ask how you came by this book?" I blurted out of the blue, he looked startled before looking at me. Biting my bottom lip hoping I hadn't said something to give away who I was.

"An old lady lived in the outskirts of the island when she died. With no family to claim her things they became property of the island, the book was gifted to me in hopes of selling, most of her other things were also given away to other shops. Some thought to old hag was a witch but I knew she was just an old coot." Was his nervous answer the obvious question he wanted to say was 'why do you want to know?' But it was left in the silence Robin placed the book in her bag; leaving without another word.

Following behind robin we walked down the streets till I could see Nami standing next to a building impatience, rolled off her, a scoff from behind cause me to look behind for the cause. Seeing nothing but hearing a click come from an alley, not finding the source I returned my focus to the people in front of me.

"Alli, Megan, Robin there you are it about time those stupid boys are late and probably lost." Nami ranted more but I tuned her out. Something seemed odd where before the streets had been filled with people; were now empty and I could catch faint sounds of people walking towards us. Not like they would if they were normal passerby. The shadows between buildings appeared bigger than they should be for just barely being noon before I could say anything people started oozing out of alley ways as dark and menacing as sludge.

"Well, well, well it looks like lil bro was right these are damn good looking women. No wonder he couldn't hold on to 'em." the cold mocking voice came from a thick set man a bit closer to us. The rest of the circle forming around us, his features were slightly familiar but I couldn't place them.

"The hell do you think you want?" I snarled positioned protectively in front of the other girls, only felt a twinge of fear.

"You four darlings are what I want. You see my brother and I got a nice set up on this lil cluster of islands he finds pretty ladies like yourself. If he can't keep a hold on them then they get passed back here to me where you can't leave." the brute mocked his confidence showing, we were trapped in a ring of men. Much more then the last time we had to fight with idiots like this, fifty at least but probably more so I'd be a bit confident to if I was him. I expected to be scared like I was last time but I wasn't, I was pissed. What right does this idiot have to try and control our lives? He was laughing at us.

"Hell no!" saying too quite to be heard by him but with all the anger I felt.

"What was that? Is the little girly scared?" the idiot laughed unaware to the danger he was in. To hell with him and all these nameless people that think they can just take what they want, right now I was the dangerous one.

"Hell no! I'm not going to let some idiot bastard walk in and think he can just hurt my friends 'cause he feels like it. I won't let you lay a hand on any of them. They are my friends I will beat the hell out of anyone that tries to hurt them. I can and I will. I'm not a weak little girl. I'm a strong powerful woman; that has the ability to do what I want and I want to protect my family! No one will ever stop me from doing that. So now I'm going to rip you to pieces for even trying," a dark cruel laugh passed my lips with these words.

Feeling my magic reacting with my emotions flaring and wrapping around my body unnoticed by the eyes of a normal person, but if anyone stood close enough they could feel a stir in the air around me. A crash from the right direction drew everyone's attention Luffy stood next to a pile of rubble a clean whole cut in the arena of people surrounding us. The rest of men for my crew followed emanating power and danger spelling doom for every man here that dared to hurt a nakama of theirs.

In that instance the place erupted in chaos lunging at the first person I could reach, teeth sinking into the flesh and my mouth flooded with the cooper tang of blood. Ripping my fangs along his shoulder I pushed him to the ground. Turning to my next victim, even with all nine of us here we're severely outnumbered by the mob.

Following the first dumb ass every turn brought a new face, slashing, and biting. I held off the assailants kneeing someone in the gut or punching them in the jaw when the chance of it came, the possibility of being overwhelmed never came to me. Blood rushed in my ears and I was overrun with the sadistic glee to be fighting. To see that it was me causing giant lugging beast to crash to the ground. Right now I was having hells of time of fun letting, the wild wolf instincts in me guide my movements holding it back enough to not cause permanent damage merely wounding the people.

I didn't feel the blood lust like last time, I had loosening my grip on my magic, I only felt the trill and adrenalin this was a game one I was winning there was no threat from these people and why should there be. I had my Nakama at my back and the people challenging me were weaklings, the mass of idiots around me were lessening and piling around my feet.

I had to weave and dance around moaning bodies to avoid stepping on them. I could see a few of the crew though the sea of people finally, at this rate it wouldn't take long to have dealt with all of the idiots. First being Zoro who looked like we was having as much fun as I was. Whipping around; slamming the palm of my hand into some poor bastard's chest knocking him to the ground.

Looking for the next victim, I felt a flash of heat and energy as my magic flared to life melting away a threat before I even had the chance to register it, facing the direction that had cause the burst. Seeing a lanky and scruffy man holding a smoking gun, his whole body shook and terror poured from every inch of him. Looking down I saw the melted disk of what had been a bullet, one that looks like it ran into a wall of fire which essentially it had.

Whipping my head around to account for all of my crew mates to see if any of them had noticed the accident, for the most part they all were too busy to notice me the last person I looked at was Zoro; he stared at me dark eyes boring into me the shadows from his bandana did not help the menacing look that he was trying to bore through me. Creating icy chill through my bones spreading in my body, squeezing around my lungs, and my heart Zoro had seen, without any words exchanged I knew it.

Feeling my body case over in ice stuck to that one place, as Zoro's eyes tried to dissect me. The effect was broken when Zoro had to run and beat off an assailant. Bending to pick up the melted piece of copper chucking it back at the man that had tried to use it, and with surprising efficacy I hit him the head. Trying to slip back into the rhythm of fighting the ice still crystallized around my heart, prevented much more than a half attempt at fighting.

The last stranglers where dealt with without me, sounds of glee where around. I couldn't join in with them meeting eyes with Megan; she titled her head in question my god she was going to hate me. Shaking my head to show that I didn't want to talk about it, the brush of magic against my own was an indicator that Megan wasn't giving up that easy. Brushing it off as nothing and maybe it was, I didn't actually know that Zoro had seen my magic, he may not even have been looking at me at the moment; he could have looked at any number of things and the bandana gave him the appearance of being much scarier than he was.

The pit in my stomach said differently, I wasn't even sure how we got back to the ship but we did. It was with the same vigor and commotion of last time we had come out on top in a fight, Sanji passed around grog for the men and a light white wine for the ladies. Having one myself I tried not to drink to fast to show how unsettled I was. Zoro refused anything, just staring at me after a few minutes, I relaxed a little, may that's all he would do stare, turning to watch the ocean I calmed some; until hearing the heavy thud of boots walking towards me.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro demanded effectively stopping all the festivities on the ship his eyes where cold with fury.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I attempt to distract him. Not allowing the fearfully quiver in my muscles.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I saw you in that fight! I saw what you did!" Zoro snarled grabbing my arm in an iron grip. It didn't hurt as much as scare, the hell out of me.

"Ow Zoro you're hurting me! I don't know what you want!" I squeaked hopefully Sanji would have a fit and save me. While the two of them fought, I could brush all this under the rug.

"Ey Marimo don't you hurt," Sanji started Zoro turned to face Sanji growling.

"Don't start shit cook! I know what I saw, this is about the safety of the crew! There is something wrong with her and I want to know what it is?" Zoro snapped he did loosen his grip enough that I could slip away. Not in the least bit distracted from me, it was just like mother said it would be. Now here came the questions. _What's wrong with her? Is she evil? Has to be the spawn of some demon?_ No one understood witches and they didn't want to we were just evil vile things to them.

"Just what do you thing you saw Marimo?" Sanji snipped back not giving an inch. It's useless the moment Zoro told them, we were done.

"Someone shot at her and without even looking at them, a flash of fire, came from her. She melted the bullet. I'll bet you, her sister is the same as her." Zoro stating the facts; then the whole crew looked at us, there it was the fear and disgust on every one of them. We were ugly and to be feared, mother had been right witches can't live in the normal world, witches are hated and shunned. To be surrounded by nothing more than hate; tears bubbled at the edge of my vision.

"I don't believe you." Sanji grumbled in denial but, he still had the same hidden look of hatred.

"I'll prove it then I will make her tell us what she is," before anyone could react Zoro stole the gun from Usopp's bag and fired at me. On reflex I closed my eyes and my magic reacted flaring as a wall in front of me, melting the bullet, before it could do any damage. Shocked horror was the only expression on the ship; they finally knew what we were.

They hated us now were repulsed by us, the only home I had known; was ripped away by an idiot with a gun. A harsh jerk from behind dragged me back and I could only watch from the floor stunned as Megan used her own magic to pull water from the ocean to create a barrier between us and the rest of the crew.

"We're fucked," she seethed. I couldn't even begin to say how much I agreed.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well that took awhile but I love the reviews keep them coming please. I'm trying a new schedule for my writing that should solve the update issues I've been having, so the next chapter will be on the 12th of may well that's all I got for now bye.<p> 


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: one piece has never nor ever will be mine but Alli and Megan are.

Review Corner:

Acelovergirl, Megan at the end of the day will protect her above anything else it doesn't matter what trouble Alli gets in or how ticked Megan is at Alli, her first priority will always be to save her sister. Alli will try to avoid a situation if she doesn't want to deal with it, if that means making the other person look like a nut case she's okay with that. Well thank you there will be a few surprises that came with such an emotional secret.

Onepiecefreak, life is a problem in of its self but it will only slow us. Creepy people are always attracted to special ones aren't they. Something like that needed a bit of dramatics and who better to fine out then the man that didn't trust them for the beginning. SNMoonlit did have a little trouble with this because yes those last few weeks of college are hell, even I got shoved in to the corner for a little bit there but school is out and summer is here so that shouldn't be a problem anymore. I always love to hear the thought of others and the best way I find to share a story is to make the reader apart of it.

Sasuke1991, Well anytime there is tension in a group something will break and its not usually pleasant. Megan has very little faith in her sisters ability to stay out of trouble and prefers to at lest be there when it happens. Yes Alli and megan have very different personalities when hungover opposite to there normal ones where Alli is quite and Megan is pissed off in general. the book will be around for a little bit longer to help the sisters. thank you i do have to give a lot of credit to my editor who is a college student for putting up with my insanity both in life and in story.

LuffyxAce, I'm glad you like mine then I prefer women that can stand on there own it would be no fun to write about weak willed people. Megan is a very complex person she is the balance to Alli's wild nature but she doesn't like to open up and show much of herself to others there is a lot she hides that will take time to show. Alli will get her troubles and joys with love it just takes her longer to figure them out and as will any man that tries to be with either sister you have to be mindful of the other sister.

StrawHatsForever, it effects the each person of the crew but not quite as one might expect. characters are people in how i view them and all people have there good points and there faults that work together to make a persons personality. the sisters will tend to cover the flaws of the other that they can like Megan calming down Alli's wild side and Alli dragging Megan out of her comfort zone to experience the world. There will be more chapters in Megan's POV there just a bit erratic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

~Alli's POV~

My breath caught in my throat as I watched the crystalline scene through the wall of water. All eyes were on us, horror had settled on their bodies like a second skin. I knew this was what would have happened if they ever found out normal people couldn't understand magic. So it was only natural for them to fear and hate it but that didn't make it hurt any less. "_Witches can never live peacefully with normal people"_ Mother's words whispered through my thoughts.

You'd think I had learned to fear the hate of the outside world. My thoughts went back to the day when those women had arrived at the shores of our island.

_Watching with a wide eyed stare that only young children are gifted with as a ship came to the shore it was the first time I had seen a ship; bigger than the row boats we used as a supply runner. Megan stood slightly in front of me, her short, choppy hair blew in the wind. She watched the ship with the same amount of suspicion that I did._

_A wide smile spread over my face as I watched the people walk down from the ship their clothing were elegant and flowed showing off their statues as high powered witches and the age of their clan family. I could hardly wait to have the chance to wear mother's robes; I wanted to show everyone the pride and power I took in being my mother's daughter. _

_Mother had told me that I must stay at the side lines for this talk because, I didn't yet have the proper etiquette to be involved in the important discussion that the adults would be having. As I watched my mother talk to the woman wearing the fanciest robes and jewelry she must be the leader of the women, knowing that much. _

_I wanted nothing more than to run to the ship and immerse myself in talking to the adult. Feeling a hand on my shoulder holding me back from the step forward I had unknowingly taken. It was Megan, she looked down at me sternly it always surprised me how serious and scary she could look for only being ten, her dark hair shaded her eyes._

"_Stay right here, your mother said not to disrupt her while she talks to these women." She whispered to me, nodding this was an important discussion. No place for a child like me. What really made these women special? It wasn't there big ship or fancy robes. It's where they came from these women were witches that lived with the rest of the world. They shared an island with normal people that couldn't use magic. I didn't know what that was like. The only thing, I knew was the towering rocks that protect us but I wanted to know what is out there. How much more fun would it be to live with so many other people. _

"_Can't we just get a bit closer? I'll only listen I promise. I won't disturb anyone. Promise, please." Begging Megan gave me a small smile, pouting to her hoping that would help me._

"_No Alli, your mother said no. So that's how it's going to be. Besides I don't like them, there's something odd about those people." Megan held me firm shaking her head. Huffing and crossing my arms over my tiny chest._

"_You're no fun Meg, since when have you ever listened to mother?" giving her the best glare a little kid could it only made her chuckle._

"_Since I think she is right, that's when." Megan countered; she looked at the new women with worried eyes._

"_I don't see what you're all worried about. They're sister witches, aren't they? So they should be fine right?" asking I quirked my head to the side, Megan sighed in the way she always does when she thinks I'm being impossible._

"_Kid, sometimes I wish I could have your unwavering trust in people," Megan groaned, scrunching my brows not understanding, "forget about it. Come on lets go back." Was all I got as she patted my head and walked by me heading back to the village. Not wanting to leave but fearing being left alone more, I ran after Megan to catch up, the women would be staying for a few days so I could have other chances to talk to them. _

_Two days past and I hadn't gotten the chance to do much more then look at the women. Megan had been right there was something odd about these women they never smiled even when the Oliver twins Miko and Lilly played tricks on each other, everyone laughed at those two. _

_The women never took off there over sized robes. You couldn't see any of their skin unless it was their faces or their hands. They also stood away from everyone and wouldn't let anyone get close to them. It was strange; I only saw them touch each other a few times, and the only time the people of the village could touch them was a handshake it was so different from the constant touching and affection I had grown up with here. _

_I had tried to ask mother but she only told me they had different upbringing and wouldn't answer any of my other questions. Megan didn't like them anymore than when she first saw them, less now I think. She tried to keep me away from them; each oddity only interested me more and made me want to know more about them._

_Hearing that tonight was going to be there last night here, and they would be leaving in the morning before anyone woke up. So after mother had tucked me into bed, Slipping out of my window I crept as quietly as I could to the kitchen window where the women and mother were talking. I was just barely small enough still that I could fit under the window sill._

_Even if someone came to the window they would have to look down to see me for once I was glad Megan wasn't here, being ten she had out grown the need to listen to others from a window is what she told me but really it was because she wouldn't fit no more. I don't think I would ever out grow the want to learn things from others even if it was by sitting under a window._

"_I'm sorry for your loss," was the first thing I could hear and the words were from mother, why would she say that?_

"_It's of no matter now, Roseiren, nothing can be done but warn other witches. So they don't suffer as we have," one of the women said. I think she was the oldest of the three women._

"_It's of no matter! How can you say that mother? That was father and my sisters that were lost they were my blood and your blood. How can you say it doesn't matter? When they were so brutally," the quite screech came from the youngest women but the other women silenced her with own words._

"_Hush child. We all lost much in the tragedy. I lost my own son and daughters. My love having been long ripped away." Her voice was rusty and filled with pain. This woman from what I had seen was only a little younger than the first woman. _

"_It's because of your love of that man, and the one after him that we are in this situation," hissed the younger women, "if you had not brought that second man into the village. We would have been fine."_

_The stress between the women was clear now they had been distant because there was so much hate and pain hidden under those pretty robes._

"_Behave yourself daughter. Things were bad to began with we all knew something like this would happen sooner or later if it had not been him it would have been someone else." The eldest woman tried to sooth the others._

"_I know that you are all hurting from the recent loss of your loved ones. Can you explain what exactly happened? Please," mother had asked using her, I'm the one in charge and you will listen to me tone that always made people calm down, and talk things out instead of yelling at each other._

"_I will. I had been there the longest the non-magic users had always been worried of us, but for the most part things were alright. We only lost a few of the younger witches_ _to the rich snobs that owned the island every year. Things slowly got worse when the land dried up because of their abuse on it. The island fell into despair and even the rich had to struggle to hold on to their possessions. They became braver and started crossing into our land with no caution. There were only a few of our kind that knew how to use their magic to defend themselves, we were caught by surprise and completely unprepared. They saw how we changed the land to help us and had no need for their money. Our people were kidnapped from their homes in the middle of the night and made into slaves they were demanding that our people fix the broken land. They had fields that were unfertilized, they wanted them fixed, we wouldn't they were far beyond repair. Streams that had been clogged and leached of all the water, they wanted that fixed also but it was far beyond repair. We couldn't give them what they wanted. They wanted us to pull something out of nothing and wouldn't understand that we couldn't. Our land only prospered because of years of nurturing care that we have given the land. They were unable to understand that they must give to receive; they only wanted to receive without giving which is impossible. Even for the strongest of witches," she took a pause; I waited for her to continue not even breathing._

"_Things got worse from there. The slaves were beaten and abused till they broke, most slaves died in the first few months. When slaves didn't work, they kidnapped more of our people solely to burn them at the stake. They were convinced that we had stolen the health of the land, were purposely drying up the other lands. That we are evil demon spawns sent to test them. The only way they could get the health of land back was to purge it of witches. Our strongest people did what they could to put a barrier between the village and the rest of the island so that they could not sneak in to take our people. It solved most of the problems what slaves could be saved where and no one left the village unless they had to. The only down falls were that they could still pass through the barrier if they were granted permission by a witch or if an overwhelming number of them attacked at once the barrier would break," another pause this one was filled with pain but only lasted a moment._

"_A man did manage to sway the heart of one of us and was granted passage into the village. His mind was tainted by his elders and the strife he had suffered. When he saw the prosperous place our village still was, he believed we were demons and that we had stolen the good land that was rightfully his as his elders had always taught. He did the worse thing possible. He called the marine station an island over, informing the government of our people. Battleships came, dozens of them in an endless stream, they filled the waters as far as one could see and the sheer number of men that came off the ships with guns, knives, and any number of other weapons was far too much for the barrier to hold. It was hell, some tried to escape with boats and ships but they were blasted out of the water mercilessly. We are the only ones to survive, that through sheer unholy luck that we became trapped under rubble from the first wave of attacks. This is proof that witches can't live in harmony non-magic users. Their fear and greed will at one point overwhelm them; the only chances of survival witches have are to remain in the shadows." _

_Talking died off after that I couldn't even begin to understand how something could happen like that. How could people let that happen? A hole formed itself in my heart and it threatened to eat me. I did the only thing I could crawling as carefully as possible I went to the next house over and slipped into the window as a familiar as my own landing softly on Megan's bed. _

_Even the tiny bump woke her up; Megan could feel my distress the instance she felt me and without a words she pulled me down to lay with her. Holding me in a protective embrace comforting me in way only she could, I hadn't realized till then I was shaking uncontrollable. My hand wouldn't even hold still enough for me to grasp the blanket and Megan just held me waiting till I was calm enough that I could explain, it took a good hour before I finally stopping shaking._

"_There was so much pain. How can anyone deal with that much pain? What can you do about it?" asking knowing that Megan was or at least mostly asleep but I had to say it anyways. What could one do about this? _

"_They just needed someone to protect them from the pain then," Megan mumbled, she probably wouldn't remember saying that in the morning. Was most likely thinking about her protecting me from pain but it clicked inside my small innocent eight year old head I knew what I wanted to do when I grew up- I wanted to be that someone to protect people like them._

_The next morning I slipped out of Megan's window before her mother could find me. Running back to my house not that my mother would care but the less time I was gone the less mad mother would be. Crawling through my window I walked straight to the kitchen trying to pass off as I just woke up. _

"_Don't even try it little one. I know you went to Megan's last night but that doesn't matter. Eat your breakfast, we're starting your priestess training today." Mother stated plain and simple but I didn't want to. I didn't want to be the priestess._

"_I'm not going too," whipped back standing crossed armed and defiant in my own kitchen._

"_You don't get a choice. I'm your mother. I get to decide what is best for you." Mother replied like it was nothing but I wasn't going to give in. I knew what I wanted and it wasn't this. _

"_No! I don't want to! I want to go out in the world. I want to help people, I'm going to make it a better place for witches!" yelling and stomping my tiny foot on the floor._

"_You will do no such thing! You will stay here and complete your duties!" Mother yelled back now she was getting serious, mad as well._

"_NO I won't! I'm going to leave this island and I'm going to find friends and have adventures in the rest of the world. Prove that witches can live with the rest of the world just fine." Arguing a burst of flame came off my hand when clenching them and throwing them down scorching the floor._

"_Don't use your magic in the house young lady! This is my house and what I say you will listen too!" mother growled, the plants in the window grew and shook pushing themselves off the ledge to crash on the floor._

"_When I get older, I'm going too. There's nothing you can do to stop me!" snapping back, marching out the door to go back to Megan's not caring about anything but getting away from my mother._

"_You will never leave this island!" that was the first of many fights that mother and I had._

Pulling my thoughts from the past, what the women had described back then was being playing right in front of me. Looking at the scene around us with Chopper and Usopp hiding in the farthest corner of the deck away from us, Nami stood frozen in the middle of the deck mesmerized by the wall of water or frightened of it. Robin leaned against the wall glancing at us her hatred rolled off of her. I'm surprised that cold stare didn't freeze the water. The only thing that was a stronger presence was the hatred from Zoro; he was pissed beyond anything I had seen before. If he could have ripped us apart from there he would have but the wall of water sufficiently kept everyone at bay.

Sanji stood next to Zoro, he was shocked to the point that his cigarette had dropped to the deck, he didn't even notice. His eyes where swimming with betrayal, he was so hurt that I don't know what he would do, poor Megan. She had found somebody that cared about her and now he would want nothing to do with her. He could never trust her I could see it in his eyes after this incident if they didn't kill us themselves; Sanji would never look at her again, this would be as far as their relationship would go.

For Megan that might be worse than death to have the man you might love, hate you, purely for what you are. I didn't think there was something worse, this was my fault. I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me for taking away her chance at love. I didn't see Luffy anywhere, which probably just meant he was so disgusted that he already walked away. Now I wasn't so sure that I could keep, those childhood promises, witches may just be unable to mix with the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This completes another chapter that i hope everyone loves, I'm thankful for ll the reviews i got with the last chapter and would love more. well there have been a few problems in life i have had to move to my fathers house for the time being and that puts me a very long way from my editor so its no longer as easy for us to point out any mistakes to each other but we will try to not let that get in the way. Give lots of love to my wonderful editor SNMoonlit who after a few very trying weeks of college still came through and finished this chapter for me. I also have recently gotten a laptop that is is all mine and i no longer have to share with anyone the down fall is that it is very tiny so i apologizes if that screws with the spacing of the chapter. Well that's all i have for now expect the next chapter around the 26th bye.<p> 


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I think we all know what goes here I own only Alli and Megan nothing more nothing less.

Review Corner:

Well would you look at that I've got nothing to put here, sadness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Alli's POV

Shifting my gaze to the floor boards curling my knees to my chest Megan stood in front of me maintaining the wall of water. We both waited anxiously to see how the crew reacts; the ones that I was most worried about was Zoro and Sanji. They would have the best chance at hurting us cause right now the wall was nothing more than a bluff and it wouldn't be that hard to get through.

"So you still haven't explained what you are?" Zoro asked watching us with the questioning look of he was waiting for the punch line to a joke he didn't get.

"What do you mean we haven't explained? are you so dense that we have to spell it out for you or do you take pleasure from our torment." Seething, my panic turned to anger. If they were going to humiliate us and probably worse, then as former friends they could at least have curtsey to not toy with us.

"You melted a bullet and put up a wall of water. That's not much for an explanation," Zoro continued with the same question. Anger fought past the fear, bubbling, under the surface.

"We're witches you idiot! There are you happy, that you made us confess what we are. What you view as a sinful crime because I feel no shame!" yelling at them all, a collective gasp came from the crew and they all took a step back even Zoro and Sanji. Tears streamed freely down my face and I didn't know if it was from the pain, the betrayal, the anger, or a pure mix of all my emotions.

"What's a witch a different kind of devil fruit user or something, why didn't you just say so?" Zoro feinted confusion. This guy was pissing me off; I had fought next to him as a nakama even if he hated me now. He at the least owed me his honesty; Zoro relaxed his stance, pity, that's all he was giving us bastard did the short time we spent here mean nothing to him now.

Megan remained silent but I could see the wet trail of tears on her cheeks and I felt pain resonating off of her. I knew that Megan was only silent because, that was how she kept from breaking herself. She only allowed herself to focus on the water so she could protect me. It added fuel to my anger.

"You know damn well what witches are don't try to pretend otherwise! Your people have scorned mine for generations! You have killed and tormented my people for crimes that come only from your feeble minded fear. My people have suffered at the hand of yours for nothing, we aren't that much different than any of you but, you've seen how we embrace the world in ways you have forgotten. You fear us do not insult me by pretending you know differently. I know the pain your people will cause to mine. I have seen it." Shouting at Zoro my words laced with anger and pain making them as dangerous and burning as my fire.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Really just calm down please," Zoro muttered backing away now the fear was creeping into his eyes probably expecting me to do something rash and try to kill him or something along those lines. It was hard to follow the logic of those lost to fear.

"Oh please we have lived together for a least this long. I fought and partied right next to you if you're going to hate me then at least be man enough to admit it. If you're going to kill us then do it now in the light of day, instead of under the cover of dark like a coward." Snapping at him, he stepped back father away having the sense enough to look ashamed finally but it only proves what I thought they were going to do kill us. He just didn't like being caught.

A movement caught my eye to the back of the ship closer to the stairs Luffy was standing back there. I don't know where he had been but his stance was hard and unforgiving, his expression was determined, and very much like when he was protecting his nakama from a threat. Now that was directed at us, we were the threat. The fear I had pushed down broke free and raged in my mind again.

There was no out for us this was the end. Watching in stunned horror as Luffy stretched his arms out, and lunched himself at us all I could think of was how I hadn't wanted my life to end like this and in all the hiding the one thing I had wanted was for them to understand they were no longer just the crew who's ship we had fallen on to. They were our friends, Nami, Robin were now my sisters. Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, even Usopp and Chopper had become brothers. Of any people I wanted them to understand and except us.

Luffy broke through the wall of water without any troubles in a matter of seconds he had both Megan and me wrapped in his rubbery embrace, I gasped momentarily frighten. Thinking he planned to kill us with his own hands but he didn't move simply holding us in a hug if you could call it that after what we had said, but as much as my tired to refuse the facts I can't find any harmful intent in his actions.

"I don't know who told you things that would make you think that we would hate you just for who you are but they're wrong. I want to kick their asses for hurting you." Luffy told us, his voice was so serious and threatening it was as if a different person was standing here, and wiped clean any doubts that I had. If he could pin point the cause of our fear to one person he wouldn't hesitate to beat the hell out of them. Luffy's head was close to my shoulder so much so that I could feel his breath on my shoulder but that wasn't the cause of my shivering.

"B-b-but," Megan stuttered speaking for the first time since this started trying to voice the same shock that I felt this couldn't be real.

"You're my nakama and I won't let anyone hurt you ever." Luffy ignored our distress and reaffirmed what he had said before in those words I could see it he did accept us. We were his friends and it was that simple, slowly I could feel the walls that I hadn't even full realized I had build fall brick by brick growing till it was a cascade of unrestrained emotions.

Tears fell freely from my face as I gave into the emotions. Wrapping my arms around Luffy as best I could I felt Megan on his other side, I held on to both of them in an odd hug while I cried, everybody was still as what they had to think was the two sisters that had seemed almost immune to pain broke with a shuddering breath I could finally let go of Luffy. Wiping my eyes as I recollected the pieces of my shattered calm, I looked at the rest of the crew and what I had thought I had seen as hatred and fear melted away to love and concern. Had they always looked like this and I just been blinded by my fear, shaking my head at the absurdity of it all.

"Okay it's great that you're not going to go insane and try to kill us or think we're going to kill you but I still don't get what any of this means. What's a witch?" Zoro stated arms crossed but much more relaxed. Whatever anger had been there imagined or real had faded away and now Zoro wore an expression of confusion.

As if he was trying to understand but the concept was too complex for him to understand with his head cocked to the side it gave him the impression of a curious puppy. Chuckling at the thought or just from left over hysteria I wasn't sure which, but I didn't know how to reply to his question. How did these people not know what witches were?

"I believe I can help with that a little bit even though my knowledge of the matter is very limited," Robin spoke from the corner moving forwards from the back to be closer to me. She placed and calming hand on Zoro's shoulder as she past one he recoiled from, a kind smile was in place for Megan and me, "to my knowledge witches are normal humans that since birth have had a greater connection to the elements of the earth. They live in seclusion using their skills with the earth to live separate from the rest of the world. Truthfully I have only heard of witches in old history books and didn't think that they existed in today's world."

She stated these facts which were mostly accurate especially for someone that only had books to learn from was it true though had witches faded from the world so much that they were believe to only be fairy tales and myth. About to reply to Robin Megan beat me to it.

"You're not kidding us. You people don't know what witches. So you are saying you have no idea what witches are," Megan yelled she was met with shaking heads. Robin looks like she wanted to say something but Megan bulldozed forward, "how the bloody hell do you not know about a whole bloody cultural of people. I know that we've hidden away pretty well but gods are you all that dense." Her tone was getting more frantic, oh god Megan was really winding herself up the sudden three-sixty from what we had a few minutes ago must have gotten to her more than I thought I moved over to Megan in a few steps.

"Hey come on breath," a coaxing voice she paid no mind to me and started mumbling.

"They had no idea, days and hours spent worrying. They had no clue that we could have dance on the bloody water. It wouldn't have matter to them; I lost sleep over the stress of how to keep us safe. They don't even care." Megan muttered to herself. She got so frantic I couldn't understand what she said putting my hand on her shoulder about the time all her fretting caught up with her all the tension and stress slides from her muscles as her body became slack and loose.

Catching her just barely before she hit the deck, she rested her head on my shoulder. She snored lightly completely stone cold asleep and more relaxed then she had been in a while. A sound of panic had come from everyone in the crew and looking up they were all at least a step closer wanting to help without knowing how, it only took a second to know what they were thinking.

"Don't worry this normal when she over stresses herself. Megan has a very mild case of narcolepsy she's had it since childhood and it was worse when she was younger but the healers of out island treated it for most part. Now it really only affects her when she stresses herself out in a non-threatening situation." Explaining to the crew they all relaxed understanding that she wasn't in any trouble. A smile crept on to my face we had just told our deepest secret but these people acted like nothing had changed.

I shifted Megan trying to make her dead weight more comfortable, not an easy thing when Megan weighed at least twenty pounds more than I did. A movement caught my eye, Sanji, walked towards us finally snapping out of his shock. He rubbed out the cigarette on the floor with the toe of his shoe and lit a fresh one to the rest between his lips.

"Well then if this isn't anything new would you mind if I took Megan-chan into the kitchen? So she can rest peacefully till she wakes up." Sanji asked me reaching out a hand for Megan to take her from me. His sharp blue eyes peered into mine I knew there had been at least one emotion I hadn't imagined, betrayal. This had caused a problem for Sanji and Megan it was something they would need to talk about exactly what all it would entail. I didn't know it was something that was to be discussed in private between the two of them.

Nodding I allowed Sanji to take Megan from me watching as he carried her bridal style to the kitchen holding her with all the tenderness and care that one might think should come such a position. Sighing so maybe the reveal didn't cause as much of a problem as we thought it would, but clearly there would be a few issues to work out.

"When you say healer do you mean the doctors of your island?" the quite but determined voice of Chopper came from my side the little guy had snuck up to me when I wasn't looking.

"Yes our healers are much like what you people call doctors." I answered kneeling down to his level, patting his hat the action was more for my comfort then his own.

"They must be very skilled. Narcolepsy is a very complex defect. I didn't think there was a cure for it." Chopper mumbled in awe, I grinned at his childlike wonder and want to understand.

"Well normal doctors may not be able to and as you saw it wasn't completely cured. The healer caught it when she was still young so there wasn't too much time for it to set in. Our healers can treat all sorts of injuries with their magic that medicine wouldn't be able to. I don't know the specifics as I'm not a healer and they keep their secrets well guarded." Explain that best I could to Chopper, he nodded deep in thought already.

"So wait I'm not sure I understand, are you guys still human or not cause you seemed pretty normal minus the whole fire and water out of nowhere?" Nami asked relaxing her stance to lean on the railing my grin grew if they really didn't know anything about witches then, I could tell everyone the truth about witches. Their judgment wouldn't be clouded by the lies of the government.

"Yes we are still mostly human, our anatomy and everything is the same. Our magic just changes how we react to some environmental things, how our bodies react to certain things. I guess it's better to try and explain what our magic is first then what it does." Scratching my head trying to figure out how to explain all of this to them.

"Everybody is born with some kind of magic we keep it till about four or five; that's why children are always so energetic. This kind of magic is nothing more than the connection to the earth an energy that gathers around us, It's like how a baby has to nurse from their mother to get the nutrition they need till they can start developing what they need on their own. Our magic at that age, is given by the earth, this is nutrition in the form of magic till they get old enough so that their bodies can make the energy they need on their own. If the children are not taught how to use this magic then it drains back into the earth because they don't know any better. Witches are people that learn to use the magic that is given from the earth, so it becomes their own and never was drained away." Hoping that my jumbled explanation made sense to everyone else, damn I wish Megan hadn't passed out. She was better at explaining this stuff then I was. Nami nodded her head satisfied.

"I still don't get something though, you had a fire that melted those bullets but Megan moved the water to stand on the deck. What's that about?" Zoro grumbled it wasn't a forceful one it was his normal relaxed tone something that I was glad for.

"Witches can have control over the four elements water, fire, air, and earth which ever a witch is more attuned to is the one they will use the easiest. Um….how can I put it," pausing trying to think of how to explain things so they could understand.

"Miss Alli you said that a witch's magic is made their own when they learn to use it. What makes the magic individual to a witch? Where does it come from?" Robin asked she was very curious apparently, I could see the sparks of interest and intrigue in her eyes.

"The personality that's what makes a witch's magic. An element reflects on that witches personality. I'm very energetic and can be called wild while very passionate about anything I do. With more than a bit of a temper this why fire magic attracted me. Megan on the other hand is much calmer and likes a slower steadier pace of things it's easier for her to fit into a slow atmosphere even if she doesn't always like it and rarely loses her cool. Is very dangerous when she does that's why the water likes her better. The magic isn't lineal it's not past from a parent to a child nor is it given to a child. The magic chooses people that best example what the element is," taking a pause to see if everyone was still following.

Robin soaked in every word I said but the others no longer seemed as interested we were still there friends and we were okay that was all that mattered to most of them. Luffy had wondered off to some where Zoro was laying at the mast taking a nap. Nami watched silently from a rail and Chopper and Usopp were chatting among themselves.

"Are there more kinds of magic then just those of elemental nature?" Robin prodded me hoping to continue our talk.

"Yes there are many other kinds of magic and numerous kinds of magic users the most common and basic magic can be divided into three categories: elemental, animal, and social connection. I already stated the elemental and animal magic is much like elemental only crafts after a species or specific animal that a witch is most like. Such as wild cats or just a leopard personally I'm most like a wolf with my fiercely protective and possessive tendencies for my friends. Megan likes to scold that I'm loyal to a fault and it will get me killed one day. Even though I hide it under a mask of play and mischief, I'm also very intelligent. It's not a common combination as wolves a viewed as earth magic creatures. Megan also has one that's a bit odd, her animal is a dragon normally paired with fires users but with her distain for change and long standing patience, coupled with strong knowledge in matters they deem important and a deadly violent anger nothing fits her better."

Taking a breath again before continuing, "A connective magic is how the witch is able to, as it states, connects with all people. It's like the normal talent one would have, whether with singing or cooking or writing or any number of things it's how a witch makes those around understands their feelings. Mine as you might have guessed is with song, I can use my singing to take control of a room and share my emotions and if you paid attention to meals Megan has made. Megan's is cooking that's where her talent lies. She can calm any arguments and bring people together with the decadents she can create. A witch needs this kind of magic as it almost counters the others, to it relaxes the mind and cleanses the soul. When things become stressful or two over bearing a witch relies on this magic to keep the balance in themselves." I loved being able to talk so easily about this with Robin to explain everything without any judgment just a simple want to learn. I would be glad to teach them everything.

"You also stated that environment circumstance can affect you what did you mean by that?" Robin wondered she seemed to have an endless supply to the questions but I didn't mind answering all of them.

"Slightly, yes, because of elemental magic comes from the elements and can be affected by our surroundings. Here on the ocean Megan has a slight growth in her magic while mine shrinks away from the vast waters. It's not a big difference and hardly noticeable because we come from a small island and are us to the effect. If we were to go to say, a desert island my fire magic would spike a lot form the natural fire like standards, and Megan's would shrivel from lack of water. As a fire witch myself, my body heats itself differently my fire which is seated within me as internal magic. Unlike the more external magics of water or air that are gathered mostly from the surroundings. A body normally warms itself from motion but my body takes those normal ways to warm a body and channels them through my fire and then my fire warms me from there so as long as I keep my fire, which is virtually impossible to exhaust. I don't have to worry about getting to cold." Grinning like an idiot just so happy at the way we were having a normal conversation.

"Ha, you're not that hard to understand. Why, now that I think it the great adventurer Usopp has met hundreds of witches like you and they worshipped me as a god." Usopp laughed the smile slipped from my face.

"I highly doubt that withes have always live coincide with normal people but distinctly separate. Past years have been the worst, an island of witches will not easily let in outsiders but the government had made it so that it is practically suicide to do so." My voice was tight and face was grim.

All eyes were on me again, attracted by the chance I hated this part of being a witch yet they needed to know the danger they were in keeping us here. They needed to know the governments hate for witches.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Oh my god we're on time for once, yay. Nothing much to say just keep reading and reviewing to show your love. This was also made with the wonderful help of my editor, SNMoonlit who is probably going to kill me one of these days for my insanity oh well got to love her anyways. Next chapter will be on the 9th of June, bye.<p> 


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: One Piece not mine, Alli Megan are mine.

Review corner:

As a note to you all flames will be ignored, so in that case I have nothing to put here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

~Alli's POV~

Swallowing thickly and again wishing Megan could be here, not passed out in the kitchen. Not for the fact that she can explain this so much better than I could, but for the comfort she gave just standing by me. Averting my eyes to the floor fighting the sudden lump in my throat, hatred burned just under my skin and thinking of how to work around it, feeling a gentle hand on my shoulder offering comfort.

"The government has hurt many. Please share with us the pain it has caused you." Robin prompted softly. Nodding remembering that this wasn't just about me, my hatred for the government was for all the people that had been hurt.

"Witches as a whole are an old community much older than your world government, and were around even before the black years. No one knows how old witches really are some would even say that normal people are originally descendants of witches that lost their magic but that's viewed mostly as an old wives tale. Witches have always lived on a distinctly different path shall we say, always shared the same world but never mixing with normal people." Taking a breath then looking at Robin for reassurance to continue. I shouldn't have been surprised to find it.

"So when the world government was made they didn't understand witches and feared that witches could over throw the rule of the government. The government attacked the witches but most witches aren't warriors, as a general rule witches are peacefully people, some even absolutely refused to fight. To witches the attack from the government was completely random most witches had even thought that they were at peace with the non-magical people, so with no way to defend themselves witches pulled away, hidden away from the world." Another pause only this time I fought the anger at the thought that such a strong and prominent people where pushed back by idiots that where too stupid to understand.

"Granted it took a long time the witch community was strong and proud. Stronger witches refused to be pushed back into the shadows by weaker people but it wasn't enough. People of the government came in drove, hundreds to attack a single witch. We were simply out number with no hope of salvation." Stopping for a moment to let it soak in

"I'm sorry, even as archeologist I'm still surprised at how much damage can be done from just the incompetence of one man." Robin said squeezing my shoulder.

"If it happened so long ago why are you still so scared of letting others know you're a witch?" Nami asked as gently as she could my lips quirked in a cold smile.

"It seems long to you, but we didn't know that witches have fallen so far out of the common view we thought the hate was still there, rabid and very much alive. Children are told to never let anyone know, that the government will come to kill them if any knew. Children are taught to fear the government for their own safety that the world is cruel, the only place safe is in the shadows. You probably don't know this but there was a law made that if any worker of the government ever found a witch they were to kill them. It didn't matter if they were young, old, woman, or man. Witches were to be killed on sight, no questions asked." The heat of my anger seeped into my words but not at Nami. I knew that my eyes weren't focused on my surroundings but on an enemy I couldn't quite see.

"That's so cruel. Who could order the death of children?" Nami gasped it made me feel a little bit better to know that she understood my anger wasn't at her or any of them. That she stood by my side in the matter.

"I hate it; proud noble people are made to hide in shadows like rats. Children taught to almost fear what they should be so proud of. That they are part of a deep and rich history but instead, having to be ashamed and hide who they are from a cruel unforgiving world. I want to bring witches back into the light give them the place they deserve in the world. Let people be proud to say I'm a witch once more, I want to make the world a place that witches can live in peace and not have to hide away. I want to rip apart the government and bring them to their knees and leave nothing of the broken and flawed system, that won't even protect the people it was built for. I hate the government so much for breaking the spirit of what was a noble strong and proud community." I had shifted out of Robin's grip.

I felt the lick of a fire that rests on my shoulders having been subconsciously unleashed in my anger. My breath was ragged as I let the anger melt away, after it had finally being released, with a deep breath I shifted my shoulders putting out the fire. Feeling another hand on my shoulder I looked over to see Nami's determined face.

"Then that's what we will help you do, we'll help you reach your dream." Nami stated and five eyes met mine in a silent agreement my eyes drifted to the kitchen door. My eyes drifted to the kitchen door _you really should be awake to see this because, this is what hope and true friendship looks like _I thought.

Megan's pov

Jolting awake, sitting bolt upright temporarily confused about where I was. Oh god this only happened when I had a fit but why did I have a fit? Memories flooded my mind, oh wow, Alli really did it this time. I was going to kill her. Rubbing my hand over my face discovering that I had drooled well isn't that attractive.

"So you're awake good. I wasn't sure how long you would sleep," the all too familiar voice came from behind me, but there was a cold edge I wasn't use to. Glancing over my shoulder before fully turning, Sanji leaned on the counter cleaning his knifes he held an air of indifference like he didn't give a damn if I was here or not, but there was an edge to stance and a jerk in the way his hands moved over the knifes that showed his discomfort, his hurt.

Damn did he look sexy at it, I mentally slapped myself this was not the time to think like that for a moment I met Sanji's eyes, his sapphire blue eyes held so much pain. I broke the gaze first I should have expected it even without counting the fact that I'm a witch how can you love someone that's different and has lied to you. I should have known that he would hate me when he found out.

"I'm sorry," it was all I could think of, I didn't' deserve to have his forgiveness and he had every right to hate me. I moved to stand Sanji wouldn't want me in his kitchen. I could only hope this wouldn't make it to uncomfortable to live on the same boat.

"Don't apologize. I don't want it I want an explanation, and you aren't leaving this kitchen till I get one. I locked the door." Sanji growled I stopped standing awkwardly in the middle of the room shoulders slumped forwards, eyes on the ground.

"Sorry," mumbling again unsure of what else I could say, what else he would want.

"No don't say that and don't look so, so like that," Sanji struggled with his thoughts his voice softer now the harshness fading I raised my eyes some but didn't meet his eyes.

"Like what? Like a traitor! A lair! A fool! How should I not look?" questioning pulling into myself more, it was always like this. I could never look how others though I should, maybe a man would love if I could just look right.

"Truthfully, weak and damaged and pathetic it's not you Megan-Chan that's not the woman I know. The woman I know is strong, confidant, radiant, and full of life I want you to be who you are not who you might think I want you to be." Sanki described. Swallowing thickly that can't be what he saw he just didn't want to feel guilty for anything.

"But what if this is the real me what if I am weak and pathetic? I'm not strong. I'm not anything." Muttering dropping my eyes back to the floor I heard Sanji slam his knife on the counter and make a groan of frustration. I flinched but didn't move, knowing it would be pointless to try and go anywhere.

"No it's not; I've seen how you are when you think it's just your sister or you think you're alone. You're a very caring person and also the most beautiful and strong person I have ever met. There is some hurt but it's not you. You're also very distracting. This isn't what I wanted to talk about." Sanji said hearing the thud of his shoes as he comes closer to me.

"I'm sorry," knowing he didn't want to hear it, so if I just kept saying it maybe he would get tired and leave me alone so I could hurt in peace.

"Stop that I mean it. I don't want to hear you say that again. You have no reason to be sorry; I just want to know why?" Sanji's voice was very quiet and so close to me, it betrayed all of his pain. He lifted his right hand to my face coaxing me to look at him. His left hand was between my shoulder blades urging me to stand straighter, neither hand was controlling or forceful just gently and hopeful, I swallowed passed the lump in my throat. I wasn't use to this I didn't know how to react if he wasn't going to demand things.

"Why what? Why I'm a witch it's kind of a natural thing I'm sure Alli's out there explaining it to the rest of the crew if you'd like to listen?" I asked back trying to avoid any really answers. His face was close to mine and it was very hard to ignore those sapphire eyes. Watching me searching for his answers in my eyes if he couldn't get them from my mouth, it also did nothing to hide the pain he felt.

"No, why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have said anything to the others. Did you not trust me enough to not say anything, or am I just not that important to you to share something like that?" His voice quieted with each work if I wasn't so stunned to could have pretended not hear the last questions his shoulders dropped slumping slightly which was a lot for Sanji the pain of his eyes spread and leaked into every part of him. Putting my hand over his unconsciously drawing closer to his face I could see the tears that prickled at the corners of his eyes.

"No Sanji it wasn't anything about you. I trust you more than anyone I have in a long time. More than I have anyone that's not Alli, it just I couldn't tell you," trying to explain the reason why but from the hurt look that stayed in Sanji's eyes, I wasn't doing a very good job. damn it how did Alli make this look so easy.

"But why I don't understand? If you trust me so much why couldn't you say something, this is very important to you if you had just said something we could have talked it out. I could have helped you explain it to the rest of the crew." Sanji asked as much as it had hurt him, I could see that he wanted to understand.

"Because you don't just tell the person you care about something that can get you killed! Something that could make them hate you! How do you even approach a person with something like that 'oh yeah sorry but I'm a witch please don't hand me over to the government to have 'em kill me' that is what was ingrained in you as a child when you're a witch. To tell even people your trust will make them hate you and I couldn't take that. You know what I couldn't stand even more Sanji, the thought of you hating me. The actuality of you hating me would have been worse than death that's why I couldn't ever tell you. I cared far too much to lose you!" I had started off screaming but it had ended in broken sobs racking my body.

My mind plead not to be this venerable in front of Sanji, my breath froze solid and unmovable in my throat as I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind pulling me into his chest. Solid muscle of stability and assurance trying to protect me from the demons in my head he wasn't supposed to do that he was suppose to give up and walk away from me in disgust.

"I will never hate you. There is nothing in the world you can do to change that, ever." Sanji soothing voice, it was velvety and reassuring. Damn, crying twice in one day what were these people doing to me. Turning in his arms burying my face in the comfort his chest provided. Clutching his shirt in my hands, I was sure that by the time I had calmed down again the shirt would be too wrinkled to be repaired.

That was only a minor thought as I pour all my hurt out, finally convinced Sanji could hold the weight of my pain without breaking. Sanji stood holding me, gently swaying and murmuring comforts. Willing to wait as long as it took for me to stop hurting, the tears stopped before I could gather myself again only quiet hiccups broken the silence now.

"I don't like seeing you hurt so much Megan-chan." His velvet voice whispered into my hair. He had raised a hand to run through dark mess.

"I'm sorry," I spoke into his chest. I wasn't sure what for anymore but it felt like the right thing to say.

"Shh…don't be it's alright your special to me Megan-chan. I might be very affectionate to the other women, spoiling them in foods and words. That's only because they are women they deserve the attention, as all women do, but I don't buy gifts for just anyone. Only for the women I really care about," Sanji continued dropping his hand to play with the bracelet that I hadn't taken off since Sanji had given it to me, "I probably wouldn't sacrifice my hand for Nami or Robin either."

Bringing his hand up to my face, I traced the barely healed skin with my fingers.

"Thank you I guess," whispering back unsure of what to do or what to say. Staying right here in Sanji's arms listening to his heartbeat and his words sounded like a really good idea. My head shook as a laugh vibrated in his chest. Moving my head to look up at him and give him a mock glare. One thing that was apparent in the hold was that even though I wasn't short, Sanji still had a height advantage.

"I care about you Megan-Chan a lot more than I should if you were just a friend, or if you were only my nakama," the words were soft and meant as comfort out of Sanji's mouth. His hands were on my face and his was much close then it had been before. I could hear what he was trying to say in the undertone, and as much as my body begged to give into what he was offering. I couldn't, my heart wasn't ready for the hurt that could follow.

"No, I'm sorry. I care about you too Sanji but, I can't not right now at least," turning my head away from him, his hands gave no resistance as I moved away slightly. Seeing the flash of hurt in Sanji's eyes but he understood without me having to explain more.

"That's fine I wasn't expecting much. I just want you to know, but you said 'right now' so that gives me hope." Sanji smiled it was playful and showed me that even though I had turned him down thins were better now. Pulling away more so I could wipe my eyes Sanji lead me to the table and I sat next to him. Both of us to afraid to touch but didn't want to be too far away either.

With a glance I could see that the front of Sanji's shirt had been soaked, with no need to hide my magic I didn't see why I couldn't help him with that. Calling my magic to help me reach out to the water in Sanji's shirt raising my hand in the air I pulled for the water. Sanji watched in amazement as droplet left his shirt and gathered in a ball in my hand when all the water was gathered I sent it to the sink to let it drain away. It hadn't been much but I felt better to do the small act then to leave it.

"So I guess that kind of stuff is going to become normal now. Well it will be useful at least I think." Sanji laughed a week ago I might have snapped at him that it wasn't for his amusement but I could see that Sanji was trying to be causal and understanding, even if he didn't really understand much.

"Alli and I will use magic more often now yes, if that's what you're asking. It is a part of who we are and really it's hard not use our magic for things," I said leaning back against the table and stretching my legs out, "I'm sure Alli's out there explaining everything about magic if you want to go listen."

It was an offer of a way out so he could have time to lick his wounds and reorganize his feelings without having to feel that he was abandoning me.

"No, I think can get the basics pretty well unlike the Marimo the demonstrations where very informing. Your magic lets you control the elements for your sister it's fire and for you water. With the way your sister fights, which isn't fully human, I'm assuming that there is all so an animal element to your magic as well. Am I right?" Sanji relaxes as well lighting a cigarette before putting his elbows on the table.

Stretching out those impossibly long legs he crossed one foot over the other then taped my ankle with his foot. The simple normal action helped to calm me and relax small piece of me that was still worried, he made it very obvious that he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"It's pretty close actually. If you want a more detailed explanation I can give one." Offering this not minding just sitting here and talking with Sanji even if I couldn't bring myself to be more than friends yet talking with him always made me feel better.

"Nah, I don't need to know much more then what you control and how you use it. I leave some of the more complicated things to others like Robin and Nami. If it's that important I'm sure you'll tell us." Sanji shrugged exhaling a stream of smoke. I was shocked for a moment at how much trust he was putting in me, for all he knew I could destroy the boat at any moment but then I laughed at myself it wasn't like Sanji to be suspicious of a woman.

"Well for my magic it's as you saw water. I also have a dragon for my animal magic it's unusual but nothing about me is normal." Scoffing looking at the ceiling I felt Sanji's fingers play with a strip of my hair.

"I like things that aren't normal makes them more interesting. Your hair is very beautiful too has anyone ever told you that." Sanji stated only half paying attention.

"Now you're just trying to flatter me." I shot back amused by him, but Sanji shook his head watching as my hair fell through his fingers.

"No I mean it your hair is very beautiful its one of the first things that caught my eyes about you." Sanji defended now watching my face and eyes. I was blushing.

"No, no one has ever really complemented how I look and actually meant it. Well besides Alli but she's my sister it doesn't quite count." Answering, the only one that got close to complimenting me had then used it to destroy me, watching again the ceiling not able to keep Sanji's stare.

"Shame there loss, though I don't know why someone wouldn't appreciate the beauty that is right in front of them." Sanji continued playing with my hair and the extra attention was making me slightly uneasy.

"Sanji you don't have to,"

"You had someone abuse you didn't you?" Sanji shot before I could say anything to redirect the conversation.

"What? I um," stumbling this was almost equal to having to reveal my magic.

"I'm sorry that was out of line and uncalled for, you don't have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable. It's just some of the things you do and say around me are odd, but it's none of my business. So never mind, your water magic that's how you clean my hand right. I had Chopper look at it when we got back and it was much cleaner than it should have been for normal water." Sanji backtracked and gave me an out. I could see in his eyes that he really did want to know but wouldn't push.

"Um yeah, I used the water to pull out all of the dirt and whatever else in the wound. Water is a cleansing magic so it wasn't that hard." Taking the easy way out my previous relationship was something I still had a hard time with, even talking to Alli.

"Then I guess the bracelet I got suits you well doesn't it. Funny how some things work out," Sanji gave a small laugh looking out the window at the sunset, "well those idiots out there we call crewmates are probably starving. Want to help me with dinner?" he didn't wait for an answer.

He got up and walked to the fridge cooking, yes, that's what I needed right now to sooth the fraying nerves. A part of me said that things were going to be fine.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: It's amazing through hell of life and fighting with disobedient plot bunnies, some how I keep coming out with chapters. Its as much for my faithful readers as it is for myself, all though I probably wouldn't still be writing if I didn't know there was people waiting for the next chapter. So thank you all and please leave reviews. One of my most faithful readers is SNMoonlit without her this story would not look any where close to as good as it does. The next chapter will be on the 23rd so till then bye.<p> 


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: One piece is not a creation of my own I make no profit off this story nor do i intend to however Alli and Megan are mine

Review Corner:

StrawHatsForever, Megan and Sanji are at a good point right now in there relationship but don't think thats all for them the to have a lot of issues to still work out. Megan needs all the love she can get it helps her make better food. i see sanji as much more understanding for the women he really cares about. Megan has many problems bauried in her past that affect her now, and Sanji will have to work hard to get past them if he wants to keep her. Thank you I try to make the story the best I can for my readers.

LuffyxAce, every couple needs there chance to be cute and adorable, that's why you love them. Its Luffy did anyone really expect him to do anything else besides accept the sisters, he's that solidifying goo that makes you realize everybody does care about you even if you don't think so. that's part of who Alli is she loves her people and hates what the government has done to them for me it always made sense for Allli to explain. thank you and I only listen to the love and support I get from people like you.

Sasuke1991, life has away of getting away from you i understand that very well. confusion between the girls and the crew is what helped them understand each other more in the end, and the straw hats aren't the only ones that don't know about witches. the hiding of the truth created a friction between Sanji and Megan that needed to be worked out Megan doesn't always have the highest opinion of herself and Sanji will have to work around that but he has his own flaws that will cause friction. Alli will eventually find a love of her own she's just very picky about her men. Alli is the bolder sister I thought so to me Alli was always going to explain that shows how perception changes things and Alli's hate for the government runs deep.

Onepiecefreak, Alli has a bite of her own and i you will be seeing more of that now, the best way for chefs to come together is to make good food. have no fear Alli will find someone for her just don't expect it soon.

Acelovergirl, having the same feeling is not the same as completely understanding each other both girls will have problems with that. now that the girls don't have to hide such a vital piece of themselves its going to open them up personally in a quite a few ways and with the support of the crew they don't fear others that don't know about witches anymore.

* * *

><p>chapter 25<p>

~Megan's POV~

I stood as well walking to the counters avoiding looking at Sanji's ass while he bent for ingredients.

"So what were you thinking of making?" asking not wanting to pull out pots or pans if we didn't need them.

"Something chicken, soup maybe," Sanji replied vaguely giving me a chance to give input if I wanted to, pulling a pot out placing it on the stove.

"Soup is good. With rice would be good to, a creamy chicken rice soup would be perfect. What do you think?" If he was going to talk to me I was going to take every chance to continue talking, it was more than he had to do. I expected that he would want some distance from me after I had rejected him but, my nerves where still frayed from the days havoc so his presence to me was welcoming.

"Sounds good to me," Sanji agreed pulling out two bags of chicken that had already been thawed and cut into long thick strips they would need to be smaller for the soup Sanji handed me a bag when he reached the counter taking it and handed him a knife he pulled a skillet off the rack and placed it between us.

"Do you always carve the meats yourself?" I asked conversationally, cutting small squares of the meat and plopping them in the skillet.

"When I can, I prefer it that way honestly. You don't know how market butcher will carve their meats some leave too much fat while others take too much meat. If I carve it myself then I know exactly what I have to work with." Sanji said mimicking my own motion. Not able to think of anything else to say and we lapsed into silence feeling the steady rhythm of cooking. Our hands brushed every so often, I was met with a jolt every time.

"Megan-Chan would you care to start the broth, while I cook the chicken." Sanji asked as he washed the chicken slime off his hands.

"Sure no problem," walking to the sink after Sanji left the sink. Deciding to be a bit fancier then strictly necessary I pulled the water up from the tap without touching it. Pooling the water around my hands I stripped away the chicken slime the bits floating in the water before dropping the bubble into the sink. Letting it drain away, a quite amused chuckle came from over my shoulder.

Sanji had watched my little show there was twinkle in his eyes but he didn't say anything so he really was okay with my magic. It was always one thing to say it but, when actually faced with the magic and just how often it's used most aren't still as accepting. Then again I shouldn't be surprised as he had no problem with me removing the tears from his shirt, but the extra confirmation was still nice. Walking to the fridge I pulled out the fresh cream and some premade chicken stock.

"Premade, huh I thought you were more of everything from scratch kind of guy." I teased him

"Hm oh yes that, I do prefer to make my own but the seller really insisted on the quality of it. This would be the first time actually using it so we will have seen if it's any good. On a ship especially with this crew trying to make my own stock can be a hassle and time consuming so I thought it would be at least worth a try," Sanji blushed slightly surprised that he had been caught with something that was another's recipe.

Laughing I picked up a small bag of rice for a cupboard on my way back to the stove Sanji had set the pot to the side as he worked on the chicken. Sliding the pot I worked on pulling the water from the tap to line the bottom of the pot spilling the rice into the pot placing it back on the burner to be out of the way setting the temperature to medium.

While waiting for the rice to cook I searched for some bread that would go nicely with the soup. The thought of making bread came to mind but that would take to long opening the bread cupboard I found two loafs of Italian bread, Sanji must have made recently these would work just fine. Setting them on the table for now they could be warmed later when we were closer being done.

Checking on the pot of rice behind me, Sanji was already draining the water into a mesh bowl that was set in the sink to catch the rice. Moving to the stove I moved the chicken from the back burner to a front one checking the chicken for myself grabbing the pot as soon as Sanji put it down now he shook the rice to get the rid of any extra water.

Reaching for the fresh cream first pouring in the contents the rich scent of milk flooded my nose. The pure white liquid filled the bottom of the pot empting the bottle and reaching for the chicken stock only to feel the carton pressed into my hand. Glancing to my left Sanji held the other side of the carton for me a small smile played on his lips, taking the carton I added it to the cream. Sanji moved around me with the rice.

When there was enough chicken stock in the pot I picked up the chicken, Sanji and I added the rice and chicken in even parts. With the majority of the cooking done, Sanji rested his hip on the corner of the stove, mirroring him myself with the counter. We waited for the soup to warm and cook.

"So is this how you've always cooked, with magic I mean?" Sanji asked watching me lazily only his eyes sparked with curiosity.

"Some yes I'll call water right to me instead of having to carry things to the sink or to marinate meats faster. I don't have to wait for them to soak I can just work to marinate in myself," Clarifying for him.

"That's very helpful but it's not the full extent of your magic in the kitchen is it?" Sanji playfully pressed further my lips quirked in a smirk, just wouldn't leave things along would he had to know to everything about me. Well not everything I corrected myself he could see when an issue needed to be left untouched.

"No its not it's barely the start witches have a third kind of magic. In closest relative terms it's their talent, a normal skill made exceedingly better by magic like cooking or singing. For me my talent lies with cooking that's how I manage most of the time. I don't know a lot of the technical aspects but with the help of my magic I can feel and just know how to cook something. What ingredients go best together it helps me relax and is how I can put my touch on people." I gave the man what he probably wanted to know for a while, how in the world does somebody with no cooking knowledge make such wonderful food.

"Ah that does explain a few things well magical or not your help when cooking is always welcome Megan-Chan and I'll help you with any technical training you want or think you need." Sanji offered a determined glint in his eyes.

"Thank you for the offer Sanji maybe one of these days I'll take you up on it," _Maybe you could show me so much more than just how things are in the kitchen but in loves as well, _thinking those thoughts to only to myself.

"I'll wait patiently for the day Megan-Chan," Sanji watched me with a careful gaze and I felt there was so much unsaid with the statement, "so singing is that Alli-swan's talent, that would explain the whole bit at the bar."

"Yes the bar was a very good example of Alli's talent in music she makes people feel emotions through her songs sometimes it is how she tells people how she feels, and at times that's the best way she knows how to express her emotions. She can choose how she wants the people in a room to feel to best suit her needs of the moment. So at the bar she knows that drunk horny men will give good looking women all the money they can, so that's how she set up the room. She uses her magic to affect the people in a room or area and that's what makes high level witches like her some of the most dangerous." It was easier to explain things then having to think of dark issues that threatened the edges of my mind. I had taken to magically stirring the soup the liquid followed that same slow circular pattern I was tracing in the air with my hand.

"And Alli-swan can make people feel anything just by singing?" Sanji asked, the question was termed more from interesting than from concern.

"No not quite the emotions have to be there in the first place. Alli's songs aren't as effective if they aren't and her talent is still fairly weak. Strong and highly trained music witches have their songs closely related to harpies, hypnotic and controlling. for Alli the best she will probably manage is making a room of already lustful idiots, driven crazy by their lust," some concepts of magic were trickery then others so I wanted to be sure that he wasn't worried about Alli controlling him from her songs cause that wasn't how it was.

"Okay I think I understand that's only when she wants others to do something for her, like empty their pockets. Well Nami-Chan will be happy about that but for the most part Alli-swan uses her song to convey how she feels to others like she did the first night she sang for us. Am I correct?" Sanji reassessed I smiled wider this man was far more perspective then I gave him credit for.

"Yes exactly, but Alli can also be affected by someone else singing with high emotions that's why the term of her magic is music witch and not witch of songs. The witch can be just affected by music as they can affect the music." I added the last few points.

"Enough about your sister, I want to know more about you. like if you have magic, why didn't you use it to save yourself from those bandits attacking you." Sanji watched me with an intense gaze not quite accusing but there was a firm want to know why, I had hoped he would keep asking questions about Alli they were so much easier to talk about. Sanji had ever right to ask he had been the one to get hurt in the incident, it was logical for him to wonder if that was for nothing.

"Our magic is linked to our emotions in cases of high emotional distress our magic will lock itself away to protect the witch from themselves because a fair amount of control is needed to work magic. It's hard to have that control when you're freaking out, the only case were this doesn't happen is when a witch is under an immediate threat of death or serious harm. Only if permanent harm could come to a witch if action isn't taking in the next few seconds will our magic unlock, and burst out wards lashing out at anything around but our magic can harm us if this happens." I gave him enough information that I hoped he wouldn't notice that I was avoiding his real question.

"So it is an internal safety mechanism, alright but that doesn't explain why you were in that state in the first place Megan-chan. I've seen you fight others and you're more than capable at handling yourself. You are by no means as aggressive as you sister but you do fight as well as she, or even I would. So why you didn't when face with a few people that were barely more than scum." Sanji had left the stove and took a few steps closer to me.

"I don't really want to talk about it," my voice was barely a whisper dropping my eyes to the floor.

"I only want to understand so that I can help you. I want to be able to stop whatever happened back there before it happens." Sanji's words were soft and kind similar to a person talking to a hurt animal, _he might as well be hurt broken and dirty that's what you are_, a dark voice whispered I barked out a laugh it wasn't a nice one.

"You and Alli both," Sanji didn't say anything just stood there and watched me waiting for me to continue, sighing there wasn't a way out so I might as explain or come up with an answer.

"My past isn't exactly the best I have things that still haunt me and they don't care if it's night or day. If my mind wants to relive the pain I'm going to right then I don't have a choice and when those attacks happen, I'm very tired and my magic pulls away from me. It doesn't happen very often that was actually the first time in awhile and I can't really ever tell what will set it one off." a scrambled mess passed my lips trying to force out all the words at once as if they were tiny bits of burning coals in my mouth.

My hands had gotten wild with my words causing the soup to stir erratically, some of it even spilled on to the stove. Sanji had grabbed my hands stilling them. Rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs comforting me and it worked slightly the panic wasn't all consuming any more. My lungs opened against the constriction I had been feeling Sanji pulled me forwards not commanding but asking if he could, it was the same gentle manner he always has so I let him. Allowing myself to relax some in his arms taking in deep breaths to fight the tears that stung my eyes refusing to cry anymore, having already done so yesterday.

"Would you tell me about what it is that causes you so much pain, please?" Sanji pleaded in my ear, pushing away gently to check the soup. Seeking out his hand I intertwined my fingers with his showing him that I wasn't pushing him away. I just need a moment to gather my thoughts, a bit of space helped too. Raising a small bubble of soup out of the pot placing it on my lips, tasting the soup it was good but needs a few things.

"It's okay but its missing a few elements could you get me some flour, few leaves of cilantro, and a lime please." Requesting the additional flavors for the soup Sanji didn't reply but I felt his fingers slip through mine to retrieve the ingredients. Moments later flour, cilantro, and a lime were on the counter for me. I could feel the heat of Sanji's body behind my shoulder.

Mixing in two handfuls of flour, then shredding a half-hand full of cilantro leaves I sprinkled those into the soup. Picking up the lime to roll it in my hands few times while wondering how Sanji had this effect on me. Some of the issues Sanji wanted me to talk about I hardly talked with Alli about. She had a hard time getting to confess being hurt and she had been there for most of them yet, with Sanji I wanted to share my bad experiences and pain with him. That was an odd thought for me and a slight bit scary, taking the paring knife Sanji handed me to split the lime in half.

Placing the lime on the counter, I aligned the paring knife against the rough skin of the lime hearing the click of the blade as it hit the counter. I rolled the two pieces so the freshly exposed insides faced upwards. I paid attention to one half of the lime, picking it up in my left hand and laying my right flat over the cut; focusing on the juice inside the lime lifting my hand the liquid followed just leaving the meat in the shell. Dropping the lime juice into the soup with a quick motion of my hand and, stirring the soup with another.

Collecting another testing bubble of the soup to see how well it tasted with the additions, now there was even balance to the cream and tang of the lime. Neither was over powering or lacking and the flour added the right amount of thickness to the soup, now it just needed a few minutes to cook and really develop the flavors I continued stirring with a circular motion of my hand.

"That's a nice trick," Sanji joked hoping to nudge me out of my quite reserve.

"Just something I've learned," I scoffed it wasn't anything big really I took a deep breath and arranged my thoughts before I lost my nerve, "my mother or my aunt was really what she was. Never liked me at times I think she really did hate me but she never out right abused me. You know, I never got hit I was never starved and she would normally take me to a healer if I got sick. She only yelled at me a few times so it really wasn't that bad, but I was treated more as a slave then I was family. I was there to clean to her house and get anything she wanted. At times I think she only treat me that well so that she would always have someone at her beck and call. Wouldn't have cared for me if I got sick or needed care in general, I was never shown any love. I didn't deserve it, not that the old broad could have loved even if she wanted to. So sometimes I remember the worse bits, like how she screamed at me for carelessly falling down the stairs and breaking my leg. Pissed at the time out of her day she would have to spend caring for me, even though I had tripped because of the insane amount of her cloths she made me carry to be washed, some of the clothes had ripped she yelled at me for that to," filling my oxygen deprived lungs I fought against the bitter smile that wanted to break out on my face at the memory.

There I had told Sanji some of my pain, the bit that Alli had mostly helped worked through it was only a dull ache now. Sanji moved to warm the bread in the oven having set the temperature of awhile ago. He hugged me from behind it was a very protective hold from his point and strangely I did feel safer in his arms.

A timer dinged on the stove top signaling that both the bread and the soup were done. Sanji pulled the pot off the stove pouring the contents into two serving pots, which had been set out on the table at some point. Noticing him walking away from the table, I carefully took the bread out of the oven to put the two loafs in baskets walking for the door I was careful not to get in Sanji's way.

"You shouldn't have had to deal with that Megan-Chan, feel free to talk to me about anything you need at anytime please." Sanji dropped the words and a chaste kiss on my cheek, before walking out the door calling for the rest of the crew to come and get the food. Wow my life was only going to get more hectic from here on out, but I couldn't bring myself to think that was a bad thing as I followed Sanji out the door to deal with the rest of the nutcases I called Nakama.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: wow late again sorry, I've gotten a job in the last few weeks and that caused a lot of delays in writing, so please bared with me as I try to find a balance of time between work and writing. I'm the desperate newbie so I don't always get the most pleasant hours and it may take a bit longer to get the chapters done but don't worry they will get done. anyways the support of all of you that read and review help keep me going and wanting to get the next chapter written so a big thank you goes to all of you and, SNMoonlit who would kick my ass if I stopped in a ever loving way of course. the predicted date of the next chapter is the 7th of July but no guarantees.<p>

p.s. I've heard some about the 'cleansing' is doing and while i protest it i don't think it will be a problem personally, in the case that it is i will do my best to notify all of you and will move my story.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: One piece is not mine just playing with the characters here,but Alli and Megan are mine.

Review corner:

No reviews this time sadly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

Alli's pov

Leaning on the rail Robin was on my left and Nami on my right. We were chatting about weather patterns, of different islands. Robin listened for the most part, adding a comment now and then. The sun had fallen half an hour ago. So I had lit the torches on the deck, to fight off the coming darkness. The sunset had been beautiful, streams of red, gold, and violets streaking the sky. Ripping my attention from the sky, the kitchen door opened. Looking at who would walk through the door, Sanji or Megan.

"Ah my lovely ladies, dinner is ready if you would care to sit at the table," Sanji cooed. Walking to the table with two serving bowls of soup. Megan followed behind, with a breadbasket and a smirk. Raising my eyebrow to question Megan, I got a shake of the head as a reply. So either it wasn't important or, we would talk about it later. I sat at the table, and pulled Megan down with me. Robin settled quietly on my right. Nami sat on the other side of the table, in front of me. We waited for Sanji to stop fussing with the dishes.

"Hey idiots come and get the food, before it gets cold!" Sanji snapped at the rest of the men, as he reached for Nami's bowl to fill it for her. He did this for the all of the women. I had offered my bowl, not willing to fight with him about it tonight. He insisted in caring for his women, before anyone could convince him to sit. Even then, it was Megan who pulled him down to sit. Chuckling I shook my head. I had no idea what happened in the kitchen, but I was glad that Megan and Sanji could work out the problems. That had come from hiding our secret from him.

Reaching for the bread, I ripped a chunk off it. Placing the large piece of bread on the side plate. I shredded smaller pieces to dip in the soup. Ignoring the spoon in favor of my bread shreds I dipped a piece into the broth of the soup and snatched the soup soaked bread out of my fingers the cream was thick and warming on my tongue with a twinge of bite from lime maybe.

I focused on the deeper layers of flavors that were affected by Megan's magic. The bite told of a pain that still remained. A hurt that while unavoidable, wasn't all that bad. Mild and not harmful, not quite what I'd expected from Megan after a painful discussion. The comforting warmth that wrapped around you from the soup. Was very telling to what Megan felt. Whatever had happened in the kitchen. Had not only gone well but, far better than Megan had expected.

It spoke of confidence and comfort but, more than that. Understanding and a sense of security. Megan now trusted Sanji to care for her and, protect her. From dangers both around her and, ones that came from within. Sanji would listen to her problems. Without scorn or disappointment, just simple understanding.

I was probably the only one that could find these hidden messages in the food. It was purely from my long time relationship with Megan and her magic. That I could know what she felt. I was glad either way. I had tried to heal the myriad of scares on Megan's soul myself, but she had been hurt in ways I couldn't understand. So there was only so much, I could do for her. Hopefully Sanji could fill the holes left in Megan's heart, and repair the damage done. Better than I ever could.

"Idiot use a spoon like a civilized person, damn it!" Megan growled at me with a disapproving glare, chuckling at her not worried. I raised my bowl, and nodded to Megan. Silent and quickly taking no more than a few seconds, but the message was clear. I understood well enough what had happened between Sanji and her. As long as she was happy then, I was happy for her. Megan scowled, apparently not pleased with my perceptive abilities but she didn't comment.

I merely smirked and picked up my spoon, as to not provoke the agitated chef**. **I dipped the spoon in the bowl, collecting chicken and rice as well as broth. I raised the spoonful of soup to my lips. I didn't bother blowing on the hot soup, before eating it. The chicken was an excellent texture not chewy or overly moist. The perfect balance had to be Sanji's work. It was amazing to taste the work of two chefs, in one recipe. So similar yet, slight differences could be found, if one was looking.

The rice and chicken had a marvelous mix of the soups flavor, with their natural flavors. That was all Megan's work. The rice had a slight roughness, which was Megan's as well. Not that it made the rice bad. It just wasn't the perfection Sanji strived for. Megan's style of cooking was rougher, compared to the sleek elegance of Sanji's.

From the edge of my vision I saw a hand crawling its way to my plate, reaching for my bread. Holding still watching patently for if, the person would be stupid enough to try or back off. It wasn't hard to tell whose hand it was, from the elongated wrist and arm. I let him touch my plate before striking, with a speed and precision only granted to predators.

Using two fingers to slap the back of his hand. Adding a spark of fire to really drive in the point, it was nothing more than accidently touching a hot pan but, I felt it was enough. The hand snapped back to its owner, who pouted and held his hand. Luffy looked pathetic, as he acted like the abused victim. I wondered how the hell, he was the captain.

"Don't touch my food, that was just a warning!" I snorted only half serious. I didn't like sharing my food but I wouldn't take off his hand. Only because Luffy was a friend. He tried to come back with a complaint, but I ignored him. Dipping another shred of bread into my soup. Content to simply enjoy the flavors instead of, dissecting the meaning behind them.

Things were relatively quiet for the rest of the meal. Well as quite as it can be, when you put food in front of this crew. Luffy was trying to steal anything he can from most everyone. He seemingly was smart enough, to not try stealing from any of the women or Sanji. Then again it could just be from not wanting to get hit by Sanji.

Nami, and Robin chatted quietly about something; I didn't care to listen to. Usopp told Chopper a tale about one of his many adventures. I ignored them uninterested by the lies. Zoro had finished his dinner and sat arms crossed snoring loudly. it was funny to watch him sit upright and still be asleep. Really the only quiet people besides me where Sanji and Megan, though it wasn't an uncomfortable silence.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought they were having their own telepathic conversations. Then again there was the twitch, or a smirk from one of them. So maybe they were talking, just not in any way I was familiar with. Rolling my eyes at the two while, lapping up the last drops of soup with a piece of bread. I was ready for bed; it had been a long tiring day. I just wanted to sleep the stress and tiredness away.

Tomorrow would be a new bright shiny day. One where I didn't have to fear what other would think of me. I would never have to hide my true nature from the people I care about again, or from anyone. Now I had people that would back me and my sister, as we brought witches back into the light. It was a very appealing thought. I loved the tomorrow I could see before me but I had to end today. To get to tomorrow, this was an even better thought. The clink of metal on glass brought me back to the now. Turning towards the sound Sanji stood holding a glass of white wine. Quirking my eyebrow watching with interest.

"I say we have a toast to not having secrets from Nakama. To never being fearful of what we are, or what the past holds. We are Nakama, and there is nothing that can break the bond we share." even Zoro had woke up for Sanji's speech. The sheer focus given to Sanji was both reassuring and unnerving. If they could put this kind of a whole hearted focus and, combined determination. Into more things, there were few obstacles that could stand in the way.

I was one of them now, with Megan at my side. Raising my glass, I added my voice to the toast. Downing the rest of my wine smirking, oh yes, joining the crew had been the right choice. They might be more insane but it gave them the advantage, to not care about issues like what you are. Being their friend was all that mattered. There wasn't a person or circumstance. That could take away the feeling of belonging, I had with these idiots. After the toast people filtered off the deck. Headed for the belly of the ship where beds and, the promise of sleep were held.

Throwing my arm around Megan I laid my head on her shoulder. Keeping in step with her from years of practice. Even though the day had ended, well hell, it was better than either of us could have expected. The way things turned out from the crew learning our secret. The instance acceptance and blatant lack of knowledge itself, was staggering. So to sleep together was the obvious choice. It was something familiar in a world of change.

Megan opened the door and I went straight to the bed. Flopping on the soft fluff, I crawled to the far side against the wall. Megan sighed in fake exasperation chuckling at the antics as well. She took the time to get undressed and put on more comfortable night clothes. It wasn't much better than a plain gray t-shirt that was bigger than her normal clothes, and short shorts.

It was one of the few things in her dresser. I guess now that we could freely use our magic. We could gather things we had been forced to leave on the island. I had night clothes of my own in my room, but I wasn't willing to go get them. Watching as Megan dug through her drawers, fabric filled my vision as I pulled a shirt off my head.

"Put that on if you're sleeping with me. I'm not dealing with you fidgeting all night." Megan scoffed. Rolling my eyes, I found the shorts that she had thrown at me and complied with the demand. Throwing my day clothes into a far corner of the room, to most likely be lost. I sat on the bed waiting expectantly. Megan rolled her own eyes and climbed into the bed, lying down to look at the ceiling. I watched her willing to wait. I knew that she would give in before I got bored.

"Sometimes I'm not sure what to think. He's so sweet when he wants to be but, he does that for all women. He'll say things that I just can't expect, and never reacts like I think he should. It's so confusing yet he doesn't change, he always does just what he says he will. You can depend on him. I'm confused more than anything," Megan talked without any preamble. Lying down next to her, I traced the knots in the wood above us.

"Well it's just cause you've never been around someone that actually means what he says, someone that's not gonna go back his word. You're also use to someone that reacts violently to things he doesn't like, but that's not who he is. I think even if he could get mad at a woman it would take a lot. I'm not sure he could act on it. This is what a real decent man is like, and you've never dealt with one before. So it is no wonder you're confused," I countered

adding some sense to the ramblings, which I knew where floating around in her head. Plus if she was going to not say his name then neither am I. through experience I know you get more from Megan, if you go with the pace she sets. It's not like there's really anyone, but Sanji we could be talking about.

"Yeah I guess it's odd though you know. Not having to watch what you say, or be afraid of the reactions. It's scary to be able to be so open with someone, well someone that's not you. Yet I find I want to be close to him. I want to tell him things, is all this normal. God do we even know what normal is," Megan continued with a sigh. I chuckled glancing at her, without turning my head.

"Probably not, but I don't think he quite normal either. So that's okay but I kind of know what you mean. When talking to him after I attacked him. I thought he'd be ticked, scared, or something but he acted like he didn't even care. That wasn't it he'd forgiven me, before I had forgiven myself. I think that's just who he is, not only for women but for his friends. He sees past the obvious to the real problem and, knows why you're doing what you are. Then he can't be mad at you. But gives you the understanding and, shoulders to cry on that you really wanted and need." I thought out loud.

While trying to help Megan understand the conflicting images. Between what she had learned men our age were like and the way Sanji acted. Truthfully neither of us had met someone like Sanji. So it was partially a mystery to me to. If I was going to guess at how Megan felt for Sanji. then she had to be even more confused than me.

"He told me, he cared for me and he likes me," Megan stated. It was short and she didn't elaborate on the stamen. So I took the hint that I would have to press to get her to say more.

"What did you say to him? The feeling is mutual isn't it?" I asked. Gambling that she would answer, and not close herself off.

"I told him I couldn't. I cared about him to but it's too soon after," she paused in her thought process, remembering the person who broke her heart.

"After that asshole I know. I know how much the asshole hurt you but, things are different now. you're stronger and wiser. He isn't anything like the asshole if he says he cares then, I think he really means it. I know it's painful but, do you think you could ever make room for him in your heart. To let him in and give him the chance, to show you that he really does care." Cutting in when it was clear that she couldn't finish the thought. I knew being so direct could close her off for the rest of the night, but I couldn't leave the thought unsaid. Now turned to look at her.

"I'm so scared, of doing anything with him Alli. I'm terrified of feeling anything for him. What if he finds someone prettier than me? What if he learns all of my past and, thinks it's more trouble than it's worth? What if I'm just not good enough, for someone as kind and caring as Sanji?" Megan confessed. Now looking at me with moist eyes, putting my arm around her I drew her close.

"You are gorgeous. Anyone that can't see that needs their head examined. Sanji may be a flirt, but he doesn't seem the type to lead a person on. So if he admitted to having feelings for you then, we have to believe it. It's never a question of if you're good enough for a guy, of course you are. The question is, is he good enough for you? With Sanji being the person in question I think, yes, he is good enough for you. He would you do a lot of good," I countered her fears, rubbing her back soothingly. I waited a moment for protests then peeked at her face, fast asleep. I should have guessed. Wondering how much of that she had heard. I surrendered to sleeps sweet promise as well.

****OP****

I had gotten up unusually early. Mostly because Megan got up at that hour then, kicked me out on to the deck. Trying to convince me that, it was good for me to be awake and lively before lunch. I had taken refuge at the mast. Hoping I could fall back asleep but with no luck in that, I sat playing with a bit of fire between my fingers.

Watching as the rest of the crew suffered due to Megan's chipper attitude, and insistence that breakfast was to be extra early. Everyone had been dragged from bed, to be part of the wonderful early morning day. Even Sanji had been yawning, and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. I believe that Luffy was still technically, asleep through the meal. No one was willing argue with the eccentric woman though, mostly because they were still tired.

Thankfully the food hadn't been anything more than bacon, eggs, and toast. After the meal I had retreated back to the mast, Zoro had fallen asleep on the other side. Being to awake and aware to fall back asleep yet, to tired to do much of anything. I settled on playing with a flame. Curling the fire in between my fingers, much like how one would a pen. Staring off into the horizon, watching the waves without really seeing.

"Ooh is that your fire, let me touch it!" Luffy's joyful squeal snapped my thoughts back into focus. Luffy's hand reached for the fire on my hand extinguishing it before he could burn himself, chuckling at his pout.

"No the fire won't burn me, but it will still burn you. If I don't tell the fire not to," chucking, creating another of fire in the palm of my hand. It was small filling only my delicate hand. Small and pretty but, infinity dangerous I matched the fire very well. Giving another chuckle at the thoughts. This fire was also drastically cooler, dropping it to degrees that would warm but not burn. I bounced the ball of fire twice before tossing it at Luffy. The fire drifted over and under my control, circled around his neck. Before rubbing Luffy's chin, much like a small animal might. Luffy giggled watching the ball of fire.

"How can you do that? Do you actually talk to the fire, or something?" Nami asked. As usual, the captain's antics brought the attention of the whole crew.

"No, not in the way you're probably thinking. I can control the temperature of the fire; I don't really talk to the fire. I just think of what I want it to do and, the fire reacts accordingly. A witches magic is a part of them, kinda like your arm. You don't think about how to move it you just do. That's an extremely simple example but, for the basics it's the most accurate." I explained using my hands to help me. Unfortunately the fire had moved with my hand moving erratically, bouncing and flailing through the air. Nami nodded eyebrows still drawn together in thought but, she did seem to understand.

"I think what miss navigator was trying to ask was. Why one flame would burn while another identical flame, to us at least, doesn't burn us." Robin defined. Her eyes on Luffy and a tiny smile graced her lips. As she watched Luffy try to catch the ball of fire, only for it to slip out of his fingers. I could understand what she was asking sort of but, I didn't know how to better explain so they could understand.

"It's confusing probably cause, your thinking of the term fire witch to literally. A more accurate term would be heat witch. Alli doesn't just control the size and shape of the fire but, the heat of it. She could make it hot enough to melt steel or, pull out all of the heat and create ice. To us fire and heat is the same thing but, I can see where the confusion can come from for you." Megan stepped in helping smooth things out, everyone watched my fire. Usopp had ventured over to examine the flame. Focusing I nudged the fire warmer until was hot to the touch, but not enough to burn him.

Floating the ball over to the rest on Usopp's nose, he jerked back with a yelp. Laughing I focused again on the flame pulling the heat from the fire, leaving the shape. Drawing in the heat curling it around me. Crackling could be heard from the fire and, before the crew eyes. A near perfect ball of solid ice fell out of the air. To be caught in the waiting hooves of Chopper.

It was clear and, gave the distorted vision of normal ice when looked through. The three boys were fascinated by it, I chuckled in amusement. Seeing them act so childish was entertaining and, so vastly different then what we had expected.

"A better trained witch could do more with ice, but I am the best for my age. My control of ice is much better than others my age. Most would think of ice as part of water magic but, ice is formed from a lack of heat. Making it a subcategory of fire magic," now that Megan had set the standard of understanding, I could follow it easier.

"Ha don't lead them on. Alli isn't just better than most, She was the best fire witch on the island. For the control she has her on magic and, is one of the best witches of our generations. The stove we had to work with back on the island was crap. It couldn't hold a temp for more than a few second so to make a meal, or even feast. Alli have to control the stove while I cooked, which could take an hour or more. No one else could manage." Megan scoffed while gloating. She liked to show off her little sister when she could which wasn't very often, I rolled my eyes.

"I just like things working, the way I want them to." I stated with a huff.

"No it's because you're a control freak," Megan shoot back I glared at her

"Well don't let me steal all the lime light. Megan's damn good herself most water witches, unless there one of stronger witches or specially trained, are they're limited by the water around them. Most will carry water with them so they aren't ever without, but not Megan. She can pull water out of the air, or even from herself. It's not something the others could do. Only a few of the older witches could do that let alone, younger ones like us. She's also one of the few that could manage her own when fighting me. Not to mention she's always felt the shifting of the tide, even when we were children. Some would say Megan was born with the water in her blood." if she was going to play the look at my sister game, I could play that way too.

"Well it's certainly lucky for us, that such strong witches fell on to our ship then. There is one thing I still wonder about. The fire that protected Miss Alli from the bullets. Was that because she willed the fire to or, did the fire react on its own?" Robin questioned still smirking. Luffy pulled at my arm pleading for more fire to play with. Sighing I knew it would be easier to just play along then, try and tell him no. instead of having the fire gather in my palm I lit my left arm in fire. Using my hand to roll the fire down my arm. It formed into a fiery version of rope, one I could flick and play with.

"For Alli the fire is odd. I mean there are the personal element magic, and the naturally accruing one. Most don't try to define it because; it's either too confusing or doesn't really matter. Like the ocean around us it has a magic of its own. I have a separate bit of water magic to me but, I can use my magic to affect the ocean and use it to my purposes. Alli's the same way she can affect any heat source but it's odd. The natural magic of fire has a special like for Alli; it's so much stronger for her." Megan paused for a moment. Listening I knew the story Megan was going to tell and I didn't mind much so I didn't interrupt.

"When Alli was born fire curled around her, and settled on her like a blanket. No one summoned it and it didn't burn anything. Not even the cloth blanket, that Alli had been wrapped in. The natural fire magic had shown its self and, lain peacefully with a child. It's very rare and, not anywhere close to normal. So what you saw was the fire reacting on its own to protect Alli. It mostly only works for projectile objects like bullets and, things that she can't be aware of. Things that are behind her or past perceptions. This effect only works in a short range around her. That protection isn't effective more than a few inches away from her." Megan said her eyes on me the whole time. The incident at my birth had always been a curiosity, one no one could explain.

"I see so it's effective against immediate dangers but, not very efficient as on overall defense." Robin summarized glancing at the two. Megan nodded, I could see that Robin wanted to ask more questions but the thought was interrupted by Luffy asking one of his own.

"What else can you do with your magic, Alli? Can you shoot lasers from your hands?" Luffy bounced in place. I could swear he was going to have a spasm fit.

"No I can't, but I can summon item that are mine. Ones I have connections to such as, cloths or possessions that are dear to me. You wanna see," asking mostly so I could watch the boy get even more excited. Any moment now, he was going to start foaming at the mouth. Snickering I knelt on the deck, doing the first bit of serious magic for the day.

Using my magic more had relaxed it. So I didn't need to focus on small things like play with fire, as much as I had when hiding it from the crew. My magic was quicker to react, so easily rushing down my arm at the first nudge. Spreading and flaring, as easily as a wild fire in a field of dry weeds. Circling my hand on the deck, I thought on what I wanted and where it was.

Closing my eyes to help envision the place, dark rocks closed off from the real world. Stalactites hang from the roof. Rocks the size of a grown mans fist littered the floor. Building the mental image, I only did this because it had been awhile since I had used this spell. Normally I didn't have to think so hard for the spell. A pile of items came into view a messy lump with no order to it. The books, clothes, and grey rocks mixed together, yet nothing became damaged.

Reaching through the pile I easily retrieved what I wanted. Feeling the cold metal beneath my hand, I opened my eyes. I grinned, on the floor of the deck rested my swords. Two broad blade swords lying together looked like one sword not two, it wasn't a mistake many made twice. Not that I got the chance to use them often.

The widest point was about the size of my out stretched hand. They curved slightly, but not too much. My swords were about as long as one of Zoro's swords. The hilt wasn't very decorative, red and black leather that crisscrossed. They didn't look like much, but they were mine and they served me well. I noticed that Zoro's eyes were trained on my swords tracing every inch. Any groove or curve, did not go unnoticed by his expert eyes.

I had no sheath for them but, I never felt a need. I could use my magic well enough to make an ice sheath if I needed to. Most of my pants had loops anyways so; it was easy to make a hook for them with a bit of ice.

"This isn't only of the things I can summon. For smaller items, I normally just put a link in my pant pocket so I have easy access." I smirk. Everyone else was in awe; well besides Megan she had seen this plenty enough to no longer be impressed. Luffy's eyes were practically sparkling, as were Choppers.

"If you're going to go all out, you might as well show the crew 'them'. I'm sure that he would be very happy to hear about this turn in your life" Megan egged being purposefully vague. Grinning that was brilliant. It had been a while since I had seen any of 'them', too long in my opinion. The crew listened and watched with curiosity Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp the most excited. Sanji, had been strangely quite all morning, quirked an eyebrow from the kitchen doorway. Robin, Zoro, and Nami waited in varying levels of interest.

I wondered how all of them would react to my next surprise. In one quick motion, I ripped my thumb against a fang, and spread the blood against the floorboards. To my left away from my swords. Ignoring the gasps of shock.

Sending my magic to the smeared bits of my blood. Calling to the others who would answer my call for anything. Black smoke rose from the blood smear. Climbing and growing until it was waist high and a fair width. The smoke fell away, being blown by the gentle breeze of the ocean. What stood in the smoke was the real shock, a wolf staring at the crew.

Almost uncaring but its golden eyes where sharp, evaluating every person. The pure black cloak hides the muscles underneath, but the frame of his body showed that this was clearly a natural born killer. At the moment, his muzzle was relaxed to hide the sharp teeth, but his nose worked franticly. To take in the new scents, the crew stood frozen in shock. Oh, this would be fun.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: well this chapter only took forever, sorry about that. I am getting more use to working so, the next chapter shouldn't take as long. on top of the revisions the SNMoonlit did. I also tried to take advice from a family friend and have less run-ons, so hopefully it helped not made worse. anyways review please it makes me know how I'm doing, and i love hearing from people. the next chap should be the 28th, if I can work everything right.<p> 


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, and Alli and megan are.

Review corner:

Nothing to put here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

~Alli's POV~

Head tilted to the side, the wolf looked back at me.

"_Where is this place sister? This isn't your normal home? Did they kidnap you? Do you need help escaping_," he asked hackles rising in genuine concern. A bubble of laughter wove its way out of my throat, I couldn't hold it back. Burying my hands into the lush soft fur of his pelt as I hugged him around the neck. He gave me an odd look, now even more confused.

"_No, Kenta they didn't kidnap me. The boy in a straw hat would be very mad, if you tried to steal me away,"_ I chuckled into his fur. He felt the relaxed ease of my body so, lowered his hackles and sat on his haunches. this was a friendly visit. He knew there wasn't any danger from my actions, but he would wait for me to explain.

_"I got off the island, and left mother behind. These are the people that took me in, and accepted me as one of their own,"_ speaking the reasons why into his ear, tickling the tiny hairs in his ear. Feeling him shake his head, and huffed in my face. Not being able to restrain myself, I let out a giggle.

"_Good I never liked that place, or that woman. It may have been open land, but it always smelled far too much like a cage for my liking. I hope you have no plans of going back. Are they yours or are you still looking?"_ Kenta asked nuzzling my cheek with his cold nose.

"_No, yeah, no_," answering each question directly giggling louder Kenta nipped my chin for a more detailed answer I pat his muzzle.

"_No I'm never going back to that island, not to stay anyways. I can't guaranty I'll never step foot on that land again, because no one knows what's in the future. I'm finally free, Nothing is changing that. yes they are mine I haven't been here that long but, I can feel it. This is my pack, and the straw hat boy is my second alpha. I don't need look for any others_." I gave, while rubbing the small patch of skin above his nose. Kenta's eyes closed halfway momentarily distracted, he shook off my hand.

"_Is that why you called me sister?_" Kenta left the question hanging, expecting me to fill in the rest.

"_Yes part of it, I want the two people that are important to meet each other. The people on this ship are important to me; I want all the brethren to know that. I want you tell father of my changes, these are mine and everyone is to know that_," I stated this while grinning.

"_As long as they make you happy, and protect you like family should__."_ Kent huffed.

_"They do,"_ the simple words were all I needed to say, Kenta's tail wagged and he licked my face. I laughed scratching behind his ears.

"Okay a huge dog in the middle of the deck that's good is it going to eat us." Zoro scoffed, my head snapped up looking towards the voice. I had forgotten about the rest of the crew. Zoro watched with only one eye seemingly unconcerned, but I could see that his body was tense and his hand was on one of his swords.

"What no, weren't you listening?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Zoro.

"All we could hear was growls and barks, from the two of you. So I don't know what the hell you were saying." Zoro grumbled, but he relaxed at my lack of concern.

"Whoops sorry about that, I forgot," ducking my head trying not to blush. I scanned the deck Usopp, Chopper, and Nami hid behind the stairs watching fearfully. Sanji was tense by the kitchen doorway, and had taken a few steps towards the center of the deck where I was. Robin didn't look scared, but had edged away slightly. Luffy was the only one of them that didn't look fearful; actually he looked rather happy. Megan looked seconds away from bursting out laughing.

"Alli can speak the tongue of the wolves. She does it so naturally, she tends to forget that other people can't understand." Megan said, now doubling over with laughter.

"Oh shut up you," snipping at Megan, but it did not stop the hysterical laughter.

"I heard what you said, but I didn't think people could talk to animals." Chopper's tiny voice floated over to us. Kenta followed the voice then stood, licking his jaws.

"_I knew I smelled some sort of wild game, but a reindeer. I don't think I've have that before, it's small but should make a good snack._" Kenta rumbled, bunching his muscled readying for the hunt. I put my hand on the scruff of his neck stopping him, Chopper squealed and tried to hide further behind Nami.

"_No the reindeer is one of mine as well, and no one is to eat him."_ I growled. Kenta huffed but, did listen laying down on the deck in disappointment. Chopper moved forward slightly, to look at us better.

"Some of us can but not a whole lot, I don't really talk to animals. I can only understand wolves and some breeds of dogs," clarifying this for Chopper, while petting the soft fur of Kenta's head. He snorted into his paws.

"Whose father?" Chopper asked. now it was clear that the little guy was curious, but wouldn't come forwards instinctual fear of a predator still ruled.

"I think its best for Miss Alli to first explain, who this and how he is here." Robin stepped in before I could answer. I grinned now that the danger was gone the crew relaxed, and returned to their normal curious or uncaring selves. Megan finally stopped laughing, Zoro went back to sleep, Nami strutted over to a deck chair to sun bathe, and Sanji simply leaned against the wall. Chopper and Usopp refused to move, and Luffy was strangely quite.

"This is Kenta, he is one of my brothers. All wolves are siblings because I have a special connection to them. See a lot of witches can summon the animal their magic is most like, and ask for their help. Some can even talk to their animals. I'm a bit different, because I have a much deeper connections to wolves. I understand them as a whole, much better than most," I explained, absently moving my hand to rub Kenta's ears while I talked.

"Any wolf I summon will stay with me as long as I need them to, or as long as they choose to, then they can go back home. I'm not really sure how they do, but they don't have to stay where I bring them. Father is the alpha of all wolves. People only think of the sublevel of pack hierarchy. That you have a small number of wolves one is the alpha, and different levels. There is a bigger picture outside of the small packs these are part of a bigger pack, our alpha controls all the packs." I continued

"Just how did you summon Mister Kenta? Is there a blood contract between you and the wolves, or something else?" Robin asked. both Kenta and I looked over at her. tilting our heads thinking of how to answer the question.

"No there isn't a blood contract; blood magic is dark and dangerous. I may use my blood but that's only a spark .what I have with the wolves is more of a bond contract. We help each other, and are like a family. To make a bond contract, you have to choose something of yourself to act as the contact point. You can use anything, hair, sweat; fingernails- I choose to use blood as my contact point. Its so the animal knows who is asking for help." Clarifying this for Robin, she had a knowing smile but about what I wasn't sure.

"It seemed to make the most sense. it's not hard to get the few drops when I need to, and with my fire I scab over any cut seconds after its made. Actually, when we fought the first time. I had to remind myself not to close the knife wound because, I knew it would seem odd." I shrugged watching Robin. waiting for why she seemed to think, she already knew what I was talking about or knew something I didn't.

"I don't really care how its here, I'm going to make it my friend!" Luffy yelled launching himself at Kenta. laying on top of the poor guy, wrapping rubbery arms around his body.

"_What the hell?!_" Kenta yipped, trying to stand and shake off the rubbery man.

"_Don't mind him to much, that's just how he is. Sometimes, I think he's more child than man."_ Laughing watching as Kenta struggles.

"_This is your second Alpha,_" Kenta huffed, losing his footing again. Rolling in the floor to try and dislodge Luffy.

"_Yes gladly_," chirping happily, Kenta growled in frustration.

"_He is insane," _Kenta whined giving up moving. Lying on the floor with Luffy tangled around him. Kenta tried to nip at what skin he could reach, but Luffy laughed unfazed by the whole thing.

"_Yes he's as insane as they come, and I wouldn't have it any other way,"_ I agreed. Kenta whimpered pathetically finally I took pity on him, "alright come on Luffy off of him. NO mauling my brother, you're freaking him out." I grabded for a rubber limb, to work on the untangling the two.

"Ah I only wanted to play shi, shi, shi," Luffy complained but did release Kenta. Arms snapping back into place Kenta crawled over and laid as much of himself as he could on my lap, mostly his chest. Kenta's head hung off the right side of my lap and his back paws stayed on the deck, I rubbed circles into his brow.

"Kenta's not much for playing, but he might let you pet him if you're nice," I stated, running my hand down Kenta's back a few times as an example. Luffy's hand replaced mine, in almost a timid gesture.

"I've never petted something before," Luffy said in almost a trance, as his strokes become bolder. '_Why am I not surprised about that' _I thought, but didn't comment in fear of disrupting the calm.

"There's more to the connection between the wolves and Miss Alli isn't there," I could hear Robin ask Megan, but I was more interested in what Megan would say then joining in so I stayed quite.

"Yes there is if you haven't noticed, nothing about Alli is normal. Her animal magic runs far deeper into her core, and affects her personality more. She's more wolf like than a person should be. The older witches would say that she has the soul of a wolf. She has the instincts, that a nature born wolf would normally have. The animal magic of a witch is only subliminal. It's merely a reflection of the person's inner self but, for Alli it's part of her. It's something that doesn't happen often, she's the first person in a number of generations to have an animal's soul especially a wolves. There have been times, that I'm not sure if Alli is more wolf or women." Megan defined I could feel her eyes on me, but I didn't look up at her keeping my attention on Luffy and Kenta.

"I had the thought that it could be something like that, after Miss Alli explained that magic comes from the personality of the wielder. yet I thought those like Miss Alli where more common." Robin admitted, I could see Megan shake her head from the corner of my eye.

"No it isn't, Alli has quite literally been odd since the day she was born. It never made her a favorite of the others kids growing up," Megan commented, an edge of sadness in her voice. Shifting slightly so I could see their faces but, didn't make it obvious that I was eavesdropping. I could see a flash of understanding on Robin's face.

"Miss Alli talked about the alpha wolf. Father in an endearing term, is that just because of her closeness to the wolves or a more personal like?" Robin asked her curiosity insatiable.

"It's because he is very dear to me," cutting in now would be as good of a time as any. Megan couldn't answer as well as I could, "father's name is Menuka, but I call him father because he's the closest thing I have to a father. When I was young mother had me practice a simple meditation exercise, to find my inner animal, but I somehow ended up finding father in a forest. He liked me and marked me as one of his own. Then he sent me back home, because I was too young. Mother freaked out but, I kept talking to wolves since that day," Kenta perked up his ears to listen to me, but stayed still otherwise.

"You know, if you're going to have wolves around how about you do some good? Get fish for lunch, you should probably get another to help you." Megan grumbled annoyed, I shook my head but it wasn't a bad idea. Pushing on Kenta's shoulder coaxing him to get up, so I could get up it took a while. Standing I Brushed off my shorts.

"Fine, fine your always so demanding when I have any brethren around," whining playfully. raising my hand to my mouth, ripping off the scab on my thumb. I sent magic with the drops of blood. Resealing the cut, as I watched the blood hit the floorboards and smoke raised. Two wolves stood panting on the deck, lazily scanning the deck to take in the new surroundings.

One wolf was almost pure white the exact shade of fresh snow. Only black on the tip of its tail, and a perfect black circle between the ears disrupt the solid color, but adding beauty instead of taking away. the other wolf was a mirror image of the first. Only reverse mirror where the first was white the second was black, impossibly black even standing next to Kenta.

The new wolf's pelt was a deeper black; the effect could only be seen in endless caves. A white tipped tail and circle between the ears, was all that broke the darkness. After being satisfied with the area free of threats the white wolf sat on its hunches, and the black wolf stayed standing watching for an invisible threat.

"These two are the others that like me the most. I'll probably summon them most often this Neka, she is the littler sister of Euka." I introduced to the crew. Pointing first at the white wolf then the black, both looked at me not asking for a reason to why they were here. Merely waiting for what I would do.

"Well if you are going to go fishing, try to catch the white fish if you would kindly," Sanji said leaning over the rail paying more attention to the fish then the wolves he was speaking to, "can they understand us or, only you?" Sanji looked at me referring to the wolves.

"We understand you humans just fine for the most part, some of us can even speak in your tongue," the chiming crystal voice of Neka shocked everyone, not even Megan had heard her before. If a wolf could grin mischievously, then Neka most defiantly was.

"Um well, that's good. It'll make communicating easier I guess," Sanji stumbled, not expected to be answered by one of the wolves in question.

"Be careful human, not all of us, are as nice as my sister," a deep grumble, much closer to rocks falling from a cliff came from Euka. the top of his hackles, at his shoulders rose.

"Okay, why the white fish Sanji?" I asked before the situation worsened, I placed a hand on his head signaling for him to stand down. Sanji averted his gaze from Euka to me.

"Those are Tilapia. They aren't as sweet or moist, but with the right seasonings and cooking they are very juicy," Sanji stated lighting a cigarette. I wasn't sure the difference between moist, and juicy but I didn't ask.

"Well _you lot heard, let's get fishing. I want lunch before nightfall. Euka your with me in the water. Kenta and Neka you stay up here, and catch what we chase_." I barked, without any words the three wolves got in place. Euka jumped the rail without hesitation. Kenta stuck his head through the railing, and Neka put her front paws on top of the railing. I tossed my shirt off revealing the bikini top underneath.

"Can I look at them?" Zoro questioned. Putting a hand on my shoulder before I could jump in the water, he pointed at my swords. I had propped against the mast quietly without much thought.

"Yeah go ahead, I don't mind. I don't know swords that well but, there broad blade dual swords or something," shrugging it didn't matter much to me, because I knew that Zoro wouldn't hurt them. He was a swordsman, so it was probably some sort of etiquette to ask before touching them. Without another word I dived into the waters. They were slightly warmer than last time, but not by much.

A blur of black darted around before me. Euka had already stared the hunt and, I needed to as well. Finding the first flash of white, I could. I chased it to the surface. Sun glimmered off the translucent white scales as the fish struggled in the air, but not for long. a black muzzled snapped around the fresh meat, cutting its escape short.

With a quick breath, I ducked back under hunting for more of the succulent prize. with the combined work of four, it only took a few minutes for a decent pile to accumulate. Megan and Sanji worked seamlessly, prepping the fish for the grill that had been set up close to the fish. cleaning and seasoning, each fish that came up. I couldn't tell what they were using for seasonings, spending too much time under the water.

I pulled myself out of the water on to the ship, to signal that we were done hunting. Megan helped Euka back on to the deck, by moving the water into a tower around him, he didn't look too happy about it. Euka shook off as much water as he could, drench his sister in the process. Neka nipped his ear for the treatment.

I sat on the floor back braced by the mast. Zoro still held my swords on the other side of the mast, caressing the blades in a motion similar to that of a lover. I smirked, leaving Zoro to his thoughts. Each of the wolves collected an untouched fish and lay around me. I was content to wait for the fish to be done.

"I'm impressed by your control of the wolves, Miss Alli. If my knowledge is correct, don't wolves only listen to those of higher standing," Robin observed, in that ever questioning way. she was one of the few brave enough to approach the three wolves. Neka crawled over nudging Robin's hand with her head, asking to be petted. Robin knelt down, and scratched behind Neka's ears.

"Well, yes, normally that's how it works, but I'm not exactly part of a pack. So I don't fall into normal hierarchy," I tested how much she wanted to know, and teasing her with more.

"Oh, then where do you fall Miss Alli?" Robin took the bait, but didn't add any of the thoughts she had.

"Well I'm more on the outside of normal pack formations. I'm kind of a daddy's girl for father. So I have a lot of pull for most packs, but I don't only rely on favoritism for the wolves. I can manage my own if I have to. I don't need either of these cause most of the time, wolves I summon want to help me." I continued

Kenta had finished his meal, and moved closer so I could pet his belly. Kenta was one of my favorites because you feed him, and he turns into nothing more than an over sized pup. I hear faint growling, my head snapped up and the smile slipped off my face. I saw Euka ears back, and glaring at Robin.

"'_Ey knock it off or I'll knock the sense into you_." I threatened with a snap, Euka back off and Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Not having any problems I hope," Robin quirked amused, at my just talking of them liking me. With the tendrils of worry, she knew full well that she current company were born killers and very dangerous.

"No just an annoyance, you're too close to his sister. Euka is similar to a grumpy old man he doesn't really like many people, and is very protective of his sister. While Neka loves the affections she can get from anyone, just don't piss her off she can be more dangerous than her brother, and Euka really is loveable if you can get through the rough hide." I sighed ruffling the fur of Euka's head. Robin relaxed the bit that she had tensed, comforted by my words.

"Hey you two stop playing with the pretty puppies, and come eat lunch with the rest of us." Megan barked as well as any wolf would. I shook my head, clearing a path through the masses of fur for Robin and myself. Neka followed a few feet behind, when we settled at the table plates where already filled and ready for us. I chuckled at how Sanji's gentleman ways knew no end, I heard Robin gasp quietly next to me. I looked over at why I saw Neka's head rested on Robin's lap, begging pitifully.

"No you don't need table scraps. This isn't for you, you already have your lunch. You don't get two, go on shoo," I waved Neka away she pouted but left anyways.

I picked up my fork stabbing a piece of the fish. It fell apart with ease, and I scrambled to get it in my mouth without losing the piece. It was extremely flaky and whatever the chiefs had put on the fish made it very sweet, maple was a likely. I took a second bite yes, this was defiantly maple that made the fish so mouth watering. Sweet rice was set to the side. I tried some of that it popped with the garlic that didn't over power the fish, but was a balance to the sweetness from the fish.

I had three more of the fish before, slinking back over the mast were the wolves slept. Neka and Euka had curled around each other in a circle. Head to tail looking down at them, they resembled a sign of balance it was very fitting of the two. Kenta laid out a foot away, and crawled to put his head in my lap. when I saw I leaned my head back on the mast, and closed my eyes ready to join them in a mid-day nap.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ok have to be quick cause my dad played with the internet, and now it wont work right. so doing this while it does for the moment. the next chapter will be up next week on the 11th, because I love you people that have stuck around this long. its a gift to you for putting up with my hectic methods, then we will go back to the normal every other week. i would love to hear from you so I'll see you next week.<p> 


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: been here done this one piece and all of its characters aren't mine, Alli and Megan however are.

Review Corner:

Still nothing, come on people I need something to put here.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

~Alli's POV~

I heard shifting and the sound of footsteps coming closer but ignored it, trying to fall into the bliss of sleep.

"Your swords are very well crafted. I'd like to see how well you are at handling them." Zoro's voice broke through my calm even though; he hadn't been loud or gruff. He held my swords out to me.

"Maybe some other time, not right now," I offered not wanting to move, pushing Kenta's shoulder.

"_Would you be so kind as to take them to my room please?"_ asking Kenta who yawned and grumbled but, got up and gingerly took the swords from Zoro in his mouth. Trotting to the door that lead underneath he pawed open the unlatched door, and used his nose to find my room. I smiled watching him.

Zoro had decided to leave me for the table, finally taking the fish Sanji had saved from Luffy for him. Leaving me along beside the two sleeping wolves, the thought of a nap drifted away as well. I fidgeted for a moment wanting to do something, but not wanting to move. I needed something to play with and keep my hands busy a thought came to me. With me free to use my magic on ship, I potentially had more freedom to use magic then even back on the island. Where mother would disapprove of some of the things I did.

Drawing a spark of magic to my thumb, I tapped each finger before reaching in the pocket of my shorts. Opening a link between the pocket and my collection of things, so I could grab anything I wanted at any time. Pulling my hand out, I brought a pair of gloves with my hand. Nobody noticed what I was doing too busy with their own post lunch activities, that consisted mostly of relaxing.

I didn't really want to be noticed right now, not that I would mind talking to Robin or Nami. I wanted quite for a moment, slipping on the gloves. They were black leather worn from long use but still sturdy, and well made. They had the old leather feel without being over used or threadbare. The fingerless glove fit well. Reaching just under the first knuckle of my hands they flexed and moved with my hand without being loose and rubbing.

Having my gloves on properly, I reached back in my pocket pulling out of a chunk of light gray stone. It wasn't much bigger then my fist, and had rough jagged look. It could have been a rock picked up off the ground, but it was much more than a rock. It was a special stone- very special- and rare.

I directed fire to under the skin of my palms, heating the stone. I rolled the stone thinking of what I should do with it. It was un-tampered so, I would need to prep the stone before I made it into anything. Increasing the heat in my hands, a simmer of heat could be seen coming from my hands.

The stone softened as it warmed, I started kneading the stone pulling at the edges and folding them back. Working the stone until it was completely soft and malleable. I rolled the stone into a rough rope like a shape. Then taking the ends I kneaded it back into a rounder shape, rolling the stone until it was a perfect ball.

"Is that's what I think it is," the shock gasp distracted me, and I flatten the ball against my palm. Looking up Robin was watching me cautiously it wasn't quite horror in her eyes, but it wasn't anything good.

" Well, we'll start with what you think it is and see if our concepts match." I stated peeling the stone off my hand, rolling it back into a ball.

"Sea stone an item that is very rare and, dangerous to devil fruit users. It has properties of the sea and can negate a fruit users abilities and weaken the person, but I've never seen it in this form." Robin analyzed, I tilted my head that would explain a few things.

"Yes this is sea stone, and I've known it could have a very dangerous affect to certain people. Special people, but I never knew about devil fruits before you people. So I didn't think it would be them. This is what sea stone looks like in its raw form, it's not easy to get your hands on. So it's not too surprising, that its unfamiliar to you." I added still kneading the ball of stone, working out air bubbles that could form.

"What are you doing to the stone Miss Alli? I've dealt with sea stone a little before, and I've known it to be a hard unforgiving stone. That's not what appears to be in your hand?" Robin asked. I looked back at the stone in my hands rolling it into a rope, and twisting the ends.

"I'm tempering the stone. Sea stone is a very delicate substance; to be used properly it needs to be tampered first. Which requires heating it to a high degree; and when at the right temperature the stone takes on a clay like consistency, and needs to be worked in a similar fashion." I raised the stone to eye level inspecting it better for bumps, bubbles, and any defects. I would need to work out, before starting to make it into something useful.

"That is amazing how do you know that. It's odd that you know so much about an item used against fruit users, but don't know of them." Robin kneeled down closer to me, but kept a safe distance away.

"I learned from a sea stone smith on an island close by ours; that we would get extra supplies from. Mother had a lot of influence there, and no one was allowed to tell us about the outside world. Teaching me the craft of using sea stone, was kind of the old man's way to spite mother." It was the best way to say it because, I knew so much about an item used to fight of people I didn't even know about.

"A sea stone smith. I didn't know there was enough used from sea stone to warrant a smith." Robin quirked now in full-blown curiosity, the scholar in her wanted to know everything she could learn.

"Most of the sea stone here comes from the government doesn't it?" I asked. knowing she would understand what I was implying.

"All the sea stone I know of is controlled by the government. They don't like having it in the hands of others." Robin supplied, I sighed.

"That would be where the problem is, the government doesn't know shit about sea stone. It can be used to make a wide verity of things. When hardened it can be used in many of the applications you would for steel swords and knives. Most kinds of weapons can be made from sea stone, if you know how to use it. A good sea stone smith could make anything they want out of the stone, even non-weapon items." I said, idle rolling the stone in my hand.

"Are you a smith yourself, Miss Alli?" The question was simple and could have been mocking, if it was anyone besides Robin.

"Yes, I am. I take pride in Knowing sea stone, and how to use it. I hate seeing it in the hands of idiots. That mistreat the stone, and don't know how to treat this precious substance." I grumbled thoughtfully squeezing the soft stone in my hand, then gathering it again to roll in a ball.

"You care a lot for sea stone, that's a good mark in anyone that deems themselves a smith of anything. What is the difference in what the government uses, and what you make Miss Alli?" Robin smiled gently I smirked back at her.

"It's a lot of the same, there isn't a lot of difference between the two. When applied to fruit users it will still make them weak, and cancel their powers. It benefits the stone mostly; when the stone is properly tempered it shines like wet stone. Instead of the dull gray it is otherwise." I brought the stone over to Robin so that she could see it, being careful not to touch her.

"I can see the difference that is impressive; anything else that we should know that the government doesn't?" There was mischief playing in Robin's eyes now, it was hard to see if you didn't know what to look for.

"There is a big secret about sea stone; that only properly trained smiths know. There isn't just one type of sea stone." I baited grinning wickedly, a much larger expression of mischief then Robin gave.

"More than one type of sea stone, I don't think I understand." Robin raised her eyebrows, even more curious now.

"Yes, it's all the same really but sea stone can be put into different subcategories. A measuring system if you will, because there can be different potencies to the sea stone." I drew back the stone, now that Robin was done examining it.

"The stone is marked in grades- low, medium, and high. Within the grades are levels again low, medium, and high. What I have right now is a low-grade medium level. It's the most common, and probably what you'll see the government using. It'll stop the devil fruit powers and weaken the user. They can still move and function but, the stone only works if there's physical contact," I paused flattening the ball of stone some.

"A medium grade sea stone will not only cancel the devil fruit, but also weaken the user to the point of being unable to move when in contact with the stone. Its better used for cages, as the stone doesn't have to be touching to cancel the devil fruit," I pulled on the lower half of the flatten ball, making it cylinder like.

"A high grade sea stone is very dangerous. Just being near it can weaken a devil fruit user, and prolonged physical contact can cause death; but it's very rare and hard to find. It's also different in appearance. Where the other grades are gray- a high-grade stone is black. Probably the only reason, that the government doesn't know of it." I made a loop at the end of the cylinder portion.

"Astounding! You mean to say that the best weapon of the government, is hiding right under their nose?" Robin's question wasn't so much directed at me. So much as her musing, watching my nimble fingers as they twisted the cylinder at the end of the lump of stone.

"Potentially if they found it ,they would disregard it as any other stone. Its extremely rare to find so there's a better chance, that they've never come across it." I answered, now rubbing smoothness into a top half of the stone.

"So besides the shine of the stone, why is tempering the stone so important?" Robin wondered still watching the stone.

"Well the stone is much easier to shape, because of the clay like quality. The stone is much denser and stronger after it has been tempered. Sea stone is extremely hard to break even without being tempered, but after it's that much more resilient to damage." I pinched the end of the stone into a tip.

"The difficult part, is to find the right temperature for the stone. If its to low it won't react. Sea stone is very resilient to heat, but it's the temperature is to high then the stone fights back. Hardening to the point of cracking and crumbling, each grade has a different tempering temperature to add a complication." I talked while making an edge, to the right and left side of the forming piece of stone.

"An obvious complication, to anyone without exact control over heat like a magic user does." Robin commented.

"Yes or someone, that has spent extensive time with sea stone. To know all of the tricks and quirks, of the stone. Low grade and high grade are the easiest to find. Low cooler than the other, and high much more resistant to heat," I paused for a moment, to smooth out a patch of the stone in my hand.

"Medium grade is most stable of the three grades, and most resistance to change. Unless you heat the stone to the exact temperature, it won't react at all. An added danger of working with sea stone; is that if you put a low grade to close to a high grade. The two will react with each other and, explode while medium doesn't really care." The last bit was said off handed, as I worked a ridge into the top of the stone.

"So if you don't find the temperature to temper the stone. You don't get this nice easy to work with state from the stone, and have the cut and break the stone to shape it. which can lead to miniature cracks, and fractures in the stone weakening it." I flipped the stone over, smoother out that side.

"I always believed that marines did not have more sea stone on hand. Only because they could not get a hold of the substance, but now I see that with the added complications. The government is not able, to make use of what they have." Robin chuckled darkly, I smiled in agreement.

"The government is full of nothing more than mindless idiots, that have no idea what they are doing," I chuckled darkly, " and I would love to show them how much their ignorance, can cost them." I raised my finished project to the sun for better examining. a perfectly formed kunai was in my hand, without a single grove dent or chip out of place.

"The last question is how do you have sea stone, re-harden into something that can be used to fight with?" Robin asked examining the kunai for herself.

"Simple heat softened the stone, so a lack of heat will bring the stone back to its natural hardness. You could simple take away the heat source and the stone will cool on its own, or dip it in water as black smiths do. I prefer to take the heat out myself, give the new item less time to accidentally be harmed or damaged." I supplied simple edges turned sharp. soft surfaces became unyielding, when the hardening stage finished. I gripped the handle, turning it a few times testing the feel. The gentle twist in the handle added grip to it.

"Hey! If you're done with lesson time, why don't you make me some bullets? I could probably use them out here." Megan's tone was mocking, but the request was serious. Taking my eyes off my new creation, I followed the voice to where Megan sat at the table next to Sanji. The two were close together not enough to be intimate, but close enough to defiantly be more than could be called casual an in between of the two. Much like how their whole relationship was at the moment.

"I'm not making you any bullets, out of sea stone." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Bullets? You can make bullets from sea stone. Why do you want them Megan?" Usopp questioned, I hadn't realized that he had been listening. I turned to look at where his voice had come from. Usopp stood at the railing trying to look relaxed learning against the rail, but I could tell in the slight quiver of his body and the frigidness that he stood. the wolves lying at my side still made him nervous.

"Capable of making them yes- will to no." I answered. focused still on my kunai twisting it carefully, judging the balance.

"Oh come on, why not?" Megan whines pathetically. I glared at her we had gone around this issue a few times, and it always ended the same.

"You know why. A: it's not easy to form sea stone into a shape capable of being fired. B: it's near impossible to retrieve once they're fired, making such a rare substance a onetime weapon instead of a more useful reusable one. C: if the bullet is lodged in a place in a person's body that is impossible to remove the bullet. Like in bone or close to a major organs then, it can cause permanent effects." I listed, counting the reason off on my fingers.

"D: you're a greedy bitch, who doesn't like anyone to have sea stone but you." Megan snarled taunting me with a sneer, I didn't comment but my glare deepened.

"Wait but how do you make a stone fire from a gun, the same way metal would?" Usopp's voice broke through the glaring match, between Megan and I. I glanced over at Usopp remembering he was there.

"Well not quite the same way, sea stone is a lot denser and more resistant to heat then your normal bullet. The shear amount of energy required to fire a sea stone bullet, would make a normal gun brake and fold in on its self. You need a special gun capable of handling the extra stress, of a sea stone bullet." I explained, not thinking much as I twirled the kunai.

"Why don't you show them Meg? I'm sure you've been itching to get your hands on your gun, for a while now." I grinned at Megan. She rolled he eyes, tracing her hand in a circle over the tabletop. Sparks, tiny snapping bits of light, could be seen escaping from under her hand. moments later Megan held a gun in her hands.

It was small compared to most guns and the handle didn't curve down from the muzzle of the gun, but rather sat under the end of the muzzle. The whole gun was shaped differently instead of rounded and curved like most guns. Megan's was more rectangle in shape, with sharp edges and flat planes. The trigger was one of the few curves in the crook, where the muzzle met the handle. the other curve being at the opposite side of the handle for grip.

The hand piece itself was interesting, the grip was made from a white shell that wrapped around the handle. Other shells tiny almost unnoticeable shells browns, reds, and tans where imbedded in the white shell. It was the image of a shoreline placed on the handle of a gun, very fitting for someone like Megan. Megan was already looking over her gun, sliding the clock off the muzzle to inspect the chamber.

"It's called a Dessert Eagle. The smaller and more box like frame of the muzzle, allows it to withstand intense energies required to fire sea stone. The handle position and shape of the handle, means that I can store more ammunition then a normal gun." Megan defined before Usopp could ask, without looking up as she slid the clock back in place.

"It was made for me, by the same man that taught Alli how to craft sea stone. That's not the only thing it was specially made to fire, I can also meld my water into the gun. To be fired the same as bullet," Megan continued raising the gun to aim at the open waters. Her right hand around the grip, the other underneath bracing the first hand.

I sent a burst of fire over the rail, letting Megan focus on the flame. I froze it the same time that Megan pulled the trigger. A double crack sounded as the gun fired and the ice shattered, falling to the deck in tiny pieces that quickly evaporated and vanished. The noise had startled the three wolves on the ship. Now trying to find the origin of the noise, and why it was there in the first place.

Neka and Euka looked in opposite directions, ears perked and alert. Kenta stuck his head around the door scanning the deck. Eyes shifting over everyone and everything, before deeming there to be no real threat and, walking out into the open headed for me so he could resume his nap.

By this time Usopp had scrambled over to Megan, fawning over her gun. I looked at my left where Robin had been, but the spot was empty and the women was sitting in a lawn chair. clearly not as interested in talk of guns, and ammunition for them.

I saw Kenta tilt his head catching a sound of something. I listen as well to figure out what he heard- tink, tink, tink something was falling, but it wasn't rain. I would have smelt that before the rain fell, it sounded more like wood hit wood.

I raised my head to search the skies very confused, sniffing the air to help me determine the cause of the sound. The scent of old rotten wood filled the air, reaffirming what I heard but not clearing the confusion. The smell was growing stronger, as if the source was getting closer.

The others had started noticing that something was wrong as well, all of them stopping and looking at the sky. A speck grew larger and clearer, my jaw dropped at the pure impossibility of what I saw. A ship, far bigger then I had ever seen fell out of the sky.

"Oh shit!" I screeched the same time the wolves yelped, frantically scrambling to get out of the way even though there was nowhere to run.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Well first off my dad fixed the internet so yay. Now here is the chapter I promised you sorry it wasn't up yesterday, but i put my work schedule down wrong. So I have time turned into, I have half an hour to get out the door. Anyways here it is I hope you enjoy, and if any of you didn't realize this is the first year anniversary of the story. Yes this means I have been posting, with the constant help and understanding of SNMoonlit, for a year I can hardly believe it myself. So thank you to everyone that has put up with me this long, and to the newer people learning my insanity. I'm motivated in part to keep writing because, I know there's all of you that read this. So drop me a comment, tell me what you think so far or anything you want. Wow I rambled a lot, so the next chapter will be up the 25th. I hope you all stick with through the twist and turns of Alli and Megan's adventures, see you next time.<p> 


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: one piece is not mine, nope not at all, but Alli and Megan are.

Review Corner:

Empty, really people come on, give me something please. Don't make me beg, it wont be pretty.

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Massive waves thrashed the ship, threatening to overturn it.

"Megan do something about the waves, or we're all going down!" I yelled, having turned around to grip the mast. I heard the others shouting, Nami trying to give directions to turn the ship, Zoro arguing with her. Sanji trying to calm the panic, and the others just panicked. Three puffs of smoke told me that the wolves had abandoned ship, while there was still the chance.

"I'm trying, there's not much I can do. The waves are to big, I can't control them!" Megan yelled back. Her gun now tucked into her pant belt, and both hand thrust out towards the water. A blue haze covered her hands, as her muscles quivered. I let go of the mast, shifting with the waves I crawled on all four over to Megan. I saw Usopp out of the corner of my eye sitting on the floor meditating, and muttering that it was only a nightmare. I rolled my eye pushing myself up, and bracing for the next roll of the ship.

"Luffy protect the ship, it can't take anymore!" Sanji yelled. Ignoring them for the moment, I put my hand on Megan's shoulder. drawing on my magic, I closed my eyes searching for the blue of Megan's magic. I felt the burning rush through my arm to Megan's shoulder, as my magic twined with hers. Thick and glowing a deep red, moving in a fashion much akin to lava, my magic wrapped around the quivering ball of Megan's ocean blue magic.

Straining for all it could, the ball enlarged steaming swirling off as the water began to boil, but the shape of the ball stabilized as my magic added to it. Strengthening Megan I peaked an eye open, as I felt the boat stop rocking. The water a few feet around the boat had stilled, while waves crashed around the circle of calm. I also saw more things falling towards the ship. Closing my eye, I pushed more magic to the combined ball, along with an image of a bubble over the ship to protect it from the debris.

The drain on my magic was immediate, but Usopp's screaming stopped, and a popping noise filled the air. As debris now hit the water shield, and slid off into the water. I peeked an eye open again, to check the surroundings. The waters had calmed, and there was no longer any shit falling from the sky. I pulled back on my magic, tired and over used. I took my hand off Megan's shoulder my knees wavered, and I didn't fight as I sunk to the floor. Megan plopped down next to me, laying out on the wood surface gasping for breath.

"The blood hell was that?" I snipped, not really at anyone just in general for principle.

"why did a ship fall from the air?" Luffy asked a moment later. I rolled my eyes, but looked at robin. Before anything could be said, Nami shrieked. We all turned our attention to Nami.

"The lock post is broken, its pointing up not even moving around!" Nami yelled. Said device raised to eye level, and sure enough the needles end was touch the glass in its unmoving strain. I hadn't seen the lock post many times before, but even knew that was unusual.

"That's not right. There's another magnetic field. Its changing the directing of the compose. If it's pointing up then that means," robin muttered pausing to look up at the sky, brows drawn down in confusion. "it must be locked on to a sky island." her words where filled with wonder, that drew my eyes upwards to search for this mysterious island. Chaos broke out as everyone began talking at the same time, but the question was the same. How could there be an island in the sky.

"No, its more like a floating sea." robin added. Trying to explain, but that didn't help much. How could there be a sea in the sky. Seas are made of water, and clouds are part of the air. Besides seas are far too heavy, to be carried by anything. I shook my head, the outside world would never stop confusing and intriguing me, but at least I wasn't the only one confused this time. If the questioning yells, of the rest of the crews where anything to go by.

"Is there really a floating island, on top of a floating sea? Alright let's go!" Luffy yelled, suddenly hyperactive by the thought of a new strange place. Usopp yelled his thoughts in agreement.

"It's impossible for a ship to go up, captain/idiot" Sanji and Megan growled at Luffy. Megan with more heat than Sanji, he was apparently used to Luffy's absurdities. As he didn't really react but to scorn Luffy. Sanji offered a hand down to Megan, to help her off the floor. She took the help, but didn't move away her fingers brushing his.

"Are you alright?" I could just barely hear the whisper, as Sanji leaned closer to Megan's ear.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Megan whispered back, waving off his concerns. Sanji didn't look convinced, but neither said a word and, I thought it best to leave the matter alone. Instead watching robin, as she tried to explain to Nami.

"To tell you the truth, I've never seen a sky island. I don't know about them much." Robin tried to placate, and calm the people around her.

"That's right it's impossible! Floating islands and seas, the lock post is just broken that's it." Nami yelled, rejecting the idea of something so absurd.

"Oh yeah, cause odd things don't happen. Nothing we shouldn't consider, like people that fall out of the sky or can you know, control elements. It's all perfectly fine, and having a captain that can stretch like rubber is perfectly normal. All I'm saying is let Robin have her piece, and maybe we should consider it as a really possibility." I snip in. perfectly fine at my spot on the floor, gives me better access to nip at peoples ankles.

"Thank you Miss Alli. No miss navigator what you should worry about right now, is not the lock post but how to get up there." Robin continued.

"What are those two doing now?" Zoro's question distracted my focus. I looked over to where their voices came from, for a moment. Luffy and Usopp could be seen bouncing around the ship wreckage.

"Searching they said." chopper mumbled leaning on the rail, watching them. I turned back to robin, determined that if the wreckage sunk, someone else could fish the idiots out.

"No matter how many times this ship is in a strange situation. Whatever danger we find along the way, the one thing we can count on is the lock post. It's a rule in this sea, we can only blame our narrow minded way of thinking. No matter where the lock post points to, there will be an island there." Robin finishes, without leaving room to continue the discussion.

Robin walks towards a coffin, which had managed to fall on the ship. I push myself to my knees, and crawl after her not caring how it might look. That spell was damn exhausting, and I wasn't going to spend more energy than I had to. Everyone else that was still on the ship followed Robin too. She walked to the other side of the coffin, while I lay down in front of her. Tucking my arms underneath me, Nami and chopper hide behind the mast watching with fear. Sanji crouched on her right, with Megan leaning on his back. Having Sanji, propping her up is probably the only reason she's still standing, watching robin over her shoulder.

"Swordsman-san, could you be kind enough to retrieve a box for me. It will be on my desk in my room." Robin asked sweetly, Zoro grumbled but left anyways. Robin gently picked off the pieces of the coffins top. There wasn't much to it, a few pieces of shattered and rotten wood. She examined the skeleton with sharp eyes first, taking in every minute detail, before touching anything. Zoro silently placed a square box next to robin, then stood at robins left, interested without wanting to seem it.

"Why is she opening that coffin?" Choppers worried whisper was heard, but ignored. Robin carefully opened the box, which flipped upwards the seam at the middle. Small delicate instruments where inside, most I imagine would help with the tedious and precise work of putting a skull back together. Just like the one, she was handling now. Having extracted it from the coffin with no trouble.

"What you're doing is really freaky." Nami whined, voice edged in panic, but she was ignored as easily as Chopper.

"Dead bodies and pretty women, they go good with each other" Sanji chimed in. Megan nudged him in the back with her knee, and I rolled my eyes. No one incited him to continue.

"What did you find." Zoro asked, after robin finished piecing the skull back together. Seemingly, he was one of the few that could be serious.

This hole here, is not natural." robin stated more for herself, then our benefit I think.

"So that means, that this guy died from someone bashing his head in?" Sanji asked, his face telling the displeasure of that thought. I had to raise myself up on to my elbows, so I could see over the coffin.

"No, it's from a surgery method known as trepanation. Isn't that right doctor?" Robin corrected, without looking up.

"Yes, it was used to cure some head diseases in the past, but that is a very old method." Chopper agreed, not moving from his spot behind the mast. Even though he wasn't doing a very good job of hiding.

"that's right, he died around two hundred years ago. At the age of about thirty, he must have died of sickness while voyaging. His teeth are still intact unlike the rest of his skull, because they were covered with rubber oil. This was a custom of a particular area in south blue. From that point in history, this ship must have been used for exploring." robin stated, categorizing all that she had learned from simply looking at a skull. I sat up fascinated, by robin and the way she talked about the skull or really the person that had the skull.

"How do you know all this from just his skull, how do you even know it was a man?" I asked in wonder. Leaning forward to look at the skull as much as I dared, without touching anything.

"You know I am an archeologist yes, miss Alli." Robin paused long enough for me to nod. "Well archeology is more than just knowing old artifacts. It's also knowing the people, that would have lived in the past." Robin explained, waiting for my understanding.

"Oh don't get her started on the past robin, sometimes I think Alli would try to live in it if she could. Can't get her to stop, once Alli starts looking at the past." Megan sneered playfully from her spot on Sanji's back, arms crossed over her chest.

"Plenty can be learned from the past, which could help in the future." I countered, glaring at Megan before turning back to robin. Pleading for her to continue with my eyes.

"Miss Alli is right, but the secrets of the past are not something all find interest in." Robin said, trying to appease both of us. "Both the oil and trepanation are old practices. That have been faded out of the normal, but were fairly common around two hundred years ago. The shape of the jaw and wider structure of the skeleton, are what suggests a man. The teeth here" Robin pointed to teeth at the back, not giving either Megan or myself more of a chance to fight.

"Are not present until after the twenties, and the shin bones are also very good indicators for age. Its luck the body was so well preserved." Robin finished she replaced the skull carefully. Picking up a book that had been stored with her box, she began flipping through the pages looking for something. Silent to not disturb her, I crept around the casket and sat next to robin.

Looking over her shoulder, it was a normal history book. Not one of the odd ones I had seen her reading before, but I was still unfamiliar with the book. Maybe I should barrow it if there was time. Robin stopped on a page, which had a picture of the same ship that had fallen out of the sky.

"Found it. Saint breeze, from the kingdom of breeze, in south blue. It set sail two hundred and eight years ago." Robin read from the book, for the benefit of the others. Mummers of wonder broke out from most of them.

"If that ship was used for exploring there must be a router in the ship, but the ship is sinking quickly." Robin said conversationally, with a touch of disappointment.

"What are you guys doing!" Nami screeched, finally noticing that Luffy and Usopp where on the sinking ship. The gurgled yell of Luffy redirected everyone's attention. I saw Sanji shift to letting Megan have a chance to move, before he stood. Megan wavered for a moment, but Sanji put an arm around her shoulders guiding her to the mast.

Both leaning against it, as they waited with the rest of us, for Usopp to drag Luffy's idiot ass back on to the ship. Robin rose gracefully, then offered a hand down to me. I took it gratefully, slowly rising so that my muscles wouldn't protest to much. Using that much magic really can be a pain. I stretched my arms over my head, listening as my shoulders and back popped noisily and almost disturbingly.

"Are you alright Miss Alli, you and Miss Megan have seemed to be having troubles since the ship fell." robin questioned. Real concern coloring her voice and eyes, as she watched me carefully.

"Yes were both fine, really. It's just that Megan used a considerable amount of magic to keep the ship from capsizing, and from too much wreckage damaging it. I helped her with the spell, so it wore me out as well." I yawned, unexpectedly leaning on Robin for a second to regain my balance. She supported the added weight easily.

"I was under the impression that your magic was a replenishing supply, is this not so Miss Alli." Robin prompted, pulling me in to her side so I could lean on her.

"Well it is, but it's also tiring. our magic is woven in to the core of ourselves. To use magic requires energy, just as anything else would. Normally it's not a problem. I mean you don't get tired walking to the kitchen, but for big spells like that one was. We might as well have been running for an hour." I took a breath to stabilize myself, then pulled away from Robin to stand on my own.

"So you are right in a way, our magic is replenishing, but we can use it faster than it can form. That is physically draining, we just need a little bit of rest then we'll be fine." I finished, crossing my arms over my chest. Shifting my weight, so I can lean back on one foot. Usopp dragged himself and Luffy, over the railing at this point with all the grace of drowned rats.

"So what can you to tell us about sky islands?" Zoro's rough voice came from behind us, near the stairs. When he moved to there I wasn't sure.

"Um nothing really, there as much a surprise to me as they are you, why do you ask." I relied, cocking my head to the side, and raising and eyebrow at Zoro.

"In a short period of time we've had two things fall out of the air, on to this ship. The first being you two, it's not a stretch to think there's a connection there." Zoro shrugged, my jaw dropped at the shock of it, but I could see how from their point of view it might make sense.

"Alli you come from a sky island! What's it like up there? Is it amazing?" Luffy yelled, darting to right in my face. Chopper and Usopp followed, all of them stars shining in their eyes and there questions overlaying each other. So I can't understand them.

"What no we don't come from a sky island, I think we could tell that much. Our island was as normal as anyone else's was. calm down, and get off me you idiots." I snapped, waving them away. It was enough to get them to back away.

"So how did you end up here then, if you're not from a sky island?" Zoro asked calm as ever, I rolled my eyes at him.

"it's because, she's a bloody damn idiot." Megan growled, before I could so much as open my mouth. All eyes turned to me, except for Sanji who smirked but kept his eyes on Megan, I glared at Megan.

"a better explanation, is that we were attempting a new spell. One that mother was teaching us, and well it kind of went wrong because, I thought it would be fun to explore a little bit. Put a bit of adventure in our lives. I didn't really expect it to work so well, or take us so far." I shrugged, with a ounce of shame. Looking back now, I saw that it was a very big mistake to toy with the spell. Yet it was a good kind of mistake, and in no way did I regret it.

"I'm still not sure, how I let the idiot convince me to go through with it." Megan scoffed, I rolled my eyes at her.

"So how exactly where you planning to get back home, after your spell." Nami said, almost in a scolding tone.

"Well we never really thought that, we would get far so. We were just going to swim back home." I said honestly, looking down at the floorboards.

"So your mother doesn't,"

"no, and if she really gave a damn she could have easily taken us back home. Due to the fact that we're still here, she obviously doesn't give a damn." I snarled, cutting off Nami. My lip curling up for a moment; Nami stood shocked, but then her eyes softened to something kinder. It wasn't pity, understanding. It was a shared look over the crew, which made me relax. I licked my lips nervously.

"Do you even know how, to get back home if you wanted to?"Nami asked softly.

"no, that part was true, never been all that good with maps. So even if we did look at some, we'd have no clue where the island is." I muttered, Megan rolled her eyes at this.

"Look what I got, I found something really cool, look at this!" Luffy burst, in the moment of quite. Before either Nami or me, could continue. Luffy unrolled a piece of paper, we were all shocked by what was on the paper. A map, with the word Skypiea lining the top.

"A map of sky island!" Nami screeched, rushing forwards to take the map from Luffy. My heart dropped to my stomach. It was fine to talk about islands in the sky on a theological scale, but to have an actual map, this wouldn't be good. I tilted my head to the sky, and had the distinct feeling that someone was laughing at me.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Ahh, this is sooo late, I'm sorry really I am. My bunnies ran away from me, and it took forever to coax them back. Work has also been hellish, I swear there either trying to kill me, or just seeing how long it takes me to crack, so that has taken away a lot of my writing time. I also had a lot of trouble figuring out, how I wanted to write this chapter. We will be following the canon some, but it will still be through the girls perspective only, so that it won't drag on forever. I'll try not to miss any main points either, and there will be more of the girls own adventures in time. I just hope than none of you stop reading, because of where the stories going, and still love it as much as I do. SNMoonlit has a extraordinary amount of patients to help me with this story, have to love her. Review people please, it helps motivate me to know that you love this, and have your feed back so give me something, anything, please. well I think that's about it for this time expect the next chapter around the 29th but as you've seen that can always change.<p>

P.S. for those of you that know tumblr look for theangelchild.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I Don't own one piece only Alli and Megan

Review corner:

Camierose, oh thank you darling. it makes me so happy to hear that though I'm not entirely sure i consider myself better then the show or, even as good as it, but is you say so then i have to take your word for it. Yes Megan and Sanji are an amazing pair but don't feel sorry for Alli. She is an extremely independent and picky woman, when it comes to men. If she doesn't think there good enough for her, she'll just kick there ass but she will find someone eventually.

* * *

><p>chapter 30<p>

"Hey, hey does this mean there really is an island up there?" Luffy yelled. Crowding in over Nami's shoulder. Usopp to the side of him also squeezing in as best he could.

"Haha no, this isn't happening. It's a fake it has to be. There can't be islands in the sky. We can't go there, not a chance." I babbled, drowned out by the shouts of the others. My eyes widened, as I looked to Nami. My chest tightening as, I hoped it wasn't real. Sure things fell out of the sky, but a map could mean it was real. That we could get up there, and that would be very bad.

"Don't get so worked up, its just a possibility. There are too many fake maps, out there." Nami sighed, scanning the map. I took a deep breath of relief, but out of the corner of my eye. I saw Luffy's, and the other two's expression drop to depression. I had to smile the littlest bit, well things had to go like this. Nothing good, would come from trying to leave the ground.

"Ah sorry, there is. There is, there must be one." Nami tried to comfort the boys. I felt my spine stiffen, no it just can't be. They all have to be fake, people can't just go into the sky. I tuned out the rest of Nami and Luffy's argument. They were now yelling at each other, while I tried to calm my breathing.

"Alli-swan, are you alright?" Sanji's voice was, a crystal to cut through my panic. I felt his hand on my shoulder, but couldn't be sure when he moved from Megan's side to mine. I tried to nod knowing that my voice would come out a squeak, Sanji didn't look convinced.

"Wolves are creatures of the earth, they like to had something solid under their feet. So suggesting to go in to the air, and yeah their gonna freak out. Did you really expect anything else?" Megan scoffed, not moving from her spot at the mast. I rolled my eyes, but didn't argue it.

"Well don't worry so much. If Nami finds away up, or not, you have us with you. We'll keep you safe." Sanji grinned, my lip quirked up. That was something I could believe, no matter where we were. These people, my family, would keep me safe. A thud sounded, from where Nami and Luffy where. Luffy was on the ground, while Nami looked at the log post.

"What we need now is information, like robin said. If it's possible for such a big ship to get up there, it must be possibly for us to. We must get our hand on that ships router." Nami stated, taking on the role of authority the rest of us watched her.

"But it's totally sunk now." Usopp countered, finally having some measure of reasonability.

"If its sunk, we just have to salvage it!" Nami yelled, determination seeping off her. There went my last shred of hope. I buried my face in my hands. How did they even plan to drag up such a huge ship, with our tiny one? Shaking my head at the absurdity of it all, I walked to the mast. Sliding down it, so I could sit legs pulled up to my chest.

Arms crossed over them, I heard muttering from the boys but I ignored it. Resting my head in my arms, it was silent for a few minutes. Then I heard scraping, and all sorts of clatter. It took me a few moments, but I finally gave in and looked at what insanity they where inducing. Now four empty barrels, where lined up on the deck.

Three holes had already been cut, in three of the barrels. Two holes on the sides, and one in the front. Usopp fiddled with a piece of glass, he couldn't be thinking of what I think he is. I watched with something between horror and amazement, as Usopp put together what looked like might be functional dive suits.

Rubber gloves lines the side holes, and the front holes where protected by the glass. A hose rose from the tops. Nami dragged Sanji, and Zoro over to be dressed in the barrels. Luffy came willingly, either this would work or it would be a disaster. Pushing myself to stand, I walked to them. If they were going down, might as well have someone that could save their asses.

"hahaha, not bad. just one thing, are you sure this is going to work?" Luffy asked. Almost a hint of nervousness to him, and he was right to be. If it didn't work, he'd be the one in the most trouble. Zoro I'm pretty sure, was trying to glare through the glass. Sanji was just being an idiot, yeah this was going to be great.

"Don't worry, my work is good as perfection." Usopp gloated, puffing up his chest. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better, actually I was almost glad I wasn't wearing one.

"Are you planning to dive with them, miss Alli?" Robins quite voice asked, with a hint of amusement.

"yeah I'm the best swimmer on ship, and I can burn the water around me. So I don't have to have, one of those things. I just thought it would be good, to have a fully capable person down there. If those three, run in to troubles." I huffed, shaking my head.

Throwing my shirt to Megan, I jumped over the rail. If I stalled any longer, I was going to back out, and burn those damn suits while I was at it. Turning myself so I was angled downwards. A rush of bubbles and displaced water, from both sides disoriented me for a moment.

As Sanji and Zoro, dropped in beside me, only telling them by vague shapes. I could see the blur of Zoro's sword and, the brown thing to his left had to be Luffy. which left Sanji, on my right. Accepting the fact that, we are all bat shit insane. I stretched out, pushing my way downwards. As soon as, I felt the burn start in my lunges.

I concentrated fire to my mouth. Not making the fire physical there, but letting it rest under the tissue of my gums. Then breathed out, the water in front of me bubbling. I felt the water press against my lips, fighting to get in my mouth. Searching for any chance it could, to claim me as part of the sea.

The extreme heat I had focused to my mouth, burned out the water that got in, evaporating it. Allowing me to breath in the vapors made from the burn water. I hadn't ever, done this for an extended period of time. So I just hope everything goes smoothly, and we can get done quickly. movement caught my eye.

The water may have blurred my vision, but the green scales where easy to pick out. The more I discerned from the dark water, the bigger the creature became. Its movements where snake like, and the creature was gigantic.

The head alone, was bigger than the ship. I hadn't ever seen anything, under the water so big. I fought back the instinctually fear, that told me to run from it. Swimming calmly and quickly, by the creature. Being sure to stay nestled between the men, and plea that the monsters don't notice us.

Megan pov

The men climbed over the rail, and fell in the water with a plop. A few moments later, there was hardly a ripple. I sneered at the water, idiots the lot of them. You should never underestimate the power of the ocean. To jumping in like that, was exactly what they were doing.

"Why didn't you offer to join them instead, miss Megan. You are a water witch, wouldn't your abilities be better suited in such an environment?" Robin's near ice cold voice, spooked me. I jumped slightly, turning to face her. I liked the woman but she was odd, a permanent sort of frost seemed to hang around her. Chilling without actually being harmful. Alli got along better with her, then I did.

"No they wouldn't actually, strange as that might sound. As a witch, you draw in energy from the element. The ocean is one massive pool of energy. Its overflowing and just brimming, with that sort of natural energy. To jump in like they did, my body would try to draw in all of that energy. I would quickly be overpowered, by the sheer amount of energy. It would drive me insane and tear me apart." I shuddered at the memory of being dropped in the water

"That's why I was in such a panic when, you people first pulled us out of the water. Only Alli's magic was working to protect me, from the magic over load. Even though being close to our element can make us stronger. It's a double edged sword, that could lead to our death. A very fine line, lay between the two." I drawled, glaring down at the water. It took lives without any care, or digression. Now two very important people to me, lay in its depths.

"Then would miss Alli, be safe in the water? I would think she'd be in danger, with her fiery nature." The concern, in Robin's voice wasn't to surprising. Alli seem to be the only one, that really got along well with her.

"Normally yes, it would be worrisome. The water would rush and press, to extinguish the fire. Like its prone to do. It's just natural, but Alli has spent years in the water. She's more use to the force then, normal fire witches. Her fire is also much bigger, than normal. So instead of water putting her out, she burns away the water. As long as she doesn't spend to long under, she should be fine. Theoretically at least." I explained, not taking my eyes off the water. I knew Alli would be fine in the water, but she had her tendencies to be daring.

"This is chopper, please report." I turn towards the rig Usopp had set up. After I heard choppers voice, I wanted to hear what the others had to say. I know Alli would manage to add her two bits, if she felt the need.

"This is Luffy, there are a lot of monsters down here over." Luffy was surprisingly calm. For a man that was walking deaths edge. Then again he was fairly insane, might make everything look less dangerous than it really is.

"Is this the lair of a giant sea snake?!" Zoro's voice what near panic, it was the most emotion I had heard from the man. I smiled in a cruel sort of way, oh how I would like to see his face.

"This is Sanji, yikes it's looking at us." The fear in Sanji's voice, whipped the smile off my face. A pit of fire settled in my belly. I walked to the railing, glaring down in to the waters. I didn't like the thought of Sanji in danger, especially from a creature of my element.

I reach for Alli through my magic, she responded readily. My vision shifted from the blue water, to dark murky water. Blurred and fuzzy, a giant green serpent like creature moved deeper. In the darkness, I sent subtle hinting through the magical connection. For the serpents to move, the slithering shifted to the right. Away from the group of sea divers.

"They're ok." Nami dead panned. I smirked, not paying enough attention to hear what Usopp screamed. more chatter went on behind me, but I ignored it. I focused on the depths of water. A dark shape coming in to view, long and oval shaped. The water blurred vision, from Alli. Was hard to see much of anything, but it wasn't much of a stretch, to think. This was the boat we were looking for.

The question left was, if they could even find anything in that rotten hunk of wood. If they could do that before anything went wrong because, who were we kidding. Around these people, something always went wrong. A noise jerked me back above the water level, it was loud, obnoxious, and repetitive.

"Salvage, salvage, salvage." The yelling came from behind. Some sort of clanking racket, off set the chanting. An enormous ship, easily three times our size sailed right up to our side. Yep just like I thought, trouble not far behind anywhere Luffy went.

The ship was frankly hideous, with a money figure head. Hell it was almost more than a figure head, it was bigger than the bow of the ship. Almost another piece of the ship, and symbols in its hands. That had to be what was making the clanging sound.

I wanted to rip them off, or soak the wood so much it couldn't move. Anything to make the awful noise that came from the ship stop. Slowly what crew was left on deck. Turned to see what was making all of the noise. The sound got worse the closer it got.

I could now see that it wasn't the monkey causing the racket, but dozens of crew members. Crashing symbols together, I winched at each slap. I reached for my magic, trying to estimate how much magic I had. How much it would take to use a wave to sweep the crew off the deck, and stop there clatter.

Too much, damn it. If I hadn't had to use so much for the shield maybe. For now though I would just have to deal. I jumped as a sharp whistle sounded. Oh yeah, that had to go I don't care how.

"Heave to." The shout, was followed by another blast of the whistle. The voice was gruff and harsh sounding, but I couldn't quite see the person yet. It wouldn't be more than a few moments. Then they would be right beside us, and I could see the idiots.

"Aye aye, sir!" a chorus of replies yelled back. Oh god, did these people have no volume control. Why was this my life, why me. I'd like a nice quite place. on some island, or quite at all. Wow the backlash from my magic, was making me really cranky. I needed a nap not that it was going to happen, anytime soon, around these people.

"Is this where the ship sank?" The booming voice asked. Doesn't that just figure, of course people would show up for the same ship we want? Then again, it's a little hard to miss a ship falling out of the sky. They were going to find the others, and it wasn't going to go well from there.

"Aye aye boss!" Was the screamed response. Wow, did they do that for everything. It must take very special people to not jump ship. If this is the normal, or try to kill the others. My crew was loud, and energetic. This though was just plan volume, for the sake of being loud and obnoxious.

"Boss? that's me!" the booming voice replied. It was a question, and a statement in the same breath. Yea this guy was not the brightest, if anything he was on the low side of the scale. It might not be so bad, if he goes down there.

He would get along great with Luffy. I looked up at the ship, spotting the loudest person of the crowd. That had to be the captain, and if he led these people. They had to be even stupider then he is. He wasn't so much a man, as a monkey.

Like a real oversized monkey, how the hell was that even possible, for a monkey to act like a human. Tall dark skinned, with muscular arms, a bunch of bananas hung on his belt. I didn't even want to ask.

"Prepare to raise ship, that sunken ship is mine. Ook kee kee." He yelled, pumping his arms in the air. Oh yeah, this was great. He didn't seem, to be the type to want to share what he thought was his. So a meeting between him and the parts of our crew that was already down there, might be a good thing.

I almost pitied the man, and his crew. I didn't have to worry about my crew, if anyone when down to greet them. it would be the other people that got hurt. I smirked, at the thought. Yes my people would be fine, and a bit of silence would be granted. As more of this apes crew got beaten, maybe a meet of the two crew wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I'm soooo sorry. Life finally caught up with me, and there was a ton of little things that went wrong in October nothing big though. Then this month, work has had me so busy I haven't had time for anything, or I'm to tired to do anything by time i get off. Add in things I did with family for the holiday, and suddenly its been forever since I've even written, and I don't know how that happened. Days just slipped through my fingers like sand. Anyways we will now, hopefully be going back to our normal schedule of one chapter ever other week. Even if I can't do that, I will try not to let it take this long to update again. Please review if you like the story, and look for me again on the 8th of November.<p> 


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: One Piece and its stories are not mine i just play with them. Alli and Megan are mine though.

Review Corner:

To the nameless guest, I'm so happy you like my story it warms my heart on these cold days. ZoroXAlli hm that's an interesting thought. I hadn't thought of that one myself but no, their relationship is just a friendship no romance there.

* * *

><p>chapter 31<p>

Nami looked at the other ship with a grimace.

"why'd we have to meet these guys now?"She pouted. I knew just how she felt, as I watched the other ship with apprehension.

"Hey what are you doing here? This is my territory!" The ape yelled, finally spotting us. I groaned, oh he was a territorial idiot that's just perfect. It's not like we don't have enough of that already.

"Territory?" Nami questioned.

"That's right. Any ship that sinks around here belongs to me. You better not have messed with any of 'em." The ape yelled. it could have been almost intimidating, if he wasn't so ridiculous.

"I think he means to salvage the ship." robin added in, as an interpretation for the monkey man.

"That's what he said." Usopp stuttered. I rolled my eyes how did this guy ever manage, if he was scared by even this guy.

"This could be a lucky break for us." Nami mused I smirked. I liked how she thought, always plotting on how to use anything to her advantage. If this guy raised the ship, then we don't have to worry about the boys and Alli getting back to the surface. The others might not make it out so unscathed, but that wasn't my problem.

"Quit talking among yourselves, answer my question!" the monkey yelled. I flinched away with a huff, oh the sooner we could get him to leave the better.

"Excuse me, may I ask you a question?" Nami waved at the strange man, completely unconcerned.

"You're asking the questions," he shrieked "all right ask away." He puffed, these mood swings where annoying.

"Sir, are you going to salvage a ship right now?" Nami asked, in her sweetest voice playing out her charm.

"What good manners. Do you think I warrant such admiration." The man preened.

"Admiration?" Nami raised her eyebrow.

"I mean, do you think I'm that handsome?" The monkey pointed to himself with a grin.

"Uh yeah" Nami agreed begrudgingly.

"I'm speechless." he cooed, not so much smug as genuinely happy.

"Well is he going to salvage the ship?" Usopp questioned, hiding behind the railing.

"You don't even have to ask. If there's a sunken ship I'm gonna bring it up, that's me. If it floats ill sink it, and then bring it up, that's me. There's no ship we can't salvage." The monkey screeched, more like an chant then a proper answer. I put a hand to my ear he was much too loud.

"Then would you mind if we watched." Nami quipped, turning the charm back on full force adding a smile.

"Huh, haven't you ever seen a salvage operation before." Now it was the monkeys turn to be confused. "All right you can watch." well at least it showed how easy it was to fool him. Simple minded fools where a better sort of enemy I found, made it so much easier to outsmart them.

"Boss we've got trouble!" one of the crew shouted, and this is where things fall apart.

"What is it." there boss turned back towards his crew.

"These men went down to prepare the cradle and," the crewman answered, but hesitated.

"What did a Neptunian get them?" he prompted.

"No but, it looks like somebody beat them up. One of them even has an odd bite mark. It's surrounded by a burn, what kind of creature can even do that." the crewman finished, a tremble in his voice. Oh gods Alli, did you have to do that. Now the idiot, will know that we've got people down there.

"There's somebody down there then." The monkey turned back to us. I griped my arm tighter, waiting for the backlash. Nami started fussing for an explanation. "Hey you guys be careful, there are some bad people down on the seafloor." gods bless stupid people.

"Hurry up, and set the cradle. Let's start salvaging." The monkey man shouted. The replying shout came from his crew, the monkey turned back to us waving.

"Don't let him see the air pump Usopp." Nami whispered. I scoffed oh yeah, this was a great time to think of that.

"I won't." he murmured back.

"Hey you guys, just pretend they're pumpkins. Don't get excited, don't be nervous, just because we have observers men." the monkey shouted, I wonder if he knew that we can still hear him.

"Why are they so nervous?" Usopp wondered.

"Maybe they're trying to impress us." Nami supplied, though she didn't sound very confident in that answer.

"Beware of the mystery enemy below." was given as a last warning, before more of his crew jumped in to the water.

Alli's pov

I could feel the rough texture of the soaked wood under my palm, as we touched down on the ship. I used my hand to pull myself through a hole in the wall. I took a deep breath, expelling the heat around me. To form a bubble that would allow me to see what was in the room.

Shapes where oddly distorted, like viewing the bottom of a pool from poorly cut glass. Otherwise I could see things fairly easily now. I surveyed the room, searching for anything remotely interesting. Swimming over to the right wall, I passed through a doorway. Leaving the boys to meander on their own.

There didn't appear to be any danger in the immediate vicinity, so I thought they would be fine for the moment. I spotted a desk in the room, and swam to hover over it. Gingerly moving, and shifting the papers. They looked like doctors notes. With equations and herbs scattered hazardously on the sheets.

I couldn't make too much sense out of the papers but, I figured it would be something that chopper would find interesting. Nothing that Nami could use or, the book she wanted though. I carefully gathered some of the papers, and the notebook. Folding the papers, I put it all in one of my pant pockets.

I could dry them with minimal damage back on the ship, maybe chopper could find them helpful, even if Nami couldn't. I turned back to rejoin the boys in the other room. Maybe they had found something, but I thought that would be unlikely. This ship looked too old for much to have survived, and be in a state that was useful.

The three men stood over an empty box. Sanji and Zoro each had a bag of things close to them, but I couldn't tell what was in the bags. There was also an octopus stuck to the top of Zoro's barrel. I saw that there was a hole in the opposite wall.

Bets where on Sanji kicking it, seeing as it wasn't there earlier and the boards where jagged, broken not cut so it wasn't Zoro's work. I felt a shift in the water pressure around us, something big was coming. I hunched my shoulders, readying for the attack. a giant black metal hook of sorts crashed through the outside wall.

Falling back in to the magic link with Megan I sent the panicking picture in front of me. My reply was a soothing blanket laying over my mind. I saw another ship much larger than ours, floating in the water. Someone stood on the railing for this ship, but there where hard to see. It almost looked like an over sized monkey, and that just couldn't be right.

A wooden monkey dropped in the water. Then Megan hashed together the thought of ropes rising the ship. That made some sense then. These hooks where part of the other ships system to raise this ship, but why they wanted to was a bigger question now.

I felt the water shift again, as air was pumped in the sunken ship forcing out the water. Air bubbles blossomed from the hooks, and the ship quivered as it began to move and rise out of the sea. I saw a figure try and approach the ship. Zoro and Sanji dealt with them before, I had the chance to move.

Not that I really cared, those people where human enough so it made fighting back more interesting, especially biting. If it was a sea creature it didn't matter as much, but humans could still be burned very easily even surrounded by water. I stood on the floor, finally letting my fire subside for the moment at least. I could pull it back easily if I needed to, but I wasn't going to strain myself unnecessarily either.

"See we don't even need the barrels now." Luffy laughed, crouching on top of one of his.

"They filled it full of air, I wonder who's trying to bring this ship up?" Zoro pondered, but the other two men didn't pay him much attention.

"I hope Nami and robin are okay. They haven't been responding to my calls." Sanji fretted. I rolled my eyes, reaching again for anything I could find out about what was happening on the surface. Megan hit me with the image of, whoever was on the other ship jumping in to the water. So forcefully that I flinched away, and raised my hand to my temple.

"Alli-swan are you alright, being so deep under the water isn't hurting you is it?" Sanji was the first to react, fawning over me.

"Yes I'm fine but," I didn't finish my explaining as, another section of wall fell apart. At this rate there would be nothing left to salvage.

"Who are you? How dare you invade my territory!" the figure bursting through shouted. The man furious over some slight, he thought there was. I growled calling to my fire at his threatening aura. Wait that was no man standing in front of me that was,

"a monkey." Luffy stated grinning.

"You think I'm hunky?" the monkey yelled. His demeanor flipping to joyful, I relaxed. If Luffy wasn't worried, then I didn't see reason to be. With changes in is personality like that he seem more unstable then dangerous.

The word Masira was printed on his overalls. I wasn't sure if that was his name, or just a brand. I guessed his name, with his actions so far. He would be the type, to plaster his name on himself like that.

"Not bad for a monkey." Luffy answered the question, that had inadvertently asked. Sanji and Zoro where as confused as I was. Masira sat on the floor, and Luffy moved another barrel to be level with him. They started chatting ,and I tuned them out the chatter of two monkeys wasn't much of a concern to me.

Though how such a person was possible was a mystery. He looked like a monkey, he certainly smelled like a wet monkey, but all logic said that a monkey couldn't be so human like. To look slightly human, and act, talks, and function, just like a human does.

I've seen animals do odd things being around my wolf brethren but, this was far beyond that. I brushed it off as another oddity of the outside world. I would drive myself nuts trying to understand it otherwise.

"Hey what's all that?!" Masira yelled, personality flipping back to raging aggressor. The monkey was looking at the bags set on the floor. "This is my territory, you can't steal my stuff." My anger came flaring back.

I hunched my shoulders, the monkey raised his arms threateningly. I wouldn't let him hurt the others, I didn't care how well Luffy and him got along. Tensing the muscles in my legs, I lunged myself at Masira snarling teeth flashing. Only to be interrupted by Zoro snatching me midair, and tossing me over his shoulder.

My stomach was dug in to his shoulder bone painful, knocking the air from me in a huff. Zoro ran from the monkey, the bag of treasures over his other shoulder. I clawed at Zoro's shoulder, but he jumped through a hole back in to the water before it was really all that effective.

Cold stingily salty water, flooded my mouth. Clenching my mouth shut, I swallowed around my gag reflux. I sent fire bursting back to my mouth, coughing out a burst of gas. I fought the urge to hack up the small amount of water that had leaked in to my lungs. Even as a fire witch, trying to spit up water while surrounded by it wouldn't work well.

I felt a churning in the water, like something very large was nearby. I shrugged it off, right now getting my boys to the surface was my concern. Not whatever creatures lived in these waters. I pushed off Zoro, who let me go easily so I could swim freely.

I scanned the waters for Sanji and Luffy, hoping that they were safe. I saw a blur ahead of me, bulky and off shaped but a flash of red let me put together the pieces. Sanji had another bag of loot over one shoulder and Luffy the other.

Gliding up to Sanji, I nudged his shoulder shifting Luffy on to my back. I would be able to swim with him easier, than Sanji would be. I was far to use to carrying people in water. Luffy would hardly disrupt me at all. Sanji however, was already being weighted down by whatever treasures where stuffed in the bag.

I felt Megan's panicked fear rush to me with the force of a tidal wave, but I didn't have the time to figure out why or how to calm her. All we need to do now was just breach the surface. Get back on the ship before the monkey caught up with us, or I choked on the water I had swallowed.

Megan's pov

I watched in horror as the oversized turtle swam under both ships, its head alone was wider then both. I tried to reach the damned amphibian with my magic. To send it away like I had the serpent, but my magic was still too weak. Adding the prominent earth magic, that rejected me. For my efforts to have any effect on the creature I swore silently.

The turtle surfaced my breath caught, and terror colder than even Alli's magic rippled through me. As I saw wires and wood bits sticking out of the monsters mouth. Sanji was on that ship, that overstuffed idiotic amphibian ate Sanji and Alli.

Oh gods Alli, I was suppose to protect her. The reckless nut ball was mine to watch after. My responsibility, and I let her get eaten. I had lost two people that I cared about for what, a stupid log that might not even be there. For a fairy tale island, that most likely didn't even exist.

In a matter of minutes, my world had shattered over nothing. My body shook, and I felt myself grow colder, gripping the railing to support myself.

"What is that a continent?" I dully heard Nami screech. That was a fair comparison thought my numb mind thought. Their shouts, turned into a mesh of denial I didn't want to decipher.

"Oh have they been devoured ship and all? Looks like it, the air hoses are hanging out of its mouth." robins cold uncaring voice sliced through the din, and my mind. Another rush of terror filled me, fear turned to panic, which feed the growing bubbling mass of rage in me.

"Waaaah Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji got gobbled up!" chopper panicked, running around.

"This is all your fault. You sent them to the bottom of the ocean, in the grand line. You don't know what was down there, but you sent them anyways. They trusted you." Usopp snapped. I felt the tentative grip on my control slipping.

"Your right," Nami muttered, before shouting to the sea. "I'm sorry." My sanity and control snapped, bubbling out in a terrible, fearsome, rage attacking the closest outlet.

"How dare you be so calm during this! don't you give the slightest damn about any of them. Luffy took you in, he cared about you, and Alli did to. She cared so much. She was your friend, and Alli adored you so much. How can you just scuff off there's deaths like its nothing. Well screw you, they're not dead alright. I won't believe it!" I raved at robin I ignored the other three.

They where to idiotic to even consider, wasting words on. Gasping for air then I turned out to the turtle.

"And you spit them out right now. Ya damnable, oversized, idiotic ,miserable, useless cretin will spit them out now. I don't give a damn, what you think you're doing. you bloody amphibian, you will give my friends back now, or I will take them back when I'm done mauling your pathetic corpse." I screeched.

I felt the ship rocking, and heard the slapping of waves against the ship. As the water around us started churning, but it was all in the back ground. I didn't care at the moment, I expanded my magic through the water. Damning the consequences, of over exerting myself.

I felt the brush of Alli's magic under my panic induced haze. It cleared away some of my rage. She was still alive and she wouldn't let Sanji get hurt, If she had to sacrifice herself, or anyone else. My head cleared slightly, and I could hear the chatter behind me. I didn't have time to understand it, as the ship jerked knocking me off my feet. Smashing my head into the deck, banished the rest of fuzz clouding my mind.

"This was bound to happen if the hoses weren't cut. were being dragged under." Robin stated. I growled, her calm almost uncaring tone was still very annoying. I heaved myself on to my feet.

"Robin your strong right, do something. Megan cant you do anything, with the water and the magic." Nami pleaded, verging on hysteria.

"Impossible, that thing to big." Robin said simply. I just growled louder. The other ship was screaming but, it was too much of a layered mess of noise to understand. Checking myself over for anything hurt besides my head.

"That's right, its times like these that test our solidarity as a crew." Usopp mused, lost to his own world.

"Usopp," Nami called, put on an authoritative tone.

"Gotcha" Usopp answered. I pulled my gun out of my belt, unlatching the chamber from under the handle. Checking it before filling well compressed water in to three slots, and clicking the chamber back in to place.

"Cut their hoses save the ship." Nami demanded, without a moment's hesitation.

"What about our friends." Usopp stressed, tripping over his own feet in surprise.

"She's evil!" chopper cried in panic, running from Nami. I lined up my gun, and fired three consecutive rounds. Having given the water bullets the slightest edge, they effectively sliced through each taunt hose line. Leaving the severed ends to slither over the railing, in to the water.

"And she's even more evil!" chopper screamed, staring at me.

"Look, the only thing those hoses where doing at this point was endangering the ship." I stated. Ice chips crept into my voice, and I could feel them spreading to the rest of my body. Making me cold, and blissfully unfeeling. Darkness fell over the ship, not just a cloud in front of the sun but night falling sort of darkness. Turning to the sky, I couldn't find a reason other than omnipresent blackness.

"What what is that." Usopp shouted.

"It got dark." Chopper cried, nearly in tears. I felt a flash of concern, for the young reindeer. The others where in a similar state of panic. Even robin looked a touch worried. A sudden shift under the water's surface, was the only warring I had before Luffy came flying out of the water. He landed on the deck, with an almighty racket. Alli, Sanji, and Zoro climbed over the railing in succession.

I rushed Sanji, wrapping my arms around him in a bruising hug. Nearly knocking us both back it to the water. I didn't give a damn that he was soaking wet. After a very long moment, but not enough for Sanji to get his bearings and hug me back, I pulled away and slapped Sanji across the jaw. He staggered reeling, in my shifting actions.

"Don't you dare do that to me again." I seethed.

"Do what?" Sanji wonder, instantly rubbing his abused cheek.

"Make me think you got eaten by a giant turtle, that's what jackass." I yelled back, point at said creature behind him. Sanji just looked at me quizzically, he was going to say more before Zoro interrupted.

"Set sail let's get out of here."

Alli pov

Dragging myself over the railing, I plopped on to the deck hacking. Dragging in precious fresh air, only to have it forced out. As my body tried to reject the water I had swallowed, with a finally rumble I spat the water on to the deck. My lunges burning as I forced them to accept the air in normal deep breaths.

The din of the others panic was around me, but my own needs hadn't stuck me in the fiasco yet. Though I saw Megan, and Sanji having a tiff.

"Thank goodness your alive, yes we should get away from that turtle." Usopp exclaimed. 'Turtle what turtle' I thought tilting my head.

"What turtle, there was a big monkey down there." Zoro growled.

"It's gotta be some sort of sea monster." Sanji added, their voices layered together. I was glad to let them talk.

"But he was friendly with Luffy at first." Zoro stated.

"Naturally they're both monkeys." Sanji commented, on Zoro.

"But as soon as he saw the stuff we'd picked up from the ship, he went berserk." Zoro continued, as if Sanji wasn't even there.

"He turned into a gorilla." Sanji finished, wow those two where a pair weren't they.

"That was Masira, he's a salvager, but how did you get out of that turtles mouth." Usopp explained while questioning us.

"Turtle what turtle?" Zoro asked again, puzzled to what Usopp was talking about.

"Hey the turtle's acting weird, its mouth is open is that how you got out." Usopp went on. With an excaudated sigh, I rolled on to my side towards the ocean to see what Usopp was talking about.

My jaw dropped, and I whimpered slightly. A turtle the size of mountain, rested close to the ship. How the hell did we not see that swimming up.

"Whoa what's that." Zoro and Sanji, both yelled having turned around.

"You just noticed it, that thing ate you ship and all." Usopp shrieked.

"Well either way, we still should set sail. Zoro you lower the sails." Nami demanded. Zoro went to the rigging with hardly a grumble, he really did want out of here. I scoffed before pushing myself up to my feet.

"Huh why is it so dark out." Luffy woke up with a start. That was a curiosity I had just shrugged off, it wasn't causing much damage right now, so that particular curiosity could wait.

"Luffy help set sail." Usopp hollered.

"Hold it, hey you." The furious voice rang through the air. As the sopping wet monkey burst out of the water, and landed on our poor abused siding. Oh god would this infuriating man, or whatever he was just give up.

"You've encroached on Masira's territory, nobody steals my treasure." He declared. His terms of territory settled a bur in my fur. He was currently evading my territory, and I didn't take kindly to that. I'd use claw, and fang to show him just how territory should be defended.

"And your trespassing on my territory. As well as threatening what is mine, people like you don't tend to last too long. Leave now before, I decide to have monkey for dinner." I growled, running my tongue over my fangs.

From the way Masira slivered, I could tell that my eyes changed to a lovely shade of predator gold. Even if monkeys where smart, they were still prey and feared predators. I felt a heavy calming hand on my shoulder, staying my rash actions.

"Treasure, you found treasure." Nami's shrill voice interrupted, before for anything could develop farther.

"Yeah lots, and lots." Luffy laughed, unconcerned by the tension on deck.

"That stupid monkey, hell wreck the ship." Zoro grumbled, at my other side. Unsheathing one sword just a touch, now that was an idea I could get behind.

"Boss look out." The frighten warring came from the other crew. We all turned to where the crew members were staring, and froze. For a second time today, I felt pure instinctual fear of my own. Outlined in the dark skyline was warriors hundreds of feet tall, armed with spears and small wings sprouting from their backs.

Just when I thought we had found the biggest thing possible, the world had to show me how wrong I was.

"We have bigger problems at the moment, then a territorial squabble." Megan's grip was almost painful on my shoulder but, I didn't really mind that much. It was an anchor at the moment, that I wasn't hallucinating and this was real.

"I blame this on you, I hope you know that." Megan mocked I chuckled hollowly. I couldn't really fault her for it. Things just kept going from bad to worse, and there was no light in sight quite literally.

* * *

><p>Authors Notes: I'll say one thing, the holiday season is hell in a grocery store. It was so busy I'd come home, and not want to do anything. Now that that's over, and I've gotten back in to a writing grove. These chapters should come more quickly, and back on our normal two week schedule. I'm so sorry these last few chapters have taken so long to get up. I love each and everyone of you that reads my story, so please review i love to hear your thoughts. SNmoonlit gives constant advice that is so helpful, this wouldn't be quite the same without her. The next chapter should be up around the 2nd of February, see you all then bye.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**(WARNING:** **mostly unedited read at your own risk) **

Chapter 32

I felt my skin prickle, moments before a wind storm picked up from behind us. I scrabble for the stair railing, clinging to it in time for the sails to catch the wind yanking the boat away from the danger.

"MONSTER!" Luffy screamed, hardly above the wind rush. Everyone did what they could to control the boat and, not be thrown in to the sea. Within a few minutes the wind calmed down, and the ship settled to a gentle rocking. There was a collective sigh from the crew. As well as finding a spot on the deck to rest Megan, sat next to Sanji resting her head on his shoulder. Eyes closed and taking deep breaths, probably to calm herself before she tossed everyone overboard.

"Some things just not right today." Sanji muttered lighting a cigarette.

"A falling galleon was bad enough." Zoro grumbled.

"The needle was pointing up to the sky." Nami whined, continuing our nice little game of list the things that have gone wrong today.

"A weird monkey came to salvage the wreck." Usopp grouched.

"And a giant turtle gobbled it up." chopper huffed.

"It suddenly got dark," robin sighed.

"And finally those super gigantic monsters showed up!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah that was really scary," an extra voice added. I rushed up, snarling at the reminder of an intruder. The three men stood and kicked his ass off the ship, with a shout to 'get lost'. I settled back down, crawling to lay across robins lap. Chopper and Usopp moved to the side of the ship to look over the ocean, muttering things. Usopp was probably making some story of how he could beat those monsters.

"Can any of you guys tell me, why you bothered to dive down to bottom of the sea!" Nami yelled.

"Because you demanded that we do." I tossed back, lifting my head and giving her a smirk. Nami glared at me, before turning back to the pile of rubble the boys had brought up from the sunken ship.

"All you brought back was junk, none of this can tell us how to get up to the sky!" Nami continued to shout, Luffy rattled by in a rusted suit of armor.

"We couldn't find anything." Zoro argued with Nami, and well that was truth. There wasn't much of anything down there, but that didn't mean the boys had the drag crap back up.

"that's the truth Nami." Sanji placated, before Nami got more worked up. "Somebody beat us to the ship either that or, the people on that ship had slaughtered each other." Sanji explained calmly, though not without a touch of remorse.

"Then we're going to need more information. Now listen if were going up to the sky, whatever happened on that ship could happen to us." Nami informed the boys, still very angry with them.

"Then maybe we just shouldn't go, its clearly very dangerous. Maybe there's not even anything up there. I mean really what could possibly live up that high. Maybe that ship just went up some how, then got stuck on one of robins fancy clouds. They all died, and it finally fell down." I mused. Clinging to the frail hope, that sense could be talked in to someone and they would stop with this insane plan.

"No we are going to get up there, and find Skypiea. As such then were going to need more information. Whatever happened to that ship could happen to us, and I don't like Alli's idea. So we need all the information we can get." Nami glared at me, daring me to challenge her. I rolled my eyes, but made no comment.

"A rusty sword, dishes, a live octopus, we need something like a ships log or a map. That kind of stuff." Nami yelled, making her point by stomping on the treasure pile. Zoro and Sanji made yelps of shock and distress. I snickered serves them right. Luffy walked right up to Nami probably smiling, but I couldn't tell under the helmet.

"What's that Luffy?" Nami asked.

"Armor," he said simply, but proudly. Nami kicked him shattering the armor. "Hey it broke." he whined.

"I brought back a pretty shell for you Nami-swam." Sanji cooed, rushing forward as Nami climbed the stairs.

"I don't want it fool!" Nami snapped.

"You seem to be having a hard time." Robin quirked, sitting on the railing at the top of the stairs, having moved while the others where bickering.

"Its not going to get any easier this is a ship of fools, and now we've totally lost our way." Nami grumbled, stumping up the stairs.

"Here" robin said simply, passing Nami a strange wooden item. The wood was carved much like an hour glass, but had only one glass sphere with a needle in it. I lopped up the stairs easily, to look over Nami's shoulder.

"Huh an eternal pose but," Nami tailed off shocked.

"I stole it back there from the apes ship." Robin brushed off an explanation. I could hear a slightly muffled sound, and noticed a quiver in Nami's shoulders. I lean closer to see what was wrong.

"You're the only ally I have." Nami cried happily. I shook my head climbing the rest of the steps, and leaning next to robin.

"Seems you put up with a lot." Robin stated sympathetically. Watching Nami a bit worriedly, I chuckle softly at Nami's dramatic behavior.

"Hey there's an octopus, lets make octopus fritters." The shout drifted up.

"No I like him, your not going to cook him he's to cute." Megan yelled back. I stretched my neck to look at the two. Megan was cuddling the octopus protectively in her arms, trying to keep it away from the rubbery grip of Luffy. The two of them shouted at each other over lapping the arguments.

"Jaya this must be their home base." Nami mused ignoring there fight. The comment brought me back to the small wooden thing she had.

"What is that anyways?" I asked, looking at the item in Nami's hand with a tilted head.

"Its called an eternal pose. Like the log pose it helps navigate the seas, but an eternal pose will be set to a certain island that won't change." Nami explained. I nodded understanding, or at least close enough.

"Jaya? Are we going there?" Luffy piped in, munching on some sort of round doughy delicacies.

"You're the captain! It's up to you!" Nami snapped.

"Okay! To Jaya! Full speed ahead!" Luffy demanded, jumping up in excitement. A ruckus broke out on ship. Agreeing with Luffy, I rolled my eyes staying out of their havoc. Nicked Luffy's treats, I snacked on them while Luffy wasn't paying attention.

"Oh hold on! If we go straight to this Jaya won't the log pose reset itself?" Usopp started, mouth stuffed with his own treats. "Then we won't be able to go to the sky island."

"Heave to! We're not going to Jaya!" Luffy shouted crossing his arms, turning to Nami. "What's going on Nami?" he whined.

"What? You wanted to go to Jaya didn't you?" Nami asked calmly, refusing to be ruffled by our insane captain.

"Yeah but I want to go to sky island too!" Luffy countered childishly.

"Well that's your fault. You have to think ahead, Luffy you know how the log pose works." Nami stated nonchalant.

"Oh yeah. All right listen I'm the captain so I'm gonna choose our destination! I wanna go to the sky island!" Luffy insisted huffing.

"Fine. So how do we get there?" Nami shrugged. I watched this exchange with rapped attention, munching on my snack quietly.

"Well the best thing is to ask someone." Usopp mumbled, around a mouthful.

"That's true. Let's ask somebody on Jaya." Luffy nodded, I sighed knowing where this was going.

"So lets go to Jaya." Nami stated simply.

"Alright to Jaya!" Luffy exclaimed, just as Usopp smacked him on the head.

"We're right back where we started." Usopp shouted, I shook my head at the two of them.

"The log pose won't reset immediately. Why not go to Jaya and leave again, before the log pose can lock onto another magnetic field?" Robin finally added in. Breaking the tension between the three people, before someone was strangled most likely Luffy. Distractedly I wondered where the other three had wandered off to. I leaned to see over the railing to see who was on deck.

Sanji and Megan leaned on the lower railing talking quietly. Probably about what else they should make for lunch, that or how insane the rest of us are. Though most of that complaint would come from Megan. Zoro was sitting propped up by the mast asleep. So obviously the three of them didn't care where we went, or had given up. It's not like Luffy could be swayed anyways. If the forces of nature like, you can't just make a ship fly. Didn't matter to him, then none of us had a chance.

"So we can go to Jaya, and ask around a bit then right." I added my two bits in. Nami gave me a odd look, like she was thinking of how best to explain.

"It's not quite that simple. Each island takes a different amount of time to reset the pose. We could have weeks before the pose changes, or we could have minutes. The magnetic field are only dependable on where to follow." Nami explained with a shrug.

"Yeah but if we're gong through with this insane idea, then we need to know more about this sky island. That's not going to happen out in the open water. So we're going to have to go the Jaya at some point, whether for information or just simply resources." I shrugged back. Even if I didn't like the idea, there was no way around it. Other then getting off the boat, which was there was no chance of that happening. Best hope was all this being a natural fluke, or hiccup, or anything really, one could hope.

"It'll take luck but yes, that's about our only option." Nami agreed, sighing with more then a hint of desperation. All of us with a scrap of sanity knew one way or another, this wasn't going to end well.

"Alright crew, we're going to Jaya!" Luffy yelled. Him, chopper, and Usopp all deluging into senseless banter and shouting. I shook my head at them; our best hope for an end was just to have a disappointed captain. Though a feeling in my gut told me this wasn't a likely out come.

"I made special octopus fritters, for the ladies only." Sanji called up the stairs. Well what ever worries I had could always be soothed and buried under food. Sanji's cooking made everything better. Bolting from where I had been resting my hip on the railing. I dived down the stairs grabbing for the yummy treats. Having finished my snitched ones, I savored the crunch of the breading and the savory taste of the meat.

"So what do you think?" I asked openly. Mostly to Sanji, but waiting for an answer from anyone that was down here.

"About an island in the sky, and our captains determination to find it?" Sanji clarified, lighting a cigarette. I nodded taking another fritter off the patter, Megan was holding for him. Though she looked quite miffed about the platter, obviously her argument to the merits of keeping a cute octopus had not gone as she had hoped.

"I don't think there is an actual island up there, how can there be. Their clouds, they wont support anything. Even if there is a chunk of land up on top of a cloud, that's all it will be. Nothing could survive, there wouldn't be enough air." Sanji paused, pulling in a drag from his cigarette.

"See thank you, someone with a bit of sense to them." I blurted, waving my hand at Sanji. This prompted a chuckle from him.

"Although, I know with Luffy nothing ever turns out normal. So I won't be to surprised if we do make it up there." Sanji finished, shaking his head. Moaning my complaint, I stole another thee fritters as Megan walked away with the tray.

"You can't eat them all, you have to share." Megan abolished, swatting at me with her other hand.

"Yes I can, and no I don't. If they don't come to get them fast enough that's there fault." I huffed, snagging a last one before Megan walked off. To offer what was left to the others. Disgruntled I slouched crossing my arms on the railing, and laying my head on them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure what ever we do manage it won't be to bad. Luffy may be a bit of an idiot, but he wouldn't let any of us get hurt." Sanji comforted, patting my shoulder. I snorted back at him.

Not agreeing in the slightest. All I could really do at the moment was wait for us to hit shore in Jaya, and pray nothing went wrong. Even if it was just feeble hope.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Wow its been a long time since I put anything up and, sadly this is where I have to say good bye to this story. Its been fun but, I just cant keep the story going. Now some of you might like a bit of an explanation and, you'll get one. First of all I ran in to problems purely in writing the chapters. The way that the story is intent to run wont work like i planed so, i simply cant write more on this story as it is. Though I do dearly love Alli and Megan and hate to just leave them like this. With hope I can in the future do something with the two of them that will fit much better and, be a story line that can hold itself together. A second reason that I haven't put anything up in forever is I had personal fallout's and things in my life that made it difficult to write at all. For a while I had no desire to write at all and, had to take time to rethink how I write. Its also taken longer then I would have liked to get back in to the habit of writing consistently and, I'm not nearly as well back in the habit as I would prefer. Yet like many things in life it takes time and the will to do it right. Which is my best effort for both my characters and my readers, who I love just as much. A story can only do as well, as it is loved by the people who read it. For the last point I have saved the good news to leave on a high point. I have been writing some in the months I've been absent. Its taken a long time but I have finally put together enough to be able to start posting a new story, very soon. Its quite different but I do believe its quite good and, hope you will show it as much love as you have this story. So keep your eyes open for 'To Tame a Shadow' my new work. As another small side note, another reason my writing has taken so much time is I'm working on a publishable book on top of everything else. Its unrelated to everything else I've done so far and, its already taken up far more time then I thought it ever would. Any luck you could send is much appreciated, I will need it for any work i continue to do. With that you might see that I'm a very busy woman balancing two stories and life so, have patience with me and I promise it will be rewarded. Just keep your eyes open and, I'll keep you updated best I can.<p> 


End file.
